


Xadrez

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, On Hiatus
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 109,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Após muitos anos como aluno de um Colégio Interno, Davi Montecruz finalmente alcança o tão esperado terceiro ano. O último ano traz alguns benefícios e privilégios que os jovens do internato não hesitam em desfrutar, mas em contrapartida uma exigência é feita. Todos os alunos do terceiro ano do colégio Vaspasiano devem, obrigatoriamente, se juntar a uma associação.Não tendo outra escolha, Davi resolve se juntar ao clube de xadrez e o que ele encontra lá está além de qualquer coisa que ele tivesse imaginado. Envolvido com a recém-descoberta de um novo talento, Davi se vê desafiado por um colega de classe, que se mostra extremamente competitivo e que não aceita a derrota facilmente. A rivalidade entre os dois se torna um elo resistente que pode vir a ser tanto uma bênção quanto uma maldição para os rapazes... Agora, cabe a eles decidir quem irá fazer o último movimento e declarar o xeque-mate.





	1. Colcha de Retalhos

_06 de janeiro de 2012, Colégio Vespasiano_

 

O auditório estava cheio, todas as cadeiras ocupadas por jovens do sexo masculino, anormalmente silenciosos. Havia certa tensão no ar, aquela ansiedade que antecede um acontecimento glorioso — todos os alunos do Vespasiano, vestidos com conjuntos azul-marinho e gravatas cinza, respiravam muito silenciosamente, como se qualquer barulho fosse quebrar a magia.

Davi, sentado na última fileira, alisou o blazer que vestia com carinho. A maior parte dos alunos presentes naquele salão eram relativamente novos no Vespasiando, não tendo mais que quatro anos decorridos na escola, e alguns poucos tinham estudado todos os anos da trajetória escolar no internato, mas todos eles conheciam o significado daquele uniforme — todos haviam fantasiado com ele pelo menos uma vez, sonhando com o dia em que o usariam, porque aquelas vestes eram o símbolo de uma nova fase na vida dos alunos. Piscando nos corredores e no orgulho de cada um, as palavras _ENSINO MÉDIO_ não davam trégua.

E estar no ensino médio na Vespasiano era tudo. Era ter liberdade para entrar no 4º casarão, proibido para alunos do fundamental, ganhar um novo dormitório, poder ficar acordado até as onze da noite e pegar os livros da Sessão 3 da biblioteca... Todo um mundo novo se abria, cheio de oportunidades. E tudo o que eles precisavam fazer para ter acesso àquilo era escutar o discurso chato de início de ano do diretor por duas horas. _Duas míseras horas._ Depois, seria tudo festa.

— Você está pronto? — perguntou-lhe Guilherme, melhor amigo de Davi desde o primeiro ano dos dois no internato, sentado ao seu lado. Os dois trocaram um sorriso nervoso enquanto o diretor subia no palco, régio e engomado, e se preparava para começar. — Eu mal posso acreditar.

— Cara... Eu nasci pronto.

— Alunos do Internato de Jovens Rapazes Vespasiano! — o nome sempre pareceria ridículo, mesmo depois de escutar o diretor proclamá-lo orgulhosamente por dez anos. Davi riu baixinho, e Guilherme o acompanhou. —É com orgulho que eu anuncio o ingresso de vocês no Ensino Médio! Como vocês sabem, é uma parte importante da sua trajetória acadêmica, onde vocês ganham mais liberdade no internato. Lembrem-se apenas de que com as liberdades vêm as responsabilidades...

E ele falou. Falou sobre a história do Vespasiano, um dos últimos internatos ativos no Brasil, construído no século XIX — e desde o primeiro dia, um colégio apenas para rapazes. Cinqüenta anos depois da inauguração foi criado um campus unicamente feminino, o Colégio Madalena, mas os alunos de ambos os campus nunca se misturaram. Explicou como funcionava o esquema de turnos: duas turmas pela manhã, duas turmas à tarde, educação física às cinco horas, três vezes por semana, com opções variadas de modalidades. E falou sobre as regras: nada de drogas, nada de pornografia, nada de passeios à noite, nada de se esgueirar para o Madalena para se encontrar com meninas...

Davi fechou os olhos escuros com prazer. Nada daquilo era novo para ele, mas era sempre bom ouvir novamente, principalmente as regras — ele sabia todas de cor, conseguia recitá-las no mesmo tempo e ordem que o diretor e tinha conseguido a excelente proeza de desobedecer a todas elas.

— Isso tudo provavelmente não é novidade para a maioria de vocês. — o diretor continuou, brandamente, o que chamou a atenção do garoto. — Mas no Ensino Médio, algumas coisas mudam. Além das coisas que todos aqui já sabem e esperam ansiosamente para colocar em prática: acesso ao casarão quatro e à sessão três da biblioteca, além de uma hora a mais acordados e remanejamento dos dormitórios, nós temos também o sistema de clubes, também conhecido como associações estudantis.

O diretor esquadrinhou o auditório calmamente.

— Não é inteligente colocar os alunos do fundamental para participar de associações por que eles têm energia demais e geralmente causam muitos problemas. — e Davi pode jurar que nesse momento, o diretor estava olhando para ele. — Mas nós esperamos maturidade o suficiente de vocês para que consigam arcar com mais responsabilidades além dos seus seis horários diários. As associações são diversas e é obrigatório que vocês participem de pelo menos uma. Se vocês sentirem que conseguem administrar horários de duas ou mais associações, estão livres para participarem de quantas quiserem. Mas os alunos que não participarem de nenhuma, chorarão quando receberem seus boletins. Então recomendo que pensem com cuidado.

— Assustador. — Guilherme assoviou, a boca crispada em uma expressão divertida.

Davi deu de ombros.

— Como sempre.

— Vocês receberão cartilhas com todas as associações que a Vespasiano possui. Saibam que, uma vez em uma associação, vocês só poderão sair com justificativas válidas, e eu não considero “ _esse clube não é a minha cara”_ como justificativa válida. Ou seja... Tenham parcimônia. — e essas duas últimas palavras ecoaram no salão como uma sentença de morte. Todos prenderem a respiração, até que o diretor finalmente sorriu, parecendo satisfeito com o resultado de sua fala. —Dito isto, sejam bem vindos ao Ensino Médio. Passem de ano com boas notas e não me deem mais problemas do que o normal. Estão dispensados.

Foi como se algo tivesse explodido no auditório de repente — de um silêncio agourento, o ambiente passou para um falatório excitado que subiu vários tons gradualmente, até se tornar uma gritaria generalizada.

— Estamos no Ensino Médio cara! No Ensino Médio! Ensino... Médio! — Guilherme gritou, um punho pra cima. —Eu mal posso esperar pelas excursões para o Madalena!

— Eu mal posso esperar para as aulas começarem, Gui. — Davi replicou, o diabo em seus olhos, sorrindo. —Eu preciso explodir uma bomba caseira no casarão quatro! Você me ajuda a preparar?

— Você não seria o Davi se não sugerisse isso. Vamos!

E juntos os dois saíram do auditório, a festa alta demais para qualquer um notar, porque era liberdade, mesmo que dentro de uma prisão gigante, e só faltavam três anos para terminar — e aquela perspectiva, mesmo que parecesse falsamente otimista até para ele, sempre conseguia colocar Davi para cima.

Três anos. Para se divertir.

 

>><<

 

No dia seguinte, Davi acordou às sete da manhã, ainda cheirando a pólvora e se sentindo absolutamente ótimo. Seu companheiro de dormitório, um cara estranho com sobrancelhas que se uniam e enormes cabelos lisos chamado Tiago, saíra furtivamente do quarto à uma da manhã e ainda não havia retornado — e apenas por isso, Davi já o admirava profundamente. Andar à noite pelo Vespasiano sem ser pego era uma arte que ele ainda não tinha dominado.

O adolescente não perdeu muito tempo com a higiene matinal e logo que terminou, foi para o refeitório, que não era muito longe de seu novo quarto, algo pelo que ele se sentiu extremamente satisfeito. Cantarolou enquanto enchia sua bandeja com um item de cada opção disponível para o café da manhã e quase dançou em direção à mesa que Guilherme ocupava, fazendo malabarismos para equilibrar toda a comida em cima da chapa de metal.

— Guilherme. — ele cumprimentou, enquanto fazia uma manobra impossível e deslizava a bandeja intacta por cima da mesa. —Eu juro que vou ser equilibrista de circo, olha só o meu talento!

Guilherme o encarou com olhos pouco amigáveis.

— Do jeito que você come, talvez você devesse esquecer o circo e fazer _cosplay_ de orca no parque aquático. Eu pagaria pra te ver batendo palminhas.

— São as focas que batem palmas.

— Dane-se quem bate as palmas. — ele lhe lançou um olhar analítico. —Mas tem razão. Você é baixinho demais pra ser uma orca, tem que ser uma foca. E eu vou ser seu empresário e vou ganhar milhões com você. Talvez eu chame você de “Davizinho, seu amiguinho foca”.

— Talvez você deva ir se ferrar.

— Talvez você deva parar de comer e escolher qual associação vai te escravizar. — replicou Guilherme, sorrindo, lhe passando um panfleto cheio de marcas de dobras. —Era o que eu estava fazendo antes de você chegar.

Davi mordeu uma barrinha de cereal e segurou-a entre os dentes enquanto pegava e abria o panfleto. Estava impresso em uma fonte sinuosa e rebuscada, que passava uma falsa impressão de que ele tinha sido escrito à mão, e não tinha nenhuma explicação — apenas a lista de todas as associações disponíveis no colégio.

 

_IJRV – Associações_

 

_Grêmio Estudantil_

_Colegiado_

_Natação_

_Vôlei_

_Basquete_

_Handebol_

_Leitura_

_Jornalismo_

_Xadrez_

_Planejamento_

_Luta Livre_

_Canto_

_Dança_

_Artesanato_

_Equitação_

_Atletismo_

_Desenho/Pintura_

_Escrita_

_Tênis_

 

— Não é nenhuma surpresa só ter esportes aqui, praticamente. — Davi resmungou, devolvendo o panfleto para Guilherme enquanto passava geléia em uma torrada. —Estou vendo que estou ferrado, já que o único esporte que eu gosto é natação, mas os caras da natação são verdadeiros malas e eu me recuso a me aproximar deles mais do que o necessário. Você já sabe o que vai fazer?

— Provavelmente, desenho. — Guilherme tinha talento para a coisa: em uma aula de artes, tinha conseguido fazer um autorretrato perfeito com um pincel e um potinho de tinta preta. —Penso a mesma coisa que você sobre os caras dos esportes, e esses clubes vão estar lotados rapidinho.

— Já é complicado aguentar esse monte de homens o tempo inteiro na minha cola... Aguentar esse monte de homens suados e dizendo pra mim o que eu tenho que fazer parece demais. Você vai se dar bem no desenho. — Davi mordeu uma maçã, distraído. — Será que eu daria certo no Colegiado? Ou no Grêmio? Você sabe, é para esses clubes que os alunos mais responsáveis vão.

Guilherme riu gostosamente até se dobrar para trás. _Não mesmo._

— Davi, você alegrou o meu dia. Sério. — ele respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de se levantar, checando os horários que eles tinham recebido na noite anterior distraidamente. —Fiquei com o turno da manhã. Levando em conta como o Senhor Ensebado nos adora, aposto eu você ficou com o turno da tarde.

Davi checou seu próprio horário.

— Senhor Ensebado já está ficando previsível. — os dois riram. — Vou entrar à uma da tarde. Já você pode ir saindo com a sua bunda magra daqui: precisa aprender tudo para me passar as devidas colas na época de provas.

Guilherme lhe deu um soco amigável no braço, ao que Davi respondeu com um chute na canela, e os dois se despediram. Ele observou o amigo se unir à multidão de alunos que deixava o refeitório em direção às suas próprias aulas antes de se voltar para o único item da bandeja restante na bandeja.

Bebendo o copo de iogurte lentamente, Davi notou que o amigo tinha esquecido o panfleto com as associações em cima da mesa, e o pegou para ler novamente. Uma daquelas atividades preencheria seus dias pelos próximos três anos, e nenhuma delas parecia boa o suficiente — o que ele menos queria era escolher uma associação e descobrir no final que ela era um lugar horrível para se estar.

Jogou o panfleto de lado novamente e se levantou, sentindo-se satisfeito: nada de cursos por enquanto, nada de associações. Decidiu por voltar para o quarto e tentar conversar com o tal Tiago para descobrir como era possível sair   
à uma da manhã sem ser pego e depois dormir.

Escolheria a tal associação depois.

 

>><<

 

_Senhor Davi Fernandez Montecruz_

_Redijo essa carta sentindo o mais absoluto desgosto. Seus modos despreocupados e gritante desprezo pelas regras não são novos para mim_ — _lidei com eles durante muitos anos_ — _, mas eu esperava que pelo menos desta vez você demonstrasse algum interesse. Sinceramente acreditei que a atividade de associações iria atraí-lo, mas parece que me enganei novamente: faz um mês que as aulas começaram e você ainda não escolheu a sua._

_As atividades das associações vão começar daqui a cinco dias. E esses cinco dias são todo o tempo que você tem para escolher um clube e ingressar nele. As conseqüências de seu não-ingresso serão severas, mas o mais importante a respeito é que a sua atividade nas associações é responsável por trinta por cento da sua nota. Sem esses trinta por cento, você estará automaticamente reprovado._

_Seja um garoto consciente e escolha uma associação. Todas elas terão a boa vontade de te receber._

_Senhor Diretor, Cristiano Caldarias._

 

>><<

 

_12 de março de 2012_

E ali ele estava. Não que houvesse tido muita escolha — o diretor tinha sido bastante enfático em sua pressão, mandando primeiro mensageiros para apressá-lo, os professores para aconselhá-lo gentilmente e por fim a carta mais simpática que ele já lera, comparável às cartas mensais que recebia de seu pai. Por mais que Davi gostasse de desobedecer ordens, ele não queria repetir o primeiro ano, então leu a lista novamente, com certo desespero, e marcou a primeira opção que não tinha lhe parecido absurda.

O que o tinha colocado na Associação de Xadrez.

A sede do Clube de Xadrez ficava no último andar do quarto casarão, o que contava muitos pontos positivos para o lugar— a construção era a mais alta que a escola possuía e a vista de seu último andar era gloriosa, com os campos de grama bem aparada nas imediações e a mata atlântica abundante mais ao longe. O professor responsável pela associação ainda não tinha chegado, e Davi descobriu que espionar as atividades do Clube de Equitação pela janela era algo bastante divertido — os tombos absurdos que eles levavam de seus belíssimos cavalos foram suficiente para deixar o dia do adolescente bem mais alegre.

— Vocês são meus alunos? Surpreendente.

A voz era de mulher, e isso fez Davi virar o pescoço com tanta velocidade que ele suspeitou de um torcicolo por um segundo. Mulheres não eram proibidas de entrar no corpo docente do Vespasiano, mas por uma questão de conveniência, elas sempre acabavam preferindo lecionar no Madalena, e por isso era muito raro encontrar mulheres na escola — mas ali estava uma, apoiada no espaço da porta aberta, a postura descontraída.

— Você é uma mulher. — um dos alunos mais próximos balbuciou, com a expressão de quem foi ao inferno e voltou. A mulher o observou por um segundo, crispando os lábios como se estivesse contendo um impulso incontrolável de riso.

— Uma observação inteligente, meu jovem. — ela entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si. —Eu sou uma mulher. Meu nome é Marina, e eu sou, a partir desse ano, a coordenadora chefe da Associação de Xadrez da Vespasiano.

— Onde está o Jair?

Marina deu um suspiro desgostoso e encarou o terceiranista que fez a pergunta com certa severidade.

— O seu antigo coordenador, que atende pelo nome de Jair, está atualmente incapaz de dar aula. Não me pergunte mais do que isso, eu _não sei._ — as últimas palavras foram proferidas com um tom definitivo. — Enfim... Vocês são o Clube de Xadrez (odeio a palavra associação, é brega), e eu estou surpresa! Não esperava mais do que dez pessoas, mas parece que nós temos aproximadamente umas trinta aqui. Ótimo!

Ela juntou os cabelos crespos em um coque e olhou em volta, medindo cada ocupante da sala. Quando os olhos pousaram em Davi, ele se sentiu como se estivesse aquém da expectativa presente neles. Ela tinha íris de um castanho tão escuro que poderia ser considerado preto, duras, analíticas e exigentes.

— Muito bem. — ela continuou. — Quantos de vocês aqui conhecem e dominam as regras do xadrez? Não respondam, apenas levantem a mão para que eu possa contá-los. — aproximadamente quinze mãos se levantaram, e Marina as registrou com um aceno de cabeça. — Quantos aqui conhecem as regras superficialmente? — cinco mãos cortaram o ar. —E quantos não sabem absolutamente _nada_ sobre as regras do xadrez?

Davi foi um dos primeiros a levantar a mão, preocupado que ela fosse xingá-lo — _o que vocês estão fazendo em um clube de xadrez se nem sabem jogar?_ — mas Marina sorriu levemente enquanto contava as mãos levantadas, parecendo satisfeita ao fazer um sinal para que elas fossem abaixadas.

— Certo. Vocês que não sabem _nada_ sobre o xadrez não precisam fazer isso, mas ao resto... Esqueçam tudo o que sabem sobre o xadrez: é fácil dominar as regras, qualquer jogo de xadrez comprado por aí vem com elas no verso. O que eu vou ensinar aqui esse ano é a _jogar_ xadrez. Eu vou ensiná-los a amar a dinâmica do jogo, a entender a estratégia, a ver o tabuleiro como um campo de batalha e não apenas um amontoado de peças. Eu vou torná-los enxadristas, e não apenas jogadores de xadrez.

Os olhos dela brilhavam com um ímpeto tão competitivo que fez Davi querer socar alguém: Marina parecia o tipo de pessoa que desestabilizava seu oponente apenas olhando para ele, incitando-o à rivalidade.

— Mas professora... Nós só temos mais um ano aqui.

— Marina. Meu nome é Marina e é assim que vocês vão me chamar. E eu creio que um ano vai ser suficiente para que vocês aprendam. Eu confio em vocês o suficiente para isso. — ela sorriu, animada, e o ato iluminou todo o rosto. —Não vou perguntar a vocês seus nomes, pois não os decorarei. O tempo vai dizer se vocês vão ou não gostar de mim, e vamos lá, eu não poderia me importar menos... Vamos para o que interessa. Quem quer — e os olhos dela encararam cada um por um segundo, a competição queimando por trás deles —, jogar uma partida comigo?

Davi não se voluntariou. Mas observando Marina com mais atenção, sua atenção e suavidade quase maníaca com as peças do jogo, ele ficou sinceramente em dúvida. Talvez escolher a Associação de Xadrez fosse uma das maiores burradas que ele já fizera.

Ele esperava que não.

 

>><<

 

_Setembro de 2012_

 

Era estranho que ele gostasse tanto dali, já que Davi não era uma pessoa particularmente chegada em leitura. Também odiava pintura, embora apreciasse tudo o que Guilherme fizesse — mais por consideração aos dez anos de amizade dos dois do que por qualquer outra coisa — e era indiferente à escultura e desenho. Não gostava de artesanato. E ainda assim passava a maior parte de seus finais de semana naquela feira, que se resumia em leitura, pintura, esculturas e artesanatos.

Ele gostava de mentir para si mesmo, inventando mil razões pelas quais ele ia para aquele lugar simples, até mesmo simplório, ao invés de ficar em sua própria casa rica e luxuosa, mas no fim, tudo sempre se resumia ao fato de que ali ele não se sentia tão sozinho. Era como se cada pessoa que passasse e sorrisse para ele, a mente focada nas promoções e pechinchas, se preocupasse com ele. Mesmo que por um segundo, ele se sentia querido. Era um sentimento bom.

E nos últimos finais de semana, ele ainda tinha conseguido um agradável adicional para alegrar suas tardes na feira, que consistia no tabuleiro de xadrez rústico com pesadas peças entalhadas em madeira nobre. Davi reconhecia que o conjunto era uma relíquia e o tratava com muito respeito, principalmente por que era um empréstimo do dono da banca de revistas — depois de ver o adolescente perambular sem rumo durante várias semanas seguidas, o jornaleiro acabou puxando conversa e descobrindo que ele gostava de jogar. Não havia muita graça em jogar contra si mesmo — o velho não sabia absolutamente nada de xadrez — mas Davi apreciou a intenção e aceitou o tabuleiro por uma tarde, o que se revelou uma atitude muito gentil.

Várias pessoas paravam ao vê-lo jogar, e algumas se sentavam com ele para uma partida. A maioria não sabia nem os movimentos básicos do xadrez, mas Davi descobriu que gostava de ensinar — havia algo de interessante em jogar contra alguém contando histórias sobre o jogo, explicando a origem e o funcionamento de cada movimento. As partidas disputadas na feira não se mostravam um grande desafio, ele sempre vencia todas, mas eram muito mais divertidas do que a maioria jogada no Clube de Xadrez, e depois de alguns finais de semana, tornou-se hábito para ele sentar-se para ensinar — Davi já reconhecia algumas pessoas que iam ao lugar unicamente para jogar contra ele.

Novamente, a sensação de se sentir querido. Talvez ele já soubesse por que gostava tanto dali.

— E então eu movimento meu bispo três casas na diagonal... — ele explicou para sua oponente da vez, uma garota que nem tinha completado seus dez anos. Ela bebia as lições com interesse. — E você responde. Assim mesmo. Você colocou sua torre quatro casas para frente. Só que se eu colocar minha rainha quatro casas para frente também... Olhe aqui. — Davi indicou o tabuleiro, sorrindo. — Cerquei seu rei.

A menina olhou as peças por vários minutos, analisando.

— É verdade! — ela admitiu, encantada. — E agora?

— E agora você perdeu. Xeque-mate. — ele apertou o nariz dela com carinho. Era a terceira vez que a garotinha aparecia, e ela estava ficando melhor. —Até semana que vem?

— Se a mamãe me trouxer, sim! Até mais, moço!

A garotinha saiu, acenando alegremente enquanto ia se encontrar com a mãe, sentada não muito distante dos dois. Davi as observou ir embora distraidamente, a mente voando longe, na multidão que passava. Ainda faltavam duas horas para ele voltar para casa, trocar de roupa e sair de novo — dessa vez para beber e acordar na cama de alguém que ele provavelmente não conhecia. Belo Horizonte tinha boas festas, era só saber procurar, e Guilherme parecia ter um radar para todas elas: a ressaca começou a ser a melhor amiga de Davi, junto com a feirinha e o xadrez.

— Dizem que você sabe jogar. Se parar de olhar para o nada e prestar atenção, talvez eu possa ter certeza.

Davi acordou de seu devaneio e olhou para frente. O dono da voz era um menino aparentemente mais novo que ele, dado seu rosto ainda levemente arredondado que contrastava com sua postura rígida e expressão controlada — um tipo desagradável, com exceção dos olhos. Havia uma competição quase doente queimando por trás deles, uma piscina de areia movediça que o chamava para um mergulho; Davi imediatamente soube que estava lidando com alguém que sabia jogar xadrez. _Mesmo._

— Arrume o tabuleiro. — Davi convidou, o tom de trégua. — Vamos jogar então.

O estranho deu de ombros e se pôs a organizar as peças. Ele não perguntou se poderia começar ao virar as brancas em sua direção e fazer o primeiro movimento, e Davi decidiu que não se importava — de repente, ele estava queimando de curiosidade para saber como aquilo ia terminar.

O jogo durou meia hora, Davi contou depois no relógio — mas para ele, alternando o olhar entre as peças e os olhos simplesmente ensandecido de rivalidade de seu oponente, pareceu durar dias. Cada movimento era feito com cautela calculada, como se houvessem vidas reais em jogo, e sua mente começou a fritar com o cálculo dos próximos movimentos: _eu mexo um bispo, e ele mexe uma torre. Sse ele mexer um cavalo, eu coloco meu peão duas casas para frente, mas se ele mexer a rainha eu desloco o meu cavalo para proteger meu rei e..._

E ele se sentiu vivo. Sangue cantando nas orelhas e a _adrenalina_ — pela primeira vez ele entendeu as palavras apaixonadas de Marina ditas meses antes. _Aquilo_ era um jogo de xadrez, e de alguma forma, era diferente de todos os outros. Talvez por causa da aura de seriedade projetada por seu oponente... Ou talvez por causa da competição que ele tinha lido naqueles olhos, que o tinha incitado tão violentamente ao desejo pela vitória.

Os dedos de Davi tremiam quando ele pegou a pesada peça que representava sua rainha e a deslocou cinco casas para a diagonal, levantando a cabeça para encarar seu adversário.

— Xeque... — suspiro. — Mate.

O garoto que o enfrentava não disse nada, e o fogo de seus olhos só pareceu se tornar mais venenoso e amargo, em contraste violento com o sorriso simpático que seus lábios tentavam formar.

— Parabéns.

Davi o observou se levantar e sair, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, e quase deixou por isso mesmo; só que ele tinha jogado o que era provavelmente a partida mais interessante de sua vida e vencido, e ele queria algo em troca.

— Ei, você! — ele chamou, e o garoto parou, sem encará-lo. — Quero saber seu nome.

Lentamente, o jovem se virou. Quando finalmente Davi o encarou de novo, o rosto que antes estava feroz mostrava-se quase brando.

— Você ganhou, acho que realmente tem direito a pedir alguma coisa. — a voz estava morta. — Mas poderia ter pedido algo melhor. Meu nome é Matheus, e eu provavelmente nunca mais vou te ver na minha vida, então é inútil pra você saber. Passar bem.

E se embrenhou na multidão.

_Nunca mais vou te ver na minha vida..._ Davi não podia dizer que ia sentir saudades.

 

>><<

 

_11 de março de 2013_

 

— Docinhos! — Marina entrou na sala, empolgada, acompanhada por dez jovens com a animação de condenados indo para a execução. — A maior parte de vocês é segundanista agora, o que significa que, neste ano que se inicia, nós teremos outra turma de condenados para sofrer comigo! Deem boas vindas aos seus novos companheiros! E vocês, falem seus nomes, se apresentem!

Davi, que estava sentado no canto da sala estudando o modo de se aplicar um xeque pastor, não levantou os olhos do tabuleiro à sua frente: apenas mexeu um peão, completando o primeiro movimento da seqüência, e apurou os ouvidos para o falatório e para os nomes de seus novos colegas.

Caio... Felipe... Nicolas...

_Ei, meu bispo se desloca quatro casas para a diagonal esquerda. Sim. Dá certo._

Lucca... Nataniel...

_E minha rainha, duas casas para a diagonal direita. Acho que vai funcionar._

Júlio... Yuri...

_Agora minha rainha vem quatro casas para frente e captura o peão do adversário..._

Hugo... Gabriel...

Davi parou e analisou o tabuleiro, procurando alguma falha. Não encontrou nenhuma.

_XEQUE PASTOR!_

— Meu nome é Matheus.

Davi quis se levantar e começar a pular, tomado por uma onda de realização feroz, pouco se importando com a apresentação de seus novos colegas; mas um medo justificado do que Marina faria com ele caso se comportasse como um idiota o fez parar e observar o rosto de todos aqueles garotos, que seriam seus companheiros de clube próximos dois anos.

Nenhum rosto marcante. Todos eles eram bem comuns — mas depois de estudar dez anos no Vespasiano, onde apenas homens pisavam, todos pareciam os mesmos depois de um tempo. Ele varreu os rostos com desinteresse, registrando cada um por um segundo na mente, até chegar no último da fila e arquejar: ele conhecia aquele rosto. Lembrou-se de uma feirinha, de um jogo de xadrez feroz, e de uma despedida venenosa.

A expressão de Matheus denunciava que ele também tinha se lembrado do jogo e não parecia muito feliz com isso — alguém que comeu uvas azedas teria uma expressão melhor. Ou não. Davi começou a duvidar da força de sua própria comparação ao ver o desgosto de Matheus piorar ao encará-lo, ao ponto de deixar no rosto do jovem uma careta quase cômica... Mas Davi não riu. Não em voz alta. Apenas deu de ombros para o novato e se virou de novo para o seu tabuleiro, pensando que não se importava com Matheus ou com os sentimentos negativos que ele parecia nutrir em relação a si, mas que devia, pelo menos, investir em previsões um pouco melhores.

_Meu nome é Matheus, e eu provavelmente nunca mais vou te ver na minha vida, então é inútil pra você saber. Passar bem._

_Bem..._ Davi pensou, mordaz. _Ledo engano, meu jovem._


	2. Inferno

_Segunda-feira, 31 de março de 2014, Vespasiano_

 

Ele acordou meia hora antes de seu despertador tocar e a primeira coisa que registrou foi que estava sentindo a pior dor de cabeça da sua vida. Davi não estava surpreso — só uma dor de cabeça realmente violenta poderia fazê-lo acordar naturalmente às seis e meia da manhã — mas ainda assim gemeu e xingou ao se virar na cama, constatando que era ao mesmo tempo cedo demais para se levantar e começar o dia e tarde demais para voltar a dormir.

 _É segunda feira..._ Davi pensou, tentando se orientar. _E eu estou de ressaca. Uma puta ressaca. Talvez eu precise de uma aspirina. Ou duas. Talvez três. Ou uma porrada na cara para me desmaiar pelo resto do dia, quem sabe..._

Flashes da noite anterior foram até ele em uma sucessão e Davi gemeu ainda mais alto, de dor e desgosto.

_Eu dormi na cama de alguém. Era homem ou mulher?Meus quadris estão doloridos. Era homem. Ai que droga. Eu não me lembro nem do rosto da criatura. Não vou me levantar daqui. Marina que me desculpe, hoje não tem xadrez, hoje ninguém vai me ver, hoje eu não saio dessa cama._

Davi virou para o lado, satisfeito com a própria decisão, e estendeu a mão para desligar o despertador. Ele provavelmente devia se levantar e tomar aspirinas, mas resolveu não fazer nem isso — dormiria até meio-dia e esperava que fosse de novo ser humano quando acordasse novamente.

— Jovem? Você já está acordado? — Tiago sentou-se na outra cama, fazendo um barulho suave. A cabeça de Davi latejou. — Eu acordei você?

Tiago tinha cortado o cabelo há algum tempo, mas nunca deixaria de parecer alguém que tinha acabado de sair de uma rodada violenta de drogas. Os olhos vermelhos sempre o denunciavam, e ele tinha o tom lânguido de quem só estava prestando meia atenção no que o falante estava dizendo; mas na sua atual situação, Davi não se viu no direito de julgá-lo.

— Não. A ressaca me acordou.

O outro riu. Não era a primeira vez que Davi voltava para o Vespasiano destruído por causa de bebedeiras.

— Bebeu o que dessa vez? Você está um caco.

— É mais fácil você perguntar o que eu _não_ bebi. — Davi choramingou quando uma o vento balançou levemente as cortinas nas janelas, e ele olhou diretamente para a luz vinda de fora. — Talvez eu não tenha provado absinto, mas eu me lembro de alguma coisa verde, então provavelmente eu provei... Como eu ainda estou vivo, cara?

— Cara, eu me faço essa pergunta — o suspiro de Tiago foi quase triste —, todos os dias.

Davi tentou rir, mas diante da dor, apenas parou e fechou os olhos por um segundo.

— Eu não vou sair do quarto hoje. Você pode avisar aos professores para mim?

— Claro. Mas não é com a sua professora do Clube de Xadrez que você tem que se preocupar? Pelo que você me contou daquela mulher, é bem possível que ela venha aqui te buscar. — o tom falsamente assustado de Tiago fez Davi sorrir, ainda de olhos fechados. — E eu juro que não vou lá avisá-la que você vai faltar. Não quero que ela me acerte na cabeça com uma das peças de xadrez que vocês usam.

— Marina é um doce. Ela só é enérgica. — Davi se virou na cama, franzindo o rosto. — Mas não precisa avisá-la. Ela vai perceber depressa que eu não vou aparecer... E vai me matar depois. Isso se eu sobreviver ao dia de hoje.

Tiago não respondeu por alguns minutos, mas Davi o escutou movimentando-se pelo quarto: fechando as janelas e cerrando bem as cortinas, subindo o zíper da mochila e por fim, caminhando para a porta.

— Espere. — Davi sentiu algo ser colocado sobre sua mão. Parecia uma cartela de comprimidos. — Aspirinas para você sobreviver. Tente não tomar todas de uma vez só. Duas overdoses pode ser demais para você, mesmo que seu fígado seja mais poderoso que o super-homem.

Mesmo doente e com a cabeça rodando, ele viu graça na piada e riu.

— Obrigado, Tiago. Agora _suma._

O colega não precisou de uma segunda ordem.

>><<

Ele acordou novamente às duas da tarde, se sentindo definitivamente mais humano, embora as dores de cabeça ainda não o tivessem abandonado. O quarto estava anormalmente frio, e ao apurar os ouvidos, Davi logo descobriu o porquê: chovia forte lá fora, um tipo de chuva anormal para os dias finais de março. Seu corpo todo doía, como se tivesse sido passado por um moedor de carne, mas ele conseguiu se levantar e tomar um banho, o que o deixou realmente revigorado. Quando saiu do chuveiro, se sentiu quase normal... E com _muita_ fome.

Ainda não era a hora do intervalo das turmas da tarde, o que significava que as remessas de comida ainda não tinham saído, mas ele sempre podia ir ao refeitório negociar alguma coisa, e foi exatamente isso o que Davi fez. Depois de uma chantagem extremamente eficaz contra os cantineiros, estava sentado em uma mesa com uma bandeja cheia de comida na sua frente.

— Rosquinhas! Eu adoro rosquinhas. — ele mordeu a bolacha com satisfação. — Por que só servem rosquinhas no intervalo da manhã? Que ódio.

— Talvez para impedir que malucos que falam sozinhos as comam. — o terceiranista deu um pulo, e respirou fundo quando Matheus sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente. — É um ótimo motivo, você deve admitir.

Davi estranhou que ele estivesse ali. Matheus estava no clube há um ano, e embora parecesse bem entrosado com todos, parecia evitar Davi de todas as maneiras possíveis — ao ponto do colega de laboratório de Davi, Marcelo, perguntar a ele se os dois estavam brigados. Depois disso, o mais novo passou a cumprimentá-lo nos corredores, parecendo extremamente desgostado com isso, e só — aquela era a primeira vez que Matheus se dirigia a ele com um tom próximo do amigável.

Havia algo de errado. Óbvio que havia. A começar pelo fato de que os dois cursavam o turno da tarde, embora em séries diferentes, o que significava que Matheus tinha matado aula.

_Matheus não mata aula._

— Você não mata aula. — parecia algo idiota para se dizer, mas saiu sem que Davi pensasse direito. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— De fato, eu não mato aula. — o outro sorriu. — Mas o professor de química do segundo ano não veio, ou seja, não há aula para se matar. Estou aqui por que preciso falar com você.

Davi gelou.

— Marina mandou algum recado mortal onde ela promete que vai arrancar meu pescoço? Se for, pode entregar. Eu estou pronto. — não estava. — Estou pronto para a minha punição.

Matheus crispou os lábios, o rosto se contorcendo em uma careta engraçada, como se ele estivesse se segurando para não rir.

— Não. Marina xingou você _algumas_ vezes hoje, mas ela tinha algo mais importante pra se preocupar do que isso. E é por esse algo que eu estou aqui. — suspirou. — Ah... Você provavelmente se lembra do que ela falou sobre a Competição Nacional de Xadrez, certo?

 _Claro._ Como não lembrar? Aquele fora o único assunto de Marina por semanas.

— Obviamente.

— Pois bem. Ela escolheu o representante da nossa escola hoje. Você pode dizer que ela foi bem justa: colocou o nome de todos os presentes em uma caixinha, enfiou a mão e tirou o papelzinho. Adivinha quem foi sorteado?

Davi encarou os olhos flamejantes de Matheus por um longo minuto antes de responder. Onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa?

— Você.

— Sim. — outro suspiro. — Abril prestes a começar, e a competição é no início de dezembro. Você pode dizer que eu tenho tempo, e eu tenho, mas não para desperdiçar. Preciso treinar. Preciso jogar xadrez até que eu não suporte mais ver um tabuleiro, porque eu preciso _ganhar._ Você entende?

— Claro. — Davi ficou imaginando se era apoio que Matheus queria. — E eu torço por você.

— Mas quanto você torce por mim?

— O quanto for necessário para que você ganhe, oras.

— Então você quer que eu ganhe.

— Sim, eu já disse isso.

A expressão no rosto de Matheus fez o outro se sentir subitamente receoso.

— Então eu quero que você jogue xadrez comigo. Todos os dias que você puder, até a competição. Se eu vou enjoar de xadrez, você vai enjoar de xadrez comigo.

Eles se encararam por um segundo.

— Não.

— Mas você não disse que torce por mim o quanto for necessário para que eu ganhe? Você não disse que quer que eu ganhe? — o segundanista deu um sorriso simplesmente diabólico. — Como você pode não jogar xadrez comigo depois de acabar de dizer isso?

E Davi percebeu: toda a conversa tinha sido uma armadilha para aquele momento. Suas palavras tinham sido usadas contra ele — e Matheus fizera de propósito.

_Que filho da mãe._

— Porque você não gosta de mim. Um ano inteiro no mesmo clube e você mal se dá ao trabalho de dizer oi. Não vou jogar xadrez com alguém que não se importa! Torço pra você ganhar, ok, mas longe de mim. Tem muita gente no clube que jogaria com você. Não precisa ser eu.

— Sim, precisa. — ele tirou a franja comprida do rosto e encarou Davi com seriedade. — Por motivos que eu não vou te explicar, precisa ser você. E eu não pretendo te deixar em paz. Se você não aceitar jogar comigo com uma conversa agradável entre homens maduros, vou vencer você em uma área que você parece dominar: a infantilidade.

_E ainda tem coragem de me chamar de infantil!_

— Pode vir. — o sorriso competitivo veio sem que Davi o chamasse. — Estou esperando.

Matheus não discutiu. Na verdade, aquele parecia exatamente o fim que ele estava esperando, e quando se levantou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, encarou Davi com a mesma chama de desafio que tinha ardido quando jogaram xadrez no ano anterior. Chamando-o. Tentando-o a fazer algo. Mas Davi estava com dores na cabeça e no corpo, e o máximo que fez foi dar de ombros.

— Bem, recomendo que você ande atento nos corredores. — o tom do mais novo soou paternalista e inocente. Quase não parecia uma ameaça. Quase. — Eu disse que você vai jogar xadrez comigo... E você vai jogar xadrez comigo. Passar bem.

 _Dada a sua habilidade de previsão, acho que não._ Davi pensou confiante enquanto mordia outra rosquinha.

Mas Matheus voltou com um copo de suco de laranja, derramou-o na cabeça de Davi e foi embora, satisfeito — e Davi, sentindo-se enjoado com o cheiro cítrico, começou a se perguntar se não podia começar a andar preparado...

Apenas por precaução.

>><<

 

_Quinta-feira, 01 de maio de 2014, Vespasiano_

 

Quando ele era mais novo, o pai lhe chamou _débil mental._ Davi não conhecia a expressão e ao invés de ficar ofendido com ela, foi correndo perguntar à mãe o que significava. Ela não lhe respondeu, e naquele mesmo dia, ele escutou os dois discutindo no quarto ao lado do seu — a mansão tinha paredes luxuosas, mas a acústica era boa —, a voz da mãe destilando uma raiva que Davi jamais escutou novamente.

_— O que você acha que tem na cabeça chamando seu filho de débil mental?_

_— Ele **é** um débil mental!_

_— Ele tem seis anos! O que você quer?Um Einsten? Túlio! Pelo amor de Deus!_

No outro dia, quando Davi perguntou novamente o que era um débil mental, Mônica sorriu como se a briga jamais tivesse ocorrido.

— Débil mental é uma pessoa que não sabe de nada... Uma idiota. Mas eles não existem. Idiotas completos não existem, querido.

E Davi cresceu acreditando naquilo: idiotas completos não existem. Era uma ideia otimista, linda e utópica que Matheus, nas semanas que se sucederam ao encontro no refeitório, fez questão de provar que estava errada.

Já na manhã seguinte, Davi descobriu que a ameaça do segundanista não era brincadeira: quando foi arrumar seu material, descobriu que todos os livros didáticos tinham sido vandalizados com canetão preto, os escritos _“jogue comigo”_ grafados de diferentes formas em todas as páginas não importantes. Também percebeu que alguém tinha derramado seu vidro de cola em sua mochila, melecando completamente todos os cadernos. O estrago foi irreversível.

Davi sinceramente pensou em ir ao dormitório dos alunos do segundo ano e matar Matheus, mas percebeu antes de fazer besteira que não podia provar nada — e respirou fundo antes de ir para a sala com seus cadernos destruídos.

Naquele mesmo dia, um pé _misteriosamente_ brotou na frente do seu enquanto Davi caminhava com a sua bandeja de comida no refeitório, e ele caiu com a cabeça na tigela de sopa que carregava. Foi um triste azar, todos disseram, e ele não conseguiu almoçar — teve de voltar para o dormitório e tomar um banho para se livrar do cheiro de feijão. E para coroar aquela data maravilhosa, descobriu tarde demais que todo o seu equipamento de equitação tinha sido sabotado — o tombo que levou do cavalo rendeu uma noite na enfermaria da escola, e duas semanas de dores freqüentes nas costas.

Fora um primeiro dia magistral. Mas Matheus não parou por ali.

Seu material de química foi adulterado, e enquanto ele e Marcelo faziam experiências no laboratório, tiveram o desprazer de misturar dois ingredientes reativos. A explosão foi linda, colorida, e lhes rendeu uma semana de detenção, além de um desconto considerável na nota — Marcelo reclamou daquilo pelo resto do mês. De algum modo, o trabalho de filosofia que Davi redigira durante duas noites seguidas com todo o esmero foi substituído por uma ladainha de _“jogue comigo, jogue comigo, jogue comigo”_ , e o terceiranista teve que usar todo o poder de persuasão que tinha para convencer o professor a receber o trabalho correto com um ligeiro atraso. Seu guarda-chuva foi roubado, e Davi tomou chuvas terríveis que pareciam penetrar sua pele e congelar os ossos.

E o pior: toda vez que ele encontrava Matheus nos corredores, o garoto praticamente dançava de felicidade. Parecia estar se divertindo terrivelmente.

— Eu simplesmente não suporto mais — Davi se jogou na cadeira ao lado de Guilherme, um mês após o convite de Matheus —, esse _bullying_ maldito. Eu devia denunciar isso para a diretoria.

— Provavelmente. — Guilherme era a única pessoa que sabia dos detalhes da história, e às vezes Davi tinha a impressão de que ele estava se divertindo tanto com aquilo tudo quanto Matheus. — Ou talvez você devesse aceitar o convite e jogar xadrez com o menino. Você tem que admitir que ele é persistente.

— Guilherme, isso é _bullying!_

— Não, isso é um cara extremamente infantil usando da infantilidade como arma para convencer alguém. Eu o admiro. — o amigo mordeu um pedaço de bolo de cenoura. —E eu não sei por que você está fazendo tanto jogo duro com isso. Já vi você aceitar ofertas muito mais loucas que isso...

— Bêbado...

— Ainda assim. Ah, vamos lá. Ele deve fazer seu tipo. — Guilherme esticou o pescoço, aparentemente procurando Matheus. — Para fazer seu tipo não é muito difícil, é só ter dois olhos, uma boca, um coração que bate e alguma dose de desejo sexual. O resto é negociável.

Davi apoiou o rosto nas mãos, descrente: o amigo _estava_ se divertindo. Horrores. Era naquelas horas que ele se arrependia de ter contado para Guilherme sobre a sua bissexualidade e os seus problemas (o que era um pouco ingrato, porque Guilherme ajudara em ambos). O amigo era bom e gentil, mas terrivelmente implicante, às vezes.

— Eu não quero ficar com Matheus, Guilherme. — Davi usou o mesmo tom que ele usaria com uma criança de cinco anos. — E também não quero jogar xadrez com ele... Embora essa hipótese não seja necessariamente ruim.

— Você o acha atraente! Eu sabia! Rá! Eu preciso ganhar um troféu!

— Não, não acho. — explicou pacientemente, como se Guilherme fosse um tipo de retardado, e dizia a verdade. A combinação de cabelos negros ondulados e pele morena de Matheus era agradável aos olhos, mas não tinha muito charme: uma beleza fria. — Mas ele é um bom oponente. Eu jogaria com ele, se não estivesse tão irritado e não odiasse tanto admitir uma derrota.

Guilherme riu.

— Um dos dois vai ganhar... E mesmo que eu seja seu amigo há dez anos e tudo mais, eu ainda não acho que vai ser você. — ele apontou para Davi de forma acusatória. — Veja só, você até já mudou seus hábitos por causa da criatura!

Davi admitiu à contragosto que o amigo tinha razão. De alguma forma, que ele não conseguia conceber, Matheus tinha conseguido colocar formigas na comida dele duas vezes, e desde essas ocasiões, o terceiranista passou a checar religiosamente a bandeja antes de comer, durante todas as refeições. Ele também parara de deixar os livros didáticos na mochila, passara a andar com certa cautela nos corredores e começara a checar todos os trabalhos duas vezes antes de entregar. Lembrar todas essas coisas o fez admitir que Matheus conseguira transformá-lo em um paranóico.

— Ok. Talvez ele esteja vencendo a batalha, mas isso não quer dizer que vai vencer guerra.

— Ele já venceu a guerra. Já era, Davi. Jogue xadrez com o menino, antes que ele coloque baratas aí ao invés de formigas.

Davi não respondeu: apenas dissecou o sanduíche com toda a dignidade que ainda lhe competia antes de comê-lo, pensando que não, _não mesmo_ , _nunca,_ iria jogar com Matheus. E tinha se tornado questão de honra.

 

>><<

 

_Quarta-feira, 04 de junho de 2014, Vespasiano_

 

Matheus escutou o desafio mental — era a única hipótese possível. As provocações se tornaram mais freqüentes e quando Davi encontrava o segundanista no corredor, seus sorrisos eram tão grandes que se assemelhavam mais a esgares — inversamente proporcionais ao humor de Davi. Ele andava de cara fechada nos corredores e chegou a gritar com um garoto da segunda série quando os dois esbarraram acidentalmente — _qualquer coisa_ era suficiente para levá-lo aos berros. Guilherme, cansado de levar patadas, passara a sentar-se em outra mesa, e até mesmo o xadrez não conseguia distrair Davi de sua irritação.

— Davi... — Marina teve a decência de parecer genuinamente preocupada. Era a terceira partida que jogavam, mas ele estava em tal estresse que não se lembrava de quem tinha ganhado a primeira. — Eu acabei de ganhar de você usando um cavalo. Você tinha três possibilidades de escapar, mas ao invés disso, me colocou uma torre na frente do rei, sendo que _todo mundo sabe que o cavalo é a única peça que passa por cima das outras!_ Acorde pra vida e me conte o que está acontecendo!

Ele quase contou: Marina era confiável, provavelmente a única amiga que ele tinha na escola além de Guilherme. O único problema era que a amizade não a tornava menos _professora_ , e contar para ela seria a mesma coisa que admitir a derrota.

— Não é... — ele trincou os dentes, sentindo que Matheus sorria na mesa às suas costas. — Nada. Estou bem... Só não dormi direito essa noite.

— Se fôssemos seguir essa lógica, faz mais ou menos um mês que você não prega os olhos. — ela estava cética, mas não insistiu. —Se você quer ficar horrível, fique horrível, mas fique horrível sem colocar uma torre para defender um cavalo enquanto joga comigo! Ver você cometer esse tipo de besteira me faz ter a impressão de que eu sou uma péssima professora.

Davi deu o fantasma de um sorriso.

— Claro, general. Sem torres. Sem xadrez também. Não quero mais jogar essa droga por hoje. Vamos ficar parados olhando um para a cara do outro.

Ele se arrependeu no momento em que disse as palavras: ficou óbvio pela expressão de Marina que ela tinha se ofendido. Mas era tarde demais, e ele não tinha paciência para se esmerar em desculpas.

— Davi... — ela franziu o cenho. — Ok. Está dispensado. Vá fazer qualquer coisa, mas não volte aqui até estar em condições de jogar. Não vai perder seus pontos nem nada, mas _não volte._

E ele se foi. Duas semanas depois, ainda não voltara.

— Senhor Montecruz. _Senhor Montecruz._ — Ulisses, o professor de física, o encarou com severidade. Faltava um dia para que as provocações de Matheus completassem dois meses, e o humor de Davi, em uma escala de zero a dez, estava em menos cem: a encarada que Ulisses recebeu em resposta poderia congelar o inferno. — O professor mandou chamá-lo aos seus aposentos. Vá agora. Você não parece estar prestando atenção em minha aula mesmo.

Davi deu de ombros ao se levantar e saiu da sala sem pedir licença. Perguntou-se por um segundo o que Matheus tinha aprontado daquela vez, para que fosse necessário um chamado do Ensebado, mas o pensamento não perdurou, porque ele não se importava — nada do que Matheus fizesse seria pior do que ter conseguido privá-lo do xadrez, sua melhor distração no Vespasiano. Aquelas duas semanas na escola sem o jogo tinham se provado terríveis.

— Senhor Caldarias _._ — ele cumprimentou o diretor ao abrir a porta, sem bater, e o homem reconheceu sua presença com um aceno de cabeça. —Por que precisa de mim?

— Sente-se, Davi. Não chamei você aqui para repreendê-lo. — Cristiano deu um meio sorriso. — Na verdade... Eu estou passando um recado.

Aquilo não parecia boa coisa. Davi sentou-se, tenso.

— Alguém anda me mandando cartas bastante prolixas endereçadas à sua pessoa. — o diretor começou a explicar. Parecia estar segurando o riso. — Elas não dizem muita coisa, então eu não as entreguei. Mas a última me pareceu articulada o suficiente, então aqui está.

Davi pegou o papel que o homem lhe estendia, e o desdobrou se sentindo ligeiramente apreensivo. Desdobrou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes, até finalmente conseguir ler as palavras “ _JOGUE COMIGO DEPRESSA, DESGRAÇADO. EU JÁ ESTOU FICANDO SEM CRIATIVIDADE PRA TE ATAZANAR”_ distribuídas por todo o papel. Não precisava de assinatura.

Ele deveria ter rasgado o papel. Deveria tê-lo rasgado, amassado e gritado. Deveria ter feito isso tudo e ainda pisado em cima dos restos. E no fim, talvez ainda queimasse tudo. Mas ao invés disso, Davi riu — uma longa e gostosa gargalhada que durou longos minutos e o fez sentir como se estivesse se livrando de toneladas de peso sobre os ombros. Era como se ele não risse há anos.

— É de algum amigo seu? Não está assinado.

— Não. Não é de um amigo meu. — ele ainda ria. — Mas é de um conhecido.

— Bem... — Cristiano o analisou com cuidado, como se Davi fosse algum débil mental. _Mas débeis mentais não existiam._ — Você pode ir. Espero que o responda a altura. Eu não gostaria que alguém me chamasse de “desgraçado”.

— Senhor Caldarias... — apesar de ofegante, Davi soou conspiratório. — Você não faz ideia do quão leve um “desgraçado” pode parecer perto de certas coisas... Obrigado por me entregar isso. Passar bem.

 

>><<

 

Naquela mesma noite, Davi foi ao dormitório do segundo ano e bateu em todas as portas até encontrar o quarto de Matheus, no terceiro andar. Ele tinha escutado xingamentos suaves da maior parte dos segundanistas, não muito satisfeitos por serem acordados, mas Matheus o recebeu com uma expressão neutra — quase como se o esperasse.

— Entre no meu humilde quarto e fale baixo. Carlos dorme cedo. — Matheus apontou displicentemente para um garoto com cara de idiota que dormia na cama da direita. — Eu não esperava você aqui hoje, mas se você veio, é por que, provavelmente, o diretor entregou meu recado. Certo?

— Sim, entregou. Achei uma rendição muito criativa. — Davi se jogou na cama da esquerda, à vontade, e Matheus franziu o cenho. — É assim que você pede desculpas por fazer da minha vida um verdadeiro inferno por dois meses completos?

— Vai completar dois meses amanhã. — o segundanista o corrigiu. — E não, não foi um pedido de desculpas: eu te ofereci uma trégua. Se não aceitar, eu vou começar tudo de novo.

— Eu não me importo tanto com o resto, mas você conseguiu me tirar do xadrez. Estou realmente irritado com você por isso, não sei se posso esquecer e te perdoar.

— Você não foi jogar xadrez na tal feirinha? — o tom de Matheus era cínico. — Até onde eu saiba, você sempre passa seus finais de semana lá.

Davi se sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco.

— Eu iria, caso você não tivesse estragado meus trabalhos! — ele silvou, fervendo. — Tive que passar meus finais de semana aqui reescrevendo todos eles! Na verdade, eu não tenho paz há muito tempo por sua causa! E você ainda não me disse _por que raios tem de ser eu a jogar com você!_

— Simples. Eu disse que seria você, e quando eu decido uma coisa, não sou exatamente maduro na hora de ir atrás.

— Isso eu percebi! Você me provou que idiotas completos existem _sim,_ e eu sinto vontade de bater em você nesse exato momento! Talvez eu te dê uma surra.

— É um direito que te assiste. — e Matheus o encarou com os mesmos olhos flamejantes, abrindo os braços em um convite gestual. — Mas não vai adiantar nada... Eu vou continuar até que você aceite. Davi... — a voz dele assumiu um tom de apelo. — Nessa brincadeira com você, eu perdi dois meses. Nós já estamos quase em julho, e a competição é em dezembro. Eu _preciso_ treinar porque eu _preciso_ ganhar. Eu posso não gostar de você e ter sido um grosso, mas você não vai morrer se jogar xadrez comigo algumas vezes por semana, vai? Eu não sou um oponente tão ruim assim, sou?

— Só joguei com você uma vez, não posso dizer nada. — era uma mentira; por aquela única e distante partida, Matheus tinha se tornado o melhor oponente que ele já enfrentara. Mas Davi jamais diria isso, principalmente notando o modo baixo como o segundanista tinha mudado a postura, indo suavemente do ataque para a chantagem emocional. E _convencendo._ —Eu só quero um pouco de paz de volta. A única forma de eu conseguir isso é jogando com você? É isso que você quer me dizer?

Matheus, sentindo que o jogo estava ganho, deu um sorriso que iluminou todo o seu rosto.

— Sim.

Ninguém disse nada por alguns minutos.

— Eu vou definir os horários. — Davi quebrou o silêncio, finalmente se dando por derrotado. — Não vamos jogar até muito tarde e você não pode fazer barulhos, pois meu colega de quarto dorme pesado até uma da manhã e depois foge para o Madalena. Você leva seu tabuleiro. _E_ _eu quero que você se desculpe por tudo o que fez na frente de todo mundo._

O dono do quarto arregalou os olhos, e Davi sentiu um prazer perverso em constatar que Matheus não estava esperando por aquilo — _finalmente peguei você, hein_? Por um momento silencioso, Davi conseguiu ver a mente de Matheus maquinando, uma tensão fria se estabelecendo no quarto, até que finalmente o segundanista suspirou de forma conciliatória, encolhendo os ombros.

— Só se eu ganhar o campeonato. Isso vai provar que você se esforçou em me ajudar.

— Você vai ganhar. Eu já tinha dito que torcia por você.

— Claro. — o tom era irônico. — Eu só precisei fazer você torcer o suficiente.

Os dois se encararam, sem piscar. Davi mal conseguia acreditar no que estava fazendo — Matheus tinha simplesmente o infernizado por dois meses, deixado seus nervos em frangalhos e o transformado num paranóico, e no fim, ele tinha aceitado aquele acordo ridículo. Sua mente voou pelas possibilidades por alguns segundos, pensando em mil formas diferentes de se vingar do segundanista, indo desde deixá-lo nocauteado no dia do campeonato até sabotar o tabuleiro, mas no fim, admitiu a triste verdade: o garoto era o inferno. _E com o inferno não se mexia._


	3. Jogar, jogar

_Quinta feira, 05 de junho de 2014, Vespasiano_

Na manhã seguinte, Davi acordou em êxtase. Pulou da cama cinco minutos antes do despertador tocar e do despertador tocar, feliz por finalmente estar em paz, sabendo que todo o inferno tinha acabado: ninguém mais iria colocar pés para ele tropeçar no corredor, jogar pedras em sua janela ou pior, ovos em sua cabeça, nada. Finalmente ele podia ser feliz no Vespasiano de novo. Quando chegou ao refeitório, Davi estava à beira das lágrimas.

Sua felicidade era palpável a metros de distância, mas assim que ele varreu os olhos pelo refeitório, procurando pela mesa em que ele ficaria, Davi sentiu a alegria murchar: Guilherme estava sentado sozinho em uma das mesas no fundo do cômodo, de cabeça baixa, mexendo no celular, mas assim que percebeu que estava sendo observado, se dignou a encarar Davi por apenas um segundo antes de virar-lhe a cara com raiva. Claro. Os dois estavam brigados. Aquilo não pareceu um detalhe tão importante nas semanas que em que Davi estivera uma pilha de nervos, preocupado demais em xingar Matheus de todas as maneiras possíveis para se importar — na verdade, ele mal se lembrava da briga. Enquanto caminhava entre as mesas, procurando uma vazia, Davi forçou a memória, tentando se lembrar do porquê da discussão.

_Eu sei que faz mais ou menos duas semanas que nós não conversamos... Que dia? Ah... Eu não me lembro. Que droga. Espere aí... Acho que foi no dia em que Marina me chutou do clube. Vish..._

Davi encolheu-se visivelmente. Só o fato de não se lembrar dos detalhes da discussão significava que ele estava extremamente estressado no momento em que ela aconteceu, e descobrir que brigara com o melhor amigo no que Davi considerava o pior dia de todo o seu ensino médio só tornava isso pior. Além do mais, ele sabia que no momento de uma briga , sua língua se descontrolava, invocando momentos e fatos do passado que a outra pessoa queria esquecer e usando-os como arma — ele podia não saber o que tinha atirado para magoar Guilherme, mas com certeza tinha sido potente. Em dez anos de amizade, as brigas dos dois eram raras e geralmente se resolviam em poucos dias.

Ele queria ser perdoado. Mas soube no momento em que encarou Guilherme ,e este lhe virou a cara novamente, que se quisesse o amigo de volta, teria que se humilhar.

Resignado, Davi levantou-se da mesa, esquecendo a reflexão e levando a bandeja consigo. O caminho que separava sua mesa da de Guilherme não era muito longo, e ele usou aqueles poucos minutos para considerar todos os diferentes modos de pedir desculpas que ele sabia que tinham a chance de funcionar: desde se ajoelhar e implorar até fazer uma declaração melosa na frente do refeitório todo (tinha funcionado na quarta série). No fim, entretanto, escolheu por algo que ele esperava ser simples e eficaz: se postou em frente à mesa do amigo como um cachorro abandonado, colocando no rosto a melhor cara de piedade que possuía.

Durante vários minutos, Guilherme o ignorou com toda a fineza que possuía, como se testasse sua resistência, e após perceber que Davi não desistiria, o encarou com desprezo calculado.

— Você parece um cachorro abandonado.

— Au-au.

— Vou chamar a carrocinha pra você.

— Au-au.

— Esse latido não está convincente.

— Au... Au.

Guilherme crispou os lábios, parecendo colocar toneladas de esforço para manter a expressão séria, totalmente contrastante com seus olhos risonhos, e Davi soube que tinha sido perdoado.

— Ok, senta aqui, Totó. Vou adotar você. — Guilherme deu batidinhas amigáveis na cadeira ao lado da dele. — Se bem que Totó é um nome bem ruim... Vou chamar você de Bolinha.

— Bolinha é o seu passado, seu gordo. — Davi retrucou, sentando-se. — Ou seu presente. Olha só essas banhas!

— Vou mandar castrar você.

— Estou vendo elas balançarem...

Guilherme lhe respondeu com um sinal obsceno, e eles se encararam por um segundo antes de se abraçarem; Davi sentiu suas costas serem socadas de um jeito exageradamente amoroso. Quando se separaram, as costelas dele doíam um pouco, mas ele tinha seu amigo de volta.

— Voltou ao normal, finalmente! — Guilherme suspirou, pegando um pote de geleia da bandeja de Davi sem perguntar. Ok. Eles tinham acabado de fazer as pazes, permissões especiais eram concedidas. — Demorou para o menino te dobrar.

— Eu tento ser duro na queda, e na maior parte das vezes, funciona. Em outras, bem... — Davi suspirou, observando Guilherme pegar também sua fatia de bolo de chocolate. Aí já era demais. — Pare de catar as coisas da minha bandeja! Eu acabei de dizer que você está “banhudo” e você continua comendo? Pare de comer!

— Não, e vai se ferrar, Bolinha. De volta pra casinha.

— Se eu mandar você no meu lugar, o que acontece?

— Você vai jogar xadrez com Matheus o resto do ano — Guilherme deu um sorriso presunçoso — , sem meu maravilhoso apoio psicológico para te ajudar a não matá-lo.

Davi ficou calado por um momento.

— Volte a comer.

Eles conversaram e conversaram, e quinze minutos depois, Guilherme ainda ria baixinho.

_Gordo maldito._

 

_> ><<_

 

Davi protelou a conversa o máximo que pôde, mas Guilherme ainda tinha aulas no turno da manhã e não podia se atrasar. Os dois se despediram no meio do pátio principal, e enquanto o amigo seguia para o segundo prédio, onde ocorriam as aulas, Davi caminhou sem vontade para o quarto casarão, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo com pressa de chegar e louco de vontade de correr de volta para o dormitório.

Ficar sem o xadrez foi uma experiência terrível, que ele não esperava que tivesse sido desta maneira: seu primeiro contato com o jogo acontecera no primeiro dia de clube, apenas dois anos antes, e em comparação com todos os seus colegas, que jogavam xadrez desde jovens, aquele tempo parecia insignificante. Ele tinha se surpreendido ao se pegar pensando em xadrez em todas as horas livres pela manhã, solitário em seu quarto, imaginando estratégias e jogadas diferentes e sonhando com o momento em que conseguiria voltar para o clube...

...E quando estava a cinco minutos de distância deste momento, Davi simplesmente suava frio, suas pernas pesando toneladas de repente.

_Eu imaginei tudo tão bonitinho: eu iria entrar e participar do clube de novo e todo mundo iria me receber de braços abertos e tal... Esqueci que a Marina provavelmente vai me matar._

Seus passos eram lentos, mas ainda assim eficientes, e por mais que tivesse protelado, Davi chegou à sala do clube em pouco tempo. Parado em frente à porta, encarando a madeira como se esta fosse lhe dar todas as respostas de que precisava, ele respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes, e finalmente segurou a maçaneta e a girou.

A primeira coisa que ele registrou foi um bispo de madeira dos tabuleiros da escola rolando em sua direção, colidindo suavemente com seu pé, e se abaixou para pegá-lo. Quando se levantou, passou rapidamente os olhos pela sala, notando que todos estavam sentados em duplas, como sempre faziam, e de repente Marina estava em cima dele, observando-o com seus olhos impiedosos.

— Olá. — ele a cumprimentou timidamente. — Bem... Voltei.

Marina não respondeu, ainda observando-o com os olhos mais pétreos que ele já tinha encarado e a atmosfera fria da interação pareceu contagiar todos os presentes. Em menos de um minuto, todas as conversas haviam cessado e o som das respirações era o único a cortar o silêncio tenso que se instalara.

— Percebi. Você está de volta. — a voz dela soou perigosamente baixa. Péssimo sinal. — E de repente o  _grande Davi está de volta!_ — gritou, fazendo todos os presentes pularem. Suspirando, Davi fechou os olhos e se preparou para o sermão. — Você faz ideia do  _quão preocupada eu fiquei com você nessas malditas duas semanas? Você é um maldito idiota! Simplesmente estúpido! Eu achei que você iria voltar no dia seguinte, quando esfriasse a cabeça, mas na. E_ duas semanas _sem dar nenhuma notícia parece ótimo pra você, não é?_ — a voz se elevou para um berro. — _DA PRÓXIMA VEZ, PENSE ANTES DE FAZER UMA BESTEIRA DESSAS! PENSE ANTES DE ME DEIXAR PREOCUPADA! PENSE ANTES DE FICAR DUAS SEMANAS SEM APARECER! E PRINCIPALMENTE, PENSE ANTES DE ME COLOCAR UMA MALDITA TORRE PARA DEFENDER O REI DE UM CAVALO! EU AINDA NÃO PERDOEI VOCÊ!_

Ela parou para pegar fôlego, ofegante. Durante um longo minuto, Davi esperou pacientemente que ela continuasse, mas Marina não disse mais nada e o encarou avaliativamente, esperando por algo.

_Ah. Claro._

— Me desculpe, Mar. — ele sorriu internamente com a própria esperteza de usar o apelido. — Eu não estive no meu melhor estado nas últimas semanas.

Ele respirou fundo, reconhecendo a verdade daquelas palavras, e escutou Matheus rir baixinho em algum lugar da sala.  _Desgraçado._

Marina o observou por um momento, os olhos cerrados, e por um momento de desespero, Davi notou que ela estava quase chorando. Por sorte, sua professora era mais forte que isso, e em algumas piscadas, estava completamente recomposta, caminhando para lá e para cá como se estivesse debatendo algo consigo mesma.

— Venha cá. — disse, enfim parando e estendendo uma mão para o garoto. Davi hesitou, temendo que ela fosse lhe dar um soco, mas deu dois passos hesitantes à frente, sendo surpreendido por um abraço de urso. Durou pouco, mas quando acabou, ele teve a impressão de que algumas costelas estavam fora do lugar. — Vá jogar xadrez, pirralho. Você vai ter que suar muito para compensar suas semanas de atraso comigo. — Marina lhe deu um sorriso pequeno, cúmplice, antes de se virar para a plateia silenciosa e ligeiramente abismada com a interação. — E vocês também! O que estão fazendo? Isso aqui não é um cinema! Voltem aos seus tabuleiros, bando de desocupados!

Um a um, os expectadores voltaram a seus jogos, silenciosos, embora alguns deles tivessem levantado o olho quando Davi caminhou pelas mesas à procura de um parceiro livre. Marcelo, seu companheiro também nas aulas de química, foi o único a acenar para ele suas boas-vindas — graças a alguns materiais de química sabotados, o garoto estava ciente da situação de Matheus e Davi, e entendia o que o fato de o amigo estar ali significava. Davi retribuiu o aceno com entusiasmo, pensando que os dois provavelmente iriam comemorar o fim do inferno depois.

— Caso você não se lembre, nosso número tem um número par de alunos. Com você fora, estivemos ímpares. — a voz de Matheus soou atrás dele, desgostada, distraindo-o de Marcelo. — Você pode adivinhar quem sobrou na maior parte dos dias?

— Não foi você, com certeza. — respondeu Davi, contrariado, virando-se para cumprimentar o outro. Matheus era valioso demais para ficar sem jogar, principalmente levando em conta seu status como representante da escola. — Quem foi o infeliz?

— Um dos novatos. Você sabe que calouros sempre sofrem. Não chega a ser meu problema. — o garoto sorriu de maneira prepotente. — Mas hoje eu sobrei, pois sabia que você voltaria. Vamos jogar.

Não era um convite, embora não chegasse a ser uma ordem. Davi olhou para os lados, desesperadamente procurando por uma saída, mas ao encontrar apenas pares de alunos e suas partidas em andamento, só pôde caminhar desanimadamente em direção à única mesa vaga da sala.

— Eu não me lembro de já ter dito isso, mas se eu já disse, não custa repetir: eu sou ruim, mas não mato. — Matheus provocou, observando-o se aproximar. — Você está se arrastando para cá do mesmo jeito que um condenado vai para a guilhotina, e o reflexo no meu espelho não me mostra algo tão cruel assim.

— O seu espelho de todas as manhãs te mostra algo feio como a dor da morte. Se bem que dizem que a morte é uma mulher linda com a qual você se deita para a eternidade, então eu não vou ofender a coitada. — Davi se sentou, observando as mãos treinadas do outro terminarem de posicionar as peças. — Você se olha no espelho e enxerga algo feio como você mesmo.

Matheus ergueu uma sobrancelha como se dissesse:  _é sério?_

— Admita, a comparação é forte.

— Admitam, vocês dois incomodam! — alguém reclamou, exaltado. — Estou tentando jogar aqui! Ou comecem logo essa droga de partida ou façam o favor de irem para fora. É a segunda vez que eu perco um xeque! Mas que droga!

— Vamos calar a boca. — respondeu Matheus sem se afetar, enquanto se sentava e indicava que Davi podia começar a partida. — Mas não é por que você ficou duas semanas sobrando aqui no clube que seu mau humor se justifica, Fernando. E tome cuidado com a sua dama.

— EI!

Davi sorriu, analisando o tabuleiro, e ver Matheus sorrir também o fez pensar que eles tinham estabelecido uma espécie de trégua. Não duraria muito, mas eles teriam tempo para continuar aquela briga depois — todos os meses restantes daquele ano deveriam bastar para que eles se matassem. Apenas pensar nisso o fez querer chorar.

_Não é hora de pensar nisso. É hora de jogar._

Davi moveu um peão, como era de praxe, e Matheus moveu outro em resposta. Estava começada a partida.

Ao contrário do primeiro jogo, onde Matheus estava fervendo por uma vitória, aquela partida estava distraída — o garoto não parecia completamente focado no movimento das peças, observando o tabuleiro com as sobrancelhas franzidas em um raciocínio distante. Quando Davi o pressionou pela primeira vez, quinze minutos depois, Matheus piscou como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um devaneio profundo.

— Xeque.

— Que não se repetirá. — Matheus retrucou, parecendo surpreso por ter sido pressionado tão cedo, deslocando o rei do perigo.

Mas se repetiu: o jogo a partir dali se desenvolveu em cima de constantes pressões da parte de Davi e respostas esquivas da parte de Matheus. A brincadeira de gato e rato durou quase meia hora, e já começava a se tornar irritante quando finalmente Davi encurralou o rei do outro entre três de suas peças restantes.

O ar da sala pareceu se tornar quase sufocante nos segundos que Davi levou para suspirar, levantar a cabeça, encarar a expressão de Matheus e anunciar sua segunda vitória.

— Xeque-mate.

— De novo. — Matheus encarou o tabuleiro com fria resignação antes de varrer as costas da mão por ele, derrubando todas as peças, e se levantar, estalando as juntas de modo preguiçoso. — Quando nossos treinos começarão? Poderemos começar hoje?

Davi se lembrou de que ele e Guilherme tinham combinado de fugir da escola para comparecer a uma festa de eletrônica que uma boate famosa de Belo Horizonte estaria dando. O combinado tinha sido feito um mês antes, então ele não sabia se ainda estava valendo — com as pazes recém-feitas, Guilherme poderia preferir ficar quieto na escola — mas por via das dúvidas, não iria travar compromissos.

— Não. Hoje não. Provavelmente amanhã. Eu entro em contato.

— Me deixe ciente. Vou estar preparado. — ele começou a caminhar preguiçosamente para a porta enquanto Davi reunia as peças do tabuleiro novamente, montando com elas uma jogada aleatória.

Ele estava montando as jogadas de forma divertida quando sentiu que alguém o observar e levantou os olhos, bem a tempo de flagrar Matheus o encarando da porta. Era um olhar intrigado, mas durou apenas um segundo após a interceptação de Davi — pego em flagrante, Matheus se virou e foi embora.

_Isso foi estranho. Muito estranho._

Mas Davi ainda estava distraído com seu joguinho bobo e as preocupações com Matheus foram varridas naturalmente de sua mente em poucos minutos.

 

>><< 

 

— _Não vou poder sair com você, cara._ — Guilherme se desculpou do outro lado da linha, a voz sem nenhum resquício de culpa. — _Lamento._

Davi bufou, apertando o telefone.  _É sério?_

— É por que nós brigamos?

— _Em parte. Eu vou sair com a Tábata._

— E quem raios é essa pessoa cuja mãe foi cruel o suficiente para chamar de Tábata?

— _Não ofenda a Tábata!_ — silvou Guilherme, a voz irritada. — _Ela é minha namorada._

_E desde quanto esse tatu tem namorada?_

— E desde quando você tem namorada? — ele parou sua terceira volta em torno do quarto e fechou os olhos com a sensação de traição que ameaçava dominá-lo. — E mais importante: por que você não me contou? Eu sou seu melhor amigo, sua gazela!

— _Estávamos brigados, me desculpe._ — Guilherme proferiu a última palavra de maneira quase jocosa. — _E eu comecei a namorar a Tábata duas semanas atrás, mais exatamente um dia após eu mandar você ir à merda. Não tinha como eu te contar._

As voltas pelo quarto recomeçaram, e Davi já podia dizer com precisão o número de bolinhas da sua colcha de cama, de tanto que a encarava. Tiago, que estava sentado na outra cama, digitando algo no celular enquanto esperava a hora de escapar para o Madalena, lhe enviou um olhar de censura, silenciosamente formulando as palavras  _vigésima terceira volta_ com seus lábios.

Que se ferrasse. Davi estava com raiva.

— Uma garota que foi castigada com o nome de Tábata não brotou do chão duas semanas atrás e te pediu em namoro. — ele acusou, escutando o riso de Tiago. Só de raiva, passou a dar voltas em torno do quarto ainda mais depressa. — Quando você a conheceu e por que não me contou?

Ele ouviu Guilherme suprimir uma gargalhada, um trabalho malfeito: quando o amigo respondeu, a voz estava ondulante pelo riso.

— _Vendo a sua desgraça, com o Matheus e tal, eu resolvi que contar das minhas alegrias só ia te dar mais desgosto._ — uma respiração profunda soou na linha. — _Cara, não precisa ficar triste. É só uma festa. Papai aqui te leva em outras depois._

— Vá brincar de papai com a Tábata e não encha. — ele se preparou para desligar o telefone, escutando Guilherme rir baixinho. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão boa e não prestar ao mesmo tempo?— Tchau, Guilherme. Morra.

Guilherme ainda ria quando a ligação foi cortada, e Davi sentiu uma vontade louca de tacar o telefone na parede. Talvez fizesse isso: seu telefone era antigo, um modelo que ninguém mais ostentava, o que era estranho levando em conta sua situação endinheirada. Inconscientemente, ele começou a medir o peso do aparelho e onde o arremessaria, de modo a fazer mais estrago.

— Tem certeza que Guilherme é só seu amigo e não seu ex-namorado?

Talvez ele mandasse o telefone na cabeça de Tiago. Iria fazer um belo estrago.

— Claro que ele é meu ex-namorado. Nós nos pegamos loucamente no passado. E se não ficar esperto, pego você também. — retrucou, mal humorado. — Veja, eu quero tacar meu celular em algum lugar, e o alvo atual é a sua cabeça. Tem certeza de que vai continuar enchendo a paciência?

— Ok, ok, ok. — Tiago levantou as mãos para o alto em rendição, rindo. — Vá dar uma volta, jovem. Está muito irritado.

— Não estou? — Davi bufou. — Acho que vou dar uma volta mesmo. Mande abraços para a Isadora por mim e diga que ela é uma lutadora. Te aguentar é um inferno.

E saiu. Ainda conseguiu escutar Tiago retrucar, no quarto, que não era ele quem dava agonizantes quarenta e duas voltas pelo quarto enquanto falava ao telefone, mas não respondeu à reclamação do outro — talvez por que o colega tivesse razão.

Por vários minutos, Davi caminhou sem rumo pelo prédio, observando com atenção todas as portas e descendo cada degrau da enorme escadaria com lentidão torturante. O toque de recolher ainda não soara, o que dava liberdade para qualquer aluno caminhar como bem entendesse pela escola — Davi se lembrou de registrar sua estranheza em relação ao vazio dos corredores — e havia algo de reconfortante em poder andar a pé sem ser pego por nenhuma armadilha boba.

Quase meia hora depois, ele finalmente caminhou pelo gramado que separava os prédios de dormitórios do primeiro, segundo e terceiro anos, se encolhendo em sua blusa de frio fina — ele devia ter se agasalhado melhor. Ligeiramente confuso sobre para onde ir, Davi parou e olhou em volta, os três edifícios mais próximos e o complexo de salas de aula mais ao longe, seus olhos oscilando de um para o outro. Ele podia fazer bombas caseiras para jogar nas salas, mas aquele tipo de arte não tinha graça sem Guilherme por perto; podia depredar as carteiras e matar as saudades da terceira série, tempo onde bagunçar a própria sala parecia o clímax da rebeldia. Podia ir ao prédio dos alunos do segundo ano e...

 _Claro!_ Pensou ele, de repente mais animado.  _Já sei o que eu vou fazer._

 

>><< 

 

Na primeira vez que caminhara pelo prédio de dormitórios do segundo ano, Davi precisou bater em várias portas diferentes antes de encontrar a de Matheus, tendo escutado todo tipo de saudação de alguns segundanistas mais simpáticos. Por isso, ele ficou satisfeito por ainda se recordar da localização do quarto (ele o visitara no dia anterior, não lembrar implicaria uma amnésia severa), e subiu as escadas para o terceiro andar com segurança, chegando em poucos minutos ao final do corredor. Recostando-se na parede, Davi bateu à porta de Matheus e esperou.

Ninguém atendeu.

Bufando, ele se desencostou e bateu novamente, com mais força e por vários minutos — e dessa vez a porta se abriu, revelando um garoto sonolento com cara de idiota, cujo nome Davi teve de ir às profundezas da memória para resgatar.  _Carlos._

— Quem é você? — o garoto perguntou, coçando os olhos. — Não é o Matheus, não é?

— E eu pareço o Matheus, por acaso? Minha pele é mais escura, eu não uso óculos, tenho  _alguns_ cinco quilos a mais de músculo... E olha só! Eu não tenho franja! — Davi puxou um dos cachos que seu cabelo insistia em fazer no topo da cabeça. — Cabelo “bugado”. “ _Bugadíssimo_ ”.

Não era necessário ser nenhum gênio para notar que Carlos tinha ficado magoado: o garoto tinha erguido uma sobrancelha e o encarava como se decidisse com qual mão iria socá-lo, ou qual ofensa dispararia primeiro.

— Me desculpe. — Davi se apressou, antes que o outro começasse alguma ladainha de impropérios, ou pior, uma briga no meio de um prédio cheio de alunos do segundo ano, todos possíveis aliados de Carlos. — Eu não ando no meu melhor humor ultimamente. Eu sou uma visita para o Matheus, ele está?

— Está. — depois de um longo silêncio, Carlos deu espaço para que o terceiranista entrasse, embora sua expressão sugerisse que ele desejava algo bem diferente. — Eu não enxergo nada sem minhas lentes, sabe? Você poderia ser o diretor, para mim seria só um monte de borrado.

Davi sentiu uma onda de vergonha.

— Foi mal.

— Foi mal mesmo. — ele sorriu, enfim. — Matheus está no banho, então você tem liberdade de se sentar e esperar. Se não tem problema, vou voltar ao que eu estava fazendo antes de você bater na porta. — deitando-se na cama da direita, Carlos cumprimentou Davi com educação seca antes de fechar os olhos. — Tente não conversar muito alto, boa noite.

Deitando-se folgadamente na outra cama, Davi admirou a habilidade que o garoto tinha de dormir: em poucos minutos, ele já estava ressonando baixo, formando uma harmonia interessante com o ruído que vinha de dentro do banheiro. A união agradável dos dois sons começou a deixar o terceiranista com sono, e ele já tinha se esparramado na cama de Matheus para dormir quando a porta do banheiro se abriu com um estrondo, assustando-o.

Para compensar a situação vergonhosa na qual se encontrava, Davi teve como consolo o fato de que Matheus parecia tão assustado e acanhado como ele. Pingando água em todos os cantos do corpo, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, o segundanista parecia ainda mais branco do que o normal, encarando a própria cama com uma expressão de assombro.

Por alguns segundos absolutamente terríveis, eles evitaram se encarar, e ninguém disse nada.

— Ah... Eu mudei de ideia. — começou Davi, sentindo-se idiota.  _Algo muito inteligente pra se dizer, Davizão. Se você está aqui, é óbvio que você mudou de ideia._ — Mas acho que não fui muito inteligente em não te avisar.

— Você bateu na porta, pelo menos? — Matheus piscou exatas três vezes antes de recobrar a expressão de sempre. As palavras, entretanto, ainda soaram um pouco trêmulas. — Não me diga que entrou aqui sem avisar ninguém.

— Eu bati na porta e fui atendido por um cara simpático de nome Carlos. Ele conta como ninguém?

— _Obrigado_ , Carlos.

— De nada. — a voz saiu abafada pelo riso. — Agora use a sua gratidão e fale baixo.

Matheus passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados, suspirando, e Davi perdeu um único segundo para registrar todo o corpo do garoto à mostra: os ângulos suaves dos músculos nos braços e torso, onde a água escorria levemente, o pescoço fino, o ângulo do queixo, os ossos dos quadris. Era tudo muito bonito ao mesmo tempo em que parecia distante, inatingível, e novamente as palavras “ _beleza fria”_ lhe vieram à mente.

— Eu achei que você iria querer jogar, mas caso não queira, eu posso ir embora e a gente joga amanhã, como tínhamos combinado. — ele se viu dizendo, desviando os olhos de Matheus. — Afinal, fui eu quem mudou de ideia de uma hora para a outra.

— Não pense que eu estou satisfeito com isso... Mas você fica. Eu ia estudar, mas jogar xadrez não deixa de ser um estudo. — o segundanista caminhou pelo quarto, parando em frente ao grande e único guarda-roupa presente. — Só preciso que você feche seus olhos nessa sua cara feia para que eu possa trocar de roupa.

Davi se fez de ofendido, mas obedeceu. De olhos fechados, ele escutou os barulhos suaves de gavetas se abrindo e fechando, alguns passos, alguém praguejando baixinho e, enfim, o rangido da cama em que estava, indicando que mais alguém se sentara lá.

— Está pronto?

— Não vamos jogar aqui. Para eu pegar meu tabuleiro, terei de fazer barulhos e Carlos é insuportável quando está com sono. Vamos para a biblioteca. Lá tem alguns conjuntos de peças velhas de madeira lascada que devem servir por hoje.

Matheus se levantou e foi até a porta. Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação preguiçosa, Davi o seguiu. Os dois desceram as escadas do prédio em silêncio e quando chegaram ao gramado que separava os prédios dos dormitórios da biblioteca, ele se apertou contra si mesmo, desejando ardentemente seu moletom mais quentinho. Matheus, por sua vez, nem sequer tremia e ao chegarem à biblioteca, encarou o tiritar de dentes do terceiranista com desprezo.

— Seu fresco. Nem está caindo neve do céu e está quase tendo uma hipotermia.

— Como você  _consegue?_

— Magia.

— Temos uma fada entre nós? — Davi suspirou com falsa alegria quando finalmente entraram na biblioteca, que tinha a temperatura cuidadosamente controlada para não danificar os livros. — Você é a Sininho?

Matheus foi para trás do balcão de identificação de livros, vazio no momento, e mergulhou pra dentro dele, procurando por algo. Quando respondeu, a voz soou abafada.

— Sou o saci-pererê.

— Muito branco. E tem uma perna sobrando aí também.

— Bem, então vá se ferrar. — ele emergiu com um tabuleiro em uma mão e um saquinho cheio de peças na outra. — Ou melhor, vá se sentar. Hora do jogo.

Os dois se dirigiram a uma mesa em silêncio e durante alguns minutos, arrumaram as peças. Com um olhar, ficou decidido que Matheus começaria, então Davi esperou que ele fizesse o primeiro movimento.

Um cavalo.

Davi arregalou os olhos imperceptivelmente — não era ilegal começar um jogo com um cavalo, mas certamente incomum. E a estranheza daquela primeira jogada ditou todo o clima do jogo, que durou quase duas horas e foi o exercício mental mais desgastante que Davi havia provado em tempos.

Todas as jogadas foram exaustivamente pensadas, dissecadas e analisadas antes de serem feitas. No período em que o adversário pensava, nenhum dos dois jogadores se distraiu; estavam calculando as possibilidades, os erros, as estratégias. Todas as ofensivas vindas de Matheus foram frias, mais analíticas que agressivas, e Davi sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo estudado e processado, ao invés de realmente confrontado.

As peças, pouco a pouco, começaram a morrer: primeiro, depois de várias jogadas esquivas e alguns peões, um bispo se foi, seguido de seu par, da torre e dos dois cavalos. Em troca, Davi capturou as duas torres e a dama de Matheus, mas em nenhum momento ele se sentiu particularmente animado por isso, ou competitivo como naquela primeira partida no parque; estava mais preocupado em entender a postura ardilosamente escorregadia do adversário, em entender por que aquele jogo parecia tão diferente, tão seco, tão... Morto.

E nessa reflexão feroz, ele demorou a notar que Matheus o observava, os lábios crispados firmemente e os olhos transbordando um sentimento próximo à derrota. Confuso, Davi olhou para o tabuleiro, percebendo que só haviam restado três peças: seu próprio rei, o rei adversário e um cavalo branco.

_Empate por insuficiência de peças._

— Você notou, claro.

— Sim. Empate.

— Empate.

— Por que você fala como se tivesse perdido? — Davi perguntou, sinceramente sem entender. — É um empate. Significa que nós estamos no mesmo nível. Não é uma derrota nem uma vitória.

Matheus respirou fundo e abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas mudou de ideia no meio do caminho e a fechou novamente Em silêncio, ele se levantou, espreguiçando-se vigorosamente, e fez seus passos para fora da sala, batendo de leve no ombro de Davi ao passar pelo garoto.

— Existem mil resultados além do empate entre uma derrota e uma vitória... — ele disse, parando por um minuto na porta. — Mas não importa. A vitória é a única coisa que interessa. Boa noite, Davi.

E saiu.

 


	4. As pequenas vitórias

_Sexta-feira, 06 de junho de 2014, Vespasiano_

 

 _Ele estava dançando, seu corpo construindo sozinho a seqüência mais louca e inebriante de passos que ele já dançara, ao mesmo tempo em que a exaustão chegava; apenas mais uma na multidão. Davi não queria parar de dançar, ele simplesmente não_ podia _parar de dançar; era uma questão vital, como a pulsação do sangue em suas veias, mas dez vezes mais quente e cem vezes mais prazeroso._

_Davi já não conseguia diferenciar mais nada na louca bateria de corpos que o apertava de um lado para o outro, nas dezenas de mãos que passeavam por seu corpo sem permissão e nas bocas que sussurravam coisas em sua orelha, baixinho — promessas de amor de milésimos de segundo. Era a melhor confusão de sua vida e ele não se importava nem um pouco, morrendo em uma festa que há muito tempo deixara de ser um local para se tornar um organismo_ _vivo, onde centenas de pessoas seguiam o mesmo ritmo pulsante, como as batidas de um coração._

_Ele já tinha perdido a conta de quantas bocas beijara. Nutria um carinho especial pela última, que lhe deixara um gosto de gloss de menta nos lábios, mas sabia que duraria pouco: ele já tinha seus olhos em um dos dançarinos da pista, cuja dança lasciva o hipnotizava, o corpo se movendo em uma sincronia quase ofídica. Não havia sentido em sua coreografia, como não havia na de ninguém ali, mas a sintonia de mãos, pés e quadris era tão estupidamente sensual que Davi se viu gravitando em sua direção, os olhos fascinados._

“There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around…”

_— Que legal! — ele exclamou para ninguém e todo mundo, porque parecia importante. A música, que começara em um tom baixo, aumentava o volume, e a gradação estava levando o organismo da boate ao limite da histeria. Até mesmo Davi se sentiu cheio de energia, como uma bomba prestes a explodir._

_— Essa música é o toque do meu celular!_

_Ninguém respondeu, mas Davi não precisava de resposta: o dançarino que prendia seus olhos se virara para ele, conduzindo a dança libertina em sua direção, como que despertado por aquela fala. Em pouco tempo, os dois dançavam juntos, cada vez mais perto, os corpos unidos a ponto de uma fusão, as bocas muito, muito próximas, a música aumentando o volume cada vez mais, atingindo o limite do insuportável..._

Davi levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e pegou o celular que tocava, observando o visor por meio segundo antes de praguejar e atender.

— Guilherme. — apenas o tom do cumprimento poderia congelar o inferno. — Olhe no seu relógio e me diga que horas são.

Tiago, na outra cama, também levantou a cabeça e moveu os lábios para formar uma frase silenciosa: “ _quer ajuda para matá-lo?”._

Davi riu por entre a nuvem do sono e moveu os lábios igualmente em resposta: “ _você segura, eu meto a faca.”._

— _São... Cinco e quinze da manhã?_  — a voz de Guilherme estava macia de felicidade. — _Desculpe aí, cara. Eu dormi na casa da Tábata e tive que acordar cedo para chegar no colégio._

— E me diga... — Davi respirou fundo algumas vezes para não gritar. _Ele não merece a morte, é um castigo muito leve. Estamos falando de castração aqui._ — Por que raios você me acordou?

— _Eu queria contar para alguém!_

— Contar o quê? Que você transou? Legal! Mas são cinco e quinze da manhã e  _eu não quero saber!_ — não houve esforço que contivesse o grito. Tiago deu uma gargalhada sonolenta, parecendo achar aquilo algo muito divertido, e Davi pensou que castrar o colega de quarto também não seria uma ideia ruim. Isadora provavelmente ficaria brava, mas ela não poderia culpá-lo depois que ele explicasse a situação. — Então mexa esse traseiro gordo para seu dormitório e VÁ DORMIR!

— _Cara, que mau humor!_  — Guilherme tentou falhamente colocar alguma seriedade na voz. — _Eu achei que você ia estar acordado ainda... Afinal, não foi na festa ontem à noite?_

— Não, não fui. Fui jogar xadrez com Matheus.

— _Sério?_ — e o tom flutuante de animação retornou. Davi quis vomitar. — _E como foi?_

— Terrível, estranho, mas eu não vou falar sobre isso agora porque são cinco e dezessete da manhã e eu vou dormir. Quando eu acordar meio-dia, eu converso com você. Tchau, Guilherme.

— _Tábata vai dar uma festa de aniversário no mês que vem._ — o amigo ignorou completamente a última fala de Davi.  _Ele quer morrer._ — _Você já está convidado. Vou aproveitar e te avisar enquanto está fresco na minha memória._

— Então também mantenha isso fresco nessa sua cabeça burra: eu não vou. — ele respirou fundo. — Agora, VAI DORMIR!

E desligou o telefone.

Tiago ainda ria gostosamente quando Davi finalmente conseguiu pegar no sono novamente, pensando que não, não iria a nenhuma festa, que não conheceria nenhuma Tábata e que, se brincasse muito _,_ não iria nunca mais chegar perto de Guilherme também.

 

_> ><<_

 

_Sexta-feira, 4 de julho de 2014, uma casa de um bairro qualquer de BH_

 

Sentado na festa de aniversário de Tábatanquanto escutava a moça contar um caso randômico sobre o namoro com Guilherme, os pensamentos de Davi não eram muito diferentes: ele podia estar ali, mas não queria se envolver de modo algum com a garota, e, com certeza,  _nunca_ mais chegaria perto de Guilherme novamente. Ele tinha se sentado no canto, afastado de todos os convidados, e embora os casos da namorada do amigo fossem engraçados — Tábata tinha excelente desenvoltura, e até mesmos seus gestos eram acréscimos interessantes às ideias que ela queria passar — , não pretendia ficar ali muito tempo. Apenas o suficiente para dizer que comparecera e evitar que o amigo falasse na cabeça dele pelo resto das férias, como tinha feito durante todo o mês anterior.

Davi suspirou. Desde o dia da ligação às cinco horas da manhã, o único assunto de Guilherme, em  _todas_ as conversas, sem exceção, fora Tábata: aonde ele levaria Tábata para jantar, as roupas que a Tábata vestia, as músicas que a Tábata gostava, os filmes que a Tábata assistia, Tábata, Tábata, Tábata. Depois de uma semana convivendo com a versão apaixonada de Guilherme, Davi simplesmente não aguentava mais o amigo, e passara a evitá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis, o que não adiantou muito: a criatura fora  _procurá-lo_ mais de uma vez para desabafar suas alegrias, contar sobre as noites lindas com Tábata e provar ao estômago de Davi que ele era um órgão forte. O terceiranista chegou à beira do vômito várias vezes.

Matheus também não ajudara em nada naquelas últimas quatro semanas. Depois da primeira partida e da despedida emblemática entre os dois, o garoto passara a tratar Davi com um silêncio gelado, aparecendo duas ou três noites por semana apenas para que os jogos acontecessem. No exato momento em que alguém vencia — ou que um empate ocorria, o que era mais comum — ele se levantava e saía, sem se despedir ou fazer comentários. O segundanista nunca parecia  _feliz:_ quando as vitórias eram de Davi, crispava os lábios e observava o tabuleiro, como se um simples olhar pudesse fazê-lo queimar, e quando as vitórias eram  _dele,_ Matheus simplesmente fechava os olhos, quase como se estivesse  _decepcionado._

Davi, em todas as partidas que tinham jogado, quisera socá-lo: sem exceção.

Na verdade, mais do que socar Matheus, ele queria socar a si mesmo quando, no último dia antes das férias, aceitara a proposta do segundanista — aquela fora a primeira vez que eles tinham se falado desde a partida na biblioteca — de jogar partidas virtuais com o garoto durante o período afastados da escola. Matheus havia recomendado um aplicativo virtual onde as partidas podiam ser jogadas em tempo real e, como um idiota, Davi o baixara. Apesar de ter se xingado mentalmente mil vezes por aquilo, acabou descobrindo que jogar xadrez virtualmente era um ótimo passatempo, mesmo sendo solenemente ignorado na área do aplicativo reservada para o bate-papo.

E a conclusão de todo aquele mês era que a vida era uma sacana: aquele aplicativo, que Davi xingara tanto enquanto baixava, pensando que  _realmente, eu só posso estar louco, esse cara me odeia,_ estava salvando-o do completo tédio naquela festa. Talvez ele devesse agradecer a Matheus depois.

— E Guilherme estava saindo, apoiado em mim, tão bêbado que acho que ele estava vendo duas de mim... — Tábata continuou sua narrativa, balançando os longos cabelos castanhos. — E ele vomitou!

Davi revirou os olhos — só a paixão para fazer aquelas histórias parecerem interessantes. Bufando, ele se voltou para seu celular, onde Matheus acabara de mover um bispo no tabuleiro virtual, e moveu seu próprio em resposta. Esperou.

— Claro, eu fiquei fedendo. — a garota moveu suas mãos em um gesto engraçado, e ele se viu rindo sem querer. — E talvez eu tenha odiado meu namorado, só um pouquinho. Um pouquinho gigante. — Tábata apertou nariz de Guilherme, e Davi sentiu o sorriso morrer. — No fim, a gente se pegou atrás da festa com vômito assim mesmo. Eu xinguei ele depois. Mas, cara...

_Ela baixou o nível da história de repente ou eu realmente fiquei louco? Eu preciso sair daqui._

Davi se levantou, espreguiçando-se levemente, e caminhou discretamente até uma das saídas presentes no cômodo. Chegando ao vão da porta, ele parou, levemente hesitante, pensando que estava traindo o amigo: Guilherme insistiu por semanas para que ele fosse àquela festa porque era “importante para ele” _._ O amigo tinha estado com Davi em todas as ocasiões mais toscas e desagradáveis, sem reclamar — _ok, nem tanto_. Por isso, seria muita ingratidão não ficar sentado no meio de um monte de gente que ele não conhecia e...

— Ok. — disse Guilherme, animado, de dentro do cômodo. — Agora é a minha vez de contar um caso!

Davi não se arrependeu nem por um segundo: saiu do lugar.

_Meu contrato de amizade não cobre escutar Guilherme falando besteiras na minha cabeça. Chega._

Curioso, ele caminhou pelos cômodos da casa, todos cheirando a mofo antigo, até que deu de cara com uma sacada, de onde o ar frio de julho entrava, congelando-o até os ossos. Satisfeito por encontrar um lugar onde provavelmente não seria incomodado, Davi se sentou no parapeito da varanda, observando a vista que o pequeno sobrado lhe oferecia: toda a Belo Horizonte, pulsante e brilhante, alguns quilômetros ao longe.

Seu celular apitou, o aplicativo lhe avisando que Matheus respondera no pequeno tabuleiro virtual, então Davi se concentrou na partida. Ali fora, tremendo eventualmente com as correntes de ar, ele se distraiu com o jogo pelo que poderiam ter sido minutos ou horas — a noção do tempo o abandonou após algumas jogadas.

— Ah! — Tábata apareceu de repente, assustando Davi, que quase caiu do parapeito onde estava sentado. — Você está aí! Guilherme reparou que você sumiu da festa. Ele está chateado.

Davi respirou fundo para se acalmar antes de responder. Uma queda daquela altura lhe renderia, no mínimo, todos membros quebrados.

— Guilherme ia começar a contar um caso. Você é namorada dele, deve saber que quando Guilherme diz que vai contar um caso, ele só fala bobagens.

Tábata riu, aproximando-se para se sentar ao lado dele no parapeito.

— É. Você não deixa de ter razão. Ele é bem chatinho.

Davi não respondeu, pegando o celular para começar uma nova partida — a décima da noite — e Tábata também não disse nada. Durante alguns minutos, ficaram ali em silêncio, sentados lado a lado, cada um imerso nos próprios pensamentos, a falta de conversação se mostrando confortável para os dois.

— E como é? — Tábata disse de repente.

Davi, distraído com o jogo, deu outro pulo, o celular escapando de suas mãos. Por alguns segundos agonizantes, ele desesperadamente tentou salvar o aparelho de uma queda de quase cinco metros, suspirando profundamente quando o teve,seguro,nas mãos.

— Garota... — ele começou, esforçando-se pra não gritar. — Avise que vai falar!

— Não me culpe por você ser distraído! — Tábata se defendeu. — E pra eu avisar que vou falar, eu preciso falar, sua anta!

Os dois se encararam, semicerrando os olhos, até que Davi finalmente suspirou, admitindo derrota — algo que vinha acontecendo muito nos últimos tempos.

— Ok... Você venceu. O que estava dizendo?

— Eu não quero que você pense que eu estou sendo intrometida, mesmo que eu esteja. — ela explicou. — Mas eu tenho um amigo... E esse amigo está confuso. Eu quero ajudá-lo de algum jeito e quando Guilherme me contou, eu decidi que tinha que te perguntar: como você descobriu que era bissexual?

Davi estacou, incrédulo: até  _isso_ Guilherme tinha contado para ela? Aquilo era uma informação dele, unicamente dele, e mesmo que Davi assumisse sua sexualidade para si mesmo, não saía divulgando-a para os outros; era mais seguro assim. O amigo não tinha o direito de sair espalhando para todo mundo.

_Até que ponto as pessoas apaixonadas podem ser sem-noção? Aquele estúpido._

Tábata o encarou, esperando pela resposta, e pareceu sincera; mesmo que, como ela mesma havia dito, estivesse sendo intrometida. Analisando a situação rapidamente, Davi decidiu que não havia nenhum problema em falar sobre o assunto, uma vez que a garota já sabia — mas Guilherme, a  _grande boca grande,_ não sairia impune. Os dois iriam conversar depois.

— Bom... — Davi começou, pensando na melhor forma de resumir dois anos de confusão sobre sua sexualidade em um parágrafo de conversa. — Um dia, eu, que ficava só com moças, fiquei com um moço. Eu estava curioso, e era para ser aquele tipo de experiência  _uau, fiquei com um cara, foi muito louco, passou..._ Mas não foi. Eu adorei. Na verdade, eu descobri que eu gostava de ficar tanto com moços quanto com moças. Eu tinha treze anos na época. — ele suspirou. — Enfim, algum tempo depois, eu acordei:  _estou pegando rapazes, o que vai ser de mim?_ Passei dois anos sentindo pena de mim mesmo, continuando a ficar com os dois lados, sentindo culpa igual para ambos... Até que eu me toquei que não estava cometendo nenhum crime. Estou bem hoje.

A garota absorveu o que ele disse durante alguns segundos.

— E como é? Ser bissexual, digo.

_Que merda de pergunta é essa?_

— Bem, é algo, sei lá, surreal. Nós somos uma sociedade hierárquica e cada um de nós é controlado por um general. A minha é a Megan Fox. Nós estamos planejando instalar chips na cabeça das pessoas para fazê-las jogar nos dois times, então se você um dia acordar e descobrir que gosta de garotas, não se assuste. — ele fez uma pausa educada para esperar Tábata acabar de rir, e quando a garota terminou, ele deu de ombros. — Agora, falando sério... É a mesma coisa de ser gay ou hétero. Eu só tenho preferências mais amplas. Tome cuidado com o chip, é sério.

Tábata balançou os longos cabelos negros enquanto recuperava o fôlego, e ele reconheceu os atributos físicos que Guilherme provavelmente havia admirado na garota: ela era bonita de uma forma ligeiramente indígena, com os cabelos muito lisos, a pele num tom de marrom cremoso e os olhos escuros, levemente puxados nos cantos, que estavam sempre rindo. Mesmo quando sérios.

— E como seus pais reagiram? — o riso a abandonara completamente a esta altura. — Eles não sabem?

— Ah, eles sabem. — Davi estremeceu ao se lembrar do dia em que os pais descobriram. Não era um assunto que ele queria relembrar com detalhes. — Não foi fácil. Minha mãe aceita hoje, me ama como eu sou e tudo mais... E eu não tenho pai. Já faz alguns anos.

— Oh. Me desculpe.

— Não é um problema.

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

— E é legal? Ser bissexual?

_Sei de uma coisa que não é legal... Ter você me fazendo perguntas estúpidas sem saber aonde você quer chegar. O que você quer, garota?_

— Tábata, eu sou um cara que pega rapazes e moças. — ele começou, condescendente. — Não um robô que solta lasers pelos olhos. Se eu soltasse, você não teria namorado a essa altura, eu teria o matado um mês atrás.

— Por quê?

— Atualmente, por sua causa. Ele não para de falar de você. Me acordou às cinco da manhã pra falar de você. Eu não aguento mais escutar seu nome.

— Lamento. — ela não parecia arrependida.

— Não lamente. Algumas coisas que ele fez, como certas vergonhas que ele passou e me levou junto... — ele deu um sorriso maleficamente conspiratório. — Você não faz ideia.

— Isso é legal! Me conta!. — os olhos da garota brilharam. — Saber as vergonhas do Guilherme vai ser uma ótima arma para chantagens depois.

E foi com essa frase que Davi decidiu que gostava de Tábata. Ela podia ter sido intrometida (embora, aparentemente, por uma boa causa) e ter feito perguntas idiotas, além de ser o motivo por ele estar ali ao invés de em qualquer outro lugar mais divertido, mas ela era adepta à chantagem — e na situação atual, qualquer pessoa que quisesse afetar Guilherme (mesmo com algo muito suave como uma intimidação) se tornava, imediatamente, amiga de Davi.

As vergonhas que Guilherme passara eram engraçadas; ele ficou feliz em relembrá-las.

— Ok. — ele tinha a mesma expressão de uma criança prestes a fazer algo  _muito errado._ — Vou começar te contando o que ele fez quando a gente tinha sete anos. Ele apareceu na aula de artes sem o dever de casa, e o professor...

Davi falou durante bastante tempo, empolgado em contar as desonras de Guilherme para a garota. Tábata ouvia com atenção, pontuando com comentários muitas vezes sem noção, e os dois, várias vezes, terminaram rindo juntos. Era legal falar sobre a amizade de Guilherme, que em dez anos tinha rendido muitas histórias.

Quando, mais tarde, o garoto os encontrou sentados na sacada, já estavam sem fôlego de tanto gargalhar.

— O que está acontecendo? — o amigo perguntou, desconfiado. — O que vocês estão fazendo?

— Estávamos conversando... — Davi exagerou na falsa inocência, mas não importava: estava se divertindo. — Sobre você. Contei algumas histórias.

A mudança do desespero para o pânico no rosto do garoto ocorreu em menos de um segundo.

— O que você contou para ela?

— Só algumas coisas inocentes, cara. Como quando você mijou nas calças quando deu seu primeiro beijo, lembra?

Pronto. Do pânico, Guilherme foi à extrema e quase mórbida palidez, começando a falar desesperadamente sem um interlocutor fixo. Em sua ladainha, se misturavam os xingamentos a Davi com as desculpas para Tábata, a histeria da fala se tornando quase cômica.

_Ele fica idiota quando está apaixonado. Olhe só para isso, pelo amor de Deus. Ele está fazendo birra como um menino de cinco anos!_

— Davi, me passe seu telefone. — disse Tábata, interrompendo a linha de pensamento indignada de Davi. Parecia completamente indiferente ao namorado. — É bom manter contato com os amigos do meu namorado.

Confirmando com a cabeça, Davi forneceu seu número à garota, que lhe forneceu o dela em resposta. Ao pegar o celular para salvar Tábata como contato, o garoto percebeu que Matheus esperava uma resposta no tabuleiro virtual há exatos quarenta e dois minutos. O aplicativo entrara no  _stand-by_ após os primeiros trinta.

Davi deu de ombros — lidaria com Matheus depois.

Finalmente se penalizando com o estado de Guilherme, ele se levantou, batendo no ombro do garoto com força desnecessária para acordá-lo, o que funcionou: o amigo se calou imediatamente.

— Guilheme, cara. Se essa jovem aqui não terminou com você depois de ter  _vomitado_ nela... Ela não termina mais. — ele piscou para Tábata enquanto dava tapas amistosos nas costas de Guilherme, e decidiu que consolar o amigo daquela maneira seria o último ato da noite. Ele já tinha cumprido papel de  _amigo-apoiador-de-namoros_ do ano; era hora de ir embora. — Deu para mim. Estou indo nessa... Tchau para os que ficam.

E os deixou lá, Tábata com a expressão entretida e Guilherme com cara de tacho. Era uma cena que ele gostaria de lembrar.

 

>><< 

 

_Sábado, 5 de julho de 2014_

 

Férias, na maior parte das vezes e para a maior parte das pessoas, eram consideradas algo agradável, o mês onde todos ganhavam distância da escola e dos colegas chatos. Para alguns, elas ainda vinham com o bônus das viagens, maravilhosas excursões para lugares distantes onde era fácil arejar a cabeça de todos os problemas. Durante toda a sua vida, Davi se acostumara a escutar seus colegas do Vespasiano contarem sobre suas aventuras em praias paradisíacas, lugares de natureza selvagem e resorts de ares pacíficos; na cabeça dele, aquilo não fazia muito sentido. Era algo completamente discrepante da realidade do garoto. Como um mês fora da escola poderia ser _legal_?

Férias podiam ser o paraíso na terra para quase todo mundo, mas Davi, desde que se entendia por gente, as odiava.

Quando era pequeno, aquela sensação o intrigava: as férias eram a única oportunidade que ele tinha de ver os pais em meses! Como todos os seus coleguinhas, ele sentia que deveria ficar feliz e alegre, mas todas as vezes que a mãe o esperava do lado de fora do Vespasiano, ele fazia seus passos como se estivesse indo para uma prisão. Em algumas  _várias_ vezes, o garoto chorara antes de entrar no carro. A mãe, constrangida, o consolava enquanto todas as crianças passavam por eles, tagarelando alegres sobre seus planos. Era incompreensível.

Com o tempo, Davi acabou entendendo que não gostava das férias simplesmente por que elas não eram  _divertidas_ — Túlio nunca estava em casa, sempre viajando a trabalho, e nas raras vezes em que via o filho, o tratava com frio respeito. A mesma coisa acontecia com Mônica, que mesmo sendo uma mãe carinhosa e expansiva com o filho, nunca podia ficar muito tempo em casa, o trabalho de diplomata consumindo-lhe dias valiosos. No fim, Davi sobrava para as babás, dezenas de babás que nunca duravam muito tempo, e assim, suas férias se resumiam a ocasiões solitárias.

E quanto mais velho ficava, mais consciente ele se tornava do próprio tédio, inclusive passando a odiá-lo. Em suas dezenas de horas vagas em casa, o garoto reconhecia que o Vespasiano era muito melhor, pois lá ele tinha  _amigos_ — ao passo que as pessoas da própria casa lhes eram meros “conhecidos”. Ele adorava a mãe e lamentava muito o fato de ela não poder estar por perto, mas Mônica, pelo menos, mantinha contato, sempre com cartas ou telefonemas: eles se falavam quase todos os dias. O pai, ao contrário, era alguém que ele via de tempos em tempos, e que não lamentava de ter perdido.

Atualmente, Davi sabia que a única coisa que o permitia voltar à própria casa era a presença da mãe doente — depois de tantos anos sem poder vê-lo direito, ela simplesmente morreria se o filho não pudesse visitá-la em seu repouso. Por isso, desde que a mãe descobrira sua saúde frágil, ele passava todo o tempo possível de seus dias com ela, o que se revelou uma coisa extremamente fácil. E o resto do tempo, aquele que Mônica passava dormindo, Davi ocupava caminhando por Belo Horizonte — ou jogando xadrez na feira. Depois de um tempo, aquele lugar havia se tornado uma segunda casa para o garoto.

Naquele dia, ele não pôde passar muito tempo com a mãe. Depois de meia hora, foi expulso do quarto, o que não o deixou exatamente satisfeito; depois de anos naquela ladainha, entretanto, Davi aprendera a não reclamar. Saiu de casa já com destino definido, tendo em mente que era sábado e que a feira estaria a pleno vapor naquela manhã, o que era sinônimo de muitos oponentes diferentes para jogos interessantes. A perspectiva o deixou mais alegre.

Chegando à feira, a primeira coisa que ele notou foi que ela estava cheia, pululando pessoas para todos os lados, o que o fez sorrir quase involuntariamente. Em seguida, seus olhos se voltaram para a mesa em que ele geralmente se sentava, onde o tabuleiro já estava montado e uma oponente o esperava.

— Você tinha me dito que não viria hoje, Dani. — ele a cumprimentou, sentando-se. — Sua mentirosa.

A garota sorriu, e Davi não pôde deixar de retribuir: ela era sua oponente mais antiga da feira. Começara a ensiná-la antes de a garota completar seus dez anos, e agora que Daniele era uma adversária admirável, ele se sentia orgulhoso por ter sido o responsável pela melhora da menina. Os dois, em três anos de jogo, tinham evoluído da relação de parceria para uma espécie de amizade, leve e cheia de provocações.

— Sim, mas eu mudei de ideia. Queria jogar

— Você  _sempre_ quer jogar.

— E você não?

Davi ergueu as mãos em rendição, e Daniele riu enquanto comemorava sua vitória. O garoto esperou pacientemente que ela terminasse, mostrando-lhe a língua no processo, e assim que a menina se recompôs, iniciou o jogo.

Ao contrário das partidas com Matheus, sempre tensas e silenciosas, jogar com Daniele era algo divertido e leve. Eles conversavam durante as jogadas, comentando sobre os próprios movimentos, coisas do cotidiano de cada um, fazendo piadas, implicando um com o outro. Na maior parte das vezes, os jogos terminavam com vitórias de Davi (as quais Daniele desprezava solenemente), mas aquele não seguiu o padrão. Enquanto Daniele pulava e comemorava seu empate efusivamente, Davi reconheceu pra si mesmo que estava se sentindo bem melhor, embora, inicialmente, ele nem mesmo soubesse que estava se sentindo mal antes.

— Isso foi ótimo! — ela disse, alegre. — Meu namorado terminou comigo, eu precisava vencer alguém para me sentir melhor. Eu não deveria estar rindo tanto, mas...

— Você não venceu, foi um empate e... Você tem doze anos, nem deveria ter um namorado para começar. — ele usou o tom de voz mais implicante que tinha. — Doze anos! Cadê as suas bonecas?

— Te dei de presente assim que descobri a sua mentalidade idiota, sua anta isolada. Além do mais, você tem dezessete.  _Nós dois_  somos menores de idade, não venha falar comigo como se tivesse quarenta nos, ancião de araque.

Davi colocou a mão no peito teatralmente.

— Interessante. A língua de alguém está afiada hoje.

— Está. Hoje eu vim preparada. — ela sorriu. — Porque meu coração está partido! — os olhos de Dani se desviaram para algum ponto atrás dele por um instante, e ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Depois, fez um gesto indicativo com a cabeça. — Tem alguém me encarando ali... Não está legal, estou sendo fuzilada. Ah... Na verdade, ele está encarando você. É seu namorado?

Confuso, Davi acompanhou o olhar da garota até dar de cara com Matheus, sentado a alguns metros de distância, com uma expressão realmente pavorosa no rosto. Gemeu de desgosto.

— Não é meu namorado, é um fã. — ele disse, desanimado. — E você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você.

— Sai pra lá, seu velho.

— Eu não era velho cinco minutos atrás.

— Você só é velho quando me interessa. — Daniele semicerrou os olhos. — Seu coroa caduco.

Os dois riram juntos por alguns instantes.

— Ok, eu preciso ir. Semana que vem não vou aparecer, vou a um concurso de dança. — Daniele era dançarina desde que se entendia por gente. Competições faziam parte da rotina da garota. — Me deseje sorte.

— Boa sorte! — ele foi sincero. — Traga-me um troféu, para me provar que você vence em alguma coisa.

— Acabei de empatar com você. Se eu consegui empatar com você... Venço de qualquer outra pessoa.

Davi desprezou a frase com um aceno de mão.

— Golpe de sorte.

E ela sorriu, genuinamente; ainda sorria quando virou a esquina de uma das ruas próximas à praça e Davi a perdeu de vista, voltando-se para encarar Matheus, agora sentado na cadeira de onde a garota acabara de se levantar.

 

>><< 

 

Por um  _longo_ tempo, nenhum dos dois disse absolutamente nada, trocando olhares gélidos, até que Davi finalmente suspirou e decidiu que não tinha problema tentar conversar com o garoto novamente. Mesmo que em todas as outras vezes, as tentativas de iniciar uma conversa tivessem terminado em densos silêncios.

_Eu não tenho vergonha na cara mesmo._

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, a voz destilando certo desprezo. — Duvido que seja coincidência.

— Vim jogar, obviamente. — o garoto cerrou os olhos. — Eu sabia que você estaria aqui. É para cá que vem aos sábados.

— Que interessante — ele carregou na ironia da voz. — Alguém tem me espionado!

— Humor sarcástico não combina com você.

— Não é como se você soubesse o que combina comigo. Enfim, não vou jogar com você, porque não quero que estrague meu dia. Saia agora — ele fez um gesto amplo para que Matheus se levantasse — , ou eu saio.

— Irritação supérflua  _também_ não combina com você.

Davi o encarou, firmemente. Matheus estava aparentemente despreocupado, mas era possível ver que o confronto começara a deixá-lo tenso. E depois de um mês sendo firmemente ignorado, desperdiçando suas noites com grosserias e jogos que nunca deixavam o garoto satisfeito, perdendo sono com o estresse remanescente, Davi não podia se importar menos.

— Sabe o que não combina comigo? Perder meu tempo jogando xadrez com você, sendo que isso nunca te deixa satisfeito. Você me estressa. Eu quase soquei a sua cara feia várias vezes! Você perde:  _ai que ruim, perdi._ — o falsete poderia ter sido cômico se não fosse a fúria em sua voz. — Você ganha:  _ai que ruim, ganhei!_ Qual é a sua? Vai se ferrar! Além de, claro, me encarar como se eu fosse a droga de um verme. Então, já que eu estou perdendo noites na escola, e sinceramente, eu nem sei por que, para me estressar com você, faça o favor de não ferrar com meu fim de semana também.

Matheus o contemplou com indiferença, embora as mãos, dispostas em cima da mesa, estivessem retesadas em punhos apertados.

— Nós não somos amigos. Não tenho que te tratar como se fosse.

— Mas também não precisa me tratar como se eu fosse aidético.

— Davi...

— Matheus! — ele interrompeu, se levantando. — Olha, eu tenho um trato com você e por mais que eu odeie isso, vou cumprí-lo, ok? Mas eu não gosto de você. E se eu não gosto de você, eu não vou me empenhar. Vou deixar você ganhar todas as partidas e pronto. Porque, já que você me trata como se eu fosse inferior a você, que necessidade eu tenho de ir contra isso, não é mesmo? Você não se acha o mestre, Matheus? Responda!

Davi, ofegando um pouco, esperou que ele respondesse. Mas Matheus não disse nada e o terceiranista sentiu uma mistura estranha de decepção e presunção. Por alguns segundos, ele saboreou o fato de que aquela era a primeira discussão que ele vencia, observando a expressão pensativa de Matheus, ignorando completamente o fato de que todas as pessoas em volta tinham parado para observar. Depois, foi embora. Os passos rápidos, fervendo por dentro.

 

>><< 

 

“ _Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer. Explique.”_

Davi, deitado na própria cama com os fones estourando música em seus ouvidos, encarou o telefone, onde a janela de bate-papo do tabuleiro de xadrez virtual pulsava. Respondia? Não respondia? Estava em paz, a música atuando como uma terapia quase hipnótica, e não era como se estivesse ansioso para discutir novamente. Depois de um segundo de hesitação, decidiu: não responderia. Baixou o celular e voltou a se concentrar nos fones.

_“Sua toupeira burra... Eu sei que você leu. Para seu azar, aparece uma janela de visualização no bate-papo. Responda.”_

Davi suspirou, pegando o celular desanimadamente para responder no exato momento em que  _Mad_ _World_ começou a tocar. Mudou de ideia; não responderia droga nenhuma.

“ _Sinceramente. Eu achei que conseguiria conversar civilizadamente com você.”_

Ele encarou o celular, a boca formando um “o” perfeito. Era o cúmulo do absurdo: a pessoa que o vinha ignorando há tempos tinha acabado de chamá-lo de grosseiro. Sentindo-se irritado, apesar dos acordes calmantes da música que fluía por seus ouvidos, ele pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem furiosa em resposta.

_“Eu também achei. Morra.”_

Por alguns minutos, o chat não mostrou nenhuma mensagem nova e Davi acreditou tolamente que o tinha afastado. O refrão de Mad World tocava, sereno e agradável — tudo parecia mais fácil de acreditar em meio a melodia melancólica. Porém alguns minutos depois, a janela piscou novamente e o garoto quis, por todas as forças que tinha, jogar o celular na parede. Maldito dia em que baixara aquele aplicativo. Maldito dia em que entrara para o Vespasiano. Maldito dia em que nascera.

_“Eu entendi o que você disse, se é isso que você quer que eu diga. Mas eu só ativei esse maldito bate-papo para dizer outra coisa, então faça o favor de prestar atenção?”_

“ _Diga.”_

E ele esperou. A música ainda tocava, lenta e interminável, doce e amarga. Agridoce da maneira mais agradável.

— _When the people run in circles it’s a very, very..._ — ele cantarolou baixinho. O celular piscou.

_“Desculpe-me.”_

— ...  _Mad World…_

Davi se levantou de qualquer jeito, os fones caindo dos ouvidos, enquanto relia a frase várias vezes. Aquilo era  _sério?_ Matheus tinha realmente acabado de lhe pedir desculpas? Seria realmente Matheus do outro lado do chat? Durante alguns minutos, o garoto encarou o celular como um idiota, pensando em como responderia aquilo, e mil possibilidades rondaram seu cérebro. Ele podia render o assunto e fazer Matheus se humilhar, podia pedir algo em troca de um perdão e podia fazer a coisa mais prazerosa de todas: dizer não.

Quando Davi finalmente digitou a resposta, ele estava se sentindo quase presunçoso.

_“Eu mereço um soco por isso, mas te desculpo.”_

“ _Provavelmente merece, mas não mais do que eu. Você me irrita por motivos que não são sua culpa. Não preciso tratar você como meu amigo, mas já entendi. Ser grosso não vai adiantar nada. Então... Boa noite, Davi.”_

“... _Boa noite.”_

A janela do bate-papo se apagou indicando que Matheus saíra do aplicativo, e Davi recuperou os fones que haviam caído. Outra música qualquer da playlist aleatória tocava e ele se deixou levar. Depois pensaria no porquê de ter desculpado o garoto, no porquê do pedido de desculpas, no porquê de ele irritar Matheus e no porquê de ele ser tão condescendente com o garoto. Mas naquele momento, não importava muito; ele tinha vencido. Ainda não sabia o que aquela vitória traria, e de certa forma, nem sabia o que vencera, mas dane-se! Ele tinha vencido.

 


	5. O que te irrita

_Domingo, 06 de julho de 2014, casa de Davi_

Davi estava deitado na cama há três horas, especificamente desde o momento em que acordara, e ainda não tinha saído do quarto. Era um domingo tedioso, o tipo de dia em que nada acontece, e a única distração dele desde o momento em que acordara foi observar a chuva atípica que caía lá fora. A música que ressoava pelos fones de ouvido ajudava, e em vários momentos ele se sentiu quase adormecido, mas os ponteiros do relógio na parede não o deixavam se enganar: aquele seria um longo dia e não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Aquele tédio quase mortal era um pouco irônico, uma vez que Davi costumava amar domingos. Quando era pequeno, eram os únicos dias em que a família  _toda_ se reunia, geralmente para um grande almoço, e o pequeno Davi adorava ser mimado pelos tios e avôs. Quando mais velho, era aos domingos que o humor de Túlio se mostrava mais agradável, e não era incomum o pai levar a família para variados e divertidos passeios. Já na pré-adolescência, os domingos eram dias de sono, onde ele dormia como um urso em hibernação durante todo o dia... E atualmente, eram os únicos dias em que a mãe tinha permissão de fazer as refeições à mesa.

Mônica, doente ou não, era uma ótima companhia — falava firme, mesmo nos seus dias mais abatidos, e era sempre altiva. Davi adorava responder às suas perguntas indiscretas, vê-la rir por coisas idiotas e observá-la ganhar um pouco de cor nas bochechas, porque a imagem da mãe era a única peça remanescente dos tempos de glória, onde Davi sentia que tinha uma família e que ela o fazia feliz. Agora as coisas eram um pouco mais solitárias.

Por isso, quando ele acordou naquele anômalo e chuvoso domingo, Davi tinha altas expectativas para o almoço com a mãe. Era o primeiro domingo após o início das férias e ele tinha dezenas de histórias para contar, sobre Matheus e Guilherme, sobre Tábata e o Vespasiano, sobre o Xadrez e sobre seus próprios medos... E saber que Túlio tinha chegado de viagem, definitivamente não tornara o dia mais colorido.  _O grande Senhor Montecruz_  tinha o perene poder de estragar tudo.

— É sério? — ele quase chorou na frente da cozinheira que veio avisá-lo sobre a chegada do pai. Uma mulher sensata. — É sério que ele chegou hoje? Logo hoje?

E a mulher o encarou com olhos piedosos. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

— É sim. Vai almoçar com a sua mãe. Mandou fazer salmão grelhado.

Davi suspirou ele  _odiava_ salmão grelhado e não fazia questão de esconder isso, o que significava que o fato do pai mandar fazer  _justamente_ esse prato para o almoço era um claro sinal de que o filho não seria bem-vindo à mesa.

Tudo bem, Davi não queria ir mesmo.

Assim que a cozinheira saiu, o garoto se perguntou o que ele faria. Ele poderia ficar em casa o dia inteiro,enfurnado no quarto, ou sair naquele exato momento e ficar o resto do dia na rua.Contanto que não encontrasse Túlio, qualquer uma das duas opções parecia boa. Se não estivesse chovendo frio lá fora, Davi teria sumido na cidade até de madrugada, mas ele não queria pegar um resfriado e a cama quentinha parecia muito mais atrativa, principalmente combinada com a música agradável que tocava pelos fones de ouvido — a opção de ficar no quarto rapidamente venceu. Quando o maldito cheiro de salmão grelhado desaparecesse, ele provavelmente teria que se preocupar com a fome, mas por enquanto, não queria sair dali.

 _Eu só queria almoçar com a minha mãe. E agora vou ter que ficar olhando para a chuva pelas próximas..._ Ele olhou para o relógio: duas da tarde.  _Oito ou nove horas. Que horas que eu durmo aos domingos mesmo? Ah, não interessa. Provavelmente vou estar no quinto sono antes do relógio bater dez da noite mesmo._

Gemendo, Davi se remexeu na cama pela décima vez. Maldito relógio, malditas horas que não passavam, maldito Túlio que chegara de viagem, maldito mundo... Irritado, ele colocou o travesseiro em cima da própria cabeça, ficando assim até o momento em que a música se interrompeu para dar lugar ao bipe de notificações do celular, vários minutos depois. Ele quase lançou o aparelho na parede, mas retomou a razão no último segundo e desbloqueou o telefone, gemendo ao ler o nome na tela.

_Matheus, a essa hora da tarde? Alguém me conta um jeito do meu dia ficar pior, por favor?_

Por um momento, ele se debateu enquanto pensava se valia a pena se estressar lendo a mensagem, ou se deixava para lá — o pai já o estressava o suficiente, mesmo com sua simples presença no andar de baixo. No entanto, mesmo conversar com Matheus parecia bom diante do tédio mortal daquele dia. E com este pensamento deprimente, Davi resolveu ler a mensagem.

“ _Não pense que eu estou satisfeito com isso... Mas me mandaram chamar você para encontrar a turma (Guilherme, Tábata, esses malas) na Savassi hoje. Oito horas da noite.”_

Davi franziu as sobrancelhas.  _Hã?_

“ _Como assim? Quem mandou?”_

A resposta demorou alguns minutos para chegar:

“ _Tábata.”_

_“Você conhece a Tábata?”_

_“Ela é a minha prima, seria estranho se eu não conhecesse.”_ Davi revirou os olhos ao ler isso. “ _Ela mesma mandaria a mensagem, mas está ocupada demais me torturando com esse maldito barulho de desentupidor de pia para se lembrar do próprio celular. Sinceramente, Guilherme e Tábata se pegando é nojento.”_

Uma risada alta preencheu o quarto, e pela primeira vez no dia, o terceiranista sentiu que seu humor melhorava. A cena que ele imaginou de Matheus sofrendo enquanto segurava vela era divertida.

“ _Não lamento por você cara. Não mesmo. Diga ao Guilherme que ele está fazendo um bom trabalho e pergunte à Tábata onde eu preciso encontrar vocês. A Savassi é gigantesca, caso não saiba.”_

Davi piscou enquanto a mensagem era enviada, sentindo-se muito mais animado; não teria de ficar em casa o dia inteiro e, de quebra, conseguira companhias legais para um passeio — era para sair pulando de felicidade. De fato, o garoto quase fez isso, mas preferiu se controlar e esperar pela resposta, que chegou quase vinte minutos depois.

“ _Como você aguenta esse cara? Ele é muito mala.”_ Davi não podia dizer que discordava. “ _Tive que esperar quinze minutos para ele deixar Tábata respirar. Não quero que ele mate minha prima. Enfim, encontre-nos em frente ao Jolly Roger; Guilherme disse que você sabe onde é.”_

Jolly Roger era um bar-discoteca que Guilherme e Davi costumavam freqüentar muito quando eram mais jovens, pois o barman não se importava de vender bebidas para menores de idade. Os dois haviam passado momentos muito divertidos lá, rindo da dança desengonçada de algumas pessoas, das decorações que Roger, o dono do bar, inventava para as datas comemorativas e dos casais que se pegavam na seção reservada.

Agora Guilherme era parte de um desses casais, e com um suspiro refrescante, Davi admitiu que a perspectiva de implicá-lo fez o dia parecer lindo e ensolarado. Como era bom ter amigos.

“ _Sei sim. Estarei lá às oito horas, então.”_

Matheus não respondeu, mas não importava também. Eram duas e cinco da tarde e ainda faltavam seis horas para o encontro, mas Davi tinha alguma coisa à que se agarrar — e de repente, tinha fome também. Lentamente, ele saiu debaixo das cobertas, tremendo quando o ar frio entrou em contato com sua pele, e passou a maquinar formas de chegar à cozinha sem ser pego no meio do caminho. Havia vários caminhos a se seguir e, enquanto vestia um casaco, o garoto admitiu que não importaria muito encontrar o pai em qualquer um deles: no atual estado de animação, Davi provavelmente apenas o cumprimentaria com um soco e continuaria sua vida normalmente.

Seu estômago roncou e ele definitivamente decidiu que faria uma visita às cozinheiras. Assobiando uma musiquinha que o pai odiava, saiu do quarto, e sua animação era tanta que o caminho para a cozinha foi feito em poucos segundos. Faltavam apenas seis horas, que poderiam ser a eternidade, mas que poderiam ser divertidas também. E ele decidiu que faria a segunda opção ser a realidade.

Afinal, o pai estava em casa... E quem seria melhor para infernizar?

 

>><< 

 

O único problema de infernizar o pai era o fato de que, uma vez irritado, Túlio se tornava mais insuportável do que já era: Davi teve de fazer malabarismos para sair de casa sem que o pai montasse em cima dele com seus discursos carregados de preconceito agreste. Todas as vezes que o garoto tencionava sair pela porta da frente, Túlio rolava seus olhos severos para ele, esperando qualquer movimento brusco, até o momento em que Davi finalmente desistiu e fugiu pelos fundos. O táxi que ele chamara o esperava na rua, o motorista levemente impaciente. O garoto sorriu de forma apaziguadora enquanto os dois arrancavam — pelas próximas horas, ele estaria livre, e não seria um taxista azedo que estragaria sua alegria.

A Savassi não era muito distante de onde ele morava. Um bairro que, à noite, era cheio de luzes e vida — o movimento era constante, com pessoas caminhando nas ruas, os bares sempre cheios e a música dos diversos estabelecimentos se misturando para formar uma única melodia. Davi sorriu enquanto o carro se embrenhava no bairro, as fachadas dos diversos bares passando rapidamente por seus olhos até ele finalmente chegar onde queria. O táxi parou, ele pagou rapidamente e desceu, checando o relógio.

_Oito e dez. Eu sabia que não ia chegar na hora._

Não que fizesse muita diferença, mas ele gostava de ser pontual. Parado na calçada, o garoto dedicou um segundo para observar a fachada do  _Jolly Roger,_ ainda a mesma de anos atrás — anormalmente simples, sem luzes muito chamativas e com uma placa crua de madeira, onde o nome do bar podia ser lido — antes de sorrir e entrar. Era bom encontrar as coisas do mesmo jeito que elas sempre foram; a sensação de familiaridade deixava as coisas bem mais agradáveis.

O Jolly Roger era um bar pequeno, mas que tinha a seu favor o fato de ter dois andares. O segundo andar simulava uma mini boate, onde as coisas sempre ferviam por volta da meia-noite, e de alguma forma sempre estava cheio — Guilherme e Davi tinham estado ali várias vezes e nunca haviam encontrado a pista de dança vazia. Já o primeiro andar passava uma atmosfera mais íntima, onde os casais podiam se sentar juntos, as turmas de amigos podiam juntar mesas e beber e alguns solitários tinham a total liberdade de se sentarem no balcão e jogar conversa fora com o barman o quanto quisessem. Roger era um cara  _muito_ esperto — seu bar agradava a tipos diferentes de público e estava sempre faturando.

Enquanto caminhava pelas mesas do andar de baixo, procurando pelos amigos, Davi pensou que era realmente um milagre que os sons dos dois andares não se misturassem — a bruxaria de Roger era realmente potente. Ele nunca tinha se sentado no primeiro andar, porque o ambiente não lhe interessava e, distraído, tentando escutar os sons da pista de dança, passou direto pelos amigos.

— Até onde eu saiba, você vai se sentar com a gente. — disse Guilherme, zombeteiramente. — Mas se você quiser se sentar sozinho, não tem problema, não faz falta.

Davi se virou, avistando os amigos sentados em uma mesa ligeiramente escondida no canto, quase inteiramente cobertos pela sombra. Não surpreendia que não os tivesse visto.

— Não tenho culpa se vocês querem ficar invisíveis. — respondeu no mesmo tom, enquanto se aproximava e os cumprimentava. Guilherme riu em resposta enquanto Tábata, ao seu lado, acenou alegremente e Matheus, o componente restante do grupo, ergueu o queixo, parecendo ao mesmo tempo entediado e desgostoso. — São só vocês três? Eu achei que você tinha chamado uma turma, Guilherme.

— E eu chamei. Mas o Marcelo furou, as amigas da Tábata mudaram de ideia de última hora e o Tiago até agora não deu sinal de vida.

— Você chamou o Tiago? — Davi não podia acreditar nisso. — _O Tiago?_

— Claro! — o amigo riu. — O cara pode adorar um cachimbo, mas é gente boa quando está sóbrio. E ele está no Clube de Desenho junto comigo. Acho que ele não vai vir, mas eu tinha que chamar.

De fato, Tiago provavelmente não iria; seus finais de semana eram reservados para o fumo e para Isadora. O que significava que Davi tinha saído de um inferno terrível — sua casa, seu pai — para ir para um inferno ainda pior: uma mesa de bar onde Guilherme e Tábata se agarrariam o tempo inteiro ele teria apenas Matheus como companhia.

 _Ter o Matheus aqui é quase a mesma coisa de não ter_ ninguém _aqui. Eu ando muito sortudo nos últimos tempos. Sinceramente, eu ando sortudo pra cacete nos últimos tempos._

Só havia uma solução aparente para aquele problema e ele a convocou erguendo a mão para chamar a atenção do garçom: iria beber.

— Você bebe? — perguntou Matheus, surpreso. Estava vestido como um típico cantor de punk rock, usando uma camisa da banda The Xx, o que seria engraçado se não casasse tão bem com sua beleza fria. — Isso é ilegal, não é?

— Não tão ilegal quanto  _isso_ aí deveria ser. — retrucou Davi, apontando para Guilherme e Tábata; os dois tinham começado a se beijar. — Sinceramente, se eu soubesse que viria tão pouca gente, não teria saído de casa.

_Teria sim._

Guilherme e Tábata giraram as cabeças, e o tal barulho de desentupidor soou por um curto momento.

_Ok, talvez não._

— Eu não tenho opção. Se eu quiser sair de casa, tenho que ir aonde Tábata puder me levar. — o segundanista suspirou, desanimado. — Era mais divertido quando ela era solteira.

— Você sempre pode beber.

— Eu sigo a lei. — ele soou como um velho de sessenta anos. — Não me responsabilizo pelas eventuais  _merdas_  que você fizer.

O garçom chegou, e ignorando-o completamente, o casal no canto pareceu se beijar de forma ainda mais profunda, com um gemido sufocado saindo de uma das duas gargantas — não fazia diferença, pois de tão juntos, eles pareciam um só. Matheus observou tudo com uma expressão horrorizada.

— Tem certeza? — Davi perguntou e, diante de uma afirmativa de Matheus, deu de ombros, se virando para o garçom. — Me traz um Campari, então.

Outro gemido sufocado vindo do casal.

— Ok, ok, ok! — o outro garoto pareceu ligeiramente desesperado. — Mudei de ideia.

— Dois Camparis, garçom! — Davi corrigiu-se, rindo, e o garçom se afastou. — Você não vai se arrepender, Matheus. Se você não puder resolver os seus problemas você mesmo, é só beber... A bebida é uma milagreira.

Matheus deu um pequeno sorriso e isso pareceu quebrar um pouco da tensão entre eles. Quando os Camparis chegaram, os dois estavam envolvidos em uma conversa cordial, principalmente relacionada ao xadrez. Discutiram movimentos, jogadas que gostavam e desgostavam, partidas marcantes que tinham jogado, a competitividade do campeonato de dezembro e, a partir de certo ponto, a bebida os deixou mais desinibidos. Matheus parou na primeira rodada de Campari, enquanto Davi engatou várias outras, mas quando Tiago apareceu no bar uma hora depois, o segundanista estava muito próximo de parecer uma pessoa agradável.

— Olá, Davi! — Tiago o cumprimentou, a voz pastosa e os olhos vermelhos denunciando que ele não estava completamente sóbrio. — Cadê o Guilherme? O cara me chama e não aparece?

— O Guilherme tá ali. — Davi apontou para a parede. O casal estava próximo de completar uma hora de amasso e nenhum dos dois parecia ter desanimado. — Pode se esquecer dele. Por hoje, sua companhia somos nós. Cadê a Isadora?

Era sempre estranho encontrar Tiago fora da escola sem a presença sólida de Isadora por perto. A garota era alta, larga, sóbria e sempre controlava os excessos do namorado.

— Jantar com a família. Não fui convidado. Tá na cara o porquê, né? — ele riu ao apontar para os próprios olhos avermelhados. — Você eu conheço, divido aquele muquifo contigo faz três anos.Mas quem é essa pessoa branca que nem um cadáver aí?

— Matheus. — Davi ria com o “branca que nem um cadáver”. — Este é Tiago, meu colega de quarto... Tiago, este é Matheus, meu... Colega.

Tiago riu, torpe, passando a mão pelo cabelo muito preto de Matheus, de maneira infantil e debochada.

— Prazer, Matheus.

— O prazer é... — pela primeira vez na noite, os olhos de Matheus saíram do marasmo frio de sempre, acordando para uma espécie de brilho. Durou apenas um segundo. No instante seguinte, o garoto parecia ter bebido novalgina, um mau humor tão repentino se instalando em suas feições que até mesmo Davi, já acostumado, se surpreendeu. — Todo meu.

 _Eu..._  Davi franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigado.  _Eu já vi esse olhar antes?_

— Não parece nenhum prazer. — comentou Tiago, rindo enquanto se sentava. Na  _altura_ em que estava, mesmo dizer que odiava o garoto só o faria rir. — Mas ok, todo mundo tem direito de ficar azedo. VAMOS CONVERSAR DAVI!

Davi ainda estava intrigado, mas sem opções. Rendeu a conversa, enquanto as doses de Campari continuavam a vir e morrer; Tiago passou a acompanhá-lo na bebedeira. Mesmo chapado, o colega de quarto era uma pessoa fácil de conversar e logo os dois já tinham caído em assuntos banais e simples de desenvolver, enquanto Matheus, ao canto, só observava com uma expressão profundamente incomodada. Davi tentou incluí-lo algumas vezes na conversa, mas o garoto ficara irritadiço de repente, praticamente cuspindo espinhos, e depois de algumas deixas frustradas, o terceiranista acabou desistindo.

 _Eu já vi isso antes._ Não era mais uma pergunta.  _Eu já vi esse compor... Comporta... Comportamento! Comportamento em algum lugar... Mas... O que será isso?_

O pensamento não o largou em todos os drinques que bebeu após a chegada de Tiago. Davi lançava olhares furtivos para Matheus a todo o momento, tentando entender. O garoto, porém, ainda com a expressão mais infeliz que conseguia fazer, não reparava nele: olhava para a porta com um olhar equivalente ao que um sedento lançava para um copo de água. Estava desesperado.

Quando o relógio da parede bateu onze da noite, vários beijos apaixonados de Guilherme e Tábata e vários drinques esvaziados depois, Tiago se levantou de repente, definitivamente chapado. Olhando para os lados, ele jogou as mãos para o alto, contorcendo o corpo no que era suposto ser uma expressão convidativa — mas que com o álcool, parecia apenas cômica.

— VAMOS PARA A... A... A... A... PISTA DE DANÇA! — ele gritou, rindo ao se lembrar do nome. — VAMOS DANÇAR!

— VOCÊ ODEIA MÚSICA ELETRÔNICA, CARA!

— ODEIO NÃO! — ele tentou fazer uma expressão pensativa. — OK, ODEIO! VAMOS LÁ, VAMOS LÁ, VAMOS LÁ! VOCÊ TAMBÉM, MA... MARCOS! VOCÊ NÃO... NÃO BEBEU NE... NHUM CAMPARI!

De fato, Matheus não acompanhara os dois garotos nas rodadas de bebida; ainda estava com o primeiro e único Campari que bebera no início da noite. Davi reparou que, durante o tempo que o segundanista não encarava a porta com desespero, este estava encarando Tiago com o mais absoluto ódio, e pensou que talvez o Matheus não gostasse do colega de quarto por algum motivo. Aquilo poderia ser verdade se, quando Tiago encarara o segundanista para convidá-lo, ele não tivesse parecido tão  _sem jeito_ — e seus olhos não tivessem acendido aquele estranho brilho novamente — antes de ele virar as costas grosseiramente e se preparar para ir embora.

_Definitivamente, eu conheço esse olhar. Maldita bebida... Não consigo pensar. De onde eu conheço esse olhar?_

Davi queria descobrir. Mas nunca o faria se Matheus fosse embora.

— MATHEUS, POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ INDO, CARA!? — chamou, sentindo a própria voz soar estranhamente engrolada. — Se você não gosta do Tiago, é só não chegar perto dele!  _Masssssspooooooor_ que você não gostou dele?

O garoto se virou para encará-lo.

— Não vejo como isso possa ser... Da sua conta. — piscou. — Não... Tenho... Nada. Nada contra seu amigo. — e a expressão pareceu angustiada de repente. — Só quero ir embora. A Tábata vai querer me matar quando perceber que eu não estou aqui, então me deixa ir, ok?

— O que você precisa, amigo, é de uma gata... Para te deixar felizzz. — Davi se aproximou e jogou os braços por cima do ombro de Matheus. — VAMOS SUBIR!

O segundanista fez uma cara de absoluto desespero.

— Davi, colabore. Você está  _bêbado._

— E  _voxêextá_ chato. — Tiago deu a volta por Matheus e empurrou-o em direção às escadas. — _Vamox,_ pequeno jovem! Anda!

O garoto parou e encarou os rostos de Davi e Tiago por um instante, em profunda agonia, antes de suspirar, se rendendo e se deixando ser conduzido escada acima. Parecia completamente derrotado.

No canto, Guilherme e Tábata ainda se pegavam — nenhum deles parecia atento ao que acontecia em volta. De fato, o amor era lindo, observou Davi enquanto também subia as escadas... Até o momento de pagar a conta. Mas ele não se importava nenhum pouco. Que os dois se matassem em cima da conta quilométrica que viria! Naquele momento, ele só queria se divertir.

E que Guilherme, pra variar, se ferrasse... Só um pouquinho.

 

>><< 

 

O segundo andar se assemelhava a uma pequena boate, com algumas luzes estroboscópicas, piso brilhante e um globo giratório no meio do teto. Como era um espaço pequeno, dava a impressão de estar cheio muito depressa, como de fato estava naquele momento: havia pouco espaço para movimentação, a massa de corpos de mexendo juntos no ritmo da música.

Davi fechou os olhos enquanto o próprio corpo se mexia, a dança fluindo naturalmente de seu interior — ele amava aquilo com a sua vida, a entrega febril de um monte de pessoas que ele não conhecia a uma única música. Naquele momento, todos eram amigos, todos eram iguais, não havia nenhum problema, não havia nada...

— De san gos daun! De estar cam au! Enau ai uanisrireen nau! — Tiago cantou, alegre e desimpedido. Davi não viu porque não acompanhá-lo. — Mai universo uilbe neva bi de seime! Ai glediiú queime! Ai glediiú queime!

Matheus os encarava com uma expressão horrorizada e, mais tarde, Davi admitiu que não podia tê-lo culpado. Mas naquele momento, a pronúncia de seu inglês soava ótima, tudo parecia lindo e Matheus parecia só mais um rabugento que não sabia aproveitar a vida: motivo pelo qual o terceiranista resolveu que fazer o mais novo se divertir era crucial.

— Canta, Matheus! Canta! Essa música é  _óxima!_ Dé Uantedi! Não  _conhessi_?

— Não conheço nenhum “ _Dé Uantedi”._  — ele parecia ter comido capim. — The Wanted sim, e é uma banda horrorosa. Davi... — ele pensou por um minuto. — Vai cantar, vai.

— _Xó xevoxê_ cantar com a  _genti!_ — Tiago vacilou, apoiando-se no ombro de Matheus para se firmar. — Olha, começou outra!  _Vamúcantá_!

O segundanista fechou os olhos por um segundo, respirando fundo antes de abri-los com um ódio ferido nas íris e tirar a mão que estava em seu ombro com certa violência, empurrando Tiago para afastá-lo. O garoto arquejou, surpreso, mas antes que pudesse reagir, Matheus deu-lhe um soco rosto — e todo mundo em volta se calou, esperando pela briga.

— Tire a droga da mão de mim, ok? SAI DE PERTO DE MIM, SEU MALDITO BÊBADO! — ele gritou para Tiago, que acariciava a bochecha machucada como se não acreditasse. — E você também, Davi! Saiam de perto de mim! SAIAM DE PERTO DE MIM  _OS DOIS_!

E se embrenhou na multidão, sumindo.

Durante um momento tenso, Davi e Tiago se encararam, surpresos e confusos, mas o álcool que consumiram os impediu de darem ao fato sua devida importância — logo estavam dançando e cantando novamente.

A festa fervia, mas os drinques que Tiago bebera rapidamente cobraram seu preço: ele começou a sentir tonturas e resolveu ir se sentar. Sozinho na pista de dança, Davi resolveu procurar por Matheus — _se é que ele está aqui ainda_ — para se desculpar; um objetivo rapidamente frustrado quando ele encontrou uma garota muito bonita no canto da balada. Ela estava quieta, apenas observando, mas pareceu retribuir o interesse que Davi demonstrou e Matheus logo foi varrido de sua mente: o terceiranista podia ser uma pessoa muito preocupada e compreensiva, mas beijos eram algo que ele não recusava.

A garota o entreteve durante várias músicas com seus lábios macios e fáceis. Ela não parecia muito preocupada em engatar nenhuma conversa, tão envolvida no momento como ele, o que era bom, pois Davi se preocupava com as expectativas de seus ficantes — não queria machucá-los. E naquele momento, a melhor coisa do mundo era saber que existia alguém tão disposto como ele a ir apenas para o lado carnal da coisa, alguém que deslizava os lábios suavemente pelo seu pescoço, descendo para a linha da clavícula e fazendo-o revirar os olhos de prazer. Talvez, no final da noite, Davi perguntasse o nome da garota. Mas provavelmente não.

Ela ainda brincava com a língua em seu pescoço quando ele abriu os olhos, apenas distraidamente, e avistou Tiago. O garoto estava semidesmaiado em um canto, a lateral do rosto começando a arroxear, e parecia simplesmente deplorável — por um segundo,o terceiranista pensou que Isadora o mataria se o visse nesse estado. Mas não importava, porque a garota estava beijando Davi novamente e era bom. Ele fechou os olhos outra vez, se deixando levar por um longo e delicioso tempo.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, ele já tinha perdido a noção do tempo: estava ali com aquela garota por horas ou minutos? Já havia passado da meia-noite? Seu pai provavelmente o mataria. Onde estava Matheus? Tábata e Guilherme ainda estavam lá embaixo? Essa desorientação o fez se desvencilhar da garota por alguns segundos, sorrindo para ela enquanto indicava o próprio nariz:  _preciso respirar, querida._ Concordando, ela apenas encostou a cabeça no pescoço dele, também ofegante, e Davi aproveitou esse momento de descanso para olhar em volta.

Não precisou procurar muito para encontrar um rosto familiar: Tiago ainda estava recostado no mesmo lugar, mas não sozinho desta vez. Matheus estava parado à sua frente, observando-o com um misto de desprezo e alguma outra coisa enquanto parecia se decidir. No fim, o segundanista cutucou o bêbado semiacordado com o pé até que este reagisse e o ajudou a se levantar, levando-o passo por passo para fora.

Davi observou a interação com interesse até o momento em que Tiago parou e falou algo no ouvido de Matheus; o terceiranista, na distância que estava, não poderia saber, mas chutou que fosse um “obrigado”. E a estranha reação de Matheus — fechar os olhos, suspirar e abrí-los novamente, aquele brilho ao mesmo tempo febril e ledo nas íris — acendeu uma espécie de lâmpada na mente de Davi.

 _Isso parece... Interesse?_  Os lábios da garota voltaram a explorar seu pescoço, e ele fez o possível para ignorar os arrepios, sua mente trabalhando depressa.  _Isso é interesse! Mas... Matheus? Tiago? Matheus interessado no Tiago?Não pode ser..._

A menina voltou a beijá-lo na boca e ele deixou a linha de pensamento para lá — estava bêbado, de álcool e êxtase. Mas mesmo em meio à névoa embriagada de prazer e bebida, Davi se preocupou em fazer um lembrete mental: iria voltar a pensar naquilo depois...

Era simplesmente algo intrigante demais para deixar para lá.

 


	6. Aqueles inícios estranhos

_Segunda-feira, 07 de julho de 2014, casa de Davi_

 

Mais tarde, em um momento sóbrio, Davi conseguiria resumir o resto da noite no  _Jolly Roger_ em um grande borrão negro, do qual ele só conseguia resgatar alguns lampejos: alguns beijos mais quentes com a garota (ele nunca soube o nome dela), uma alça de sutiã (ele passou horas remoendo isso até concluir que a peça era azul), as fachadas de uma rua qualquer enquanto tropeçava, o olhar de reprovação e desprezo do pai quando ele passou pela sala de casa e a sensação deliciosa dos lençóis de sua cama.

Dormiu por um dia inteiro, um sono sem sonhos ou interrupções; e quando acordou à noite, estava desorientado e dolorido: seu corpo inteiro latejava, como se alguém tivesse passado um rolo compressor por cima de seu corpo e ele sentia uma enorme dor de cabeça, como se alguém estivesse martelando sem parar em cima de seus nervos. Ressacas não costumavam assaltar Davi com muita frequência — a bebida precisava ser forte para deixá-lo mal — , mas no momento em que ele abriu os olhos, o garoto soube que aquela seria forte.

_“Eu sou tão burro. Sempre consigo fazer a ressaca atual ser duas vezes pior que a da última vez... Vou acabar morrendo.”_

Fazia o frio típico dos dias de julho e durante vários minutos, Davi apenas se encolheu nas cobertas, gemendo baixinho de dor. Ele não queria se levantar, mas sabia que se não tomasse uma aspirina, não ia conseguir dormir novamente e, além disso, sentia fome também; as várias horas ininterruptas de sono estavam finalmente cobrando seu preço. O dilema se estendeu por um tempo que pareceu infinito e Davi já tinha até fechado os olhos, rezando para o sono chegar novamente, quando seu estômago reclamou no volume máximo, fazendo-o se lamentar baixinho. Não tinha jeito... Teria que se levantar.

— Ok, fome, você venceu. — resmungou para si mesmo enquanto se levantava, a visão rodando horrores antes de se estabilizar. — E a dor de cabeça também está quase me ganhando... Morrer teria sido bem mais legal. Sério.

A reclamação não surtiu nenhum efeito — a surpreendente coexistência de fome e vertigem o acompanhou fielmente no percurso pela casa, fazendo da simples tarefa de descer a escada uma tortura e criando miragens em sua mente: enquanto atravessava a sala para chegar à cozinha, ele jurou ter visto a mãe sentada no sofá, com um jornal na mão, lendo pacificamente.

— Menino do céu! O que aconteceu com você, menino? — a cozinheira-chefe da casa, Marta, só o chamava de “menino”. Era raro vê-la chocada; ele não soube se ficava feliz ou triste por fazê-la atingir esse estado. — Aonde é que tu foi ontem, que só chegou hoje?

— Fui para as “quebradas da vida”, Martinha. — a voz saiu pastosa. — Mas lá eles servem bebida de graça... Você sabe o resto da história.

— Onde é que fica esse tal de “quebradas da vida”? Meu filho não pode chegar perto de lá! — ela piscou para Davi, que riu fracamente. — Certo. Para você hoje, nós temos que arrumar um banquete antiporre... Espere um pouquinho, já está saindo.

Sem forçar para fazer muito mais que isso, Davi se sentou na grande mesa, onde as massas e outras coisas eram preparadas, e esperou. Marta era eficiente e sabia exatamente o que preparar (ela tinha experiência com as ressacas de Davi; foi ela quem o ressuscitou na sua primeira, aos doze anos), de modo que, em pouco mais de dez minutos, ele se viu em frente a uma bandeja com torradas, uma tigela de sopa, um copo de água e aspirinas.

— Marta... — ele cheirou a sopa. De mandioca, e quentinha. — Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

— Claro que sei. Tem que me amar mesmo! Eu tenho o melhor banquete antiporre de todos... Torradas, sopa esquentada e aspirinas. Tome os comprimidos por último, ok? Não quero que você vomite na minha cozinha.

— Mas é claro. — Davi sorriu antes de pegar a primeira torrada e mergulhar na sopa. A consistência amolecida parecia exatamente o que seu estômago sensível precisava e ele gemeu de alegria; em cinco minutos, estava raspando a tigela à procura de mais comida. Marta observou a cena com satisfação. — Juro que você faz milagres com esses banquetes, Martita, juro mesmo...

— Magia nada, isso são só os meus dedos ricos e satisfeitos. Túlio vai me dar um aumento, me avisou hoje!

— Sério? — ele tomou as aspirinas, seu estômago reclamando um pouco. — Parabéns, Martes! Isso é a prova de que aquele cara faz alguma coisa que presta... Agora você pode fazer banquetes antiporre como esse com mais freqüência!

— Menino... — a voz da mulher adquiriu certa censura. Ela defendera Davi nos acontecimentos de anos anteriores, mas nunca aceitara bem a ruptura entre o pai e o filho. — Não seja tão duro com seu... Com o Túlio. Ele faz bem para a sua mãe; até consegui tirá-la da cama! Hoje ela ficou na sala várias vezes, vendo televisão e lendo. Se você não vai respeitá-lo por mais nada, respeita o cara por isso.

Davi torceu o nariz para o discurso, mas o sentimento durou pouco — ele logo se lembrou da “miragem” que tivera a caminho da cozinha, a mãe deitada no sofá com um jornal... Então não fora apenas uma ilusão! A perspectiva de vê-la o deixou imediatamente mais alegre.

— Era ela quem estava deitada na sala? Minha mãe? Será que ela ainda está lá? Onde está o Túlio?

— Acalme-se, menino! — Marta riu. — Sua mãe estava lá até meia hora atrás, mas como estou aqui com você, não sei se já a prenderam de volta no quarto... E seu pai saiu. Foi resolver algum assunto, fazer alguma coisa... Esta pobre cozinheira não sabe. Mas logo está de volta.

Davi se levantou com energia — as vertigens o tinham abandonado, embora uma dor de cabeça forte ainda permanecesse — e deu um beijo na bochecha de Marta, a guisa de despedida.

— Então vou lá aproveitar minha mãe enquanto o Túlio não chega e rouba ela de mim. E se tem uma coisa que você não é, Titita, é uma pobre cozinheira... Aceite isso.

Ela riu.

— E se tem uma coisa que você não decide, menino, é qual a merda do apelido que você vai me dar. — ela fez um gesto autoritário para a porta, abrandado pela expressão risonha. — Vaza da minha cozinha, menino. Já! Está contaminando isso daqui com seu suor bêbado e cheio de ressaca. TCHAU!

E mesmo sabendo que era tudo brincadeira, ele simplesmente obedeceu: a saudosa Marta, brincando ou não, era o tipo certo de pessoa para  _não_ se contrariar.

 

>><< 

 

A mãe realmente estava sentada na sala, mas não lia mais o jornal — estava recostada no encosto do sofá, ressonando suavemente, e não notou a chegada do filho. Suspirando, Davi sentou-se muito calmamente ao lado da mãe, tentando não fazer qualquer som, aproveitando a raridade daquela situação — era muito incomum ver Mônica fora do quarto — ao mesmo em que refreava sua própria vontade de abraçá-la, pois sabia que não era o mais sensato a ser feito; ao invés disso, abraçou a si próprio, satisfeito por escutar a respiração calma da mulher enquanto a observava.

Mônica era uma mulher bonita, mesmo doente, e Davi se orgulhava de se parecer com ela: ambos tinham pele morena e estatura comprida, os cabelos com cachos apertados (os de Davi cortados curtos, os da mãe caídos como uma cascata sem controle em volta de sua cabeça) e os olhos estranhamente fundos, dotados de algo como “olheiras permanentes”. Contudo, ao contrário dos de Davi, que sempre se mostravam um pouco tristes quando ele se encarava no espelho, os olhos da mãe eram sóbrios e claros, mesmo naquele momento, quando ela os abriu e encarou o filho, a expressão nublada de sono.

— Davi...? — ela abriu um sorriso sonolento. — Finalmente acordou da ressaca e veio me ver? Estava achando que você não sairia do quarto! Como está se sentindo?

— Alguém que foi pego por um compactador de lixo se sentiria melhor... Mas eu sobrevivo. E você, como está? É um milagre deixarem você ficar fora da cama!

Mônica sentou-se ereta no sofá, recuperando a altivez de sempre, e deu alguns tapinhas nas próprias coxas. A ordem era clara e Davi obedeceu: deitou-se no colo da mãe, observando seu rosto pálido enquanto ela brincava com os cabelos dele.

— Seu pai conversou com as minhas enfermeiras... Disse que seria responsável por mim hoje. Nós ficamos aqui conversando o dia inteiro, mas agora ele saiu. Foi buscar sorvete para mim... Vou sentir falta do seu pai quando ele viajar de novo.

Davi franziu o cenho; Mônica era a única pessoa que ele ainda permitia chamar Túlio de “seu pai”, mas mesmo assim, era algo que ele detestava escutar: Era como se, para a mãe, a ruptura nunca houvesse existido — ela ainda os tratava como se fossem uma grande e estúpida família feliz. Ele gostaria de ter forças para corrigi-la e explicar tudo novamente, mas ele não queria perder o pouco e precioso tempo que tinha com a mãe falando sobre  _Túlio._ Por isso, suspirou e abraçou sua cintura, disposto a mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível.

— E eu sinto falta de você todo o tempo quando estou na escola. — murmurou, soando um pouco manhoso. Mônica riu fracamente. — Mesmo a gente se falando por telefone todos os dias.

— Pena que eu mal lembro que você existe...

— Mãe!

— É verdade! — ela escovou os dedos na testa dele. — Você é um garoto independente, não preciso me preocupar com você todo o tempo.

— Mas eu sei que você morre de curiosidade sobre tudo o que acontece na minha vida... — ele deu um risinho malicioso. — E como nossas conversas por telefone são curtas, eu não te contei nem metade do que aconteceu esse ano. Tem muita coisa interessante para você saber...

 _Pronto._ A mãe não suportava qualquer mistério e não se importava de morder iscas óbvias como essa — empertigou-se no sofá rapidamente, encarando Davi com um olhar de perscrutínio.

— O quê? — exigiu. — Conte-me tudo e JÁ!

Davi riu e começou a contar tudo o que acontecera naquele ano: desde o primeiro reencontro com Matheus até os detalhes do bimestre infernal e a aposta que tinham batido. Ele também falou sobre Tábata e Guilherme, sobre como o namoro dos dois começara sem o seu aval (a mãe riu nessa parte) e como as coisas estavam naquele momento. Mônica era uma ótima ouvinte, fazendo comentários nas horas certas e incentivando-o a falar quando sentia que havia mais a ser dito — no momento em que se deu conta, Davi acabara de dissecar, com detalhes, todos os acontecimentos dos últimos seis meses para a mãe, que parecia ligeiramente pensativa.

— Esse Matheus... — ela brincou com um dos cachos dele, esticando-o até ficar liso e soltando-o, divertindo-se com o efeito de mola. — Seria Matheus Cadore?

— Sabe que eu não faço a menor ideia? Mas pode ser. Você sabe o nível dos freqüentadores daquela prisão que vocês insistem em chamar de Colégio Interno... Por quê?

— Porque você conhece os Cadore. Seu pai te ensinou sobre eles. Vamos lá, você consegue se lembrar.

O garoto odiava lembrar qualquer coisa que tivesse sido ensinada por Túlio, mas investigou a própria memória atrás do sobrenome  _Cadore._ De fato, o nome lhe parecia meio familiar, e Davi logo descobriu o porquê: lembrou-se do dia em que Túlio lhe deu uma aula sobre as famílias tradicionais do país, ressaltando a importância de manter as boas relações com elas, e começou a repetir mecanicamente o discurso de Túlio:

— Cadore. Família tradicional mineira... Mexe com artigos de fundição. As fundições Cadore estão espalhadas pelo sudeste atualmente... O cabeça da família era Jorge Cadore, que tinha três filhos... Diego, Fabrício e Helena. Fabrício é o cabeça agora, suponho. Diego é enxadrista desde a adolescência, ganhou vários campeonatos e acabou fazendo o nome em cima do xadrez... Helena era jogadora de vôlei, muito famosa, inclusive.

— Exatamente. — Mônica balançou a cabeça em aprovação. — Se eu não me engano, Diego Cadore tem um filho chamado Matheus, e filho de peixe, peixinho é... Se Matheus for de fato um Cadore, você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?

— Que eu — Davi começou, esperançoso — , posso dar nele uma surra tão tradicional quanto a família dele?

A mãe gargalhou.

— Claro que não, seu besta. Significa que é interessante você manter suas boas relações com ele... E nada de sair jogando seus charmes promíscuos para cima do menino! — ela cutucou o nariz dele. — Você pode ficar com quem quiser, para mim, mas manter relações cordiais com os Cadore vai te fazer mais feliz.

— Assim você me ofende... Não é porque eu sou bi que eu vou dar em cima de todo mundo! Eu sou bonito, não preciso me desesperar.

— Eu sei que não. — a mãe demorara um pouco para aceitar aquela verdade, mas Davi ficou feliz por ter esperado; no dia em que Mônica finalmente superara seus preconceitos a respeito do filho, as coisas tinham ficado mais fáceis entre os dois. — Mas aquela família... O conservadorismo lá é do modelo mais antigo possível; eles têm muitos preconceitos que são difíceis de quebrar.

— Nem os pais dele? Uma geração mais jovem? — Davi lembrou-se da noite anterior, as impressões que tivera a respeito de Matheus, sua aparente atração por Tiago; se fosse verdade, um ambiente familiar hostil só atrapalharia. — Não têm a mente mais aberta?

— Não posso falar sobre Diego, nunca o conheci... Mas se Matheus for de fato filho dele, eu conheci sua esposa, Patrícia. Como você sabe, eu sou de São Paulo e estudei em um Colégio Militar em uma época “militar demais”. Patrícia estava duas séries na minha frente. Nós nunca conversamos, mas ela era ativa nos discursos militares mais conservadores e vencia TODOS os concursos de xadrez, enquanto eu me encabulava para matar as aulas. Não chuto que ela se tornou uma pessoa melhor agora... E lembre-se que os Cadore servem seus valores na mamadeira dos seus bebês.

_Ou seja, Matheus tem pais que provavelmente vão arrancar seu couro. Isso é legal._

A mãe suspirou e escorregou no sofá, como se a conversa estivesse começando a deixar seu corpo cansado, e ele resolveu deixar para lá e mudar para um assunto mais fácil: sua curiosidade não era nada que valesse a exaustão da mãe.

— Você odiava xadrez? Isso é sério? É um jogo tão bom!

— Eu passei de ano com os exatos setenta por cento de presença necessária no xadrez. Matei todas as aulas que podia. — Mônica deu uma piscadela cúmplice. — Na verdade, não sei como você gosta tanto de xadrez... Eu  _sempre_ odiei o jogo e seu pai nunca teve paciência para ele; era um esportista, gostava de natação, futebol, corrida... Davi, você não é meu filho!

Os dois riram por vários minutos e a conversa morreu, sem nenhum desconforto: ficaram mãe e filho ali, um clima bom na sala, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos.

Distraído, Davi rolou os olhos pela sala, absorvendo seus detalhes (ele raramente ficava em casa), até chegar na mesinha de centro, onde seu celular estava descuidadamente disposto. Ao vê-lo, o garoto franziu as sobrancelhas e esticou a mão para pegá-lo — não se lembrava de tê-lo deixado ali.

— Você se esqueceu dele ontem, no bar onde saiu com seus amigos. Guilherme veio trazê-lo para você. — a mãe explicou, parecendo sonolenta novamente. — Ele inclusive mandou um recado... Disse que você vai pagar pela conta que ele pagou, algo assim. Faz sentido para você?

Davi se lembrou da conta quilométrica da noite anterior e gargalhou longamente.

— Faz  _muito_ sentido.

A mãe deu de ombros, sem se importar muito, e Davi voltou-se para o próprio celular. O aplicativo de xadrez tinha uma notificação, o que significava que Matheus tinha se lembrado dele, provavelmente para infernizá-lo — e não deu outra. A mensagem havia sido enviada vinte minutos antes.

_“Espero que a sua ressaca tenha sido proporcional ao trabalho que você me deu ontem.”_

Davi suspirou. Aquilo era tão Matheus que ele nem ficou surpreso — e se preparou para a conversa. Ele tinha um objetivo ao conversar com o segundanista daquela vez; queria descobrir se o interesse do garoto por Tiago era verídico ou se era apenas uma impressão de sua mente alcoolizada.

Se fosse verdade... Não, ele ainda não havia pensado nessa parte.

“ _Então minha ressaca devia ter sido muito mais leve. Eu não te dei trabalho nenhum!”_

_“Não, só me enfiou naquele antro de gente louca, me deixou sozinho para levar aquele seu maldito amigo praticamente desacordado para casa. E, claro, cantou Gledi Iú Queime, do Dé Uantedi, na minha cabeça.”_

Davi gemeu. As vergonhas que passava quando bêbadosó pioravam... Ainda chegaria o dia em que ele tiraria a roupa na frente de todo mundo.

“ _Esquece isso. Você vai ser mais feliz se esquecer isso, eu te garanto.”_

_“Tá doido? Eu vou me lembrar disso para sempre! Estou louco para as aulas voltarem. Vou contar para todo mundo do clube! Se eu tivesse gravado, seria perfeito.”_

_“Ok. Você é um legítimo desgraçado. Era só isso?”_

_“Não. Nossos treinos no xadrez estão um pouco defasados... Se você aumentar a freqüência deles, talvez eu não conte nada para ninguém. Que tal?”_

Davi revirou os olhos. Ser chantageado por Matheus já não era mais nenhuma novidade.

“ _Pode contar. Minhas aventuras bêbadas não me incomodam.”_

_“Mas eu te garanto que mais dois meses de inferno te incomodam, e pra caramba. Vai aumentar a freqüência dos treinos ou não?”_

_“Quando você quiser treinar, estarei aqui.”_ Ele digitou a frase com os dedos tremendo de raiva. “ _Mas você sabe que eu provavelmente vou me vingar por isso, não sabe?”_

A resposta demorou algum tempo para chegar.

“ _Vou esperar ansiosamente por isso. Mas enquanto o momento não chega, comecei uma partida... E prepare-se. Ao longo dessas férias, posso te chamar para jogar a qualquer momento.”_

Davi não respondeu, apenas voltou seus olhos para o pequeno tabuleiro presente na tela, notando que Matheus mexera seu peão e movendo seu próprio em resposta. O jogo prosseguiu sem problemas, calmo e despretensioso, terminando com uma vitória bem trabalhada de Matheus.

“ _Você venceu.”_ Davi afirmou o óbvio. “ _Vai comemorar agora?”_

Mas como sempre, aquele era Matheus — vitórias em cima de Davi nunca o deixavam feliz. No máximo, decepcionado.

“ _Claro que vou. Já estou pulando de felicidade aqui! Você precisa ver, vou até gravar um vídeo para você... Até amanhã Davi. Boa noite, durma bem.”_

 

>><< 

 

_Terça-feira, 08 de julho de 2014, 10h00min, casa de Davi_

 

_“DAVI! Acorde! Hora de jogar! Se você não responder em dez minutos, eu vou te ligar!_

_Davi..._

_Faltam cinco minutos._

_Três minutos..._

_Um minuto...”_

_“JÁ ACORDEI, MATHEUS! FELIZ? SATISFEITO? DEZ DA MANHÃ NÃO SÃO HORAS DE ACORDAR ALGUÉM!”_

_“Eu disse que poderia te chamar para jogar a qualquer momento. Agora é um momento. Anda! Já comecei com as brancas.”_

Como que para explicar a fala, Matheus moveu uma peça branca no tabuleiro virtual, dando início ao jogo.

“ _Você sabe que isso é sadismo, não é?”_

_“Sadismo é outra coisa. Eu chamo isso de vingança pela vergonha de domingo... Qual era o nome daquela garota?”_

_“Sabe que eu não perguntei? E... Você deveria estar com raiva do Tiago, foi ele quem deu trabalho.”_ Davi também fez seu movimento, distraidamente, a atenção voltada para a conversa. Talvez aquela fosse a hora de jogar uma pequena isca para descobrir se as impressões de domingo eram ou não verdadeiras. “ _E falando no Tiago... Por que você o odiou tanto? O cara não fez nada para você.”_

“ _Eu não o odeio, disse isso a você.”_ a resposta finalmente chegou, quase dez minutos depois da pergunta. “ _Eu não me senti confortável com ele, apenas... Tiago me pareceu um idiota, drogado e estúpido.”_

Outra peça branca se moveu no pequeno tabuleiro virtual.

_“Mas... É isso o que ele é. Só que ele também é um cara legal. Ele não faz nada para você e você pareceu tão... Sentido. Como se ele te incomodasse. Eu nunca te vi tão irritado. Só queria saber o porquê.”_

“ _Davi, você é um intrometido... Mas acho que não tem problema te contar.”_ O terceiranista prendeu a respiração ao ler isso. “ _Odiei o Tiago porque ele é idêntico ao atual namorado da minha ex-namorada. Feliz?”_

Davi quase jogou o celular na parede de frustração. Eles não estavam se falando pessoalmente, logo ele não podia identificar se havia alguma mentira na afirmação, mas parecia tão estupidamente conveniente para Matheus dizer aquilo... Tinha parecido óbvio na noite da festa que a irritação de Matheus fora movida por um interesse reprimido, mas agora soava perfeitamente plausível que tudo houvesse ocorrido por ciúmes de uma ex-namorada. Talvez Davi tivesse realmente apenas imaginado o interesse de Matheus por Tiago...

Ele processou aquilo enquanto o jogo continuava. Algumas capturas foram feitas, mas nenhum grande movimento ou ataque foi executado: mais uma vez, eles estavam se estudando, cercando um ao outro; um jogo mais analítico que feroz e, durante algum tempo, nada de interessante aconteceu.

“ _Me parece bom.”_ Acabou digitando, desistindo da hipótese de Matheus estar afim de Tiago. “ _Qual é o nome dela? Da sua ex-namorada?”_

_“Rebecca.”_

“ _E terminaram por quê?”_

_“Ela estava insatisfeita com o meu jeito. Disse que eu era estúpido e entupido... Idiota e insensível. Eu tenho um discurso dela decorado em algum lugar da minha cabeça.”_

Matheus lançou suas peças em uma ofensiva, mas não obteve muito sucesso — provavelmente, não reparou que Davi o cercava, reforçando suas defesas, preparando o terreno para uma jogada grande.

“ _Você não pode culpá-la. Você É entupido.”_

_“Todas as pessoas para quem eu contei isso disseram A MESMA COISA. Que tal vocês todos serem amigos da Rebecca ao invés de meus? Não vai fazer falta, eu garanto.”_

Davi riu e, com o esquema todo montado, fez sua investida, satisfeito quando ela se mostrou eficiente: o rei branco foi completamente cercado e um pequeno aviso de “XEQUE-MATE!”piscou no canto inferior da tela.

_“Não falo pelos outros, mas falo por mim... Garanto que eu não faria um xeque-mate bonito desses na Rebecca.”_

Aquilo provavelmente desagradou Matheus; ele demorou quase vinte minutos para enviar sua resposta.

“ _Até a próxima, Davi, e sem conversas. Como você deve ter percebido, elas me distraem.”_

Davi não pôde deixar de rir.

 

>><< 

 

_Sexta-feira, 11 de julho, 22h00min, casa de Davi_

 

_“Davi, vamos jogar. E nem finja que você está dormindo, eu sei que não está!”_

_“Não, eu não estou dormindo, mas também não quero jogar xadrez com você. Lamento, volte amanhã, sem indenizações.”_

_“Sério? E por que não?”_

Davi hesitou por um minuto, deitado na própria cama, encarando o celular, antes de dar de ombros. Qual era o problema em contar? Matheus provavelmente o implicaria com ele, mas diante da atual situação, até as gozações do segundanista pareciam uma coisa legal.

“ _Briguei com o cara que mora aqui em casa. Ele fala muita besteira... No geral, preconceituosa. E eu não consigo ficar quieto.”_

_“Que cara? Seu pai?”_

_“Eles gostam de chamá-lo assim, mas eu não tenho pai.”_

_“...?”_

_“No dia em que você parar de me chantagear, eu prometo que te conto essa história.”_ Davi quase riu ao digitar isso. “ _Ou seja, você provavelmente nunca vai ouví-la.”_

Matheus demorou um pouco a responder.

“ _Ok, não tenho argumentos para isso, terei de conviver com a minha curiosidade. Me pegou, touché, parabéns! Quer uma estrelinha dourada? Juro que depois te entrego. Agora me conte por que esse cara que mora na sua casa (fale o nome dele, é mais fácil) brigou com você.”_

Davi riu de verdade dessa vez, encarando a tela do celular. Ok, aquilo era uma implicância, mas pelo menos era uma implicância engraçada.

“ _Porque eu nasci? Ok, isso é um exagero... Acho que é porque eu larguei a igreja. Não por mágoa, nem por revolta, nem nada... Só percebi que não estava confortável lá. O cara não aceitou isso muito bem e de vez em quando desenterra o assunto. O nome dele é Túlio... E eu vou querer minha estrelinha, faço coleção e a sua vai ser importante.”_

_“Te entrego sua estrelinha no dia de São Nunca, ao meio dia. Pode esperar. Enquanto isso, digo que essa situação parece meio... Chata. Minha família e eu somos muito religiosos e eu nunca me senti forçado a nada, mas seria terrível se fosse.”_

_“Ah... Ele não me força, só joga isso na minha cara, mesmo. Todo o tempo. Não é algo que me deixa magoado... Mas eu fervo de raiva. Hoje não foi a primeira vez e também não vai ser a última, então deixa para lá. Vamos nos concentrar nas estrelinhas: vou chegar dez minutos mais cedo para recebê-la no dia! Estou ansiosíssimo! Espero que o fato de eu não jogar com você hoje não atrapalhe a minha premiação... Você pode me chamar amanhã para a gente jogar, já que você odeia conversar e as últimas dez partidas foram irritantemente silenciosas.”_

_“Concordo com o ‘silenciosas’, mas não com o irritantemente. Você não digitando besteira me traz muita paz, a rima inclusa.”_ Davi revirou os olhos com isso. “ _Mas como você parece estar realmente fervendo de raiva e pessoas assim me dão certa gastura...”._

_“Como você consegue conviver consigo mesmo?”_

_“Ai. Essa doeu.”_

_“Sinta um pouco do seu próprio veneno, praga.”_

_“Estou disposto a animar você, embora não saiba que tipo de droga eu consumi para isso, então faça o favor de colaborar.”_

O terceiranista ergueu as sobrancelhas: Matheus querendo animar alguém? Ele olhou para fora, pela janela, mas não estava chovendo (fazia uma noite linda lá fora, cheia de estrelas) e deu de ombros. Talvez Matheus só estivesse doente mesmo. E reconhecendo que estava sendo um pouco grosso, Davi resolveu que não tinha nenhum problema em deixar o segundanista tentar.

“ _Não pedi nada a você, mas... Ok. Vamos lá, me anime.”_

_“Ugh, sou PÉSSIMO com isso. Se eu te contar sobre a minha vida, você se anima?”_

“ _Não.”_ Não havia motivos para mentir. “ _Mas vai ser uma coisa interessante de se ler, fique à vontade.”_

 _“Ok. Vamos lá. Meu nome é Matheus Inácio Cadore, filho de Diego e Patrícia Cadore um casal cujo amor nasceu da pura competição entre os dois. Meu pai é enxadrista especializado em competições enquanto minha mãe é perita em estratégia e ensino de xadrez em escolas. Meu primeiro presente foi um tabuleiro de xadrez e esse foi, basicamente, o único presente que meu pai me deu durante toda a minha vida. A frase que eu mais escutei até hoje foi: ‘_ Você vai ser um grande enxadrista quando você crescer. ’”

Davi absorveu essas informações com interesse.

“ _É por isso que você é um saco com essa coisa de ganhar? Chegando ao ponto de me endoidar para treinar contigo, inclusive?”_

_“Você pode dizer que sim. Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova, Carina, mas ela detesta xadrez, então meu pai decidiu que ‘a herança da família está comigo’. Fui treinado para ser um enxadrista desde pequeno; ele jogava comigo duas horas por dia, no começo, e ao longo dos anos, esse tempo só foi aumentando. Antes de me mandarem para estudar no Vespasiano, eu perdia quatro horas todos os dias jogando xadrez com meu pai. Nunca escutei nenhum elogio. Depois de cada partida, ele sempre me apontava os erros que eu tinha cometido, e na partida seguinte, ficava em cima para ver se eu ia cometê-los novamente.”_

_“Ofenderia se eu dissesse que seu pai é um mala?”_

_“Não. Mas eu não o culpo. Ele me treinou para ser um vencedor, para detestar perder e fazer de tudo para isso não acontecer.”_  O terceiranista novamente revirou os olhos, sentindo a prepotência natural de Matheus em cada palavra lida. “ _Mas pode ser que eu tenha querido_   _matá-lo_ algumas  _vezes.”_

_“Se ele te treinou para ser um vencedor, para te fazer detestar perder e tudo mais, então POR QUE RAIOS VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ ME ENXENDO O SACO PARA EU TREINAR COM VOCÊ?”_

Davi sentiu que a pergunta tinha sido problemática no momento em que apertou o botão de “enviar”, embora não soubesse exatamente o porquê. Logo percebeu que tinha razão: o pequeno aviso de que a mensagem havia sido enviada e visualizada apareceu, mas durante meia hora, não houve nenhuma resposta. O garoto encarou o celular com dúvida, pensando se deixava para lá ou se mandava alguma outra mensagem, a primeira opção vencendo no fim — ele se virou para o lado e fechou os olhos, esperando o sono chegar, e estava quase dormindo quando o aparelho apitou novamente, indicando que havia uma resposta.

“ _Por motivos que eu pretendo revelar para você no dia de São Nunca, ao meio dia... Talvez um pouco antes. Mas hoje não.”_

O terceiranista encarou o celular com raiva.  _Me dá um vácuo, eu estou quase dormindo, me acorda e me apresenta essa resposta horrorosa. Cara maneiro você, hein?_

_“E seu pai sabe que você está jogando comigo, um enxadrista não profissional, por motivos que você só vai me revelar no dia de São Nunca, ao meio dia?”_

_“Não. O que Diego Cadore não vê, Diego Cadore não sente. Você não vai contar para ele, vai?Você é um bom garoto. Eu confio no seu silêncio, mas sempre posso comprá-lo com um pouco de chantagem.”_

Davi sentiu o riso surgir contra sua vontade.

“ _Não pretendo contar... Mas não fique convencido: eu costumo ser um péssimo garoto. Mas ignoremos essa parte. Você falou sobre você, vou falar sobre mim.”_

_“Estou tão ansiozzzzzzzz”_

_“Ninguém liga. Davi Anchieta Montecruz, filho de Mônica e Túlio Montecruz, que nunca foram um casal adorável, mas sempre se amaram muito. Não me lembro qual foi primeiro presente que recebi (tá pedindo demais, né?), mas sei que ‘_ Débeis mentais não existem’  _foi a frase que mais escutei na minha vida. Faço parte da turma de veteranos da morte do Vespasiano, junto com o Guilherme e mais uns vinte coitados, o que significa que eu cursei TODA a minha vida escolar naquela linda prisão. Lá é mais minha casa do que aqui... Ah, eu odeio férias também. Elas sempre foram mortalmente tediosas; eu nunca tinha nada para fazer, Guilherme sempre viajava, ou seja, solidão todos os dias.”_

_“Quanto amor ao Guilherme, hein?”_

_“Ele é meu melhor amigo desde sempre. Quando éramos pequenos, costumávamos dizer que éramos meio-irmãos de sobrenome: ele é Montenegro e eu sou Montecruz. A gente SEMPRE aprontou junto, explodimos_ algumas  _bombas caseiras naquela escola e fizemos muita bagunça lá... Até o Caldarias, que conhece a gente tão bem (o cara sabe meu nome, ele me cumprimenta nos corredores), nos colocou em turmas e turnos separados no Ensino Médio. Uma coisa inteligente da parte dele. Explodimos nossa última bomba caseira no primeiro dia do primeiro ano.”_

_“Quanta poesia. Chorei.”_

_“Que tal ir se ferrar?”_

_“Não. Estou pensando em como Tábata quis namorar um idiota que explodia bombas caseiras no colégio. Minha prima é uma destruidora de corações, ela tinha que ter sido mais inteligente que isso.”_

Davi revirou os olhos — de novo. Aquilo estava se tornando um ato muito frequente.

“ _Talvez porque Tábata NÃO seja uma pessoa estúpida e entupida... Idiota e insensível. Ela se apaixona.”_

_“Usando minhas palavras contra mim... Talvez eu deva levar duas estrelinhas para você no dia de São Nunca? Enfim, Tábata é bonita, alta, mais velha, segura de si e todas aquelas coisas que deixam um cara doido. Ela tem um nome legal... Na verdade, ela tem dois nomes legais e dois sobrenomes legais, e se você fosse se apaixonar por alguém só pelo nome, teria de ser a Tábata: Tábata Cristina Cadore Santoro. Chique para caramba. Todos os fatores indicam que ela é areia demais para o caminhãozinho do Guilherme.”_

_“Todos os fatores indicam que há uma séria ‘puxação de saco’ aqui.”_

_“Há sono sendo detectado aqui, isso sim. Te chamei para jogar e perdi uma hora e meia em um bate-papo inútil... Isso é maneiro. Adorei saber mais sobre você, mas pode ficar calado da próxima vez. Não vai fazer falta.”_

O terceiranista bufou alto.

“ _Claro.”_

_“Está melhor?”_

Ele já ia perguntar o porquê, mas se lembrou do motivo pelo qual o chat começara: a briga com Túlio e a tentativa frustrada de Matheus de animá-lo. Aquela pergunta abrangia mil possibilidades, inclusive a de Matheus estar preocupado com ele, e Davi não conseguiu processar nenhuma delas.

“ _Estou me sentindo radiante!”_

_“´Ótimo, porque da próxima vez que eu te chamar, serão dois jogos em sequência para compensar. Boa noite.”_

Davi encarou o celular. Eles já tinham jogado umas vinte vezes, todas elas com conversas breves antes da partida começar e, a cada vez que se enfrentavam, ele sentia que Matheus se tornava mais fácil de lidar, como se estivesse relaxando. Isso era bom, pois tê-lo mais confiante em si talvez tornasse a convivência dos dois menos insuportável... Mas também era ruim, pois ele sentia que estava começando a considerar Matheus como um amigo, quando era suposto tratá-lo com fria cordialidade até o final do ano, onde finalmente se vingaria e se veria longe dele.

Ele olhou para o relógio. De fato, faltavam quinze para a meia-noite, hora de estar dormindo e não de ficar pensando em questões para as quais ele não obteria resposta imediata. Voltaria ao assunto no dia seguinte.

“ _Ok, pequena praga. Boa noite.”_

 


	7. Os sentimentos que você renega

_Duas semanas depois, sexta-feira, 25 de julho de 2014, casa de Davi_

 

_“Davi! Eu sei que você já acordou. Já é uma hora da tarde, ou seja, VAMOS JOGAR!”_

_“Me pegou, seu maldito stalker! Parabéns! Estou acordado e almoçando. Quer uma medalha de honra ao mérito?”_

_“Você pode começar com as brancas hoje. Vou aguardar.”_

Davi fez uma careta para o celular enquanto mordia uma coxa de frango. Estava tudo muito gostoso, como sempre, mas era meio difícil se concentrar na comida quando havia alguém  _muito_ chato enchendo a sua paciência... Desconsolado, ele largou o frango para lá, sabendo que não teria sossego se não respondesse depressa.

 _“Matheus, você tem consciência...”_ ele fez uma careta quando seus dedos engordurados deixaram manchas na tela. Legal. “ _De que essa é a nonagésima oitava partida que vamos jogar em duas semanas?”_

_“Você está contando? Que gracinha! Eu não dou a mínima importância para isso.”_

_“Eu dou. Você não tem vida social? Não sai? Não se diverte? Não faz nada além de me pedir para jogar xadrez com você?”_

_“Sua preocupação é ‘_ fofa’,  _mas não. Não tenho vida social e não vejo como isso possa ser da sua conta.”_

Davi revirou os olhos. Tão típico.

_“Eu me preocupo que a sua solidão possa acabar deixando você mais insuportável do que já é. Não deixa de ser pertinente, você sabe.”_

_“Na hierarquia dos insuportáveis eu só posso descer, porque ocupo o topo daquela bagaça. Ou seja, comece logo essa maldita partida ou eu começo!”_

_“Caso você não tenha se dado conta, eu ESTOU ALMOÇANDO. ESTOU COMENDO. ENTÃO NÃO ENCHA.”_

Ele voltou as atenções para o frango, sorrindo satisfeito ao morder a coxa gordurosa, envolta por uma camada suculenta de pele frita, querendo acreditar que suas palavras grossas iriam afastar Matheus, o que se revelou inútil — o tabuleiro virtual piscou algumas vezes, indicando que havia um novo desafio, e Davi quis lançar o celular na parede.  _Carinha pentelho._

Eram duas semanas jogando com Matheus e ele finalmente abandonara a hipótese remota do segundanista ter sentido algum interesse por Tiago: parecia impossível. Com as conversas, que tinham passeado por tópicos variados, ele aprendeu que Matheus era chato para caramba, que ele não sentia interesse por ninguém (nenhum desses dois fatos o surpreendeu), que ele odiava maçãs, tomates, alfaces, ambientes fechados, a cor laranja e era fã de música clássica. Também descobrira, com certa satisfação, que o garoto tinha medo de palhaços.

Ao mesmo tempo, Davi se viu fornecendo informações sobre si mesmo para o garoto: sem perceber, notou que já tinha falado sobre seu ódio por salmão grelhado, sua paixão por música pop, sua queda pela Ke$ha (ele tinha vergonha disso, mas não negava a verdade para ninguém) e a paixonite que tivera pela professora de educação física do quinto ano, chegando ao ponto de fazer serenatas para ela.

A realidade era triste, mas impossível de ser negada — de alguma forma que ele considerava “bizonha”, Matheus de repente entrara na sua lista de amigos, e o terceiranista estava sinceramente preocupado. O segundanista tinha apenas dezesseis anos, muito novo para ficar enfiado em casa — embora o motivo para Davi ter trazido o assunto à tona fosse bem mais egoísta. Ele não aguentava mais as solicitações para jogos em todos os momentos do dia.

“ _Você está almoçando ou plantando a sua comida e esperando ela nascer? Anda logo e responde essa solicitação.”_

_“Estou pensando em como resolver a sua reclusão social.”_

_“Não precisa se preocupar,_ papai.  _Eu já disse que estou bem.”_

 _“Deus me livre de um filho como você. Você vive de TPM.”_ Ele riu sozinho com isso. “ _Mas estou pensando... Guilherme me chamou para ir a uma boate com a Tábata. Você devia ir junto.”_

A resposta chegou quase no mesmo momento em que ele enviou o convite.

“ _Não. Não. Não. Não. Não. NÃO.”_

_“Não precisa dar essa ênfase toda. Por que não?”_

_“Para segurar vela e aguentar você bêbado de novo? J.A.M.A.I.S.”_

_“Lá é uma boate, lugar de dançar. Se Guilherme e Tábata quiserem se pegar enquanto eu fico bêbado, é só você ir para o outro canto. Mas você devia ir mesmo.”_

_“Não. Não precisa insistir. Não vou. E responda logo esse maldito desafio.”_

_“Ah, você vai. Agora eu decidi. Você vai.”_

_“Davi… NO. NON. NEIN. NÃO!”_

_“Temos um poliglota aqui?”_

_“Falo quatro línguas, mas NÃO INTERESSA. SÓ RESPONDA A DROGA DO DESAFIO, EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU!”_

Davi encarou o celular, sorrindo com o desafio implícito nas palavras do outro. É claro que Matheus iria — o terceiranista já tinha armas em mente para usar contra o garoto e não teria dó de mandar artilharia pesada. Sem perceber, o garoto já estava pensando naquilo como uma vingança por duas semanas de falta de sossego, uma centelha de competição correndo por suas veias.

Pobre Matheus... Ele que aguardasse.

 

>><<

 

_Sábado seguinte, 02 de agosto de 2014, a calçada, algum bairro de Belo Horizonte_

 

Eram oito horas da noite e Davi estava caminhando despreocupadamente pelas ruas de BH, em direção ao seu objetivo. A cidade estava viva, como uma grande festa, e o clima agradável parecia levar todos os problemas para longe, deixando apenas um arrepio de expectativa: aquele era o último final de semana de suas férias e ele pretendia se despedir à altura. Era em momentos como aquele, onde ele tinha um roteiro definido para a própria vida, que tudo parecia simplesmente perfeito: não havia nenhum problema, não havia nenhuma preocupação, não havia nada.

Além do mais, quando ele chegou à praça onde tinha combinado de se encontrar com Matheus, Davi admitiu para si mesmo que toda aquela felicidade vinha simplesmente do fato de que ele havia vencido: não tinha sido fácil dobrar o segundanista, teimoso como uma mula e cheio de argumentos para todas as tentativas que Davi fazia para convencê-lo. Foi um trabalho duro persuadí-lo e, em alguns momentos, o terceiranista se perguntou por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas no final valeu a pena: Matheus o xingou de todas as formas possíveis, prometeu infernizá-lo o dobro quando voltassem a estudar, disse que o odiava, mas  _cedeu_ e combinou de encontrá-lo para que pudessem ir juntos à boate.

Davi conferiu o relógio. Já eram oito e quinze e ele desejou para o próprio bem de Matheus que este aparecesse — o terceiranista tinha feito muitas ameaças, muitas envolvendo palhaços e banhos de tinta laranja neon, e pretendia cumprí-las.

— Você não fica legal quando está pensativo. Já te disseram isso?

Davi se virou para Matheus e fez uma careta.

— Já. Mas meu espelho é um cara legal e costuma desmentir essas pessoas mal intencionadas.

Matheus mostrou a língua para ele, um gesto muito “maduro”. Estava vestido do mesmo modo que Davi costumava se vestir para dormir, o que seria uma coisa ruim se as roupas não ficassem tão bem nele... O terceiranista franziu as sobrancelhas com esse pensamento.

— Ainda bem que você veio. — ele se pôs a andar e Matheus o acompanhou. — A ameaça a respeito dos palhaços era real. Além do mais, seu choro é infundado... Guilherme e Tábata também vão estar lá.

— Eu  _detesto_ festas. Não fui ao aniversário da Tábata, minha prima favorita, por causa disso. — era verdade. Davi não se lembrava de Matheus na festa. — E se eu soubesse que o  _Jolly Roger_ ia ser daquele jeito, também não teria ido. Agora estou sendo praticamente  _forçado_  a ir para uma boate. Por que você me odeia tanto?

O tom de voz dramático de Matheus fez Davi dar risada.

— Eu já disse... Estou preocupado com a sua vida social.

— Você não precisava se preocupar com uma coisa que NÃO EXISTE! E eu não estava sentindo falta nenhuma, diga-se de passagem.

— Nota-se por que Rebecca terminou com você. Não tem graça; a sua falta de humor chega à esfera do desagradável.

— Se você nunca tiver namorado ninguém, não me surpreende, também. — ele retrucou, parecendo profundamente desagradado. — Sua sinceridade é inconveniente. E chata.

— Mas eu já namorei. Duas vezes. —  _uma com um cara e outra com uma garota,_ completou mentalmente. Não era algo relevante o suficiente para dizer em voz alta, então ele se concentrou em se desviar de um declive na calçada, quase caindo ao notar a hilária expressão de choque de Matheus. — O que foi? Eu sou lindo. Mesmo sincero demais, você devia esperar por isso. O primeiro namoro fui eu quem terminou, pois estava muito morno... No segundo eu levei um pé na bunda, pois ela me considerava “ _muito promíscuo”._

— Você a traiu?

_É costume da sua família, fazer perguntas inconvenientes?_

— Sabe o que é pior? Não. — ele levou a mão ao peito teatralmente ao receber um olhar cético de Matheus. — É sério! Eu sou fiel. Mas essa vida de festas é totalmente a minha praia, eu não consigo  _parar_ de frequentá-las e minha ex-namorada, infelizmente, não entendia isso. Foi um término bem “chuchu”. Nada de brigas, nem ninguém mandando nada na parede... Só acabou e pronto.

— Legal. Minha ex-namorada terminou comigo porque eu era muito sem sal e a sua terminou com você porque você tinha sal demais. Vamos pular do viaduto?

— O viaduto mais próximo está a, no mínimo, dois quilômetros daqui, enquanto a rua com as boates está a dois quarteirões. Se você quer morrer, então morra de cirrose. — Davi encarou Matheus de forma divertida. — Ou melhor, não morra. A ameaça que eu fiz sobre os palhaços era real, e eu pretendo cumpri-la... Você estando vivo ou morto.

— Você está dizendo que nem morto eu ficaria livre de você?

Davi o encarou de forma maldosa.

— Se a sua morte acontecer nas próximas quatro ou cinco horas, é isso mesmo... Já que Tábata deixou você sob minha responsabilidade esta noite. Se quiser morrer depois, fique à vontade.

Matheus bufou, parecendo derrotado.

— Tem horas que eu acho que a minha prima usa drogas. Sinceramente, me deixar sob a  _sua responsabilidade?_ Você não tem o mínimo de juízo e eu não sou nenhuma criança!

— Isso ofende, sabia? — Davi fez um gesto dramático. — Eu tenho muito juízo... Só não costumo usar, porque não tem graça pensar demais nas coisas. Mas olha só, eu nem vou ficar bêbado hoje, para deixar você beber à vontade!

Matheus o encarou como se Davi estivesse, subitamente, coberto por alguma coisa realmente nojenta.

— Sério que você considera isso como algo ajuizado?

— Claro que sim! — Davi sorriu animado. — E chegamos. A rua é essa.

Os dois pararam brevemente na esquina de uma rua comprida, onde a única coisa que havia eram boates: de todos os tamanhos, cores e públicos-alvo desde boates mais restritas (uma delas, inclusive, tinha um segurança sisudo parado na porta), até outras mais abertas para a população em geral, nas quais a saída e a entrada de pessoas era quase ininterrupta.

— Eu cheguei ao inferno? — Matheus perguntou, quase inocentemente, observando o lugar com olhos vagos. — Isso parece com o inferno para mim.

— Ainda não. A Delirium fica no final da rua... — ele voltou a caminhar, Matheus o acompanhando como se estivesse caminhando em direção à própria execução. — Ei, anime-se! Eu estive em praticamente todas essas boates pelo menos uma vez e não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma noite tediosa. Vai ser legal! E se não for legal, lembre-se de que poderia ser pior.

— Não consigo ver como...

— É melhor que não veja mesmo. Bem, é aqui. — eles pararam em frente a uma boate grande, os muros pintados de laranja forte e um letreiro que piscava. A cada piscada apresentando um tom de néon diferente. — Ok, tenho algumas dicas, escute: esse ingresso aí é  _open bar,_ eisso quer dizer que as bebidas de lá são “de graça”. Exceto as coisas que você pegar  _diretamente_ do bar, não aceite NADA que NINGUÉM te oferecer e quando eu digo nada, é NADA. Não quero lidar com um drogado, já é ruim o suficiente mexer com um bêbado.

Matheus parecia indeciso entre o descaso e o pavor.

— É só isso?

— Claro que não. Cuidado com as mãos em lugares indiscretos, vão tentar te beijar em todo lugar que você for... Seu rosto praticamente destila vulnerabilidade.

— Você acabou de dizer que me acha  _bonito?_

— Todas as suas interpretações são unicamente suas.

— Ok. Agora eu sei que essa noite vai ser uma merda.

Davi o conduziu de forma nada gentil para dentro.

— E você ainda tem a coragem de dizer... — Matheus tentou uma última vez. — Que isso vai ser divertido?

—  _Vai_ ser divertido. E e você parar de reclamar, eu garanto que será muito mais. Vamos.

E juntos eles entraram.

 

>><< 

 

A pista de dança da Delirium era enorme, o piso brilhante e as paredes multicoloridas soando quase assustadoras em uma primeira impressão. Parecia que alguém tinha jogado vários balões cheios de tinta em diferentes tons de néon por todo o cômodo, a overdose de cor e brilho machucando os olhos.

— Ok... — balbuciou Matheus, parecendo enjoado. — Talvez eu realmente precise beber.

— O bar fica nos fundos. Vou levar você até lá... Quem sabe eu beba alguma coisa.

— Quem foi que disse que não ia beber hoje?

— Eu disse que não ficaria  _bêbado_ , não que não ia beber. — Davi lançou um sorriso despreocupado para o segundanista. — Sou muito resistente para álcool... Já bebo há cinco anos, essa experiência toda tinha que servir para alguma coisa.

Ele se embrenhou na multidão, não lutando contra ela e sim se deixando levar pela maré; Matheus, um passo atrás, não parecia tão confortável, mas se manteve próximo, desculpando-se eventualmente por alguma pisada de pé ou algum empurrão.

— Espere aí... Você disse que bebe há cinco anos? — Matheus gritou para sobrepor-se ao som da música. — Você tem dezessete!

— Sim, meu primeiro porre foi aos doze anos — Davi gritou de volta. — Memorável. Cheguei em casa e praticamente vomitei em cima da cozinheira. Ah, bons tempos...

O segundanista fez uma careta horrorizada.

— Como posso confiar em alguém que começou a beber quando mal tinha saído das fraldas?

— Você não pode. Agora pare de chorar... O bar é aqui. Agora você senta, bebe e se sentir tristeza, bebe mais um pouco. Se sentir vontade de me encher a paciência, você bebe também. Se isso aqui estiver deprimindo você, já sabe, né? Bebe.

Matheus observou o bar por um momento, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, parecendo em dúvida entre rir e sair correndo. Davi lhe deu certa razão por isso: tudo ali era pintado de amarelo-néon, desde o balcão até a capa dos bancos estofados. Em uma primeira impressão, o bar podia ser tudo, menos acolhedor.

— Tem certeza que eu não vou ficar amarelo brilhante se eu sentar ali?

— Não, pode ficar tranquilo. — a voz de Davi tremulou pelo esforço feito por ele para segurar a risada. — É só sentar e pedir a bebida que você quiser.

O segundanista se sentou e pediu uma vodka, mas não parecia muito convencido: encarava o banco a todo o momento, como se este fosse criar dentes e mordê-lo. Olhava em volta nervosamente e, quando a dose chegou, analisou-a três vezes antes de levá-la à boca. Davi, novamente, segurou a vontade rir ao ver aquilo — não parecia sensato dar risadas perto do garoto naquele momento.

— Você não vai se sentar? — perguntou Matheus, algum tempo depois, cerrando os olhos quando Davi balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta. — Você não está  _pretendendo_ ficar aqui me vigiando como se fosse a minha babá, está?

— Pelos poderes a mim concedidos pela toda poderosa (e furiosa) Tábata, sim, é exatamente isso o que eu vou fazer.

— Mas... Você não veio a essa geringonça para dançar?

— Sim, e eu vou fazer isso. — afirmou Davi, aplicando um tom caricatamente sábio à voz. — Assim que você estiver bêbado o suficiente, vou arrastá-lo para a pista comigo.

O segundanista lançou-lhe um olhar glacial.

— Não precisa perder seu tempo. Você conseguiu me chantagear o suficiente para eu vir, ok. E conseguiu me trazer até o bar, parabéns, mas  _nada_ vai me fazer entrar no meio dessa multidão. — ele apontou para a pista de dança com raiva. — Quando quiser me levar embora,  _pai,_ eu vou estar bem aqui. Agora  _suma._

— Tem certeza?

— Não só tenho certeza como tenho  _absoluta_ certeza. Agora, ou você some ou a próxima dose de vodka que chegar vai ser jogada na sua cara. O que ainda está fazendo aqui? Tchau!

Davi hesitou por um momento: entrava no meio da multidão (que era onde ele queria estar) ou continuava tomando conta de Matheus, como Tábata pedira (ordenara)? A garota tinha parecido bem séria no telefone enquanto o ameaçava sutilmente, dizendo que caso Matheus terminasse a noite com qualquer lesão, a culpa seria unicamente de Davi... Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele queria muito dançar — a pista era a parte mais legal da boate.

 _Matheus, pista, Matheus, pista, Matheus, pista..._ Ele olhou para a aglomeração de corpos novamente. Todos se movendo em harmonia, a música alta, as batidas cadenciadas... E se decidiu.  _Tábata que me perdoe, mas Matheus não é nenhuma criança e eu também não sou nenhuma babá._

— Tente ficar vivo. — disse para Matheus, a guisa de despedida, o tom realmente sério dessa vez. — Se conseguir ficar vivo E ileso, melhor. Te encontro mais tarde.

E sumiu no ajuntamento de pessoas, acompanhando o ritmo da dança coletiva.

A partir dali, as coisas se encaminharam exatamente como Davi esperava que se encaminhassem. Havia um estranho distanciamento da realidade quando ele estava na pista de dança, como se o próprio ar da festa o embebedasse — de repente a vida normal parecia algo surreal, as mãos passeando por seu corpo pareciam amigas e as pessoas que se ofereciam para ele, sua família. Quando voltou a si, o garoto percebeu que não sabia que horas eram, há quanto tempo tinha deixado Matheus sozinho no bar e quantas bocas já tinha beijado.

 _Isso aqui é... Insano._ Uma mulher o abraçou por trás e ele relaxou, seguindo a dança para qual ela o conduzia.  _Eu sou insano também, claro. A Tábata e o Guilherme estão aqui em algum lugar... Se eles me virem, vão me matar. Vão perguntar onde o Matheus está..._ A mulher beijou seu pescoço.  _E eu não sei onde ele está. Não é como se eu me importasse, também. Por que eu o trouxe para cá, mesmo?_

Os beijos subiram e ele se virou para a estranha, permitindo que o ósculo fosse completo, apagando a linha de pensamento de sua mente — era sempre assim, ele não conseguia ficar no mundo real. Tudo era distante, apagado, até mesmo as mãos que desciam sinuosamente por suas costas, atingindo o bolso onde ele costumava deixar a carteira...

O telefone no outro bolso vibrou de forma incômoda, fazendo Davi se separar da mulher para atender a ligação. Ela o encarou assustada por alguns segundos antes de sair correndo e ele constatou, ainda meio fora do ar, que quase tinha sido roubado e alguém, que ele ainda não sabia quem, o tinha salvado de perder todos os documentos. Ele atendeu ao aparelho, sentindo-se aliviado.

—  _DAVI MONTECRUZ E EU NÃO LIGO PRO RESTO DO NOME!_ — a voz do outro lado gritou e ele se encolheu, o alívio imediatamente indo embora. Tábata. Ele estava ferrado. — _SABE O QUE EU ESTOU VENDO AQUI?_

— Ahmm... — Davi tentou ganhar tempo, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer. — Um monte de gente dançando em volta de você?

—  _NÃO! EU ESTOU VENDO VOCÊ QUASE SENDO ROUBADO E, MELHOR,_ SEM O MEU PRIMO POR PERTO!  _CADÊ O MATHEUS?_

— Ai, Tábata, meus tímpanos. — ele murmurou, a voz fininha, olhando em volta à procura da garota. — Eu o deixei bebendo sozinho no bar não tem nem... Que horas são mesmo? E cadê você? Não estou te vendo.

—  _É UMA E QUINZE AGORA! MAIS DO QUE NA HORA DE IR EMBORA! EU E O GUILHERME JÁ ESTAMOS INDO E EU NÃO QUERO NEM SABER, VOCÊ PODE_ SE VIRAR _PARA LEVAR MEU PRIMO PRA CASA!_

— Ele disse que ia ficar no bar, eu vou procurá-lo. — ele tentou manter o tom de voz apaziguador, mas o cântico de  _“eu estou ferrado, eu estou ferrado”_ que se repetia em sua mente não estava colaborando. — Pode ir, assim que eu achá-lo, eu aviso.

—  _É BOM MESMO!_ — Tábata deu um suspiro alto do outro lado da linha. —  _Eu pedi para você cuidar dele, então, por favor, Davi, recupere a nesga de juízo que você tem nessa sua cabeça e o encontre, tudo bem?_

—Eu já disse que vou fazer isso. —  _ela soa como a mãe dele,_ pensou. —Matheus não é nenhuma criança, ele sabe se cuidar também.

A ligação ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— _É claro que ele sabe, mas... Ele não tem a experiência que nós temos com esse tipo de lugar. Para alguém enfiar drogas na boca dele, ou coisa pior, não é necessário muito esforço. Enfim, encontre-o,, ok?E me ligue assim que conseguir. Tchau._

E a ligação foi cortada — Tábata desligou na cara dele. Davi encarou o aparelho por alguns segundos, pensando se isso era um motivo pelo qual valia a pena se enraivecer, quando se lembrou do motivo da ligação.  _Matheus._ Sentindo-se desorientado, o garoto olhou em volta rapidamente, tentando arquitetar algum plano infalível, e quando nada apareceu, decidiu-se pela coisa mais suicida que poderia fazer no momento — jogar-se contra a multidão e tentar vencê-la.

Não foi uma ideia muito inteligente — ele perdeu muito tempo empurrando os corpos para lá e para cá — e no momento em que Davi finalmente alcançou o bar, o lugar estava vazio, nenhum sinal de Matheus por perto. O terceiranista socou o balcão  _algumas vezes_ , assustando o pobre barman, antes de se lembrar que Matheus estava com o celular. Sentindo-se burro por não ter pensado nisso antes, Davi discou o número do colega, quase lançando o aparelho na parede ao ouvir o barulho da caixa postal.

 _Ok. Acho que_  agora _eu posso começar a me preocupar._

Imagens de coisas que poderiam ter acontecido com Matheus começaram a se passar por sua mente inquieta. A pista de dança era o lugar que ele mais amava no mundo, mas Davi sabia que havia muita coisa ruim ali para alguém inexperiente como o colega — drogas, estupros, roubos... Se ele mesmo, já acostumado com o ambiente, tinha acabado de escapar por pouco de perder a carteira, Matheus poderia com certeza ter embarcado em algo muito pior. Movido por esse pensamento, Davi se jogou novamente na multidão, olhando nervosamente em volta.

Depois de ter certeza de que havia esquadrinhado cada canto da pista e não tendo encontrado nada, o terceiranista começou a sentir uma centelha de desespero. Se Matheus não estava ali, onde estaria? Por que não estava atendendo ao maldito telefone? Será que o garoto não tinha ido embora sozinho, sem avisar a ninguém? Mas se tivesse, Tábata com certeza saberia... Será mesmo? Será que não estavam fazendo uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto com ele? Aquilo era a cara de Matheus. Davi teria realmente acreditado nesta última hipótese, se não fosse o fato de que ele  _sentia_ que havia algo errado. Decidido, o garoto resolveu que iria tentar procurar no único lugar da boate no qual ainda não havia entrado — o depósito — e, caso não encontrasse nada, ligaria para Tábata. Ou para a polícia. Ele já não conseguia pensar direito.

O depósito, pela regra, não era aberto ao público, o motivo pelo qual Davi não se preocupou muito com ele. Alguns casais mais reservados gostavam de ir até lá para se pegarem com a maior privacidade que a Delirium podia oferecer, mas a entrada era escondida e Davi duvidava que Matheus a tivesse encontrado — estava indo checar apenas para poder dizer que não deixara nenhuma parte da boate de fora. Enquanto descia as escadas escuras que levavam ao galpão, o garoto já começava a maquinar como contaria à Tabata que tinha falhado, que Matheus de fato sumira e que ele não tinha ideia do que poderia fazer.

Essas maquinações se revelaram desnecessárias no final. Assim que Davi terminou de descer as escadas, notou duas coisas. A primeira era que sim, Matheus  _estava_ no depósito. Mas o alívio de perceber isso durou pouco — ele precisou pensar depressa para se esconder e não ser visto, enquanto lidava com o choque da segunda coisa.

Matheus não estava sozinho... Ele estava beijando outro garoto.

 

>><< 

 

Escondido de forma desconfortável atrás de algumas caixetas no depósito, Davi tentou organizar os próprios pensamentos pelo que pareceu um tempo interminável. Como assim, Matheus beijando outro garoto? Ele tinha enxergado direito? Talvez tivesse sido um engano — a iluminação do depósito não era nada exemplar e, em sua preocupação, ele poderia ter visto algo que não estava lá. Disposto a acreditar nisso, Davi cuidadosamente se levantou de seu refúgio, ainda não querendo ser visto, e esticou os olhos para o lugar onde Matheus estava.

Não havia nenhum engano — o garoto de fato estava se pegando com um cara e parecia bastante envolvido. As mãos dos dois passeavam sinuosamente pelo espaço quase mínimo entre os corpos, o beijo corria de forma selvagem, quase desesperada, e Davi jurou ter ouvido um gemido abafado. Era o tipo de amasso que Davi se lembrava de ter dado muitas vezes, mas que  _nunca_ imaginara que veria em uma perspectiva de terceira pessoa.

 _Eu... Não estou entendendo. Ele não está dopado; se estivesse, não conseguiria ficar de pé, não estaria tão_ ativo  _e os dois provavelmente não estariam_ apenas _se beijando. Isso quer dizer que ele está pelo menos um pouco consciente... Mas... Como assim? Matheus?_

Davi debateu internamente se deveria chamá-lo. Matheus não parecia estar desgostando do que estava acontecendo — era, inclusive, ele quem estava tirando a camisa do outro, as mãos nervosas, sem cortar o beijo. Mas aquele era  _Matheus!_ A conclusão a se tirar daquilo parecia óbvia, mas Davi se recusou a aceitá-la e decidiu fazer a coisa que parecia mais sensata no momento: observar até onde a cena iria. Aquilo poderia não ser o que ele estava achando que era... Embora não houvesse muitas  _outras_ coisas que aquilo pudesse ser.

Matheus terminou de tirar a camisa do estranho e deslizou ansiosamente as mãos pelos braços que o seguravam, outro gemido baixo ecoando pelo local. O desfecho daquilo pareceu muito claro quando o cara embrenhou as mãos por baixo da camiseta de Matheus, levando-a consigo enquanto as carícias subiam pelo abdômen magro do garoto, que se arqueou.

 _É sério que eu vou ficar aqui assistindo enquanto o Matheus transa com um cara que eu nem conheço?_ Davi pensou, os olhos ainda vidrados na cena.  _Quer dizer, eu já passei por isso, é bom pra cacete, mas assistir não é tão divertido... Vou vazar daqui._

E Davi teria feito isso se algo na cena não o tivesse feito parar: Matheus, já sem a camisa, estava parado, inerte, encarando o vazio com olhos baços de desespero. O garoto estranho pareceu preocupado e perguntou baixinho se estava tudo bem, o que fez Matheus “acordar”: ele segurou o garoto firme pelos ombros, encarando-o com tanta agonia que até Davi, à distância, sentiu certo desconforto.

— O que... — Matheus murmurou baixinho. — Nós estamos fazendo?

— Estamos a um passo de transar. Você está bem, cara?

Matheus piscou, muito lentamente, os olhos ainda vítreos, até que, de repente, eles se encheram de uma fúria insana. Em um movimento que ninguém poderia ter previsto, ele se jogou para cima do estranho que o segurava, o ódio desfigurando suas feições enquanto ele dava o primeiro soco, e depois outro, e outro...

_Mas... O quê?_

O cara, parecendo tão chocado quanto Davi, demorou alguns instantes para começar a reagir e quando finalmente o fez, sua força foi insignificante perante a fúria desenfreada de Matheus. O segundanista parecia simplesmente não sentir os socos que levava, batendo furiosamente, o rosto contorcido em agonia e cólera, socando de pé. E quando finalmente conseguiu levar o estranho ao chão, sentou-se em cima dele para esmurrá-lo furiosamente onde conseguisse acertar. Os socos não tinham alvo específico e, por diversas vezes, Matheus acertou o chão ao lado do rosto do garoto, mas não parou — a adrenalina o tinha colocado fora de si.

 _Por que ele está fazendo isso?_ Davi estava chocado demais para reagir, os pensamentos rodando de forma lenta em sua mente.  _Eu devo interferir?_

Matheus desceu os socos para o tórax nu do garoto abaixo de si.

_Ele precisa parar. Ele é o Matheus, o garoto mais racional que eu conheço._

O segundanista se levantou, ofegante, e encarou o estranho encolhido no chão, os olhos se acalmando por um momento. Ele pareceu quase confuso por um momento, o que fez Davi expirar curtamente de alívio, antes de dar um único e repentino chute no corpo aos seus pés, o olhar novamente aceso com uma ira analítica, e depois mais um chute, e outro...

 _Ele não...?_ O terceiranista ainda se recusava a acreditar, mas quando o barulho de mais um chute ressou no local, não havia mais como negar.  _Ele vai matá-lo!_

Davi correu pelo pequeno espaço em que os separava e se jogou em cima de Matheus, agarrando-o pelos braços e caindo junto com ele no chão. Os dois rolaram por um momento e Davi usou a curta desorientação do colega neste instante para segurá-lo com força antes que a fúria retornasse — Matheus se debateu, o chutou e tentou socá-lo, os olhos ainda fixados no garoto que se contorcia fracamente no chão.

— Matheus,  _PARE AGORA_! — Davi gritou, ofegante. Estava difícil segurar o colega. —Você vai matá-lo!  _PARE COM ISSO JÁ!_

— NÃO! — Matheus gritou. — Eu... É tudo culpa dele! Isso é tudo culpa dele! É TUDO CULPA SUA! — ele berrou para o garoto no chão, furioso. — Isso é tudo o que eu tenho tentado evitar e de repente... É tudo culpa sua! TUDO!

— Você está  _louco_? — o garoto se levantou, torpe, cuspindo sangue no chão. — Eu não tenho culpa de nada! Só vi um cara bonito bebendo no bar e cheguei junto! Se eu soubesse que você ia surtar, não tinha feito nada! Seu DOIDO! Vou chamar a polícia para você, seu  _merda!_

_Isso vai dar errado. Mortalmente errado. Matheus, onde você foi se meter, meu Deus?_

— Não, não, não, nada de polícia. PARA QUIETO, MATHEUS! — Davi rugiu, irritado, e Matheus finalmente se aquietou, parecendo assustado. O terceiranista esperou alguns segundos antes de continuar a falar, dessa vez se dirigindo especificamente ao garoto desconhecido. — Vamos fazer um trato... Seu nome?

— Arthur.

— Muito bem, Arthur. Nada de chamar a polícia. — ele manteve o tom de voz baixo, apaziguador. — Matheus é minha responsabilidade e ele está bêbado, não dá para levar o que ele fez muito em consideração. Se você quiser, eu chamo uma ambulância para você agora e até acompanho você ao hospital, mas nada de polícia, ok? Você precisa de gelo e descanso.

Arthur pareceu considerar a oferta por alguns instantes antes de estalar a língua de forma petulante, apontando o queixo para Matheus.

— E esse imbecil? O que vai acontecer com ele?

_Provavelmente nada. Lamento muito, cara, mas nessa situação, você se ferrou, e sozinho._

— Vai ser punido de acordo. — Davi mentiu, sério e conciliador. — Você quer que as coisas se arranjem desse jeito? Posso acompanhar você até o hospital agora.

Por um curto minuto, Arthur ficou silencioso, aparentemente ponderando sobre o que Davi falou, até que suspirou e relaxou minimamente a postura.

— Não precisa. Vou para o hospital sozinho. É só eu nunca encontrar esse mané de novo e tudo se arruma. — o garoto cuspiu novamente no chão e se virou para ir embora, mas algo o parou. Ele olhou brevemente para Davi por cima do ombro. — Você é namorado dele ou algo do tipo? Desculpa aí.

Davi ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso pela pergunta.

— Não! Somos... Sei lá o que somos, cara. — Davi soltou Matheus e se surpreendeu quando o garoto, ainda cheio de vigor, se lançou para cima de Arthur novamente. Movido pelo reflexo, o terceiranista socou-o fortemente no rosto, encarando-o com pesar quando ele caiu, nocauteado. — Atualmente, sou o cara que ele vai odiar quando acordar.

O estranho tentou dar um meio sorriso, mas seu rosto, já ligeiramente inchado, não colaborou muito com o ato.

— Boa sorte.

E mancou para fora do depósito.

Durante algum tempo, Davi encarou Matheus, deitado no chão, pensando no que faria a seguir. Teria que levá-lo embora, mas como? O garoto estava bêbado e parecia sonolento, como se a descarga de adrenalina que o levara a bater em Arthur o tivesse deixado exausto, o que o terceiranista não duvidava — nunca tinha visto uma fúria tão demente e tão... Agoniada.

 _Se eu não tivesse interferido, ele o teria matado._ Ele não tinha dúvidas a respeito disso.  _O que você estava fazendo, Matheus? Qual parafuso se soltou nessa usa cabeça oca?_ Davi suspirou com resignação.  _Vou levar você para casa._

— Matheus. — ele sussurrou com gentileza, se ajoelhando ao lado do garoto. — Matheus... Levante-se. Vamos embora daqui.

— Ele... Já foi? — Matheus respondeu de forma grogue, sorrindo. — Eu venho evitando isso  _há tanto tempo._ E ele simplesmente aparece. Estragou tudo. Eu deveria matá-lo. Eu deveria tê-lo matado...

— E você teria conseguido. Seu  _burro._ — Davi ajudou Matheus a se levantar, rebocando-o para fora do depósito. — O que você tinha na cabeça, Matheus?

— Eu queria acabar com ele, já disse! — o segundanista respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. — A culpa é toda dele. Na verdade, a culpa é toda sua, foi você quem me trouxe para cá! — ele concluiu e Davi revirou os olhos, desanimado. — Quando você me soltar, eu surro você também.

— E  _por quê?_

— Porque isso é algo que  _ninguém_ pode saber. Quem souber precisa morrer. Apenas.

Matheus se curvou, como se a conversação o tivesse deixado ainda mais abatido, e Davi resolveu não insistir. Atravessaram a pista de dança, ainda lotada, lentamente, vencendo cada metro da multidão com dificuldade, e quando finalmente chegaram ao lado de fora, Davi chamou um táxi, Matheus apoiado nele de forma desconfortável enquanto esperavam.

 _Eu prometi a ele que essa noite ia ser divertida,_ pensou o terceiranista com pesar.  _Talvez eu devesse ter feito mais para cumprir a promessa. Ele está destruído, essa anta. E eu não quero nem pensar no que ele vai pensar disso amanhã._

O pensamento o embalou durante todo o tempo de espera — quando o táxi chegou e ele colocou Matheus com dificuldade para dentro, o humor do garoto estava quase lúgubre. Exceto pelo momento em que Davi perguntou para o segundanista qual era seu endereço, não houve nenhuma outra conversação; eles passaram o percurso todo em silêncio, Matheus recostado na porta enquanto cochilava suavemente e Davi o observando, tentando não se sentir muito culpado pelo inchaço que começava aparecer no lado esquerdo do rosto do garoto, onde socara alguns minutos antes. Às vezes, quando seus amigos estavam se comportando de forma destrutiva, era difícil cuidar deles sem sentir que estava destruindo-os ainda mais.

 _Amigos..._ Ele quase riu.  _Não acredito que acabei de considerar essa praga minha amiga. Que amizade de nada, hein, Matheus? Vou deixar você na sua casa e nunca mais falar com você de novo. Você sabe que não vai poder me incomodar mais. Tenho algo que você não quer que ninguém saiba, embora..._

O táxi parou suavemente em frente a uma casa ampla, não muitos quarteirões longe da casa do próprio Davi — essa percepção não o deixou muito feliz —, e após o terceiranista pagar, os dois desceram lentamente do carro, caminhando de forma complicada pelo jardim frontal até pararem em frente à porta. Durante alguns segundos, Davi ficou ali parado, Matheus escorado em seu ombro, enquanto pensava na desculpa que iria dar para quem quer que abrisse a porta; e quando não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma desculpa genial, decidiu que improvisaria. Afundou o dedo na campainha e esperou.

Um ou dois minutos depois, a porta se abriu, revelando a forma de uma mulher alta e delgada, que franziu imediatamente o rosto ao analisar a situação à sua frente.

— O que está acontecendo? — ela perguntou, a voz áspera, para Davi. — Ele está bêbado? Pior, ele  _tomou uma surra?_ Quem é você?

 _Você merece um prêmio na arte de afirmar o óbvio,_ pensou Davi, desgostando da mulher imediatamente.

— Nós somos colegas de sala. — ele mentiu, arfando. Segurar o peso de Matheus estava difícil. — Combinamos de sair com uma turma: eu, ele, uns colegas nossos...

— Tábata também disse que iria. Onde ela está?

—  _Tábata,_ o namorado dela, Guilherme... — Davi continuou, fazendo careta por ter sido interrompido. — Tábata teve que ir embora mais cedo, o namorado dela passou mal e ela teve que ajudá-lo. Eu estava dançando... Nossos colegas fizeram uma sacanagem com ele. Deram-lhe bebida sem que ele soubesse e como ele não tem experiência nenhuma com álcool, ficou rapidamente alterado.

A mulher ficou calada por alguns segundos, como se decidisse se acreditava ou não.

— É plausível. Talvez eu deva aconselhar Matheus a escolher melhor seus  _amigos._ — ela concluiu em tom desagradável. — Mas e essa marca horrorosa de soco na cara dele?

_Fui eu, senhora. Eu soquei esse retardado e se pudesse, teria socado muito mais. Ele estava matando um cara na porrada, você consegue imaginar isso?_

— Ele estava bêbado, disse algumas coisas desagradáveis para pessoas que não deveria. Foi inclusive nessa hora que eu o encontrei; os caras queriam bater nele e já tinham começado a surra.

Ela novamente ficou calada, absorvendo o que escutara.

— Agradeço pela gentileza de ter salvado o menino Matheus. — ela não parecia agradecida, mas deu um sorriso pequeno e se dirigiu para o segundanista com severidade. — Matheus! Você foi ensinado melhor do que isso! Pode confirmar a versão que o seu amigo me conta ou ele está apenas mentindo para salvar sua pele?

Davi gelou. Matheus estava bêbado, quase dormindo e desorientado por causa da briga; duvidava que ele conseguisse mentir, nem mesmo para salvar a própria pele, mas não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer.

— Ele... — Matheus balbuciou, levantando a cabeça alguns centímetros. — Me salvou de apanhar, Irene... Vou matar meus colegas quando os vir novamente. Não teve graça.

A mulher, Irene, suspirou como se estivesse convencida e saiu da porta, fazendo um sinal para que Davi entrasse.

— Traga-o para dentro, moleque, e tente não fazer muito barulho. Terei de fazer alguns malabarismos para Diego não saber o que aconteceu... Ele vai matar Matheus se descobrir que ele andou bebendo. — ela entrou e Davi se virou para Matheus, cutucando-o de leve nas costelas para que este se movesse. — Enfim, me siga.

Os três caminharam de forma silenciosa por uma grande sala e entraram em um corredor cheio de portas. Irene abriu a terceira à direita e indicou-a com um gesto seco para Davi, observando-o rigorosamente enquanto Davi adentrava o quarto e ajudava Matheus a se deitar na cama. Assim que entrou em contato com a superfície macia, o corpo do segundanista relaxou e ele se aninhou nas cobertas, fazendo Davi sentir novamente um lampejo de culpa.

_Isso não é minha culpa. Eu o levei para lá por que queria que ele se divertisse. O que aconteceu é responsabilidade dele. Eu não vou ser uma pessoa melhor se continuar transferindo a culpa disso para mim._

— Peço desculpas pelo incômodo. — Irene disse enquanto o acompanhava até a porta. — Ele está passando por uma fase ruim.

— Não é um problema. Isso é em parte culpa minha; se eu estivesse lá, não teria deixado nossos colegas fazerem qualquer brincadeira idiota.

— Matheus é um bom menino, embora irritadiço; as pessoas costumam se aproveitar disso. Sempre se aproveitaram... Fico feliz por existir alguém além da Tábata que se importa o suficiente.

_Se importa tanto que está planejando nunca falar com esse menino novamente. Inclusive, já até pensou que poderá chantageá-lo caso ele resolva insistir..._

— Mas é claro que eu me importo. — Davi forçou um sorriso. — É para isso que servem os amigos, não é mesmo?

 

>><< 

 

Do lado de fora da casa, Davi parou e deixou que o vento da noite batesse em seu rosto enquanto pensava no que ia fazer. Além de irritado por ter sido obrigado a levar Matheus para casa, estava chocado pelo comportamento do garoto e sem jeito com as informações que tinha descoberto naquela noite, mas não conseguia afastar a memória de um acontecimento parecido, ocorrido anos trás — Davi conseguia se lembrar de seu primeiro porre, de Guilherme escorando-o para casa e da expressão entretida de Marta enquanto o amigo tentava tornar a história  _menos_ pior.

Guilherme o ajudara quando Davi começou a tentar se destruir — algo pelo qual o terceiranista seria eternamente grato. Fora o amigo quem o escutara quando ele não se aceitava, reafirmara coisas óbvias quando Davi deixou de acreditar nelas e o apoiara quando ele quis jogar tudo para o alto; basicamente, sem Guilherme, por mais chato que amigo pudesse ser, Davi não sabia como teria saído de sua própria crise existencial.

 _Eu tive ajuda._ Ele pensou, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, o vento frio fazendo-o tremer.  _Mas quem vai ajudar Matheus?_

Davi abriu os olhos e encarou a rua vazia — por mais que sua mente procurasse por mais respostas, ele só conseguia pensar em uma e, por fim, se decidiu. Pegou o celular e digitou um número, batendo os pés impacientemente enquanto não era atendido.

—  _Davi, graças a Deus! Estava preocupada! Você achou meu primo, não achou? É bom ter achado! Eu vou matar você se tiver acontecido qualquer coisa, eu juro que mato..._

— Tábata. — Davi a interrompeu, categórico, e a garota se calou. — Matheus está bem, está em casa. Você pode me matar depois, mas primeiro você tem que escutar o que eu vou falar. Eu sei que você sabe sobre a sexualidade do Matheus...

—  _O quê?_ — a voz de Tábata subiu três oitavas, histérica. —  _Do que você está falando?_

— Você me perguntou se eu era bissexual por que estava querendo ajudar um “amigo” seu que estava confuso... Eu me lembro disso, porque sei que pensei que você era extremamente intrometida. E agora sei que esse amigo é Matheus. — o silêncio tenso do outro lado da linha disse tudo. — Está tudo bem. Se tem alguém que entende sobre estar confuso, esse alguém sou eu. É por isso que eu preciso que você escute atentamente o que eu vou dizer...

 


	8. As coisas que não mudam

_Domingo, 03 de agosto de 2014, casa de Matheus_

 

_“Davi e Guilherme, em uma época em que ainda dividiam o mesmo quarto, cada um deitado em sua própria cama. Estava chovendo lá fora, uma típica chuva de novembro, e o clima no cômodo era, ao mesmo tempo, triste e cheio de esperanças — dentro da época mais confusa da vida de Davi, ele se lembrava de se sentir assim praticamente todo o tempo._

_— Você está preocupado com nada. — disse Guilherme, talvez pela milésima vez naquela tarde. — Se é assim que as coisas são, não é muito mais fácil aceitar e aprender a lidar com isso do que tentar ser outra pessoa?_

_— Você coloca as coisas de modo muito simples. — Davi retrucou. — Meus pais vão me odiar. Meu pai nunca vai aceitar. Talvez minha mãe até aceite, mas... Eu vivo para agradar meu pai. Faço tudo o que ele quer. Não posso simplesmente chegar em casa e dizer: ‘oi, pai, jóia? Queria dizer pra você que a partir de hoje eu também gosto de garotos. Vou ali tomar banho. Tchau.’_

— _Mas é claro que não, porque não é assim que as coisas funcionam._ — _Davi não podia vê-lo, mas sabia que o amigo tinha revirado os olhos._ — _A coisa é a seguinte, Davi: você vai ter que lidar com seus pais, vai ter que lidar com o preconceito e vai ter que lidar com um monte de outras coisas, mas a verdade é que...”_

— Você não pode mudar quem você é. — Davi repetiu em voz baixa, piscando e afastando a memória. Talvez porque ela tivesse sido o farol de seus piores dias ou apenas porque era uma frase realmente boa, o garoto nunca a esquecera.  _E de fato, eu não mudei. Só me tornei o tipo que não dorme à noite porque socou um amigo demente e depois vai visitar esse mesmo amigo, porque masoquismo pouco é bobagem, não acha, Guilherme?_

O pensamento era deprimente demais para Davi levá-lo adiante e, com certo esforço, o garoto o afastou. Tinha outras preocupações no momento, como estar há dez minutos na frente da porta da casa de Matheus e ainda não ter tocado a campainha, fosse por puro medo ou apenas por preguiça — ele não sabia. De tanto divagar nos detalhes da porta enquanto se decidia, acabou entrando em um delírio nostálgico, e agora a frase que Guilherme falara para Davi anos antes se e repetia sem parar em sua cabeça, deixando-o ao mesmo tempo culpado e feliz. Realmente, algumas coisas nunca mudavam: ele tinha se sentido da mesma forma quando escutara a maldita citação da primeira vez.

 _“Você não pode mudar quem é”. Mas é claro que eu não posso! Isso quer dizer que eu não posso ajudar Matheus, não é? Isso é um esforço inútil, claro. Se ele é um idiota, ele vai continuar sendo, com ou sem a minha ajuda._ Davi virou as costas para a porta e começou a caminhar em direção ao portão.  _Mas... Eu era um idiota e o Guilherme realmente me ajudou a não ser mais um idiota. Isso quer dizer que eu posso ajudá-lo. Mas isso também quer dizer que ele pode mudar quem é..._ Ele suspirou e voltou-se novamente para a porta, encarando a campainha com desespero.  _Guilherme, você ainda me paga por essa maldita crise paradoxal. Toco a merda da campainha? Não toco a merda da campainha? Ok, vou tocá-la. Nem que seja para sair correndo. Isso sempre foi engraçado._

No fim, a discussão mental não foi necessária; no exato momento em que o Davi levou a mão à campainha, a porta se abriu com um estalo, fazendo o garoto pular de surpresa.

— Moleque? — Irene o encarou com curiosidade, segurando um saco de lixo na mão. — O que você está fazendo aqui com essa mão levantada?

Davi praguejou baixo; definitivamente, simpatia não era com ela.

— Eu estava indo apertar a campainha. — Davi explicou, sentindo-se bastante ridículo. — Eu... Vim visitar Matheus. Ver como ele está. Posso?

— Matheus está com dor de cabeça e reclamando como um velho. — ela o informou, a voz seca. — Eu se fosse vocênão estragaria seu dia; é domingo. Vá ter um almoço com a sua família, dar uma volta no parque, sei lá.

— Senhora...

— Irene. Detesto que me chamem de senhora.

— Irene. — ele se corrigiu. — Eu saí de casa às oito e meia da manhã para vir aqui visitar Matheus. Se eu fiz isso, você deve adivinhar que eu não tenho almoço de família em mente, nem estou com vontade de dar uma volta no parque; por enquanto, eu apenas quero ver Matheus. Posso?

Irene pendeu a cabeça para o lado como se estivesse pensando, analisando-o com uma estranheza satisfeita; era quase como se Davi estivesse passando por algum tipo de teste, no qual os resultados estivessem sendo inesperadamente bons.

— Eu não sei se disse isso hoje de madrugada... — ela disse enfim, em tom mais agradável. — Mas o Matheus não tem muitos amigos. Não muitos amigos que saem de casa às oito e meia da manhã para vir aqui visitá-lo depois de um porre... Você disse que vocês dois são da mesma sala, é isso, senhor...?

 _Ela está desconfiada._ Davi constatou, encarando o sorriso pequeno da mulher.  _Não vou ganhar nada mantendo a mentira que contei ontem._

— Davi Montecruz. Não estamos na mesma sala da grade escolar, mas estudamos juntos no Clube de Xadrez. Eu, inclusive, estou jogando com Matheus para deixá-lo em dia para o campeonato no final do ano. Você sabe sobre o campeonato, não sabe?

Ao escutar as palavras, a postura da mulher mudou imediatamente.

— Montecruz? Você joga xadrez? — perguntou, a voz perigosamente macia. Davi confirmou com a cabeça. — Ah... Isso é interessante. É por isso que se tornaram amigos?

— Sim. Matheus é bastante competitivo, mas nós conversamos o suficiente para eu saber o que pode animá-lo. Estou preocupado com ele, sinceramente... Eu me sinto um pouco responsável, já que fui eu quem o convenci a ir à festa ontem.

Irene ficou calada por um minuto, pensativa, até finalmente dar espaço para o garoto passar.

— Você sabe onde ele está. Acho que consegue chegar lá, não consegue? Pois bem. — ela sorriu para ele, simpática pela primeira vez. — Cuidado. Eu já disse, ele está com dor de cabeça e reclamando horrores. Além disso, está quase cuspindo espinhos também.

Davi sorriu para ela enquanto entrava.

— E esse não é o Matheus de todos os dias?

Irene gargalhou.

 

>><< 

 

Matheus estava deitado na cama e sua aparência não era nada boa: ele tinha a expressão desanimada, um enorme inchaço no lado direito do rosto e profundas olheiras abaixo dos olhos. Ele não notou Davi imediatamente após a entrada do garoto e, assim que o fez, observou o terceiranista com olhos enfastiados, como se estivesse cansado demais para brigar com ele.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Davi? — disse com a voz pastosa. — Não tem nada aqui para você.

— Vim ver como você está. — Davi caminhou pelo cômodo. Era surpreendentemente branco e limpo, despido das tradicionais decorações esperadas de um quarto de um adolescente. — Estava preocupado com você.

 _Até deixei de dormir, inclusive,_ ele quis completar, mas não parecia algo sábio a se dizer; ao invés disso, sentou-se na ponta da cama de Matheus, observando-o com seriedade.

— Não tem nada para se preocupar. Estou com a cara inchada — por sua causa — e sentindo uma dor de cabeça infernal. Pronto. A porta é a serventia da casa.

_Cuspindo espinhos? Eufemismo seu, Irene. Eufemismo._

— Não vim aqui só para ver como você está. Eu quero... — Davi respirou fundo. — Quero falar sobre o que você fez ontem.

— Eu sabia que era isso. — Matheus murmurou com tristeza. — Não quero falar sobre isso com você, Davi. Não quero falar sobre isso com ninguém. Eu prefiro fingir que ontem não existiu. Eu já disse que a porta é a serventia da casa?

— Disse. Não que eu pretenda sair, claro. — Davi suspirou. — Há quanto tempo você sabe que é gay, Matheus?

A frase pareceu acertar o segundanista como um tapa na cara; ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, o rosto se contorcendo em uma expressão de dor.

— Davi... Não. Só cale a boca.

— Não adianta você dizer que não. Eu vi tudo, ok? Eu estava lá desde o começo!

— Não, pare com isso! — Matheus, já tão branco, empalideceu quase ao ponto da transparência. — Cale a boca! Eu não quero escutar isso! Sai daqui!

— Matheus, vai ser muito mais fácil se você simplesmente aceitar as coisas do jeito que elas são!

— DAVI, CALA A DROGA DA SUA BOCA! — o segundanista finalmente berrou, sentando-se na cama com uma expressão de angústia. — Se você veio aqui para me lembrar de coisas que eu estou há anos tentando esquecer, então SOME! Não preciso da droga da sua ajuda, ok? Você  _não_ entende!

As palavras ecoaram no silêncio do quarto, ondulando de forma desconfortável entre os dois. Matheus encarou Davi com raiva antes de deixar a cabeça cair novamente no travesseiro, parecendo esgotado, e o terceiranista suspirou com melancolia. Não era assim que tinha planejado a conversa, mas Matheus parecia ter certa birra por fazer as coisas do jeito que Davi queria.

 _E eu tenho que admitir que não fui muito sutil._ Davi reconheceu para si mesmo.  _Quer dizer, deu para ver ontem como isso o afeta e eu chego alegremente hoje jogando a coisa na cara dele. Não foi muito inteligente._

— Ontem — ele tentou novamente, depois de um longo silêncio, a suavidade da própria voz o deixando surpreso — , eu fiquei assustado pela sua explosão. Você é uma pessoa muito irritadiça, Matheus, mas nunca pareceu um tipo furioso... Muito menos violento. Você disse que queria matar o pobre Arthur, e eu tenho certeza de que, se eu não o tivesse parado, isso realmente teria acontecido.

— Eu o teria matado. E não teria me arrependido disso.

— Eu sei. Foi por isso que eu o parei, e não me arrependo de ter parado você. Sim, me senti culpado igual ao diabo por causa desse soco... — Davi apontou para a parte arroxeada e inchada do rosto de Matheus. — E nem dormi por causa disso, se quer saber. Mas esse não é o ponto. O ponto é que, enquanto eu estava levando você embora, eu sinceramente pensei em nunca mais chegar perto de você de novo. Você sabe que eu poderia e que você não teria como me chantagear... Um cenário sem você me pareceu bem tentador. Contudo, eu não só te trouxe em casa como estou aqui agora. Você pode me dizer por que, Matheus?

Claramente, Matheus não esperava por essa pergunta: ele encarou Davi com estranheza por um minuto muito longo, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Era quase possível  _ver_ a mente do garoto maquinando, procurando qualquer armadilha na pergunta, qualquer pegadinha escondida, qualquer coisa que denunciasse más intenções na fala de Davi.

 _Rá!_ Pensou o garoto, com uma mistura estranha de contrariedade e satisfação.  _Não vai achar nada, bestão. Eu estou sendo sincero aqui, mesmo que isso não me deixe_ nem um pouco  _feliz._

— Ah, não sei! Não sei mesmo. — a desistência do segundanista veio acompanhada por uma leve exasperação. — Por que, Davi?

— Simples. Porque nós somos  _amigos._ E você pode confiar em mim.

Matheus não disse nada e Davi até chegou a achar que o garoto ou não o escutara, ou estava sendo, como sempre, muito rude. Curioso, Davi se inclinou na direção do outro, esquadrinhando seu rosto à procura de alguma coisa, sentindo uma pontada de presunção ao perceber do que se tratava. Sim, ele tinha sido ouvido. Não, ele não estava sendo ignorado; Matheus estava apenas  _chocado_  demais para falar, o rosto contraído em uma máscara perfeita de confusão.

_Que legal! Peguei você de surpresa três vezes em cinco minutos. Meu recorde pessoal. Talvez essa situação não seja necessariamente ruim._

— Eu... Não entendo. — Matheus balbuciou enfim. — Cara, a única coisa que eu  _não_ fiz com você esse ano foi ser simpático. Não tem porque você dizer isso.

— Mas é claro que tem por quê. Caso não tenha percebido, você é presença constante na minha linda vida há quase dois meses, sem contar a odisséia que você fez para me convencer a jogar com você. Tudo bem, você foi detestável no começo, mas eu sou do contra.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim e muito menos eu sei alguma coisa sobre você. — o segundanista resistiu. — Não dá para dizer que somos amigos.

— Eu poderia discorrer aqui sobre seus gostos musicais estranhos, sobre como você gosta de Yanni, Katherine Jenkins e mais uma penca de artista de música clássica (você me falou isso em uma conversa), sobre como você odeia o Vespasiano com todas as suas forças ou talvez sobre sua fobia injustificada de palhaços, mas para quê? — Davi não pôde evitar o sorriso irônico; ele surgiu sem sua permissão. — Você pode acreditar no que quiser. Não muda o fato de que somos amigos e pronto. Pare de reclamar, não é todo dia que alguém chega na sua casa para declarar amizade, sabia? Não seja mala.

— Ok, somos amigos. — Matheus admitiu e suspirou, erguendo as mãos para o alto em um gesto de derrota.

— E agora? Eu tenho que te abraçar?

— Não! Fique bem aí. — Davi apontou enfaticamente para os travesseiros. — Agora é a parte em que você confia em mim e me conta o que está acontecendo.

O segundanista tombou a cabeça para o lado e o encarou com espanto; era possível ver que Davi o pegara em um momento de fragilidade e que ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Durante alguns segundos, Matheus não disse nada, encarando um ponto indefinido no quarto, até que ele finalmente abriu a boca, respirou fundo e começou a falar:

— O que está acontecendo é o que você acha que está acontecendo. — ele disse, soando bastante amargo. — Eu sou... Quer dizer, eu nem sei se sou...  _Gay._ — Matheus proferiu a palavra como se ela fosse alguma espécie de maldição. — Na verdade, eu não sou, não quero ser, não posso ser! Fico procurando uma solução para isso, mas não me vem nada.

— Talvez não tenha solução?

 _Até porque isso não é um problema,_ Davi quis concluir, mas novamente, não parecia algo sensato a se dizer.

— Não é assim que funciona. Eu... Você tem ideia de como isso acabaria com a minha vida? Eu tenho planos, as pessoas têm planos para mim. Não é como se eu pudesse simplesmente me virar e ir contra tudo isso. Minha vida está toda planejada, Davi; eu sei para qual universidade vou, qual curso vou fazer, com o que vou trabalhar... Isso é simplesmente acabar com tudo. — Matheus o encarou com desafio, como se estivesse esperando por uma resposta esperta, mas Davi não falou nada; lembrava-se de ter dito palavras muito parecidas, anos antes, e da resposta que Guilherme lhe dera: silêncio. — Isso se eu realmente for...  _Gay._ Eu não sei. EU NÃO SEI DE MERDA NENHUMA!

— É por isso que você ficou daquele jeito ontem?

— Foi como se aquele garoto fosse algum tipo de castigo... Eu o odiei tanto, mesmo que a culpa não fosse dele. Eu me lembro de Rebecca falando que eu nunca parecia estar lá quando nós namorávamos, que eu parecia estar voando e que aquilo a deixava chateada, mas eu nunca consegui, de fato,  _sentir algo._ Eu sempre disse a mim mesmo que era porque eu a conhecia havia tanto tempo, desde quando éramos crianças, e por isso, estar com ela era estranho, mas...  _E se não for?_ Eu fico pensando nisso, todo o tempo.

 _Tão parecido comigo, mas tão diferente._ Davi pensou com certa tristeza.  _As mesmas dúvidas... Mas eu não sou o Guilherme; não fui feito para ser gentil._

— Talvez você não seja gay. Pare de dizer essa palavra como se ela fosse um tabu, não adianta. — ele disse, pensativo. — Talvez esteja passando por uma fase, tive colegas que passaram por isso. — _a maioria, eu incluso, descobriu que era bissexual depois._ Mas ele nunca falaria isso. — Contudo, você  _não_ pode ignorar a hipótese contrária: e se você for?

Matheus respirou fundo, os olhos frios de repente.

— Eu prefiro morrer.

Davi não disse nada; conseguia notar a angústia do garoto chegando a um ponto limite e percebeu que era melhor parar de pressioná-lo, pelo menos no momento. Sentindo-se inesperadamente corajoso, o terceiranista sentou-se ao lado de Matheus na cama, analisando suas feições inchadas com um sentimento próximo de simpatia.

— Por que morrer? — perguntou, sem perceber a gentileza que estava aplicando à própria voz. — Você não tem planos? Não tem sua vida todinha pronta? Isso não te define... É só uma parte de quem você é. — _outra frase do Guilherme. Daqui a pouco, vou estar jogando RPG virtual e usando camisetas escrotas também._ — E você não pode deixar de ser quem é.

Matheus lançou-lhe um sorriso de soslaio, embora os ombros, antes tensos, indicassem que ele estava aliviado de certa forma.

— Nossa,  _Sócrates._ Mais filósofo que você, só meu cachorro que morreu quando eu tinha doze anos.

— Era um cachorro inteligente. — Davi piscou com presunção. — É difícil ser mais filósofo que eu.

— Você é  _impossível._ — e sorriu.

Davi arregalou os olhos. Já tinha visto Matheus dar um monte de sorrisos antes; sorrisos irônicos, sorrisos mordazes, sorrisos maldosos... Mas aquele era do tipo aberto e sincero; fazia suas feições parecerem ingênuas e, de certa forma, cálidas.

_Todo o seu rosto muda quando ele ri. Assim, ele fica quase... Acessível._

— Impossível é o que eu acabei de ver.

— E o que você acabou de ver?

— Você rindo. Você é meio “gênio do mal” na maior parte do tempo.

Matheus sorriu novamente.

— Tenho meus motivos e agora você sabe quais são. Vamos dizer que estamos, os dois, ao contrário hoje: você acordou gente boa e eu acordei com ressaca demais para ligar. — Matheus se ajeitou na cama, fechando os olhos. — Agora, se não se importa, eu vou dormir. Você me estressou e eu preciso me recuperar.

— Ai, duas facadas de uma vez só. Além de chato, eu sou um pentelho. É isso?

— Isso mesmo. Cala a boca, Davi.

Ninguém disse mais nada. Davi ficou ali, sentado e calado, os pensamentos voando, enquanto Matheus relaxava e aos poucos começava a ressonar. Mesmo com a face inchada, as transformações que o sono do garoto causava em sua expressão eram visíveis: a frieza que normalmente caracterizava suas feições deu lugar a algo diferente, quase inofensivo. A franja, uma meia dúzia de fios de cabelo negros como piche, estava caída sobre seus olhos e, sem perceber, Davi os escovou para fora com dedos muito suaves.

 _O que exatamente eu estou fazendo?_ Ele recolheu a mão, como se tivesse levado um choque.  _Hora de ir. Meu trabalho já está feito aqui. A Irene vai perguntar alguma coisa... Bem, sempre posso falar que o deixei com sono de tanto falar. Não deixa de ser verdade._

Davi se levantou com cuidado, não querendo fazer nenhum barulho, olhou para Matheus uma última vez e foi embora.

 

>><< 

 

_Segunda-feira, 04 de agosto de 2014, 06h25min, Vespasiano_

 

O Vespasiano, mesmo sendo o pior tipo de prisão disfarçada que Davi já conhecera, tinha a seu favor uma coisa interessante: não importava quanto tempo você passasse longe dele, o colégio era sempre o mesmo. Continuava tendo cheiro de mato e sendo alguns graus mais frio que a cidade. Continuava a parecer estranhamente cinzento e continuava a assemelhar-se à única casa que o garoto de fato aceitava e reconhecia como sua. Voltar para lá era como reencontrar um velho amigo depois de muitos anos: familiar e estranho ao mesmo tempo.

Davi caminhou pelos corredores do prédio de dormitórios sem pressa, arrastando uma pequena mala consigo, até chegar ao próprio quarto. Após constatar, sem nenhuma surpresa, que Tiago não estava lá, o garoto preocupou-se em se estabelecer novamente, dobrando cuidadosamente suas roupas antes colocá-las no guarda-roupa, organizando seus poucos e adorados livros no pequeno criado-mudo e se deitando na cama, apenas para sentir o cheiro enjoativo do sabão em pó usado pela lavanderia da escola.

— Estou em casa. — disse para ninguém em particular. Ainda era muito cedo para fazer qualquer coisa, então ele se ajeitou na cama, pretendendo dar um cochilo até a hora do café. — Estou em casa com esse maravilhoso cheiro de lavanda e vou dormir. Só ficaria melhor se não houvesse aulas hoje.

O cochilo foi tranquilo e durou até o momento em que o despertador tocou, faltando quinze minutos para a hora do café, tornando oficial o início do segundo semestre letivo no Vespasiano. As atividades do clube de xadrez só começavam no dia seguinte, mas Davi havia deixado trabalhos pendentes antes de sair de férias e pretendia terminá-los naquela manhã, o que significava ficar horas e horas trancado na biblioteca fazendo pesquisa.

 _Um programa muito divertido para um início de semestre divertido._ Davi pensou enquanto se levantava da cama em passos de lesma e vestia o blazer azul-marinho, fazendo o nó da gravata de qualquer jeito.  _Tem dias que eu nem acredito que já estou no terceiro ano._

Ele se encarou no espelho: uma aparência horrível para um dia terrível. Sentindo-se malevolamente satisfeito com o próprio reflexo, o garoto caminhou lentamente até o refeitório, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo nostálgico e feliz: só faltavam cinco meses para ele estar completamente livre do Vespasiano e ele não podia dizer que hesitaria no momento de ir embora. Quando começara o ensino médio, Davi chegou a acreditar que aqueles seriam três anos divertidos, mas a realidade se diferiu o suficiente do que ele estava esperando para fazê-lo acordar; aquela era a vida, e ele mal podia esperar para ser livre.

Assim que ele entrou no refeitório, a primeira coisa que Davi registrou foi a característica falação, o ruído familiar de várias conversas ocorrendo ao mesmo tempo; a segunda era que estava com uma fome inacreditável. Sentindo-se mais guloso que o normal, o garoto encheu a bandeja com todos os alimentos que lhe pareceram agradáveis, equilibrando-os com dificuldade enquanto caminhava até a mesa onde Guilherme estava sentado.

Ao vê-lo se aproximar, o amigo arregalou os olhos para ele.

— Davi do céu... — Guilherme engasgou, olhando assustado para a pilha de comida que Davi tinha em mãos. — Quando foi a última vez que você  _comeu?_

— Ontem à noite.

— Parece que tem dois anos que você não come!

— Dois anos, doze horas, qual a diferença? A fome é a mesma. — Davi ofereceu um pãozinho para o amigo, dando de ombros quando ele recusou. — Ei, você terminou o trabalho do Juliano sobre bases nitrogenadas? É para entregar semana que vem e eu me esqueci completamente dele nas férias.

Se o Guilherme tivesse terminado o trabalho, ele não precisaria passar a manhã na biblioteca; era só fazer uma versão  _deliberadamente baseada_ na pesquisa do amigo.

— Eu terminei o trabalho, cara, mas... — Guilherme deu uma olhadela nervosa para o celular. — Meu trabalho não foi sobre bases nitrogenadas. Acho que o Juliano finalmente percebeu que  _todo_ mundo cola e deu trabalhos diferentes... O tema do meu foi sobre mitose e meiose. — outra olhadela. — Lamento.

_Bem... Biblioteca, aí vamos nós._

— Maldito Juliano — Davi resmungou, mordendo uma broa. — E maldito eu, também. Fiquei em casa um mês e não fiz essa droga, agora vou ter que pesquisar na biblioteca.  _Detesto_ fazer pesquisas lá.

Guilherme riu.

— Ninguém mandou  _lerdar_. Eu fiz o meu na primeira semana em casa, obrigado. — mais uma olhadela furtiva para o celular e, dessa vez, Davi notou, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao fazê-lo. — Em compensação, deixei meu trabalho de literatura para última hora porque você sabe que eu detesto ler. Sei que ele sempre dá livros diferentes, mas não custa perguntar: o Hugo mandou você ler Memórias de Um Sargento de Milícias?

Davi passou geleia em uma torrada de maneira preguiçosa.

— Não, meu trabalho foi sobre Uma Aprendizagem Ou O Livro dos Prazeres... Dei sorte de novo, mané. — Os trabalhos de literatura eram parte do currículo escolar, mas a maioria dos alunos, com exceção de Davi, os odiavam. Ironicamente, era sempre ele quem pegava os melhores livros para dissertar sobre. — Agora, esquece os trabalhos. O que está acontecendo, Guilherme? Você está encarando seu celular como se ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Algum problema?

— Sou tão transparente assim?

— Depois de onze anos de amizade com alguém, você fica obrigado a adquirir alguns super-poderes. Vai me contar ou não? Se não quiser contar, eu agradeço. Tenho que ir lá pesquisar sobre bases nitrogenadas e eu não sei nada sobre isso. Matéria mais chata, meu Deus...

— Não! — Guilherme deu um tapa na mesa, fazendo-a tremer, e começou a falar muito depressa. — Estou preocupado com a Tábata. Quer dizer, ela teve uma crise de enjoo ontem e quando eu liguei pra ela para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ela me disse que ia desligar porque estava com enxaqueca. Eu não sei o que é enxaqueca, mas... Davi... — ele encarou o amigo com olhos angustiados. — Enxaqueca é sintoma de gravidez? Eu não quero ser pai! O pai da Tábata vai me matar se descobrir que ela está grávida!  _Eu não posso sustentar uma família!_

Davi olhou para o amigo com estranheza, como quem diz:  _é sério?_ E ao ver que a dúvida era séria, começou a rir; primeiramente, um riso normal, depois, uma gargalhada histérica, que ecoou pelo refeitório calando todas as conversas. Um silêncio estranho se estabeleceu em volta da mesa onde estava sentado e Davi tinha plena consciência de que  _algumas_ dezenas de olhos o observavam, mas não conseguia parar; aquela era a coisa mais engraçada que tinha escutado há tempos.

— Guilherme... Eu... — ele ofegou alguns minutos depois, a risada começando a morrer. — Eu... Não acredito que você disse isso! Meu filho... Era você quem me passava as colas no sétimo ano... Você deve se lembrar das aulas de reprodução.

— Eu copiava as colas do livro! — Guilherme parecia sinceramente irritado pela risada do amigo e olhou de forma glacial para a plateia que os observava, suspirando satisfeito quando todos voltaram às suas próprias conversas. — Não me lembro de nada daquilo e eu te fiz uma pergunta séria!

— Uma pergunta seriamente tosca, seu imbecil! Mas é claro que não, enxaqueca é uma doença! Ainda estou tentando acreditar que pegava colas de você, estrupício.

— Isso ofende, sabia? — ele tentou forçar um tom de voz ressentido, mas sua expressão deixava claro que estava bastante aliviado. — Ainda não sei como nós dois passamos de ano. Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que estava colocando naquelas colas.

— É. Agora eu sei. — Davi respirou fundo, totalmente recuperado da crise de riso. Só sobrara um copo de leite em sua bandeja e ele o bebeu de um gole só, limpando a boca com as costas da mão e se levantando preguiçosamente da cadeira. — Ainda bem que eu tenho o Marcelo para me passar colas agora. Ele é inteligente para caramba, aquele moleque... Eu tenho certeza que ele não se dá motivos para se preocupar com uma gravidez da namorada. — ele observou com satisfação o rosto do amigo corar em um pálido tom de rosa. — Tome cuidado, Guilherme... A Tábata é poderosa, ela mata você. E eu não vou te ajudar, porque vou estar na biblioteca fazendo minha pesquisa sobre bases nitrogenadas. Até a hora do almoço.

Guilherme resmungou uma resposta mal criada, mas Davi não a escutou; já tinha feito seus passos para fora do refeitório, calmamente caminhando pelas mesas e pensando que não havia modo melhor de começar o ano do que trancar-se na biblioteca para fazer um trabalho chato sobre uma matéria mais chata aindade química.

 _Fazer o quê... Pelo menos, só faltam cinco meses._ Ele recitou o pensamento como uma oração. _Apenas cinco meses._

 

>><< 

 

A biblioteca tinha um cheiro inalterável de mofo; o bolor se acumulava nos espaços entre os livros, as enormes estantes cobertas por uma permanente camada de poeira. Apesar de ser alérgico e sempre ficar com o nariz coçando quando se sentava lá, Davi gostava dali, de se sentar entre as centenas de livros e pegar um ou outro que mais lhe interessasse para lê-lo pelo tempo que tivesse vontade. Ele havia sido um dos poucos alunos que ficara feliz com a abertura da sessão três da biblioteca e já fora ali várias vezes para pegar os livros de “literatura adulta” disponíveis, mas não adiantava: quando se tratava de fazer pesquisas, a biblioteca parecia o lugar mais desagradável do mundo.

Ele chegou ao grande prédio com o ânimo equivalente ao de um cadáver, os pés se arrastando no chão e os olhos caídos. O bibliotecário, um cara antipático de sessenta anos que parecia um pergaminho velho, observou-o rigorosamente enquanto Davi explicava os livros dos quais precisava e deu as coordenadas com a voz apática, dispensando-o com um aceno de mão distraído logo depois. Em seu desânimo, Davi quase agradeceu de forma petulante pela “simpatia”, mas decidiu no último segundo que não valia a pena e caminhou de forma abatida para as estantes que o funcionário lhe indicara.

Os livros dos quais precisava aparentavam não ter sido abertos havia décadas; no momento em que Davi os abriu, uma nuvem de ácaros bateu em seu rosto, fazendo-o espirrar nervosamente por vários minutos antes de se sentar e começar o trabalho. A pesquisa era chata; trinta perguntas cujas respostas estavam espalhadas por diferentes pontos das enciclopédias que pegara, e durante as horas seguintes, ele não fez nada senão ler e escrever, absorto na matéria. Era algo chato e trabalhoso, mas quando Davi finalmente endireitou a postura, espreguiçando-se, sentiu-se satisfeito. E também surpreso: Matheus estava em pé à sua frente, encarando-o com olhos curiosos, segurando um livro tão velho que a capa estava quase se desmanchando.

— Está fazendo o que aqui, Davi?

— Pesquisa de química. Bases nitrogenadas. Torça para quando o Juliano te der esse trabalho, você pegar mitose e meiose... A matéria é muito chata! — Davi apertou os olhos para o livro nas mãos do outro, mas não conseguiu ler o título e apontou para o objeto com dúvida. — Trabalho de literatura do Hugo?

— Ah... — Matheus olhou para o livro como se tivesse acabado de notar que ele estava ali. — Sim. O Guarani. Eu deveria ter feito o trabalho nas férias, eu sei, mas livros me dão alergia; eu os detesto! Vou ter que ler o livro às pressas para fazer a dissertação.

— O Guarani é um saco: qual é a graça de um livro que, além de não prestar para nada, ainda descreve o índio como se ele fosse um europeu? Você deu azar, colega. Tudo bem, poderia ser uma coletânea do Olavo Bilac, mas mesmo assim... — Davi sorriu. — Eu peguei Dom Casmurro para esse trabalho e adorei o livro, mas sempre dou sorte nos trabalhos de literatura.

Matheus puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, estendendo o livro para o terceiranista.

— O Hugo poderia ter dado um trabalho sobre a revistinha da Turma Da Mônica, eu acharia chato do mesmo jeito. Não gosto de ler, não adianta.

— Você, com essa carinha de nerd, não gosta de ler? — Davi sabia que tinha falado de maneira insolente, mas não conseguiu evitar. Com dedos distraídos, ele abriu o livro que Matheus lhe estendera, espirrando audivelmente ao fazê-lo. — Só falta você me dizer que é um bom esportista.

— Sou um  _ótimo_ esportista. — Matheus retrucou de maneira desafiadora. — Costumava ganhar todos os campeonatos que o meu antigo colégio fazia; sou goleiro de handebol, goleiro de futebol e me arrisco como levantador de vôlei também. E não é só porque eu uso  _óculos_ que eu preciso gostar de ler, seu nerd encubado.

— Eu não sou nerd; só tenho mania de organização e gosto de ler. Poderia ser pior, como o Guilherme, por exemplo, que joga RPG virtual e usa camisetas que dizem coisas escrotas como “ _o que não me mata aumenta meu HP”_ ou “ _keep calm e suba de nível’”._

Matheus riu baixo.

— E depois você olha torto para mim quando eu falo que ele não serve para a Tábata. Minha prima merece uma coisa melhor, sinceramente! — o rosto do garoto se iluminou, como se ele tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo. — E falando no Guilherme: aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Eu o cumprimentei quando cheguei ao refeitório hoje, mas ele parecia estar com dor de barriga, sei lá.

— Ah. O problema não era com ele, era com a sua prima. — Davi respondeu maldosamente. — Ele estava preocupado com ela... Estava pensando que ela poderia estar grávida.

O segundanista se levantou em um pulo, dando um soco na mesa.

— COMO É QUE É?  _AQUELE MALDITO..._

— É brincadeira! É brincadeira, é brincadeira, ei, Matheus, volta aqui! — Davi lutou para controlar a ânsia de riso que surgia e fazer uma cara séria. Matheus o encarou com olhos afiados. — Senta aqui, é sério. Guilherme me perguntou se  _enxaqueca_ era um sintoma de gravidez.

— _Enxaqueca?_ Mas isso não é uma doença que causa dores de cabeça? A Tábata tem. — ele arregalou os olhos. — Ah... Entendi.  _E depois você faz cara feia quando eu digo que ele não serve para a minha prima!_ Ele é  _burro!_

— E você está falando muito alto, mocinho! — o bibliotecário “simpático” o repreendeu da recepção, a voz severa. — Isso aqui é uma biblioteca! Fale  _baixo_ ou  _saia_!

O segundanista fez cara feia para o homem, mas voltou silenciosamente para a mesa onde Davi estava, sentando-se novamente com uma expressão mal humorada.

— Ele não é  _burro._ — Davi defendeu o amigo, a voz trêmula de riso. — Guilherme tem os melhores esquemas de cola que eu conheço. Sinto falta dele na sala, minhas notas eram muito melhores quando ele estava por perto.

— Você  _cola?_ Isso é errado!

— Mas é claro que eu  _colo._ Eu inclusive pedi esse trabalho emprestado para Guilherme antes de vir aqui, para que eu pudesse copiá-lo... — ele apontou para o bloco de folhas em cima da mesa, completamente preenchidas pela sua típica caligrafia descuidada. — Mas o nosso professor deu temas diferentes para os turnos diferentes. Basicamente, o cara me traiu. Eu confiava nele!

Matheus gargalhou perante o tom dramático do colega, jogando a cabeça para trás no ato, e Davi o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  _É estranho vê-lo assim,_ pensou.  _Faz-me pensar que ele pode ser alguém legal se quiser, e que ele vinha se esforçando muito para ser desagradável... Não sei. Mas gosto disso._

— Ele não te traiu. — o segundanista disse, respirando fundo para se recuperar. — Você é que tinha expectativas muito altas. Mas veja pelo lado bom: você vai aprender sobre bases nitrogenadas! Assim como eu, que odeio e sou péssimo em dissertações, vou ter que escrever uma sobre esse livro  _maravilhoso..._ Que eu nem li. Será que eu consigo terminá-lo até o final de semana?

— Se você se esforçar, sim... Mas é mais provável que não. Se você não achasse colas tão erradas, eu prometeria te ajudar a trapacear, uma vez que já li o livro, mas você parece tão moralmente correto que eu nem vou falar nada...

— Mas é claro que eu aceito as colas!

— Dois segundos atrás elas te pareciam bem incorretas!

— Claro que elas são incorretas, mas se tratando de literatura... — Matheus ergueu as mãos para o alto. — Situações desesperadoras, medidas desesperadas!

Davi riu por um curto momento e não disse mais nada, observando Matheus folhear o livro com olhos desanimados. O rosto dele ainda estava bastante inchado, mas o garoto tinha conseguido disfarçar o hematoma de alguma maneira; maquiagem, talvez.

— Vejo que você conseguiu dar uma suavizada nisso... — o terceiranista apontou distraidamente para a metade inchada do rosto do colega. — Estão te fazendo muitas perguntas?

Matheus se retraiu quase no mesmo momento em que as palavras foram proferidas, a atitude subitamente defensiva.

— Se estão ou se não estão, não é da sua conta. Não seja intrometido, Davi.

— Se estão ou se não estão, é da minha conta  _sim,_ porque fui eu quem te fiz esse maldito hematoma, então eu tenho todo o direito de saber. E também... — ele ergueu o dedo de forma acusatória. — Eu não acredito que depois de tudo o que eu falei para você ontem, você vai continuar agindo desse jeito! Se tiver algum inimigo seu nessa sala, não é de mim que você está falando. Então pare de se comportar como um idiota, senão eu vou acabar tendo certeza de que você é um! Sinceramente... Parece que você acorda de manhã com a espingarda verbal pronta, isso é um saco.

Os dois se encararam desafiadoramente por um curto minuto, um silêncio tenso prevalecendo, até Matheus finalmente desviar os olhos com um suspiro de derrota, os ombros caindo.

— Me desculpe. — disse, soando realmente arrependido. — Não é mole; eu atiro antes de perceber. Estou muito acostumado a ser desse jeito para perceber quando parar... Mas para a sua pergunta: sim, fizeram um monte de perguntas. Vou inventar alguma coisa.

— Você sempre pode contar meias verdades: fale que eu te dei um soco... Mas minta sobre as circunstâncias.

— Não acho justo. Você me deu um soco para me impedir de fazer merda, te dedurar parece ingrato. Além do mais, meus colegas não sabem que eu e você temos qualquer tipo de relação, então falar que você me esmurrou, assim, do nada, só geraria mais perguntas. É melhor deixar que perguntem.

— E você finalmente admitiu para si mesmo que o estava fazendo era uma merda completa?

— Sim. Porém... — Matheus suspirou. — Eu sinto vontade de fazer novamente, toda vez que penso nisso. Sinto prazer em me imaginar acabando com aquele garoto, sabe? Como se isso fosse adiantar para resolver meu...  _Problema._  Sei que estou errado, mas assim como da primeira vez, eu não consigo encarar isso direito.

 _Que primeira vez?_ Davi pensou, observando Matheus analiticamente e notando que, ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto parecia surpreendentemente vulnerável, também havia algo que ele não estava lhe contando.  _Mas essa não é a hora de insistir... Deixa isso para lá. Perguntarei em algum outro momento._

— Matheus...— Davi o chamou. Durante um curto momento, ele quis apertar a mão do outro, uma forma de reforçar as palavras que ia proferir, mas a vontade logo passou e o garoto encarou a própria mão com estranheza, como se ela não devesse estar ali. — Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?

Anos pareceram se passar até que o segundanista finalmente o encarasse e respondesse.

— Claro que sei... Agora eu sei. E você pode saber... Eu pretendo me lembrar disso.

 


	9. Em lados opostos, em lados iguais

_Segunda-feira, 11 de agosto de 2014, Vespasiano_  


— Docinhos! — chamou Marina, no exato momento em que entrou na sala, o cumprimento soando da maneira habitualmente carinhosa com que ela o proferia; algo como “dooocínhos”. — Eu não gosto muito de dar fundamentos para vocês, mas vou abrir uma exceção hoje... Achei que seria sacanagem deixar os veteranos se formarem sem dar pelo menos uma aula temática sobre empates.

Ela caminhou até um pequeno quadro negro no canto da sala e tirou uma caneta do bolso, escrevendo na pequena superfície com sua caligrafia horrível. Era notável como Marina era hiperativa demais para fazer qualquer coisa, menos jogar xadrez: ela escrevia como se isso fosse uma total perda de tempo, usando o giz quase que como uma arma, o que fez alguns meninos rirem baixo. Davi e Matheus, entretanto, apenas se entreolharam de forma cúmplice — de empates eles entendiam muito bem.

— Olhem aqui. — Marina se virou para eles depois de alguns minutos e apontou para o quadro, onde suas anotações desajeitadas estavam escritas. — Aqui estão escritos todos os modos pelos quais vocês podem conseguir um empate no xadrez. O exercício é simples: escolham um parceiro e joguem com ele de modo a conseguir um empate. O jogo deve ser conduzido a esse resultado; não quero vitórias hoje. — Ela caminhou pelo cômodo, encarando cada um com seu característico olhar competitivo. — Vocês podem estar pensando que é fácil, mas é muito mais simples vencer no xadrez do que empatar! Todos os modos são complicados e demandam imenso controle de _ambos_ os jogadores sobre a partida. — Um curto silêncio ansioso se instalou na sala. — Por que estão olhando para mim com essa cara, seus panacas? Hora de jogar! Andem, andem!

Todos obedeceram à ordem apressadamente, os parceiros de praxe se sentando nas mesas para jogar. Geralmente, Davi disputava suas partidas contra Marcelo, mas ele não estava ali no momento — tinha, inclusive, ligado para avisar que não estava se sentindo muito bem e que ficaria no quarto o dia todo — e, por isso, o terceiranista sentou-se sozinho, esperando um dos garotos excluídos aparecer.

— Ué — Matheus exclamou, se sentando na cadeira à sua frente sem pedir permissão. — Cadê o Marcelo? Não é com ele que você geralmente joga?

— Marcelo acordou com problemas intestinais inomináveis, também conhecidos como diarréia — explicou Davi, observando o colega organizar as peças. — Você não deveria estar aqui. Sabe disso?

— Por que não? Sou um oponente tão bom quanto seu Marcelo e empates são a praga que nos acomete. É só a gente jogar como sempre e pronto. — Ele terminou de organizar o tabuleiro e o virou cuidadosamente, de modo que as peças brancas ficassem de frente para Davi. — Como cortesia do meu desafio, você pode começar.

— Pelo menos isso — resmungou o terceiranista. — Você não pede permissão para nada.

— Eu sou muito bom para pedir permissão para qualquer coisa — replicou Matheus de modo caricatamente presunçoso. — E não revire esses olhinhos pretos para mim, Davi! Comece logo esse jogo ou a Marina vai matar a gente.

Davi estreitou os olhos para Matheus, mas reconheceu a verdade nas palavras do menino; fez o primeiro movimento. A rigor, os jogos de xadrez deviam ser silenciosos ( _para não atrapalhar a concentração de vocês,_ segundo Marina) e assim eles o eram, mas aquele dia estava anormal — havia um burburinho suave no ar, os parceiros conversando baixinho entre si, e Davi se viu livre para fazer o mesmo. Apontou para a bochecha machucada Matheus com a cabeça.

— O que você está aprontando para esconder esse hematoma?

O garoto lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

— Não interessa o que eu estou fazendo porque, obviamente, não está funcionando. Pare de me lembrar que ele existe, ou eu vou sair contando para todo mundo que você me deu um soco e vou inventar circunstâncias horríveis sobre isso.

— Ai, desculpa, estresse-em-pessoa. — Davi ergueu os braços em uma forma de rendição. — Não pergunto mais. Tomara que desça sangue até o seu pé, também.

— Além de ser chato, resolveu arriscar como macumbeiro também, Davi? — suspirou Matheus, parecendo cansado. — A Irene me explicou um truque com umas tintas, se você quer tanto saber, mas não fique perguntando. Alguém vai acabar ouvindo e eu vou matar você se isso acontecer.

— Nossa, que medo.

— Você sabe que eu poderia.

— Sei bem. Mas você não pode me culpar pela curiosidade. — Davi mexeu um bispo. — Entenda, eu já levei uns quinhentos socos na minha vida e eu não tive uma Irene e um “truque com umas tintas” para me salvar. Geralmente, o que eu tinha era um Caldarias e uma detenção. Geralmente, eu tinha o Guilherme comigo, também.

Matheus o encarou com humor sádico.

— Tadinho. Olhe nos meus olhos e veja as lágrimas de pena escorrendo. Ah, é, não tem nenhuma. — Ele deu um sorriso diabólico. — Enfim, vamos falar de assuntos mais legais do que meu rosto inchado... Comecei a ler O Guarani ontem à noite, e... Como você conseguiu ler aquilo? Q _ue livro chato,_ meu Deus, não vou conseguir chegar à página cem.

 _— Ah, tadinho. Olhe nos meus olhos e veja as lágrimas de pena escorrendo. Ah, é, não tem nenhuma —_ disse Davi ironicamente, observando com satisfação o rosto de Matheus se contorcer ao ter suas próprias palavras jogadas contra ele. — _Eu_ gosto de ler e quando disse a mim mesmo que leria o livro, eu simplesmente o peguei e li. Tudo bem, sofri um bocado, mas cheguei ao final.

— Achei que o Hugo fosse um professor bonzinho que amasse seus alunos.

— Ele _me_ ama. Peguei Dom Casmurro para fazer esse trabalho e o entreguei na primeira semana — disse Davi com satisfação. — Já você, com certeza há doidos que te amam, a Tábata sendo um exemplo, mas o Hugo não é um deles. Pegou O Guarani e agora é a sua hora de se ferrar com ele, não é problema meu.

Matheus abaixou a cabeça, observando o tabuleiro, os lábios crispados enquanto ele mexia um cavalo. Parecia pensativo.

— É problema seu sim — disse ele, resoluto. — Você vai me ajudar a colar para esse trabalho.

— Claro que não! Não foi você quem disse que... — Davi mudou a voz para uma imitação em falsete da voz de Matheus. — _Colas? Isso é errado!_

— Infernizar uma pessoa por dois meses também é errado e eu fiz isso.

— Colas são imorais — replicou o terceiranista, com falsa doçura. Matheus acabara de pressioná-lo, pela primeira vez no jogo, e Davi recuou sem armar nenhum contra-ataque; não faria nada que atrapalhasse o empate de que precisava. — Então, não. Vou manter sua pureza intacta.

— Quem foi que socou a minha cara mesmo?

Davi encarou Matheus com olhos glaciais. _Como ele tem a_ coragem...

— Vou socá-la de novo se você continuar pretendendo me chantagear com isso.

— Ah, por favor. É só me ajudar a escrever uma dissertação de trinta linhas sobre O Guarani e pronto!

— Não.

— Davi...

— Não. — Ele moveu a dama três casas para a direita e encarou Matheus com frigidez. — E xeque.

— Vamos empatar hoje, então, vou recuar suavemente... — Matheus lhe avisou, mudando o próprio rei de lugar. — E se você está achando que, só porque você está bancando o vilão, eu não vou encher o seu saco, está enganado. Você é possivelmente a única pessoa neste colégio que leu O Guarani por prazer, de quem mais eu colaria?

— De um dispositivo chamado internet?

— Que só está disponível para o computador do Caldarias?

— Você tem um celular chique e nenhum plano de internet nele?

— Como você acha que eu jogo xadrez virtual com você? — Matheus fez um movimento, e Davi cometeu o pecado de não prestar muita atenção. — Mas minha internet é lenta... E ela não me ajuda a escrever dissertações, enquanto você sim; então fico com você, obrigado.

— Não me lembro de dizer que ajudaria você a escrever dissertação nenhuma; na verdade, eu acho que meu “não” foi bem inequívoco... — Davi observou o tabuleiro, à procura de um movimento, e percebeu com surpresa e exasperação que Matheus acabara de cercá-lo completamente. _Xeque-mate._ — Ei! Não era suposto haver um maldito empate aqui?

Matheus sorriu amarelo.

— Não sei jogar sem ser para ganhar, lamento.

— A Marina vai matar a gente! — Davi sibilou para ele, olhando em volta, preocupado com que a professora escutasse algo. — Reorganize essas peças para que elas pareçam um empate _já!_ Você quer morrer hoje?

Já era — se Matheus queria realmente morrer, levando Davi com ele, tinha procedido direitinho. Marina acabara de parar ao lado deles, observando o tabuleiro com um olhar severo, dando um peteleco no rei de Davi assim que notou o resultado do jogo, fazendo-o cair e rolar em volta do próprio eixo de uma maneira estranhamente melancólica.

— Eu — ela disse — me lembro de ter dito que queria empates, hoje.

— Sim, mas... — Matheus argumentou, a voz fininha, ignorando o pesado olhar de censura que Davi lhe lançava de esguelha. — Eu não consigo, Nina. Você sabe que não.

Marina ficou parada por um instante, fuzilando-os com seu olhar severo. Aquela era a hora em que a sentença era decidida, a hora em que ela passaria um sermão na frente de todo mundo, como ela adorava fazer...

— E é por isso que eu fiquei feliz quando você foi o sorteado para nos representar no campeonato. — Ela piscou e os dois garotos suspiraram baixinho de alívio. _É algum milagre?_ — Você não perde para ninguém, nem mesmo para mim, mas... — Marina deu-lhe um tapa de leve na cabeça. — Eu esperava que você, sua mente neandertal, conseguisse lidar com um maldito empate!

 _Hã?_ Davi se sentiu boiar na conversa. _Como assim, não perde para ninguém?_

— Desculpa, Marina, eu só sei ganhar! — Ele sorriu, dessa vez de modo rígido, enquanto mandava um olhar de repreensão para Davi. _Fique quieto._ — Talvez o Davi devesse jogar com outra pessoa. Eu posso ficar observando...?

Marina colocou as mãos na cintura, suspirando com resignação.

— Não, não — acabou dizendo, inesperadamente calma, enquanto balançava os cabelos crespos. — Vocês estão liberados por hoje. — Ela passou uma mão carinhosa na cabeça de cada um. — E da próxima vez que eu dar uma ordem, obedeçam, seus malditos!

Ela saiu andando, irritada, para acompanhar o progresso dos outros alunos, e Davi se virou para Matheus com uma expressão levemente desconfiada.

— Há alguma coisa que você precisa explicar para mim, Matheus?

— Em algum dia? — Ele sorriu de forma tranquila. — É claro que sim! Mas hoje, não.

E não disse mais nada, permitindo que Davi refletisse em cima do silêncio.

 

>><<

 

_Terça-feira, 12 de agosto de 2014, Vespasiano_

 

— Nossa, cara. — Marcelo se aproximou de Davi, analisando o amigo com atenção. Os dois estavam caminhando, juntamente com toda a turma, em direção ao complexo esportivo do colégio, a fim de sofrer em uma longa e cansativa aula de educação física. — É impressão minha ou você está um caco completo hoje?

Davi afastou um cacho dos olhos com um sopro; ele se _sentia_ um caco. Matheus havia aparecido em seu quarto à meia-noite do dia anterior com cadernos, lápis, O Guarani debaixo do braço e muita chatice guardada, importunando-o até que o terceiranista o ajudasse a terminar a redação de literatura, o que demorou várias horas; quando finalmente Davi conseguiu chutar Matheus porta a fora, já eram quase quatro e meia da manhã e ele se sentia exausto. Mal se lembrava do momento em que finalmente se deitou na cama para dormir, mas conseguia recordar perfeitamente o desespero que sentiu ao acordar, ao meio-dia, percebendo que tinha perdido todas as atividades do clube, que Marina provavelmente o estrangularia e que estava em cima da hora para as aulas da tarde.

 _Resultado: aqui estou eu, com fome, já que não deu tempo de ir para o maldito refeitório, cansado, querendo matar o Matheus, além do fato de que estou com a ligeira impressão de que vesti minha bermuda ao contrário._ Ele olhou para baixo por um momento. _Não é só impressão. Não que eu me importe... E para coroar, terei de fazer educação física, aula que eu odeio com todas as minhas forças! Que dia feliz!_

— Acho que é só impressão sua — respondeu ele, sorrindo de esguelha para Marcelo. — “Estar um caco” é eufemismo para o meu estado atual.

— Você faltou às aulas do clube hoje — observou o amigo. — Acordou quase um cadáver e estava querendo acelerar a sua morte, foi isso?

— Será? — Davi tremeu com o escárnio da própria voz; maus humores como aquele não costumavam acontecer com muita freqüência. — A Marina me ameaçou muito? Disse que ia transformar meu pescoço em um canudinho de refrigerante?

— Ela te ameaçou com essas exatas palavras! Como você sabe? — exclamou Marcelo, e os dois riram juntos por um instante. Tinham três anos de experiência no clube e as ameaças de Marina já não eram nenhuma surpresa, embora todos soubessem que ela podia muito bem colocá-las em prática se quisesse. — O Matheus disse que não era culpa dele, o que me faz pensar que era, mas não vão falar nada sobre Matheus com você porque já desisti de tentar entender como vocês dois funcionam. Como estão atualmente? Amigos? Inimigos?

Davi se lembrou de Matheus em seu quarto, pulando em sua cama igual um menino de cinco anos, dizendo “ _me ajuda com a minha redação, me ajuda com a minha redação, me ajuda, me ajuda, me, me, me...”_

— Inimigos. Definitivamente inimigos. — Eles passaram pelo pequeno portão que determinava o início do complexo esportivo. — Nesse momento, _eu_ poderia transformar o pescoço dele em um canudinho. Maldito moleque. Me deixar dormir que é bom, nada. Morrer que é bom, também...

Marcelo riu, parando, e Davi, reparando que a sala inteira fazia o mesmo, o imitou. Estavam em frente à entrada do complexo, no exato ponto entre as quadras de vôlei, futsal e futebol; as piscinas ficavam mais ao fundo. Davi as adorava, porque natação era o único esporte que ele gostava de praticar, mas no momento em que viu Sandro entrando, com aproximadamente quarenta alunos em seu encalço, percebeu que não haveria piscinas para ele naquele dia. O homem trazia uma bolsa de lona, que ele sabia estar cheia de bolas, e tinha uma expressão severa no rosto.

Davi o detestava. Talvez em face da matéria que lecionava ou simplesmente porque Sandro era o professor mais antipático com que já havia tido aula, Davi sentia vontade de bater nele, e havia se surpreendido com o bom trabalho que havia feito em se controlar nos seis meses anteriores.

— Alunos — o professor os cumprimentou, com uma mesura. — Como podem ver, há quarenta alunos atrás de mim, correspondentes à turma seis do segundo ano. O professor de educação física do segundo ano, senhor Gabriel, fez uma cirurgia, está passando por problemas familiares, minhas condolências... — ele não parecia condolente, nem um pouco. — E durante as próximas duas semanas, eu vou administrar as aulas de educação física de ambas as séries: terceiro e segundo. Haverá uma reformulação básica dos horários para os segundanistas, de modo que vocês possam fazer suas aulas junto com as minhas turmas, mas isso será discutido depois. Alguma pergunta?

Sandro encarou a todos com seu olhar penetrante, dando um pequeno esgar ao receber o silêncio como resposta.

— Ótimo — continuou. — As atividades de hoje serão jogos de handebol, futebol e vôlei. Estou me sentindo piedoso hoje, então para os insuportáveis que detestam praticar esportes de grupo... — Era impressão de Davi, ou o professor o tinha encarado ao dizer isso? _Continue provocando, seu desgraçado, continue..._ — Trouxe as raquetes de tênis e badminton, também. No máximo duplas, sejam bonzinhos ou eu zero seus bimestres. E... — Ele aumentou o tom de voz consideravelmente, fazendo todos se calarem. — Eu conheço vocês. São de turmas diferentes e vão jogar de forma polarizada, o que _não_ é o que eu quero, então, para hoje, é obrigatório que os times sejam formados por números iguais de alunos de terceiro e segundo ano. Não me encham a paciência, só me chamem se alguém tiver alguma fratura exposta, até o sinal.

Houve um muxoxo coletivo, já que todos já tinham os times de praxe montados e ninguém parecia a fim de socializar com garotos de outra turma. Não que houvesse muita opção, claro; Sandro tinha dado a questão como encerrada e caminhava calmamente para o canto do complexo, com um sorriso que podia ser descrito como nada menos que diabólico.

Davi suspirou. Não havia nada para ele ali, uma vez que o garoto _não_ participava das aulas que não envolvessem natação, preferindo fazer as recuperações no final do bimestre — Sandro o odiava por isso, um ódio recíproco, mas Davi não pretendia começar a participar de esportes que detestava apenas para ganhar pontos. Sem pressa, ele deu as costas para o resto de seus colegas, que decidiam quem ia jogar em cada quadra, e caminhou despreocupadamente para fora do complexo; iria matar a aula na biblioteca. Estava terminando de ler A Cidadela, mas como o livro estava _muito_ velho, o bibliotecário o proibira de sair com ele do prédio, o que obrigava o garoto a ir para a biblioteca todas as vezes em que queria lê-lo. Davi já estava até imaginando a cara “simpática”do bibliotecário no momento em que ele aparecesse, quando deu de frente com uma cara mais simpática ainda: Matheus, que o encarava com um sorriso brilhante.

_Há dez turmas de segundo ano à tarde. Qual é a possibilidade de eu dar o maldito azar de pegar logo a do Matheus para dividir o horário de educação física comigo?_

— Aonde você pensa que vai? — ele disse, ainda com o maldito sorriso no rosto. — O Sandro está te encarando com uma expressão assassina, cara.

Davi voltou seus olhos rapidamente para o professor. Era verdade. Não que fosse algo muito importante, claro.

— É mesmo — concordou, em um tom desinteressado. — Deixe-o encarar. Até onde eu sei, olhares não matam. O que você quer, Matheus? Eu me lembro de ter dito para você _não_ chegar perto de mim por um tempo, pelo menos até eu esquecer a raiva que você me fez passar hoje de madrugada.

— Davi... Eu precisava daquela redação! Entreguei o trabalho hoje, com uma semana de antecedência, e o Hugo aplaudiu minha competência como aluno. — O sorriso de Matheus se tornou ainda mais brilhante, de um jeito um pouco sádico. — Obrigado, cara! Mas eu não vim falar disso. O Marcelo e o irmão dele, o Victor, me chamaram para jogar tênis e nós pensamos em você para completar os quatro jogadores necessários.

_Se ele se lembrou de mim, com certeza há uma armadilha envolvida. Será que ele colocou explosivos na bola?_

— Não.

— Por que não?

— Não sou bom esportista. Na verdade, sou uma negação em qualquer coisa que não seja natação.

— Nós compensamos você — ele disse, e diante do olhar de estranheza de Davi, ergueu as mãos em rendição. — Ok, eu não, mas o Marcelo e o Victor são bonzinhos, você pode confiar neles.

— Não sei as regras do tênis.

— A gente te ensina — Matheus pareceu se irritar quando Davi ergueu as sobrancelhas, como quem diz _é sério?_ — O que é que você pensa da minha pessoa? Estou tentando te convencer aqui, e para convencer alguém, é preciso fazer certos sacrifícios.

— As regras do tênis são um saco.

— Não foi você que acabou de dizer que não sabia as regras? — Matheus exclamou, rindo da careta que Davi fez ao ser pego na própria contradição. — Mas não tem problema, porque não pretendemos jogar com as regras. Não _todas_ elas, digo.

— Eu... — Davi estava começando a ficar sem argumentos. — Detesto tênis.

— Davi... Você socou a minha cara. Você me deve.

 _Talvez ele não tenha colocado explosivos na bola..._ Davi se sentiu ranger os dentes com a raiva. _Mas eu bem que queria alguns explosivos aqui agora._

— Moleque, você apareceu no meu quarto meia-noite, me encheu a paciência até quatro horas da manhã, eu ajudei você a escrever a maldita da sua dissertação, acordei ao meio-dia, a Marina vai me matar por s _ua_ causa e você ainda tem a _coragem_ de dizer que eu te devo? E não era _você_ quem não queria falar sobre isso?

Matheus deu um sorriso descontraído.

— Minha lista negra de assuntos muda conforme meu interesse. Você me deve até o machucado sarar.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus! — Davi começou a caminhar furiosamente até a quadra de tênis, ignorando completamente os passos do colega atrás dele. — Eu salvei você e é assim que você me agradece?

Houve um silêncio tenso.

— Você não me salvou _merda nenhuma_ — a voz do segundanista soou surpreendentemente amarga, tanto que Davi parou para encará-lo. O rosto de Matheus estava neutro, mas seus olhos queimavam. — Você me impediu de fazer uma besteira, admito, mas _nada_ mudou.

Os dois se encararam por um instante e voltaram a caminhar, lado a lado, embora parecessem estar a quilômetros de distância um do outro. Ninguém disse nada até que os dois chegassem à quadra de tênis, situada no fundo do complexo. Injustamente, a quadra era praticamente ignorada pelos alunos, pois o tênis não era um esporte particularmente popular e os alunos tinham uma esmagadora preferência por vôlei, futebol e handebol. Entretanto, aquela quadra não perdia em nada para a dos esportes mais conhecidos: era grande, de dimensões oficiais, e tinha marcações perfeitas. Davi quase sentiu dó por estragá-la antes de perceber que deveria sentir pena de si mesmo.

— Você conseguiu trazê-lo? — Marcelo perguntou, ofegante. Estava jogando contra um garoto muito parecido com ele, os mesmos cabelos castanhos queimados de sol e pele morena, possivelmente o seu irmão. — Que droga, eu tinha acabado de apostar com o Victor que você não conseguia!

— Perdeu dinheiro, otário — disse Matheus de forma convencida. — Não tem nada que eu não consiga fazer, jovem. E o Davi é fácil de manobrar, é só chantagear ele um pouquinho... Você deveria saber.

— Ei! — Davi protestou. — Eu ainda estou aqui, sabia?

Marcelo e Matheus riram.

— Veja pelo lado bom, eu apostei em você. — Victor se aproximou, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o terceiranista. Tinha o mesmo sotaque carioca carregado do irmão e um sorriso simpático. — Tudo bem, eu só fiz isso porque tem graça ir contra meu irmão, mas não é importante, não é? Cheguem aqui, vocês dois. — Ele fez um sinal para os outros garotos. — Vamos definir agora quem faz dupla com quem. Já aviso que quem fizer dupla com meu irmão está ferrado, acho que a única coisa na qual ele é bom é o tênis.

Marcelo deu um peteleco na cabeça do irmão, rindo, mas não discordou e logo se pôs também a pensar em como aconteceria a divisão das duplas; depois de alguma discussão, ficou decidido que elas seriam decididas na base do dois-ou-um. Era um modo bastante infantil, mas como ninguém teve uma ideia melhor, os quatro se reuniram em círculo, conseguindo vários empates consecutivos até Marcelo finalmente vencer.

— Maneiro! — ele comemorou, rindo. — E pela autoridade a mim concedida pelo meu dois solitário, eu escolho o meu irmão para fazer dupla comigo, porque, além de ele ser o melhor jogador além de mim aqui, vai ser interessante ver vocês jogarem juntos, _inimigos._ — O garoto lançou um sorriso maléfico para Davi, que estreitou os olhos em resposta. _Pra_ _que inimigos, não é mesmo?_ — E claro, ver vocês perderem.

— Isso é o que você pensa — disse Matheus com um sorriso aberto e Davi deu-lhe o crédito de parecer mais confiante do que provavelmente estava se sentindo; o terceiranista _realmente_ não mentira ao dizer que era uma negação em qualquer esporte e Matheus devia saber disso. — Eu só jogo para vencer, meu caro.

Marcelo pegou a raquete e a bola, quicando-a languidamente no chão enquanto esperava Matheus e Davi chegarem à sua metade do campo; havia raquetes esperando por eles lá, assim como munhequeiras. O segundanista pegou seu equipamento com segurança, fazendo um movimento vigoroso com a raquete no ar enquanto sorria de forma alegre, mas Davi pesou o instrumento com certa dúvida; não confiava que fosse conseguir fazer grande coisa com ele.

— Então... — Marcelo disse, assim que percebeu que seus oponentes estavam preparados, lançando um olhar provocador para Matheus. — _Me_ _vença._

E jogou a bolinha para o ar, acertando-a com toda a força no meio da trajetória de volta com a raquete. Estava começada a partida.

 

>><<

 

Quando Victor disse que Marcelo era bom no tênis, ele não estava mentindo; Matheus e Davi tiveram _várias_ chances de comprovar isso nos momentos que se seguiram. Marcelo tinha movimentos implacáveis de alguém que conhecia o jogo e o dominava, aparecendo como um raio onde quer que a bola estivesse e a rebatendo com movimentos vigorosos, rindo como um idiota todas as vezes que fazia um ponto. Quando o jogo completou dez minutos, os irmãos já tinham dez pontos de vantagem em cima de Davi e Matheus, que crispava os lábios de forma concentrada, embora os olhos parecessem divertidos.

Davi sabia que não estava ajudando. Matheus _era_ um bom esportista, seu corpo esguio se movendo com agilidade pela quadra, em harmonia com os movimentos fluidos da raquete, que atualmente não estavam tão fluidos assim — Davi tentava caminhar pela quadra e não atrapalhar, mas sempre terminava _exatamente_ onde Matheus ia rebater e os dois se esbarravam. Era ao mesmo tempo engraçado e irritante.

— Davi — sibilou Matheus, quando a diferença de pontos chegou à casa dos vinte, os olhos entretidos contrastando de forma interessante com sua voz áspera. — Você compreende que está, _literalmente,_ acabando com tudo?

Davi se abaixou quando a bola veio em sua direção, a raquete de Matheus passando a centímetros da sua cabeça.

— Eu avisei que não sabia jogar merda nenhuma!Merda nenhuma _mesmo._

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus, você sabe as regras! — xingou Matheus quando eles se esbarraram novamente, rindo logo depois quando alcançou uma bola particularmente difícil no canto. — Quer dizer, nós nem estamos jogando com regras!

Davi não respondeu, reflexionando os braços para rebater uma bola, mas ela bateu na rede e Matheus o encarou de forma assassina; parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa particularmente ofensiva quando Marcelo balançou a raquete do outro lado da quadra, chamando a atenção da dupla.

— Ei! — ele chamou. Parecia exultante. — Eu sei que está bom perder de forma acachapante, mas eu preciso parar para atender ao telefone. Minha irmã está me ligando.

— Ué — Victor exclamou, embora não parecesse muito surpreso. — Achei que fosse proibido usar telefone. Tanto aqui quanto no Madalena.

— Ah... — Marcelo sorriu para o irmão enquanto se afastava. — É mesmo?

E atendeu ao telefone. Falava baixo e depressa, e parecendo sentir que a pausa no jogo não ia demorar muito, Matheus se virou para Davi, os olhos comprimidos em fendas. Estava suado e respirando depressa, a voz soando ofegante quando ele falou.

— Nós precisamos arranjar um jeito de fazer isso dar certo — cobrou ele, falando depressa. — Você não para de esbarrar em mim e eu quase matei você três vezes com raquetadas. _Você sabe as malditas regras._ E eu sei como a sua cabeça funciona. Então por que isso está dando tão errado?

— Estamos acostumados a jogar um contra o outro — rebateu Davi, como se fosse óbvio, as palavras recheadas de um mau humor que ele não pôde controlar. — Não no mesmo time. Sabemos como o outro pensa quando estamos em lados opostos, mas nunca jogamos juntos. Obviamente, ia dar merda. Você só quer ganhar e _eu não me importo nem um pouco com isso._ Não ligo se vamos ganhar ou perder, porque é só uma partida, afinal de contas. Porém, você não pensa assim e eu não vou me esforçar para um jogo de tênis não-oficial de cinquenta minutos do meu colégio. Não vou dar ao Sandro o gostinho de arranjar uma lesão para mim.

Matheus ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso, e Davi pensou, com certa alegria sádica, que não era só a si mesmo que seu próprio humor azedo estava surpreendendo naquele dia.

— Olha aqui — disse o segundanista, sua voz se suavizando um pouco. — Eu quero ganhar tudo e _sempre;_ é meu jeito e se você quiser chorar, pode procurar o colo do meu pai, embora eu desconfie que ele não vá receber você muito bem lá. Contudo, eu nem sequer me importaria de perder se você começasse a jogar para valer; você está com uma má vontade absurda e se posicionando _exatamente_ onde vou rebater.

— Não de propósito — Davi resmungou, cruzando os braços. — E eu estou com raiva de você pelas horas de sono que me roubou, então não tenho exatamente por que colaborar com você, sabe?

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus... — Matheus passou a mão nos cabelos, aparentemente sem nem notar, suspirando exasperadamente. — Fiz sua vida um inferno por dois meses e você vai estressar por causa de uma noite de sono?

— Meu sono é sagrado.

— Tão sagrado que eu prometo fazer orações por ele pelo resto do ano se você parar de má vontade. Eu não perco no xadrez e estou acostumado com isso; contudo, é sempre bom ganhar em outras coisas também. Principalmente se for em cima do Marcelo.

— Não quero suas orações, quero um pedido de desculpas. De preferência, de joelhos.

Matheus lançou-lhe um sorriso maléfico.

— Só se a gente ganhar.

Eles se encararam por um segundo, cerrando cada vez mais as pálpebras, sem piscar, até que Davi finalmente cedeu, revirando os olhos amplamente enquanto suspirava. _Eu sempre perco, é irritante._

— Você. Não. Presta — disse ele pausadamente enquanto pegava a raqueta e a girava na mão, revirando novamente os olhos ao ver Matheus sorrir de forma vitoriosa. — Tá, eu paro de atrapalhar. Mas Matheus... Você perde no xadrez, sim.

O garoto deu de ombros.

— Se você diz... É verdade. Eu perco — ele se voltou para a rede, flexionando levemente os joelhos. Marcelo acabara de retornar à quadra e já pegava novamente a raquete, sorrindo para o irmão. — Preste atenção; ele voltou e vai sacar.

E era verdade. Marcelo os encarava com olhos grandes, um sorriso provocador nos lábios e, em um gesto infantil, Matheus lhe mostrou a língua.

— Ah, vai ser assim? — disse o colega em tom de rixa. — Então tá. Mostre a língua o quanto quiser. — Ele jogou a bola para cima, rebatendo-a com uma pancada robusta da raquete. — Duvido que ela vá conseguir rebater essa bola, mesmo.

A língua, de fato, não rebateu bola nenhuma, mas a raquete de Matheus sim: ele voou pela quadra, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, e a rebateu com uma girada rápida do corpo, observando, quase surpreso, quando o objeto passou a centímetros da raquete de Victor. Ponto. Matheus lançou um olhar animado para Davi enquanto se preparava para sacar e, pela primeira vez, o terceiranista pensou que uma dupla formada pelos dois podia funcionar. Ele só tinha que começar a colaborar.

Pelos minutos que se seguiram, o jogo se equilibrou; Matheus e Davi começaram a fazer pontos, diminuindo a vantagem dos irmãos. Davi não começou a necessariamente ajudar, mas descobriu que havia pontos onde era mais útil e passou a se posicionar _neles,_ sem ficar zanzando pela quadra, o que ajudou Matheus a se movimentar sem nenhum impedimento. Parecia claro que uma vitória era quase impossível, mas eles estavam dispostos a dar trabalho e o estavam dando, realmente; Marcelo aparentava tensão, os olhos em fendas, enquanto Victor parecia rir da concentração do irmão.

_Parecidos só na aparência, hein?_

— Faltam dez minutos para a aula acabar! — gritou Sandro, algum tempo depois, chegando à lateral da quadra. O professor observou com olhos descrentes o estado de Davi e, contra sua própria vontade, o garoto sentiu que encarava o professor desafiadoramente em resposta. _O_ _que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?_ — Terminem a partida aí, moleques.

— E qual é o placar atual? — Victor exibiu um gesto obsceno para as costas de Sandro enquanto ele se afastava, fazendo os garotos rirem. — Eu perdi a conta quando chegou a 30 a 22.

— Nós combinamos 40, não combinamos? Está 37 a 35. Vocês dois, hein? Achei que colocá-los juntos ia me ajudar a vencer, mas não, vocês simplesmente desceram um espírito impossível no corpo. Que infernos.

— _Uai_ — disse Matheus de forma jocosa. — Me desculpe.

Marcelo sorriu enquanto sacava novamente, mas não respondeu; mandou a bola com força moderada e Matheus a rebateu facilmente, dando sequência ao jogo.

Davi e Matheus se moveram na sincronia que tinham adquirido durante os últimos minutos, o primeiro cobrindo os espaços nos quais tinha melhor desempenho e o segundo voando pela quadra, a raquete zumbindo em todas as vezes que ele a movimentava pelo ar. Davi tinha pensado que eles não iam ganhar, mas aquilo parecia possível agora e Matheus sorria de orelha a orelha, confiante e provocador, soltando comentários que faziam Marcelo ranger os dentes, Victor dando risadas ao seu lado.

— Empatamos! — gritou Matheus, erguendo os braços e olhando para Davi com animação. — Cara, a gente estava vinte pontos atrás e agora empatamos! Somos fodas! Chupa, Marcelo! Vai falar o quê agora, hein? Hein? Hein? Hein?

Davi franziu as sobrancelhas, na dúvida entre rir e sair correndo; estava muito acostumado com a competitividade fria de Matheus no xadrez para não se chocar com o modo como ele xingava quando perdia uma oportunidade, comemorava quando fazia um ponto e provocava Marcelo abertamente, como um menino de dez anos.

 _Eu achei que ele tinha colocado explosivos na bola, mas o caso é pior. Acho que colocaram alguma coisa_ no Matheus _._

— Quem te vê na aula de xadrez, aquele cubo de gelo, não fala que você é esse mala, seu otário — retrucou Marcelo, rindo. — E você não venceu ainda, bestão. 39 a 39! Quem fizer o próximo ponto vence! O que te faz pensar que vai ser você?

— E o que te faz pensar que vai ser _você?_

Marcelo sorriu para ele, estufando o peito com confiança, o que Matheus respondeu com uma sacada violenta de bola. Ela voou quase como um foguete para a quadra vizinha, sendo rebatida por Victor e logo após por Matheus, novamente por Victor, por Matheus, e então Marcelo teve a esperteza de direcionar o golpe da raquete para Davi.

Futuramente, o terceiranista afirmaria, com todas as forças, que ele tentou, o que ele de fato fez, mas a verdade é que a bola veio e Davi mal a enxergou aparecendo; estava distraído prestando atenção nos movimentos de Matheus. Quando ele finalmente percebeu que era sua vez de rebater a bola, Davi correu como um condenado para o canto da quadra e esticou a raquete, esperando que fosse o suficiente, mas não foi: a bola passou direto. Ponto para os adversários.

_Eita saco. Perdi. Prevejo o Matheus enchendo o saco em três..._

— Rá! Rá! Rá! Quem vai chupar mesmo? Quem? Quem? Quem? — Marcelo gritou, largando a raquete e fazendo uma dança ridícula. — Ninguém me vence no tênis, seus idiotas, ninguém! _We are the champions, my friends..._

— _And we keep a fighting ‘till the end_ , eu sei, todo mundo sabe — disse Victor com impaciência. — Agora vamos trocar de roupa porque eu tenho aula de química e eu gostaria de chegar lá apresentável o suficiente. — Ele se virou para Matheus e Davi. — Boa partida. Não acreditem quando ele diz que ninguém o vence no tênis, eu mesmo já fiz isso algumas vezes... Enfim, tchau!

E os dois saíram caminhando, Marcelo aparentemente reclamando com o irmão por ele ter “ _cortado seu barato”_ e Victor balançando a cabeça com bastante sobriedade, como quem diz “ _você faz ideia da vergonha que está me passando?”._

— Gosto dele — disse Matheus, observando Victor. — Quer dizer, não desse jeito que você está pensando! Mas o jeito que ele lida com o Marcelo é engraçado. A Carina tenta fazer isso comigo, mas eu não deixo.

— Não pensei em nada. — Davi apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, respirando fundo. — Enfim, se vier encher o saco, vai apanhar, eu tentei ganhar essa droga, entendeu? Eu tentei mesmo. Corri feito um condenado atrás da bola.

Matheus riu.

— Isso é só tênis, cara, fica zen. Além do mais, foi você quem se ferrou, não dormiu à noite e vai ficar sem seu pedido de desculpas. Claro, espero que você pense em alternativas melhores para ganhar a vida do que jogar tênis profissionalmente, senão eu creio que, provavelmente, vou encontrar você pedindo esmola em alguma esquina... — ele parou, erguendo as mãos para o alto. — Ei, não me culpe, você é ruim! Eu sabia que você não estava mentindo quando disse que era mau esportista, mas também não pensei que você estava usando isso como um eufemismo.

— Eu sou _péssimo_ — concordou Davi, mais relaxado. — Mas não precisa jogar na cara, já tive todos os meus coleguinhas, Marcelo incluso, para jogar isso na minha cara.

— Deve ter sido por isso que ele sugeriu seu nome. — Matheus começou a caminhar e o terceiranista o acompanhou, ambos andando a passos lentos. — Ele só não sabia que o nome dele ia sair na base do sorteio... Imagina se ele sobra para você? Terrível, terrível.

— Isso magoa, obrigado.

— Eu não me importo, duplo obrigado. — O garoto sorriu. — Enfim, nas próximas vezes em que jogarmos, tente segurar a raquete com mais firmeza, você a deixa meio frouxa na mão... E fique na terra. Vi você voando _algumas_ vezes enquanto jogávamos, pensando em qualquer coisa não relevante para o momento do jogo. Se você não acompanhar a bola... Temos a derrota de hoje.

— Foi só por um ponto!

— Um ponto por causa da sua distração.

— Te ajudei a ficar bem com o Hugo com aquele trabalho, não vejo você no direito de ficar me exigindo coisas agora.

Eles chegaram à entrada do complexo, onde Sandro, com certa impaciência, dividia os alunos de terceiro e segundo anos em duas filas paralelas para, segundo ele, “ _facilitar para eu anotar seus nomes”._ Ao vê-los, o professor fez um gesto impaciente para que Matheus e Davi se unissem às suas turmas, e o segundanista se virou para Davi com um suspiro.

— Olha só, você não me ajudou, eu meio que coagi você a isso. Então sim, eu estou no direito de exigir coisas, principalmente porque eu sou eu, e eu sou superior, saca? — Matheus disse, rindo ao ver a careta do colega. — Mas ok, obrigado por ter gentilmente cedido à coação, salvou meu bimestre, blá-blá-blá. Hoje é dia de xadrez. Onde vamos treinar? Vai haver uma reunião do corpo docente hoje à noite, e eles vão usar aquela linda mesa comprida da biblioteca para discutirem assuntos chatos.

— Como você sabe disso?

— A Marina contou. Ela também contou os modos como cortaria seu pescoço quando te visse novamente, mas não vem ao caso. — O segundanista deu de ombros. — Meu quarto não é bom, pois o Carlos dorme cedo. O refeitório é trancado depois das nove da noite para impedir lanchinhos noturnos. A sala de reuniões fica trancada, eles não vão usá-la desta vez porque é pequena e teremos gente de fora aqui... Onde podemos jogar?

— Sempre há o meu quarto.

Matheus empalideceu um pouco.

— Não, não vamos incomodar o Tiago. — Ele pareceu meio nauseado ao pronunciar o nome. — Não mesmo.

— Você não estava com medo de encontrar o Tiago ontem, não é, seu maldito? — Davi provocou acidamente, satisfeito ao ver a careta do colega. — Enfim, ele nunca está lá. Sai para se encontrar com a namorada. Se você chegar depois das oito da noite e sair antes das seis, as chances de encontrá-lo lá são de zero por cento. Vai ser no meu quarto e pronto. Leve o tabuleiro. O Sandro está chamando. Como eu odeio esse cara, Deus... Tchau, Matheus. Até mais tarde!

Ele acenou com falsa doçura, uma espécie de alegria maldosa se apoderando dele ao ver o desespero de Matheus. Durou pouco; ele logo se lembrou do motivo daquele desespero, forçou suas feições a adquirem certa sobriedade enquanto ocupava o último lugar da fila do terceiro ano. Enquanto esperava Sandro conduzi-los para fora, arriscou uma olhada para Matheus, no último lugar da fila do segundo ano; o garoto tinha uma expressão distante, os olhos vagos.

Davi sabia que Matheus tinha problemas; ele mesmo conhecia um deles. Sabia que provavelmente havia alguma amargura ali, assim como medo e rejeição, porque eram sentimentos normais, que Davi mesmo sentira quando era mais jovem e lutara para superar. Mas aquela foi a primeira vez que o terceiranista pensou que, apesar da fachada controlada de Matheus, toda espinhos e sarcasmo, ele era uma pessoa _triste._

O pensamento o deixou intrigado por um momento e Davi abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Sandro puxou a fila do terceiro ano e as palavras se perderam.


	10. O que você quer, o que você precisa

Era onze da noite quando Matheus chegou, entrando no quarto como se fosse o dono, se esquecendo de costumes típicos como bater na porta ou, pelo menos, olhar dentro do cômodo antes de invadi-lo.

Davi, deitado na cama, lia seu velho e gasto exemplar de A Cidadela pela milésima vez e não se importou muito com a invasão. No início, quando ele e Matheus haviam começado a jogar xadrez em seu quarto ao invés de na biblioteca, o segundanista tinha se mostrado um bocado tímido, batendo na porta várias vezes e adentrando o quarto como se ele fosse um campo minado. Com o passar do tempo, contudo, o garoto foi se tornando cada vez mais folgado, e embora isso tivesse incomodado Davi no começo, agora nem o fazia levantar os olhos do livro; estava acostumado.

— Você está atrasado — disse, ainda sem olhar para Matheus enquanto ele se esticava placidamente em sua cama.

— Ah, é mesmo? Legal.

— Não vai me dizer por quê?

— Não.

Davi suspirou enquanto virava uma página. As aventuras de Andrew eram reconfortantes por sua humanidade, mas ele, muitas vezes, era definitivamente irritante; em muitos aspectos, o personagem e seu amigo recostado preguiçosamente em sua cama eram muito parecidos.

— Está tudo bem, então. Pegue o tabuleiro na primeira gaveta aqui. — Davi apontou para o criado-mudo, os olhos ainda no livro. — Arrume tudo para começarmos.

— Não quero jogar, tampouco.

 _Como é que é?_ Davi levantou o olhar bruscamente das páginas, encarando Matheus pela primeira vez; o garoto tinha uma expressão cansada e os olhos que o encaravam de volta brilharam com uma pontada de preocupação. Admitindo que algo estava errado, Davi fechou o livro, colocando-o descuidadamente em cima do criado-mudo e se inclinando na direção do colega.

— Você — ele exclamou, descrente —, não quer jogar xadrez? Você está doente? Qual é o problema?

Matheus crispou os lábios com teimosia.

— Não é nada — disse. — Eu só não quero jogar.

_Ai, como ele é irritante, Deus!_

— Se você não quer jogar , e também não vai me contar o que está acontecendo... — Davi se irritou, o tom de voz soando exageradamente petulante. — Então por que veio?

Matheus o encarou com confusão, como se ele mesmo não soubesse a resposta da pergunta, uma expressão que seria engraçada se não fosse a centelha de preocupação que brilhava em seus olhos.

— Eu... Tinha um compromisso — murmurou o segundanista, a voz distante. — Eu disse que viria e eu vim. Mas... A Tábata foi internada. Foi por isso que eu me atrasei — ele admitiu enfim, com um suspiro exausto. — Estava ajudando o Guilherme a fugir da escola para encontrá-la no hospital.

Davi se endireitou na cama. Tábata era uma garota querida e saber que ela tinha sido internada definitivamente não era uma boa notícia.

— O que houve com a Tábata?

— Ela tem enxaqueca, você sabe disso, não sabe? Pois é. Às vezes, a doença ataca e ela tem crises terríveis; enjôo, tontura, formigamento... Foi o que aconteceu dessa vez. Eles a internaram por causa de um desmaio. — Matheus bufou. — Não é a primeira vez que acontece, mas... Desculpe-me, não vou conseguir fazer nada que exija muita concentração até Guilherme me dar alguma notícia.

Deixando a postura cair, Davi sentiu-se um pouco arrependido por ter se irritado com Matheus um momento antes; ele passava por isso o tempo todo com sua mãe, a Mônica de saúde frágil que estava se sempre passando sustos em todo mundo, e por isso não podia culpar o segundanista por estar daquele jeito.

— Bom... Está tudo bem. Nada de jogos por hoje. — Davi deitou-se na cama, esticando as pernas e encarando o teto distraidamente. — Quer ir para o seu quarto e ficar sozinho? Não tem problema, nós continuamos treinando depois.

— Na verdade, eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo. — Matheus também se esticou folgadamente na cama, de ponta cabeça para Davi, seus pés descalços encostando-se levemente no ombro do terceiranista. — Se eu for para o meu quarto, vou ter que escutar o Carlos roncando e, sinceramente, entre ele roncando e você falando, prefiro você falando. Pelo menos, você cala a boca de vez em quando.

— Devo me sentir lisonjeado por isso?

— Não, não deve. Mas pode se enganar se você quiser.

Davi riu brevemente, fechando os olhos, e isso aparentemente encerrou a conversa; por vários minutos, ninguém disse nada, o silêncio se mostrando bastante confortável para os dois. Sem se encararem, os dois deitados, um não podia dizer muito sobre a aparência do outro, mas Davi conseguia escutar a respiração de Matheus, curta e superficial, o que nunca se mostrava um bom sinal.

 _O que dizer?_ Pensou, piscando. _Sei que ele está preocupado com ela, mas ele já disse que não quer falar e eu não sou um fenômeno de gentileza; nunca fui. Fico quieto e deixo esse folgado dormir na minha cama ou falo e tomo outra patada? O jeito mais fácil e o jeito mais estúpido..._

Davi só podia um masoquista.

— Isso realmente está incomodando você, não está? — disse, se arrependendo no exato momento em que proferiu as palavras, mas admitindo que elas tinham sido ditas e que não havia porque voltar atrás. — A coisa da Tábata, digo.

— Isso? Mas é claro. — A voz de Matheus soou leve, até mesmo um pouco divertida. — Ela é a minha melhor amiga, atualmente. Além do mais, ela é a única da minha família com quem eu de fato me dou bem; meus outros primos não são um grande exemplo de pessoas legais.

— Meus primos não moram em Minas; eu quase não os vejo — disse Davi, distraidamente. — Acho que isso é uma sorte, sinceramente... Os Montecruz não são conhecidos pela sua simpatia.

— Você fala dos seus? Rá! Os meus... — ele se interrompeu. — Você provavelmente sabe que meu avô teve três filhos. Meu pai, meu tio Fabrício e minha tia Helena.

— Sim. Os Cadore têm fama.

— Pois é. Meu tio Fabrício tem três filhos. O Gabriel, o mais velho, é arrogante igual ao pai; Yuri, o do meio, resolveu que vai fazer a vida sendo nadador e se acha muito superior por isso; a mais nova, Luma, é a única legal, mas sendo mulher em uma família que, em maioria, só tem homens, ela não tem muita liberdade. Isso é uma infelicidade; Tábata a adora e deu para ela o apelido de Chuchu. — Matheus riu por um segundo, Davi o acompanhando. — Enfim, eles moram em BH, mas nós mantemos distância. Tio Fabrício nunca aceitou muito bem o fato de o meu pai ter largado a empresa para ser enxadrista, então...

“A Helena, entretanto, sempre foi muito próxima do meu pai. Ela era jogadora de vôlei e uma das boas, inclusive; conheceu meu tio no ramo e eles continuaram jogando até uns anos atrás. Por isso, a Tábata estava sempre viajando, acompanhando os pais dela nas competições, e eu a via muito pouco. Quando eles finalmente se estabeleceram aqui em BH, eu tinha quatorze anos, a Tábata dezesseis, e eu e ela só estudamos um ano no mesmo colégio antes de eu me mudar para cá. Nós já tínhamos nos tornado bons amigos, contudo.”

— Ela é uma garota maneira — Davi concordou. — O tipo que me faria olhar duas vezes se eu estivesse em uma festa e que me faria pensar sinceramente em um namoro depois de algumas conversas. Mas o Guilherme chegou primeiroentão... — Ele sorriu para si mesmo. — Mas aí está uma coisa que deixa a gente curioso: por que você veio parar no Vespasiano?

Matheus fez um estalo com a boca.

— Como assim?

— Ué... Os nossos pais sempre nos colocam aqui por um motivo. O Guilherme veio para cá quando tinha seis anos, por exemplo, porque ele era uma criança espetacularmente antissocial e os pais dele não sabiam o que fazer com ele, então o prenderam aqui. O Otávio, outro veterano, foi colocado aqui porque os pais dele brigavam demais e ele chorava horrores, e ninguém queria escutar ele chorar. Tem o Marciano, também... — Davi riu. — O Marciano foi colocado aqui quando tinha doze anos porque deu uma surra em moleque que perguntou para ele se tinha água em marte. Aí já viu, né?

— Ah. — a voz do segundanista soou tensa. — Eu pedi pra vir para cá. Eu tive alguns problemas com os meus amigos da outra escola e meus pais nunca ficavam em casa, por causa das competições. Então pedi e meu pai aceitou. — ele concluiu de forma definitiva, o tom deixando muito claro que ele não queria falar sobre isso. — E você? Por que te colocaram aqui?

— Quando eu era mais novo, eu era uma criança inquieta. Fiz várias babás desistirem de mim ao longo dos anos. Meu pai nunca foi o cara mais paciente, então me colocou aqui. Quando eu fiquei mais velho, meus pais quiseram me tirar, mas... — _descobriram que eu era bissexual e me encheram tanto o saco que eu quis ficar. Aqui eu tinha mais paz._ Aquela era a verdade, mas ele não achou sensato dizê-la. — Eu já estava acostumado com meus amigos daqui e preferi ficar. Depois de tanto tempo... Pra que ir para outra escola? Aqui é uma prisão, mas pelo menos eu já manjo dos esquemas, das sabotagens, das chantagens, dos melhores lugares para matar aula...

— Se fosse eu, teria saído. Eu sempre tive mais amigas mulheres que amigos homens, então um lugar só com garotos sempre me pareceu, e ainda parece, um inferno. — As palavras tinham um tom amargurado. — Minha melhor amiga, até o nono ano, era a Rebecca. A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando cheguei aqui foi ficar procurando por alguém parecido com ela, mas bem, não tem, né?

Davi franziu a testa, tentando entender; seu melhor amigo sempre tinha sido Guilherme e os dois nunca tinham se separado, então ele não conhecia a sensação. Às vezes, ele se perguntava como seria sua vida _sem_ Guilherme, mas, naquele momento, aquele pensamento parecia ingrato.

— Não consigo entender isso. O Guilherme sempre esteve por perto.

— Sinto por você, então.

Os dois riram juntos por um momento.

— Você sacaneia o meu amigo. Por que não gosta dele?

— Eu _gosto_ do Guilherme. É justamente por isso que eu faço piadas. Claro, eu sinto ciúmes da Tábata, mas dado o desespero do Guilherme hoje, quando ficou sabendo que ela estava doente, ninguém duvidaria que ele _realmente gosta_ dela. Posso ficar desagradado com o namoro dos dois o quanto eu quiser, porém...

Davi nunca soube qual era o porém; naquele exato momento, a porta se abriu violentamente e Tiago entrou como uma flecha no quarto, os cabelos desarrumados como se ele tivesse passado suas mãos neles várias e várias vezes e os olhos distantes, como se ele estivesse em qualquer lugar, menos ali. Ele mal pareceu notar os garotos deitados na cama da direita enquanto procurava desesperadamente nas suas gavetas do guarda-roupa por algo, xingando baixo enquanto o fazia, mas Matheus _definitivamente_ o notou. Davi sentiu quando ele se sentou na cama e fez o mesmo, observando apreensivo o rosto de Matheus enquanto ele seguia os movimentos de Tiago, uma mistura de medo, desprezo e desespero em seus olhos.

_Tiago estressado, Matheus com cara azeda... Isso vai dar merda, não vai?_

— O que é que _você_ — cuspiu Matheus — está fazendo aqui?

_Oh, sim. Vai dar merda. E merda das grandes._

Tiago levantou os olhos das gavetas lentamente, o que fez Davi gelar até os ossos. Embora companheiro de quarto fosse uma pessoa calma por natureza, ninguém podia considerá-lo alguém _lento;_ por isso, aquele movimento arrastado, somado aos olhos raivosos que encararam os dois garotos sobre a cama, era um indicativo certo de desastre. Geralmente, quando Tiago chegava naquele estado ao quarto, Davi simplesmente o evitava até que o companheiro se acalmasse, pois a natureza do terceiranista era a de evitar ao máximo qualquer conflito; Matheus, contudo, era provocativo e levava suas discussões até o fim.

— Tiago — cumprimentou Davi, com um aceno, uma tentativa falha de amainar o clima ruim que estava se instalando no quarto. — Como foi a noite?

— Como assim... — Tiago sibilou, ignorando completamente a tentativa diplomática de Davi enquanto se aproximava perigosamente de Matheus. — _O que você está fazendo aqui?_ Este é o _meu_ quarto! Suma você daqui! Não foi você que socou a minha cara lá no Jolly Roger?

Matheus arregalou os olhos ante o veneno na voz do outro, mas se recompôs depressa; em um segundo, estava novamente ereto, os olhos duros, encarando o mais velho com uma expressão altiva.

— Sim, fui eu. Talvez eu deva te dar outro?

— Rá! — Tiago riu de forma jocosa. — Eu gostaria de ver você tentar. Eu estava bêbado naquele dia, mas não estou bêbado hoje, e gostaria que você _calasse_ a droga da sua boca. Não estou com vontade de conversar com nenhum ser pensante. Você, muito menos.

Davi piscou, tentando entender como a tensão tinha progredido a um estado de “quase briga” tão rapidamente. _Acho que Tiago brigou com a Isadora; ela é a única pessoa capaz de fazê-lo ficar desse jeito,_ concluiu. _Mas Matheus... Por que ele está desse jeito? Se Tiago se parece tanto com o atual namorado da ex dele... A reação não deveria ser outra? Não faz sentido. Não faz..._

— Você não me ofenda desse jeito! — Matheus silvou. — Eu não tenho culpa nenhuma pelo que quer que fez você chegar aqui desse jeito!

Tiago fez um aceno desdenhoso com a mão.

— Você fala de culpa? Eu não tenho culpa nenhuma pelo que quer que estivesse te incomodando lá no Jolly Roger e, mesmo assim, você me deu um soco! Um maldito soco! Eu _não tenho_ nenhuma culpa por você ser um maldito _viadinho fresco_ que não quer que ninguém encoste em você! Não fale de culpa comigo, seu merda!

O quarto caiu em um silêncio pesado, as palavras ondulando perigosamente entre os dois garotos, e Davi prendeu a respiração. Ele sabia que Tiago não tinha dito aquilo conscientemente, cuspindo as palavras como tiros no escuro, mas infelizmente, o garoto tinha acertado — e pela expressão que Davi via no rosto de Matheus, uma mistura de desespero e vulnerabilidade, soube que ele tinha acertado _em cheio._ Sem querer, Tiago tinha cutucado a pior ferida de Matheus e o modo como o garoto respirava rapidamente, as mãos em punhos apertados, indicava que ele estava prestes a perder o controle. _De novo._

 _De novo eu me pergunto isso: interfiro?_ Davi observou Matheus e Tiago por um instante. _Vejo que Matheus está tentando se controlar... Eles já me esqueceram, então eu posso apenas ficar quieto e confiar nele, certo? Surrar o Arthur na Delirium é uma coisa; tentar bater em um Tiago aparentemente drogado, dentro do meu quarto, é outra completamente diferente. Ele deve saber disso._

E de fato, parecia saber; aos poucos, os punhos de Matheus foram relaxando, suas mãos se libertando lentamente da tensão enquanto ele encarava Tiago com um ódio profundo, mas controlado. Aliviado, Davi se permitiu um pequeno sorriso para si mesmo, feliz por não ter que se intrometer em um conflito entre dois amigos, mas a raiva borbulhante de Tiago ainda não se amainara e ele ainda tinha que descarregar seu veneno em alguém. Sorrindo de modo odioso, o garoto encarou Matheus de forma desafiadora nos olhos, proferindo as palavras seguintes com um tom de censura irônica:

— Por que você não responde nada, Matheus? Eu estava só _começando_ a me divertir! Talvez porque seja verdade, não é? Você é realmente um _viadinho fresco_ com alergia a toques.

Os acontecimentos seguintes ocorreram em uma questão de poucos segundos: em um momento, estavam Tiago e Matheus, um em frente ao outro, se encarando com ódio enquanto Davi observava tudo, sentado na cama. No outro, Matheus se preparava para avançar em Tiago e Davi se levantava da cama como um foguete, por puro instinto, mal reparando nos próprios atos até finalmente conseguir impedir Matheus de concluir sua primeira investida; ele sabia o que o amigo era capaz de fazer, mas sabia igualmente que Tiago não era indefeso. Nenhum dos dois ganharia nada com aquela briga. Por alguns segundos, Davi brigou silenciosamente com Matheus enquanto este se contorcia sob o seu aperto, até que, enfim, o segundanista se acalmou e Davi conseguiu encarar o colega de quarto com um olhar admoestador.

_Merda, Tiago, você fodeu tudo!_

— Tiago — ele disse, a voz afiada como uma navalha, sentindo uma leve satisfação quando ao ver o olhar divertido do outro morrer lentamente. — O que aconteceu? Você brigou com a Isadora de novo, não foi?

O garoto crispou os lábios.

— Não vai me responder? — Davi prosseguiu, perigosamente suave. — Você tem duas opções: ou você abre a boca e me explica o porquê dessa merda toda ou eu solto o Matheus, deixo vocês dois brigarem... E chamo os monitores. Já que são mais de meia-noite e, por coincidência, o toque de recolher já passou faz tempo. Vou contar até cinco. Um... Dois... Três...

— Tá, eu briguei com a Isadora! — Tiago gritou, irritado. — Feliz? Satisfeito?

Matheus se contorceu novamente no aperto de Davi que, distraído, o soltou. Finalmente livre, o segundanista voou para fora do quarto, se dignando a um único olhar de desprezo para Tiago antes de bater a porta com violência ao sair, quase arrancando-a das dobradiças. Davi praguejou baixo.

— Não, não estou nem um pouco satisfeito — ele disse, se preparando para ir atrás do colega. — Você também não alivia, hein, Tiago? Caramba! Se você brigou com a Isadora, chegar aqui soltando fogo pelas ventas não vai adiantar nada. Simplesmente saia e vá esfriar sua cabeça.

— Vá se ferrar, seu maldito indeciso promíscuo.

Davi ergueu as sobrancelhas. _A briga foi séria. Será que eles terminaram?_

— Eu não sou o Matheus — afirmou com descaso, dando de ombros. — Você precisa de mais do que isso para me irritar. Mas essas coisas que você diz quando está irritado... Não me surpreende a Isadora ter pulado fora.

E, após apreciar a expressão machucada de Tiago por um instante, Davi saiu do quarto, disposto a acalmar a cabeça quente de Matheus. Se o conhecia bem o suficiente, o terceiranista sabia para onde o amigo tinha ido, e por isso correu rapidamente pelo corredor, em direção ao campo que separava os prédios de quartos do terceiro e segundo anos.

Matheus realmente estava lá, caminhando rapidamente pelo gramado, a elegância habitual de seus passos um pouco comprometida pela raiva evidente que ele sentia. Assim que o viu, Davi sentiu vontade de rir, ao mesmo tempo em que se viu estranhamente empático; não era fácil ter uma verdade distorcida com tanto veneno jogado na sua cara daquela maneira. Enquanto corria para alcançá-lo, o terceiranista pensou no que faria quando conseguisse fazê-lo — não tinha pensado ao correr atrás do colega, fazendo isso mais por reflexo do que por qualquer outra coisa —, pensamento que sumiu no exato momento em que Matheus percebeu sua presença e o encarou.

O segundanista não estava desesperado, preocupado, agoniado, ou o que fosse; ele estava _possesso._

— O que você _acha_ que está fazendo? — Matheus sibilou, parecendo fazer um esforço descomunal para manter a voz baixa. — _Some daqui!_

— Eu vim atrás de você, _uai_ — Davi retrucou. — Aquilo que o Tiago disse... não foi legal. Não mesmo.

— Não foi legal? — Matheus deu um sorriso contrariado. — Foi péssimo! — ele aumentou o tom de voz, aparentemente sem perceber. — Eu não sou _obrigado_ a escutar uma merda dessas e, pior, não sou obrigado a escutar conselhos de um bêbado escroto como você! Eu não tenho cabeça para essa sua _maldita_ mania de ser o “ _defensor dos pobres e oprimidos”._ — Matheus fez falsete, os dedos formando aspas imaginárias. — Quem você acha que é? Padre Davi de Calcutá? Simplesmente me deixe em paz, merda.

E, ofegante e irado, o garoto deu as costas para o colega em um rompante, rapidamente sumindo no prédio de quartos do segundo ano. Não olhou para trás uma única vez.

 _Ué..._ Davi deu de ombros, surpreendido pela profundidade da raiva do amigo. _Não entendi nada. Falo com ele amanhã._

Não havia mais nada a ser feito; Matheus _claramente_ não queria conversa e ficar ali, parado e exposto em campo aberto, era apenas pedir por uma detenção. Por isso, Davi caminhou rapidamente de volta para seu próprio quarto, trancando a porta ao entrar e ignorando tanto a figura furiosa de Tiago na cama da direita como a aura terrível que o garoto exalava. Sentindo-se cansado, Davi ainda tentou ler algumas páginas de A Cidadela antes de dormir, mas ao perceber que não estava absorvendo nada, apenas fechou os olhos e se deixou levar. Dormiu abraçado ao livro, como tinha feito tantas outras vezes em sua vida.

O sono de Davi era confuso, ele sempre soube que era; havia momentos em que ele dormia como uma pedra, outros em que ele estava um palmo abaixo da superfície, apenas, estranhamente consciente das coisas em volta ao mesmo tempo em que sonhava com outras e momentos em que seus sonhos e a realidade em volta se misturaram, e ele não conseguia distinguir suficientemente os dois. Por isso, quando o terceiranista acordou no dia seguinte se lembrando de lampejos de alguém batendo à porta, da voz de Matheus e de uma conversa amigável entre o amigo e Tiago, não soube muito bem o que pensar. Ele se lembrava de ter aberto os olhos minimamente e olhado o relógio, constatando que eram cinco horas da manhã, mas tinha sido um sonho? Ou uma mistura de fatos reis e oníricos? Antes de se levantar para começar o dia, Davi gastou alguns minutos pensando nisso, olhando fixamente para os números no relógio — seis e cinquenta e sete, seis e cinquenta e oito... —, mas, ao chegar a nenhuma conclusão, se levantou da cama de maneira resignada.

Tomou um susto — no leito ao lado, Tiago estava deitado, ressonando suavemente, uma cena tão rara que ele ficou se perguntando se não estava tendo um sonho espetacularmente real. Bem, talvez estivesse. Mas ainda assim, mesmo em sonhos, havia escola, responsabilidades e um refeitório lhe esperando, então Davi fez a rotina da manhã com movimentos vagarosos e saiu do quarto. Tiago ainda dormia quando ele saiu, o que definitivamente era bizarro, mas tirando isso, as coisas correram como sempre corriam.

 _É isso o que chamam de rotina,_ ele pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. _Longa e tediosa rotina. Nada acontece, nenhuma agitação... Apenas o mesmo de sempre. No Vespasiano, isso é tudo o que acontece, mesmo._

Não eram pensamentos bons para começar o dia, mas eram os únicos que ele tinha e Davi os aceitou solenemente. Era só melancolia típica da manhã, afirmou para si mesmo. Só melancolia.

 

>><<

 

Aquele foi, definitivamente, o dia mais incomum que Davi havia tido até o momento em toda a sua trajetória no Vespasiano, mesmo contando com o dia que alguém roubou as cuecas de todos os alunos da escola e as colocou para formar um desenho no pátio, na terceira série (nunca pegaram o culpado e Davi mantinha uma secreta admiração por ele, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos), ou o dia em que ele, o próprio Davi, espalhou bombas caseiras pelas salas e elas não explodiram, sendo logo depois recolhidas para a sala do Caldarias — e explodindo lá. Ao se lembrar daquelas datas, Davi as considerava esquisitas, mas nada comparado à bizarrice daquele dia do seu terceiro ano, onde nada correu como ele poderia esperar que corresse.

Era quase como se algum espírito tivesse escutado seus pensamentos melancólicos sobre rotina e resolvido fazer uma pegadinha de mau gosto com ele. Davi quase podia imaginar o maldito gênio dizendo: “ _no Vespasiano, isso é tudo o que acontece, hã? Deixe-me mostrar como você não sabe de nada, mero mortal”._

O dia começou de forma razoavelmente normal, ele tinha que admitir: Davi chegou ao refeitório normalmente, pegou a fila como fazia em todas as manhãs e encheu sua bandeja de comida. Guilherme não estava lá, provavelmente ainda com Tábata no hospital, então Davi se sentou sozinho e comeu lentamente; tinha chegado mais cedo ao refeitório e estava com tempo para se demorar. Mastigou diversas vezes cada pedacinho de comida, enchendo as torradas de geléia, os pãezinhos de patê e as bolachas de creme, surpreendendo-se ao constatar que, ao comer metade da bandeja, já estava cheio.

Aquele foi o primeiro fato estranho do dia. Não era novidade para ninguém que Davi comia como uma draga e as cozinheiras já o conheciam por nome, por causa das dezenas de vezes que o garoto havia batido na janelinha da cozinha para pedir mais comida; apesar de tudo isso, ali estava sua bandeja, com comida suficiente para satisfazer uma pessoa menos faminta, e ele se via incapaz de comer mais uma torrada. Arrasado, Davi levou suas sobras de volta para as cozinheiras, e a expressão daquela que recebeu sua bandeja disse tudo: ele _só podia_ que estar doente.

Enquanto caminhava para o último andar do prédio quatro, preparando o espírito para o Clube de Xadrez, Davi pensou se sua estranha falta de fome não era algo para se preocupar. Contudo, ao chegar lá e encontrar a sempre enérgica e exigente Marina em um humor esfuziante, o garoto não pôde deixar de pensar que todas as suas preocupações da sua vida, até aquele momento, tinham sido bastante idiotas.

Isso — ele pensou com ênfase, enquanto observava o sorriso aberto da professora — era assustador. _É algo para eu me preocupar. Definitivamente._

— Docinhos! — ela chamou, com a entonação mais esticada do que o habitual. — Hoje eu tenho uma dinâmica diferente para vocês: um xadrez em tamanho real! Vejam que eu fiz marcações no chão; eu serei a jogadora e vocês atuarão como minhas peças.

— Contra quem?

— Que pergunta besta! —Ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso, esticando-o até as orelhas. _Deus que me proteja._ — Contra mim mesma, oras!

Todos os alunos se entreolharam com dúvida por um momento, suas expressões hesitantes.

— E qual é o propósito disso? — um aluno mais corajoso verbalizou a dúvida geral. — Se pelo menos houvesse um grande adversário para você enfrentar, até justificaria, mas nós servirmos como peças enquanto você joga contra você mesma parece meio idiota.

— _Uai_ — ela exclamou, franzindo a testa. — O propósito é fazer vocês sentirem o jogo na pele de vocês; eu fiz essa dinâmica uma vez, interpretando uma dama, e foi uma experiência muito interessante. Não me importo de jogar contra alguém, qualquer um de vocês, contanto que eu tenha um voluntário para ser meu oponente. Alguém...?

Ela deixou a pergunta no ar, esperando, as palavras ondeando de forma tensa em volta dos alunos que se entreolhavam, como quem pergunta: _você tem coragem?_ O silêncio se esticou, nenhum garoto particularmente bravo se oferecendo para salvar a todos da fúria de Marina, e eles teriam ficado naquela tensão para sempre se Davi não houvesse tido uma das melhores ideias que tivera até então: sugerir alguém.

De maneira distraída, ele passeou os olhos pelos rostos de seus colegas, escolhendo seu bode expiatório, o sacrifício daquela manhã de repente se tornando óbvio conforme Davi era tomado por um ímpeto sacana.

— Que tal Matheus? — sugeriu, inocente. — Pode ser um bom treinamento para o campeonato no final do ano, não?

Matheus abruptamente o encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas sobre olhos afiados, que Davi deliberadamente ignorou enquanto contemplava Marina com sua melhor expressão ingênua.

— É uma boa ideia... — A professora considerou a ideia por um momento. — Não faça cara feia, Matheus! Você sempre vence, essa é uma boa chance de eu tentar minha vitória. Escolha o aluno e a posição na qual ele vai ficar; comece com os peões e _nada de colocar o Davi como um peão como vingança por ele ter indicado você!_ — advertiu ela. — Eu sei como a cabecinha de vocês funciona.

Matheus fez cara feia para a mulher, como se ela realmente tivesse acabado de estragar seus planos e, com uma voz mal humorada, começou a escolher seus peões. Davi esperava por uma posição mais baixa na hierarquia do jogo, mas, aparentemente, Marina havia ficado satisfeita por ele ter indicado Matheus para a forca e colocou-o para ser o bispo das peças pretas, uma peça de poder considerável. Satisfeito, Davi caminhou com um pequeno sorriso para a casa correspondente à sua posição no grande tabuleiro em tamanho real, decididamente ignorando o olhar irado e um pouco preocupado que Matheus lhe lançava do outro lado da sala.

Enquanto esperava o resto das “peças” serem decididas, Davi se lembrava de ter pensado que aquela dinâmica tinha tudo para se um desastre, o que felizmente se provou algo muito errado nas horas seguintes; o jogo de xadrez com pessoas foi divertido, com direito a implicâncias das peças umas com as outras, comentários sobre o jogo e outras coisas que um xadrez normal não possibilitava. Marina era uma mestra interessante, em certos momentos decidindo os movimentos das peças, enquanto em outros permitia que a própria peça decidisse seu destino; Davi se viu diversas vezes com o próximo movimento nas mãos, a visão limitada que tinha do jogo obrigando-o a pensar o dobro antes de fazer qualquer besteira. Cada vez que uma peça era capturada, o deboche geral amainando e aumentando de acordo com o jogador apanhado, a tensão aumentava, chegando a um ponto até mesmo cômico; quando Matheus finalmente conseguiu tirar Davi do tabuleiro e encurralar o rei das pretas, todos os que assistiam na lateral tinham expressões até mesmo idiotas no rosto.

— Xeque-mate — Matheus disse, a voz apática. — Venci.

E instalou-se na sala uma baderna geral; todos os jogadores que tinham sido peças brancas cantavam vitórias com gritos, enquanto as pretas se defendiam como podiam, gritando de volta, e Marina, que geralmente colocaria ordem na desordem, ria como só as pessoas muito felizes fazem, sem prestar muita atenção na arruaça que acontecia em volta. A sala virou quase um campo de guerra, gritos para todos os lados, e Davi mal escutou Marina dizendo que sim, eles estavam liberados, sim, mais cedo, e que todo mundo fosse embora porque ela não queria gritarias na cabeça dela. Parecia um milagre, já que era a primeira vez em três anos de clube que Davi era liberado antes do horário e ele tratou de aproveitar, chamando Marcelo com um gesto, indicando que deveriam ir antes que a professora mudasse de ideia.

Davi aproveitou seu raro tempo livre antes do almoço para dormir; todos os alunos estavam, ou nas atividades de seus respectivos clubes, ou no horário de aula, o que significava que o prédio dos dormitórios estava silencioso como o garoto poucas vezes tinha presenciado. Alegre por isso, ele se esticou na cama sem sequer trocar de roupa, sabendo que o maldito blazer azul marinho ia ficar todo amarrotado depois e, não se importando muito com isso enquanto se ajeitava na cama, os olhos já pesados de sono. Alguns minutos mais tarde, seu celular apitou três vezes, indicando a chegada de novas mensagens e Davi, no limbo entre a lucidez e o sono, teve a imagem de seu braço se esticando para visualizá-las como última lembrança antes de adormecer completamente.

Quando acordou, as mensagens ficaram completamente esquecidas. Confuso, Davi gastou um curto segundo se perguntando por que o despertador estava tão alto e por que o quarto parecia tão quente antes de, com certo desespero, constatar que o que estava escutando não era seu alarme e sim o sinal que indicava o início das aulas da tarde. Ele estava _muito_ atrasado; com certeza não conseguiria chegar a tempo na sala para assistir ao primeiro horário e, além do mais, sentia fome, pois tinha perdido o almoço. _Onde está Tiago quando eu preciso desse filho da mãe? Ele deve ter me visto dormir quando veio ao quarto! Por que o maldito não me acordou?_

Não adiantava chorar, entretanto. Com o blazer amarrotado, como Davi sabia que ficaria, o garoto juntou os materiais necessários para as cinco matérias restantes da tarde e saiu correndo para negociar algum resto de comida com as cozinheiras, o que conseguiu depois de uma boa dose de negociação. Era terrível comer sem ter tempo de mastigar a comida devidamente, mas sabendo que não tinha muito tempo, não lhe sobrou opção melhor do que engolir a comida com rapidez, quase sem sentir o gosto, e sair correndo para chegar à sala do segundo horário. Enquanto voava pelos corredores, teve a impressão de ter visto Matheus parado e de que ele o chamava — _o que é que ele está fazendo parado no corredor? É hora de aula, o atrasado aqui sou eu!_ —, mas não achou sábio se arriscar a um novo atraso. Acabou chegando à sala quinze minutos mais cedo, os quais gastou jogando conversa fora com o professor; Ulisses, apesar de ensinar física, era relativamente jovem para os padrões do corpo docente do Vespasiano e costumava ser alguém legal quando não estava ensinando termodinâmica.

Quando o sinal do segundo horário bateu e os alunos chegaram, Marcelo sorrindo jocosamente para ele enquanto se sentava no lugar de praxe, como quem diz “ _eu conheço seu crime, companheiro”,_ Davi suspirou com algo entre o alívio e o desânimo. Seu atraso não teria grandes consequências — era só conversar com Hugo, que, graças ao gosto do garoto por livros, parecia ter certa predileção por Davi e o ajudava como podia —, mas saber disso não o deixava mais animado. Ele ainda queria estar no quarto, dormindo naquele cansado sono sem sonhos, pois o terceiro ano era simplesmente enfastioso, as provas estavam se aproximando e aquele dia não estava funcionando como deveria. Talvez, se ele dormisse por tempo suficiente, as coisas voltassem ao normal.

Os horários passaram em uma sequência melancólica, Davi cochilava disfarçadamente em quase todas as aulas. Quando finalmente o último sinal tocou, indicando que as parcas horas de liberdade do dia haviam começado, o garoto levou um susto, pulando da cadeira de supetão enquanto olhava em volta com olhos arregalados; em que momento tinha perdido a noção do tempo daquela maneira? Ainda pensava ser três horas. Com passos sonolentos, Davi se arrastou até o refeitório, pensando se devia se preocupar por Guilherme não ter voltado ainda ou se devia simplesmente se desesperar por estar sem fome para comer uma tigela de sopa. No fim, acabou não fazendo nenhum dos dois: devolveu a tigela de sopa pela metade e decidiu que ligaria para Guilherme depois. Naquele momento, só iria para seu quarto, talvez ler mais algumas páginas de A Cidadela, e dormir.

 _É só um dia ruim._ Disse para si mesmo, enquanto caminhava para seu quarto. _Eu já tive dias ruins antes. Não há nada que torne esse diferente. Tudo bem, não é normal eu ficar sem fome ou ser liberado mais cedo do clube, mas isso são detalhes... Mais milagres do que detalhes, na verdade, mas enfim... É só um dia ruim._

Chegar a seu quarto fez o garoto suspirar de alívio — inconscientemente, ele estava esperando por um Tiago carinhoso, ou talvez (e com certa esperança) por alguma pessoa maravilhosa ali, deitada na sua cama (de preferência sem as roupas), porque, afinal de contas, se era o dia dos milagres, qual era o problema de desejar coisas impossíveis? No entanto, o quarto estava vazio, como ficava em todos os dias naquele horário; o terrível cheiro de lavanda sendo quase um alento enquanto Davi remexia as gavetas procurando por seu pijama. Era uma coisa surrada e velha, mas estupidamente confortável, e ele quase sorriu quando terminou de vestí-lo; o dia tinha terminado, ele estava em sua cama e não havia mais nada de estranho para acontecer. Com A Cidadela em mãos, Davi escorregou sorrateiramente para debaixo das cobertas, preparando o espírito para novamente sofrer raiva com a personalidade ingênua de Andrew.

 _Lerei por algum tempo e depois dormirei, para dar fim nesse dia doido._ Ele pensou, com certo alívio. _De preferência, vou acordar antes do despertador, não darei nenhum cochilo durante o dia e vou comer o dobro para compensar a minha falta de fome. Sim, isso é bom._

Satisfeito com esse cronograma, Davi abriu o livro em qualquer página e começou a ler — como sabia a história de cor, podia iniciar a leitura em qualquer ponto sem ficar perdido. Andrew podia ser o protagonista mais irritante de todos os tempos, mas sua história o distraía a tal ponto que, quando alguém bateu à porta, uma quantidade de tempo difusa depois, o pulo de susto de Davi foi tão potente que fez a cama reclamar.

 _.._ Ele pensou, enquanto se levantava e caminhava até a porta. _Quem poderá ser? Não estou esperando ninguém. Tudo bem, hoje é o dia dos milagres, eu sempre posso esperar por um homem bonito, uma vez que é o Vespasiano e não tem mulheres aqui e não tem como esperar por um homem_ e _uma mulher bonitos... Se bem que, sendo milagre, eu sempre posso esperar pela mulher também. Pior do que está, a coisa não fica mesmo..._

Mas quando Davi abriu a porta, dando de cara com um Matheus de humor tão obviamente ruim que o terceiranista quase sentiu toda a atmosfera boa de seu quarto sendo drenada, ficou claro que sim; a coisa _sempre_ podia ficar pior.

— Está fazendo o que aqui, Matheus? — perguntou Davi, depois de um longo minuto esperando o segundanista falar alguma coisa. — Quer dizer, eu nem sei que horas são, mas está tarde, hoje não é dia de treino, não prometi ajudar você a colar em nada e não me lembro de ter chamado você para cá, então, o que é que você está fazendo aqui?

Mesmo com a repetição da pergunta, Matheus não disse nada; só continuou a encarar Davi com as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se houvesse algo que o incomodasse no rosto do amigo. Geralmente, o terceiranista não se importava muito — por um ou outro motivo, sempre havia alguém o encarando —, mas aquele dia tinha sido ruim e aquela picuinha de Matheus parecia mais do que o suficiente para deixá-lo amolado.

— Olha — disse ele, a voz soando como um estalo irritado. — Vou fechar a porta na sua cara. Passar bem.

E virou as costas para o amigo, dando um impulso forte na porta e esperando pelo familiar barulho de batida, que, sem nenhuma surpresa, não aconteceu; era claro que o segundanista iria interceptar a pancada. Aquilo era a cara dele _._

_O que, atualmente, não significa exatamente uma coisa boa._

— Por que fez isso? — Matheus finalmente falou, a voz lampejando curiosidade e mais alguma coisa que Davi não soube identificar. — Não me diga que está com raiva.

 _Hã?_ Davi arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se minimamente surpreso.

— Por que eu estaria com raiva de você?

— Por que eu xinguei você ontem, por que você me indicou para a forca hoje no clube de Xadrez e por que eu te chamei, mas você me ignorou, eu sei lá, você parecia estressado, com pressa, ou estava simplesmente me ignorando. Eu não te culparia, eu sei que eu falei besteira, eu vim aqui pedir desculpas, mas ‘cê ‘tava dormindo, e eu detesto isso, pois quando sei que fiz uma coisa de errado e a pessoa confirma, eu me sinto um lixo — cuspiu Matheus, as palavras saindo depressa, embora sua expressão mostrasse que ele não preferia não tê-las dito. Fechando os olhos, ele respirou fundo, as feições se contorcendo em uma careta orgulhosa. — Desculpa, tá? Não vale a pena dar atenção ao que eu falo quando estou estressado, geralmente eu só digo merda, depois o povo vem me encher a paciência e...

_Mas eu não estou entendendo absolutamente nada..._

— Matheus.

— Oi?

— Cala a boca — Davi disse de forma autoritária, sentindo uma leve satisfação quando o outro parou de falar. — Você entrou em um transe nervoso, começou a oitavar, isso não é uma coisa muito digna de se assistir. Além do mais, cara, eu não faço a menor ideia do que você está falando. Como assim você me xingou ontem? Eu com certeza me lembraria disso... — Davi forçou a memória, repassando os acontecimentos do dia anterior, até lembrar o momento em que Matheus ironizara a mania dele de querer ajudar os outros. — A não ser que você esteja falando da hora que você me chamou de bêbado escroto e logo depois de Padre Davi de Calcutá.

— É disso mesmo que eu estou falando, não foi uma coisa muito educada para eu dizer, sabe, até porque quem disse merda foi o Tiago, você só queria ajudar. Tudo bem que a sua mania de querer ajudar é meio irritante, mas é melhor do que uma mania de querer ferrar com tudo e...

Davi se desligou do discurso de Matheus, os olhos analisando o rubor que havia subido pelo pescoço do garoto até chegar às bochechas; ele estava _nervoso._ Não era por causa da noite anterior, Davi sabia, pois conhecia Matheus o suficiente para entender que não era qualquer coisa que o deixava naquele estado lamentavelmente falante; o motivo era outro e o terceiranista pensou que, em pouco tempo, faria efeito para descobrir qual era. Porém, enquanto isso não acontecia, reviveu o pensamento de que todo aquele discurso estava acontecendo por que Matheus o tinha chamado de _bêbado escroto,_ um xingamento que ele tinha se acostumado a escutar vindo de todos os seus amigos, o que significava que todo aquele drama era absolutamente desnecessário.

Começou a rir, primeiro baixo, depois em gargalhadas escandalosas. Elas ecoaram pelo quarto, soando até mesmo histéricas, e Matheus parou de falar, encarando Davi com confusão e estranheza ao mesmo tempo.

— Meu filho — engasgou Davi, alguns minutos depois, sentindo as laterais doerem, os últimos resquícios de riso fazendo seu corpo inteiro balançar. — Você já fez tanta coisa pior e vem aqui se desculpar por algo tão simples como _isso?_ Tem certeza que é por minha causa que está estressado desse jeito? A Tábata, está tudo bem com ela?

— Está tudo _ótimo_ com ela. — Matheus virou as costas rapidamente. — E eu não deveria ter vindo aqui. Estou indo embora, tchau.

— Iiih, Matheus, fique zen! — Davi se levantou e barrou a porta, impedindo Matheus de sair e o empurrando pelas costas até a cama. De alguma forma, escutá-lo falar todas aquelas coisas havia deixado o terceiranista inesperadamente de bom humor. — Você vive de TPM, nunca vi! Daqui a pouco, vou começar a achar que todo esse mau humor seu é falta de sexo!

Em sua defesa, Davi poderia, futuramente, ter dito que realmente falou aquilo de brincadeira, mas ficou muito claro, pela expressão horrorizada de Matheus, que a frase não soara como uma brincadeira para ele: os resquícios de rubor remanescentes da primeira explosão de nervos do garoto, de repente, ganharam nova força, o rosto dele assumindo um tom interessante de vermelho. Era quase engraçado, Matheus com os olhos esbugalhados e as bochechas _muito_ vermelhas, e Davi fez um esforço descomunal para não rir na cara dele; tinha a impressão que isso não melhoraria a situação.

— Você está segurando o riso — resmungou Matheus, a voz pesadamente acusatória. — _Tem algum problema com isso?_

— Só não imaginei que eu fosse acertar, apenas isso — Davi forçou a voz a assumir um tom de voz apaziguador. _Fiz bem em não rir. Tenho a impressão que, se tivesse rido, ele teria me batido._ Era claro, pela expressão de Matheus, que o assunto não o estava agradando, e parecia muito sensato deixar para lá; contudo, Davi não resistiu ao impulso de insistir na conversa. — Então quer dizer que você é virgem? Que legal! Acho que você é o primeiro virgem que eu conheço a essa altura da minha vida.

Matheus se empertigou na cama de forma a encarar Davi, o rosto todo contraído em uma expressão de desafio teimoso.

— Sou — rosnou. — Estou esperando você me dizer qual é o _maldito problema._

_Eita, terreno perigoso._

— Em ser virgem? Nenhum. O problema é que eu sinto que se você continua assim, não é por falta de oportunidade... — Davi lançou-lhe um olhar astuto. — E sim porque você não quer. E quando digo _não quer,_ digo que fica se reprimindo, igual fez lá na Delirium. Você sabe o quanto isso _não_ é saudável? — Matheus olhou para o amigo com censura pesada, e Davi achou melhor parar de insistir; notava-se claramente o quanto a conversa estava deixando-o desconfortável, o rubor descendo até a gola da camiseta. — O resultado é que você fica mal humorado e desconta seu mau humor em mim, uma pobre alma inocente, que estava aqui lendo A Cidadela, quietinha, sem incomodar ninguém.

Matheus soltou o ar lentamente, o alívio começando a pintar suas feições.

— Isso — retrucou, um sorriso fraco nos lábios —, é relativo.

Davi sorriu de volta para ele, mas não disse mais nada; tinha forçado a barra até onde sentiu que podia ir e agora precisava dar a Matheus o tempo que precisava para se recompor. Se ele quisesse, continuaria falando sobre o assunto quando sentisse que deveria, o que poderia ser alguns minutos ou alguns dias depois; quando se lidava com Matheus, Davi acabou aprendendo, as coisas não tinham um tempo definido. Durante um minuto, o terceiranista ficou ali, em silêncio, encarando o fenômeno interessante que era o rubor de Matheus abandonando a pele, até decidir que a conversa tinha de fato acabado e resgatar A Cidadela no criado-mudo para ler.

Tinha passado quase trinta páginas quando Matheus falou novamente.

— Você tem razão, sabe — resmungou, mal humorado. Davi abaixou o livro lentamente para observá-lo. — Eles vêm, mas eu não consigo lidar com eles. Era mais fácil com Rebecca, mas isso faz muito tempo.

— Ela é uma menina, é mais fácil com elas. — _Isso também é_ extremamente _relativo, contudo, não é necessário dizer._ — Mas veja só... Você tem vontades, é perfeitamente normal. Não significa que você sente nada emocional. É só... E eu odeio essa palavra... Carne, entende?

— É fácil para você, que só gosta de meninas, falar, mas a coisa não é tão simples para mim.

 _Na verdade, a coisa é um pouquinho mais complicada para mim, se você for pensar, mas como explicar isso?_ Davi pensou se deveria falar que era bissexual, uma coisa que ele não escondia de ninguém, mas achou melhor não. _A impressão que eu tenho é que ele vai pensar que estou traindo-o._

— Não, é extremamente simples. Quer ver? — Davi se levantou e encarou Matheus, sentado na cama. — Não sente atração nenhuma por mim, sente?

— É mais fácil eu pular daquela janela de cabeça e esmagá-la no primeiro andar do que isso acontecer.

— Nossa, que enfático. Magoou. — o terceiranista levou a mão ao peito teatralmente por um segundo. — Enfim. Finja que eu sou um cara qualquer em uma balada qualquer e eu vou fingir que você é uma garota qualquer em uma balada qualquer. Aja naturalmente, tente forçar sua cara dura a sorrir e se não conseguir forçar um sorriso, pelo menos faça sua boca se mexer o suficiente para uma palavrinha simpática. Nesses lugares, ninguém está nem aí para a sua vida, para o que você pensa; eles estão interessados nessa coisa entre o seu queixo e o seu nariz chamada _boca._

— Jura? Não tinha reparado. E não vejo como isso vai ajudar, sinceramente...

— Psiu. Hora da balada. — Davi fechou os olhos, imaginando a vida, a cor, as luzes e o ambiente de uma boate, o que não era particularmente difícil para ele; depois de um minuto, ficou fácil imaginar que Matheus era, no meio de uma multidão, apenas um que ele abordaria sem muitas preocupações. A mente leve, Davi caminhou em direção ao outro usando seu andar mais felino, desenhando um sorriso torto nos lábios enquanto se sentava do lado dele na cama, encarando-o bem nos olhos. Quando falou novamente, a voz estava suave como seda. — Você é tão gato. Estava te olhando, essa sua pele branquinha e sua _boca,_ meu Deus... Essa jaqueta te deixa muito sexy.

— A-ah... — Matheus gaguejou, recuando vários centímetros. — Eu...

— Você, eu não acredito que não te encontrei antes. Não vamos nos ver de novo, também, e por isso... — Davi se inclinou para ele, envolvido no teatro, porque ele já tinha feito isso antes; aquela dança lasciva que era a paquera e a sua conclusão e, dessa vez, o segundanista não recuou. Com a proximidade, Davi podia ver cada detalhe do rosto de Matheus: os fios de cabelo caindo sobre a testa, a respiração que saía em leves ofegos, os olhos arregalados com íris que não eram pretas, e sim castanho-escuras e as bochechas _muito_ coradas, detalhes que poucos minutos antes lhe tinham parecido engraçados, mas que, naquele momento, só lhe provocavam um sentimento estranhamente familiar que ele preferiu ignorar. — Fique comigo.

Matheus não disse nada; na piscina de vermelho que havia se tornado seu rosto, as palavras provavelmente tinham se afogado. Não era algo surpreendente para Davi, que já tinha escutado várias vezes que sabia ser convincente quando queria, mas, ainda assim, havia algo na intensidade do olhar que Matheus lhe lançava que estava fazendo o garoto se esquecer de _quem_ estava encarando — o que, definitivamente, era _péssimo._

 _Esse é o Matheus, o que eu_ penso _que estou fazendo? Acho que me empolguei com o teatrinho, sinceramente..._

— Viu? — disse Davi, um pouco alto demais, desfazendo-se da máscara da atuação. — Você nem precisa responder. É só inclinar a cabeça e beijar a pessoa; ela nem vai ligar pela sua falta de resposta, porque, afinal, ela não chegou a você procurando por um bate-papo intelectual. Você também pode me imitar, se quiser, quando quiser chegar em alguém. Porque, Matheus, não confunda desejar com amar; eles podem sim ser diferentes e dá para conviver com os dois.

Matheus continuou sem responder e Davi teve a estranha impressão de que o garoto estava evitando encará-lo. Por um minuto, os dois ficaram ali, lado a lado, ao mesmo tempo em que pareciam estar em pontos distintos de uma galáxia, até Matheus finalmente se levantar e espanar as roupas, os movimentos estranhamente mecânicos.

— Sim, certo, entendi — recitou, a voz distraída, os pensamentos claramente a quilômetros dali. — Davi, se não se importa, vou para o meu quarto, o toque de recolher já tocou faz tempo e eu estou com sono... Não quero me ferrar. Valeu aí... Até amanhã... Tchau.

E deu um passo vacilante para porta, não parecendo querer de fato ir, antes de se virar e, muito calmamente, ajoelhar-se na cama, os olhos baixos. Por um segundo, o terceiranista tolamente se perguntou se o garoto gritaria com ele e o xingaria por aquela cena, sua mente considerando todas as possibilidades, exceto aquela que realmente ocorreu: Matheus levantou os olhos e o encarou com energia, aqueles mesmos olhos ardentes que tinham feito Davi se jogar na primeira partida de xadrez dos dois, dois anos antes. Aquilo parecia tão distante naquele momento, tão estupidamente borrado, principalmente porque o fogo ficava mais próximo, o rosto de Matheus a centímetros do dele, lentamente diminuindo a distância, como que dando a Davi a chance de fugir.

Contudo, ele não fugiu — de repente, se sentia febril, o corpo parado, esperando por algo que ele não sabia muito bem o que era, pois embora parecesse óbvio o que ia acontecer, aquele era Matheus e sua mente não funcionava da mesma forma que a dos outros. Será que quando estivesse perto o suficiente, iria dar-lhe um tapa na cara? Ou simplesmente riria e diria “ _rá, peguei você, essa é a minha vingança?”._ Mas vingança pelo quê? Os pensamentos ficaram cada vez mais difusos, Matheus _realmente_ próximo agora, e Davi soube, teve certeza, de que o garoto estava sorrindo. E então, ele o beijou.

Não houve línguas, nem sequer houve grandes movimentos; mas no momento em que os lábios se tocaram, Davi soube que aquele seria um beijo que ele jamais esqueceria. Porque, enquanto o tempo passava, os lábios unidos, a textura, o gosto _,_ o infinito de suas pálpebras fechadas, ele quis ir adiante, quis levantar suas mãos e deslizá-las pelo rosto do outro, apenas para fazer qualquer coisa, mas parecia claro que não era certo e ele nunca se sentira tão _satisfeito e sedento_ ao mesmo tempo.

Pareceu durar uma eternidade. Mas foram apenas segundos; os mais longos segundos de sua vida, antes de Matheus abrir os olhos, encarar Davi uma última vez e sair do quarto. O som da porta batendo, suavemente, pareceu vir de muito, muito longe enquanto Davi se recostava na parede, tocava os lábios em confusão, passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos uma, duas, três vezes e respirava fundo, sem saber o que pensar, sem saber o que dizer. Simplesmente sem saber.

_Que merda aconteceu aqui?_


	11. Entre eu e você floresce vazio

_Quinta-feira, 3 de setembro de 2014, Vespasiano_

_“Estava no telhado do prédio de aulas dos anos do fundamental do Vespasiano. Aquele era seu lugar favorito em toda a escola, pois não havia outro local no colégio onde Davi experimentasse igual sensação de liberdade; era como se, ali, no telhado, observando as imediações tantos e tantos metros abaixo, ele fosse finalmente dono de sua vida, alguém com um plano, com filosofias, conjecturas... Alguém com poder de decisão: ele podia ficar ali e observar, assim como podia pular e atravessar o infinito que o separava do chão, aqueles doces metros de queda que sempre lhe pareceram o caminho mais curto para um tipo bem diferente de liberdade._

_— Eu sabia que conseguiria encontrá-lo aqui. — A voz soou exatamente atrás dele, mas Davi não se virou. Sabia quem era; só havia duas pessoas que conheciam sua fascinação por aquele lugar e a voz grave de William não era exatamente difícil de reconhecer. — Qual é o seu amor por esse lugar, hein? Toda vez que te vejo aqui, a impressão que eu tenho é que você vai se jogar._

_— É uma queda razoável, não é? — Davi deu um meio sorriso. — Não vou dizer que não pensei nisso_ algumas _vezes. O que foi, William? Tem alguma coisa importante para falar comigo?_

_— De certa forma, tenho. — O garoto sentou-se ao seu lado. Aos quatorze anos, William era anormalmente atarracado e poderia tranquilamente se passar por um adolescente dois ou três anos mais velho, se assim quisesse. Davi, por outro lado, ainda mantinha uma conjuntura magra, não exatamente franzina, mas sem muitos atrativos, e sempre ficava na dúvida entre admirar e invejar o corpo do outro; na maior parte das vezes, sentia uma mistura estranha das duas coisas. — Você anda fugindo de mim, não diga que não, sei que está. Por quê? Eu fico pensando exatamente no que eu fiz de errado. Sempre gostei de você e quando você disse que não queria mais olhar na minha cara, eu aceitei, porque sabia que você havia grandes chances de você endoidar. Aqui estamos, quase um ano depois._

_Davi suspirou, ainda sem olhar para ele._

_— Perdeu a paciência, William?_

_— Eu só quero que você pare com isso. Desejar é diferente de amar, sabia? — respondeu o garoto, muito sabiamente, e_ isso _fez Davi encará-lo, os olhos cheios de dúvidas. — Dá para você conviver com os dois. Eu poderia dizer que apenas desejo você e você poderia dizer que apenas me deseja. É fácil colocar as coisas desse jeito. Pare de se preocupar tanto, não vai dar em nada. — E ele sorriu o sorriso todo dentes que fazia seu rosto se assemelhar às coisas que Davi assimilava imediatamente com conforto: casa, biscoitos quentinhos, cobertores e horas e horas de sono sem preocupações. — E sim, eu perdi a paciência._

_E ele se curvou, rapidamente, como tinha feito naquela festa no ano anterior, o primeiro beijo problemático da vida de Davi, aquele que tinha começado todo aquele problema. Por muito tempo, Davi pensou se deveria odiar William por tê-lo beijado, por ter destruído suas doces e fáceis ilusões de heterossexualidade, mas, naquele momento, ele decidiu que não valia a pena; gostava de William, gostava de como ele o fazia se sentir em casa, da doce sensação de família que o garoto exalava. Não havia muitas coisas que poderiam atrapalhar aquele momento._

_Mas o beijo que Davi esperava nunca veio. Ao invés disso, ele se viu encarando o rosto de Matheus, aqueles olhos escuros que o perseguiam tão exaustivamente, e os dois estavam pegando fogo. Enquanto queimava, Davi não pôde deixar de pensar que as chamas eram a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha visto.”_

Abriu os olhos, levantou a cabeça num estalo e olhou em volta, confuso; não estava no teto do prédio, e sim em seu quarto. Não estava queimando, e sim sentindo o efeito dos últimos suspiros do inverno, que aos poucos começava a perder forças para a chegada da primavera. _É apenas um sonh_ o, repetiu Davi para si mesmo enquanto deixava a cabeça cair suavemente de volta no travesseiro. _Mais um sonho._

Aquele era o oitavo dia após o beijo que ele e Matheus tinham trocado. Coincidentemente, também era a oitava noite na qual Matheus invadia seus sonhos; seus malditos olhos que não eram pretos, e sim castanho-escuros, perseguindo-o em todas as situações que seu subconsciente insistia em criar. Parecia quase uma brincadeira de mal gosto de sua mente com ele, encontrar modos de encaixar Matheus em todos os cenários possíveis para que o segundanista fosse a primeira coisa em que Davi pensasse quando acordasse pela manhã, mas naquele dia em particular, seu cérebro tinha se superado. Como cargas d`água a mente dele tinha conseguido enfiar Matheus em uma de suas lembranças mais queridas? E, mais interessante, de onde é que seu cérebro tinha desenterrado William?

Ele digeriu o nome por um momento, fechando os olhos. Havia tanto tempo que aquela figura não surgia, nem mesmo em seus pensamentos! _Faz tanto tempo... Aquele foi o dia em que ele me pediu em namoro, acho. Quatorze anos e nenhuma maturidade, nenhum dos dois._

Olhando para o lado, Davi checou rapidamente as horas: seis e cinquenta e sete. Normalmente, aquilo significaria que ele logo teria que levantar, pois as atividades do clube começavam às oito, mas, para sua sorte (ou azar, tudo dependia do ponto de vista), naquele semana e na seguinte, não haveria qualquer atividade relacionada às associações: todo o tempo livre dos alunos deveria ser direcionado para as revisões para as provas que estavam acontecendo. Davi adorava aquelas épocas porque, geralmente, seus estudos eram todos feitos à noite, na escuridão de seu quarto e _sozinho_ (fins de bimestre eram os únicos momentos do ano em que a biblioteca lotava), e ele ficava com as manhãs só para ele, geralmente para dormir, ler ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que ele quisesse.

O que naquele momento, significava pensar em William.

William fora uma das pessoas mais interessantes que Davi já conhecera, a única que o pedira em namoro e tivera coragem para aguentá-lo por um tempo considerável. Os dois mantiveram o relacionamento por um ano e, por ter resistido àqueles doze meses, o terceiranista considerava o ex-namorado um senhor sobrevivente; Davi reconhecia que fora um parceiro chato, inseguro, por muitas vezes enjoado e definitivamente complicado de lidar. Em seus dias mais difíceis, seu passatempo favorito era perguntar a si mesmo se amava William e resposta nunca deixou de amedrontá-lo; quando os dois finalmente terminaram, Davi percebeu que aquilo não o incomodava e ficou claro que a aquela maldita pergunta nunca fora um bicho de sete cabeças, o garoto quase quis correr atrás de William e pedir desculpas por sua estupidez. Contudo, o término fora a última vez em que eles se falaram.

 _Basicamente, William pagou o preço por uma insegurança minha._ Davi se virou na cama, indagando a si mesmo se valia a pena voltar a dormir ou não. _E eu o obliterei da minha mente, porque não vale a pena ficar pensando nisso. Se pelo menos eu o tivesse visto recentemente, justificaria o sonho, mas sinceramente, faz_ muito _tempo que eu não vejo o bicho. Claro, eu o parafraseei sem perceber na semana passada, enquanto falava com Matheus, mas será que isso foi suficiente para provocar um sonho?_

Davi não entendia muito de sonhos — geralmente, ele não se lembrava de nenhum deles — e, por isso, não sabia a resposta. Na verdade, nenhum dos oito sonhos estranhos que ele tivera naquela última semana havia feito algum sentido para Davi e ele passou horas dissecando cada um deles até finalmente entender que foram apenas sonhos; frutos de sua mente, perturbada por aquele beijo, provavelmente, mas _sonhos,_ e aquela lembrança com William não se mostrava nem um pouco diferente. Sentindo-se cansado, Davi decidiu que não valia a pena ficar remoendo demais aquilo e reprogramou o despertador para um cochilo de mais meia hora, fechando os olhos suavemente quase ao mesmo tempo em que colocava novamente o aparelho sobre o criado mudo...

— Davi! — chamou-lhe alguém no que pareceu ser apenas um segundo depois, a voz parecendo ribombar dentro de seu cérebro. Assustado, Davi levantou a cabeça em uma fração de segundo, temendo ser alguma emergência ou algo do tipo, mas não; era Matheus, observando-o com a expressão parecendo sinceramente dividida entre a preocupação e o riso. — Acalme-se, meu filho. Sou só eu.

— Ah... — Davi passou a mão no cabelo, desorientado. — Que horas são?

— Dez para as oito. Eu tomei a liberdade de desligar seu alarme para pensar na melhor forma de assustá-lo, mas, no fim, decidi pela mais simples. — Matheus deu um sorriso brilhante. — Tiago me disse que você estaria aqui.

_Hã?_

— E desde quando você e Tiago são assim, tão amigos?

— Desde que eu e ele conversamos, semana passada, e decidimos que não valia a pena levar uma briga de bêbados para frente. Não somos melhores amigos, mas conversamos — explicou, desinteressado. — E eu atualmente preciso da sua ajuda para estudar para português. _Agora._ Minha prova é hoje e eu não estudei nem uma linha sobre figuras de linguagem.

— Peça ao Marcelo, ele é o cara das colas.

— Não tente me enganar, eu já sei que, em português, quem dita as colas é você. O Victor me disse.

 _Maldito Marcelo e sua boca grande,_ Davi pensou, desanimado. Não queria passar uma manhã inteira sozinho com Matheus, ainda mais estudando português. _Quero ver você conseguir colas comigo nesse bimestre, desgraçado._

— Encontro você mais tarde, então. — Davi tentou se esquivar, arriscando um olhar para Matheus, mas logo o desviando, a lembrança das chamas do sonho o deixando desconfortável. — Tenho que tomar café.

— Não, não tem. — Matheus esticou uma bandeja cheia de comida para ele, rindo alto da expressão de choque no rosto do terceiranista. — Eu peguei uma coisa de cada porque você come feito um porco, mas deve servir. Come depressa, se você demorar muito, não vai ter mais vaga na biblioteca. E eu _preciso_ estudar. Sou um nada em português, é sério. Ainda bem que literatura não tem provas, senão eu ia dar um jeito de levar você para a sala do segundo ano na hora da prova.

_Ele deve estar desesperado... Mais desesperado que eu. Que legal. Não tenho motivos para não ajudá-lo._

Davi respirou fundo, encarando a bandeja e todos os itens que Matheus recolhera. Como ele conseguira pegar tudo aquilo sem ser pego pelas cantineiras? E o pior, se ele se dera ao trabalho, Davi não devia simplesmente agradecer e deixar as coisas estúpidas sobre as quais sonhava de lado? Em um ímpeto de coragem, o terceiranista encarou Matheus, esperando que algo horrível acontecesse, mas não havia nada para acontecer; o segundanista acordara na semana anterior disposto a fingir que o beijo não acontecera e estava levando essa filosofia à risca, encarando-o de volta com nada mais do que uma leve e genuína confusão.

_Ele finge que não aconteceu e talvez não tenha acontecido... Talvez tenha sido apenas um dos meus sonhos doidos. Foi bem convincente, claro, mas não tem nada que prove que realmente aconteceu. Nada._

— Ok, Matheus, você venceu — suspirou Davi, pegando uma bolacha da bandeja de comida e mordendo preguiçosamente. — Se você pregar sua bunda magra aí e esperar eu terminar de comer, eu ajudo você com as matérias que você precisar. Não é como se eu tivesse muita opção, não é mesmo?

Matheus olhou para ele como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

— Não, é claro que não. — Ele estendeu a mão. — Me dê um potinho de geléia, as de morango são as melhores.

— Um dia eu ainda vou me vingar de você por ser tão folgado. — Davi jogou o tal potinho para ele, sem encará-lo. — Sinceramente, entrar no meu quarto assim, me acordar e ainda exigir comida; não é um absurdo?

O segundanista deu um sorriso maligno.

— Até parece que você já não está acostumado...

Davi não tinha resposta para aquilo e, admitindo a derrota, pôs-se a comer os demais itens da bandeja, se perguntando como iria sobreviver a uma manhã inteira com um Matheus naquele humor tão alegre. Claro, havia certas coisas que eram feitas por uma amizade que não se explicavam, muitas por fidelidade, ou gratidão, ou simplesmente porque a pessoa é sua amiga; mas, naquela vez, Davi só conseguiu pensar que fazer aquilo era uma tremenda burrice de sua parte. Ele devia dormir; Matheus podia perfeitamente estudar sozinho e não o estava obrigando a nada, não de fato.

Por que ele tinha aceitado ajudá-lo a estudar, então?

 _.._ Davi fechou os olhos, obrigando seus pensamentos inconvenientes a se calarem _. Esse dia vai ser tão legal..._

 

>><<

 

O humor desanimado de Davi não melhorou quando ele e Matheus chegaram à biblioteca; o lugar, geralmente silencioso e calmo, estava anormalmente cheio, um movimento constante de alunos para lá e para cá que podia parecer até mesmo claustrofóbico para pessoas mais sensíveis. Das mesas lotadas, surgia um burburinho, uma mistura de vozes que forçava entrada de maneira desagradável pelos ouvidos de Davi, que pescavam frases inteiras, a maior parte delas constituindo perguntas que ele, involuntariamente, acabava respondendo em seus pensamentos.

_Cinquenta ao quadrado? Dois mil e quinhentos. Sistemas de equações com duas incógnitas? Faça pelo método de adição, é mais fácil. Hitler se suicidou, sua anta, não levou um tiro! Stalingrado era uma cidade russa, gente, nada de... Por favor, me diga que esse menino acabou de falar que Machado de Assis escreveu Senhora, é burrice demais para uma pessoa só, meu Deus..._

— Davi, você está bem? — Matheus se aproximou com os livros que o terceiranista o mandara buscar; faziam uma pilha considerável em seus braços. Os dois tinham combinado que, enquanto Matheus procuraria os livros, Davi garantiria uma mesa para os dois, algo que não foi exatamente fácil, já que a biblioteca se tornara, de repente, o centro de atividades da escola; o terceiranista precisou cercar os garotinhos do sétimo ano que estavam sentados naquela mesa por cinco minutos até eles que eles finalmente percebessem que aquele era um convite não verbal para que saíssem e o fizessem, as expressões mal humoradas. — Parece meio pálido.

Davi balançou a cabeça, distraindo-se quase sem perceber do burburinho enquanto sua mente se preenchia com algo muito mais torturante: Matheus.

— Não, estou bem. Achou todos os livros que eu pedi?

— Sim, acho que encontrei todos. — Matheus jogou a pilha em cima da mesa, levantando uma enorme nuvem de poeira. Davi espirrou. — Saúde. Esses livros são da época de Matusalém, tem uma suruba de ácaros aí dentro... Você vai sobreviver?

Davi espirrou novamente, e mais uma vez, e outra, os olhos de Matheus se arregalando gradualmente a cada espirro; eles estavam quase saltando do rosto quando a crise finalmente passou.

— Acho que sim — gemeu o terceiranista, coçando o nariz, a saliva grossa na boca. — Sou _muito_ alérgico, mas fazer o quê? Vamos lá, vamos ver esses livros... — Ele foi desfazendo a pilha, passando os olhos distraidamente pelos títulos. _Português e História, Português Projeto 2, Português Segundo Ano, Português e Literatura Aplicada, A Cidadela..._ Parou. _A Cidadela?_ Confuso, folheou o livro brevemente, pensando ser algum tipo de engano, mas não; era de fato A Cidadela, o livro que ele lia praticamente todos os dias antes de dormir e, com olhos interrogativos, Davi o ergueu para que Matheus o visse. — Você não pegou isso por engano, pegou?

Matheus encolheu os ombros.

— Não. Você está sempre com esse livro na mão, o mínimo que podia acontecer era eu ficar curioso. Quantas vezes já o releu só nas últimas duas semanas?

— Não sei, perdi a conta. — Davi estendeu o livro para ele. — Eu acho que você vai gostar; é necessário um pouco de paciência na primeira vez, mas é um ótimo livro... E o meu favorito desde sempre, eu não faço nenhum esforço para lê-lo, é quase uma terapia. Tipo, eu o ganhei de aniversário do meu pai quando tinha onze anos e tento relê-lo pelo menos uma vez por mês desde então.

— Não foi você quem disse _“eu não tenho pai”?_ — perguntou Matheus, fazendo falsete. — Além do mais, que tipo de pai cruel dá um livro tão assustador para um menino tão novo?

— O meu. — Davi folheou Português e Literatura Aplicada enquanto respondia. — E, só para sua informação, eu _tenho_ um pai, só tive uma briga muito séria com ele há algum tempo e por isso, não conversamos mais. Simples.

— Algo tão profundo a ponto de ele te dar esse livro de velho de aniversário?

Davi teve que rir.

— Não, sua anta, isso foi _antes._ E não é um livro de velho. Além do mais, seu pai te dá tabuleiros todos os anos no seu aniversário, o que você pode falar? — Finalmente encontrando a página do livro que queria, o terceiranista começou a fazer, com traços leves de lapiseira, marcações por toda a sua extensão. — Quando foi o seu aniversário, inclusive?

— Não foi. Será. Vinte de setembro. — Matheus parou, como se tivesse acabado de se dar conta de algo. — Cara, isso está perto! Vai ser num sábado, se eu não me engano, então meu pai, provavelmente, vai me chamar para uma partida comemorativa com o tabuleiro do ano, enquanto a minha mãe vai aprontar alguma coisa para a gente comer. Ela gosta de cozinhar e inventa umas coisas bem maneiras para os almoços de aniversário... Vou fazer dezessete anos e acho que ela nunca repetiu nenhum prato, mesmo se for contar com os aniversários da Karina.

— Que cenário mais animador — comentou Davi, a cabeça baixa, ainda fazendo marcações no livro. — Meu aniversário é no final do ano e sempre, _sempre,_ cai na semana final de provas; é uma grande merda. Eu não posso ir para casa comemorar e nem posso receber visitas, então, para me colocar para cima, meus colegas costumam organizar umas supercolas para me passar e, se o professor do dia for bonzinho, ele me promete uma boa nota, independente de como eu for na prova. Mas tudo depende, teve um ano em que eu passei a manhã do meu aniversário inteira estudando para uma maldita prova de matemática e perdi média, o que foi ótimo. Sabe o que significa isso?

— Que você é um azarado, mas podia ser pior; pelo menos você não faz aniversário no dia vinte e cinco de dezembro. — Sorriu maldoso. — Karina não faz no dia vinte e cinco, mas faz no dia vinte e dois e ela _nunca_ ganha dois presentes. Nem dos nossos pais.

Davi considerou isso por um segundo enquanto terminava de fazer marcações do rodapé da página, virando o livro na direção de Matheus e indicando a ele um dos primeiros sublinhados com o dedo.

— Pobre da sua irmã — disse, soando mais divertido que empático. — Mas eu sou capaz de _apostar_ que, apesar de ela ganhar um presente apenas, esse presente não é um maldito tabuleiro de xadrez, todos os anos. — Ele sorriu satisfeito quando os olhos de Matheus se cerraram para ele, afiados como navalhas. — Enfim, vamos começar. Comparação é a aproximação de dois elementos com a ajuda de um conectivo...

Ficaram ali por horas que, futuramente, Davi admitiu terem se passado bem depressa. Matheus parecia ter decidido compensar o incômodo da manhã com aplicação e as matérias fluíram com bastante facilidade, o silêncio se mostrando bastante confortável para os dois; com exceção das crises eventuais de espirros de Davi — depois da terceira, o segundanista desistiu de desejar-lhe saúde — e de algumas explicações pontuais, não houve nenhuma conversa por um longo tempo.

Contudo, apesar de o tempo ter se passado velozmente, Davi jamais poderia dizer a si mesmo que aquela foi uma manhã fácil; entre as horas em que tinha que explicar a matéria ao segundanista e os momentos em que corrigia os exercícios que ele próprio passava para testar o outro, só lhe restava o tédio, e para preenchê-lo, Matheus era a única coisa interessante que havia para se observar. Era estranho, quase ridículo, o modo como os olhos de Davi acabavam se deitando sobre detalhes mínimos — os movimentos das mãos, as sombras na pele, o modo como a franja caía sobre a testa inclinada — e dissecando coisas nas quais ele nunca tinha reparado, como o formato das bochechas, a curva dos lábios levemente desproporcionais, que involuntariamente lhe remetia àquele maldito beijo...

Ele não devia ter suspirado de alívio quando Marcelo apareceu, sentando-se sem permissão em uma cadeira enquanto cumprimentava aos dois presentes com acenos efusivos de mão, quebrando totalmente clima de concentração que cobria a mesa; mas levando em conta Matheus e a tortura que ele representava para Davi, a sensação de desafogo foi quase inevitável.

— Ei, Davi! — Marcelo se esticou folgadamente na cadeira. — Te cacei em tudo quanto é lugar, Gasparzinho, devia ter adivinhado que você tava aqui enfiado, você é meio rato de biblioteca mesmo...

— Me caçou, me achou — interrompeu Davi, com um mau pressentimento; Marcelo estava falante, e um Marcelo falante denunciava nervosismo. _Que merda aconteceu agora, Deus?_ — O que foi?

— Você sabe do negócio da formatura, não é? Aquela coisa do comitê. Nós, do conselho, escolhemos cinquenta alunos para organizar a festa. — Ele parou, esperando por uma confirmação, e desatou a falar novamente assim que Davi acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça: — Então... Os nomes surgem e são votados e você teve uma votação bem expressiva. Parabéns! — Marcelo sorriu brilhante. — Você faz parte do comitê!

 _Mas como é que é?_ Davi sentiu uma onda de irritação e massageou as têmporas com força, para se acalmar. _Como se eu já não tivesse problemas o suficiente por minha própria conta, lá vem o maldito comitê me enfiar mais alguns mil goela abaixo!_

— Marcelo — murmurou, a voz perigosamente cortante —, há mais de seiscentos alunos apenas cursando o ensino médio desse maldito colégio e, não dizendo que sou muito modesto, mas _merda,_ eu estou bem na média. Então, ao invés de me dizer que “nomes surgem” _,_ me diga _quem_ fez meu nome surgir, porque eu estou _bem irritado_ agora _._

O colega ergueu as mãos em um gesto autoexplicativo, sorrindo de uma maneira que, provavelmente, pretendia mostrar algum arrependimento, e Davi sentiu uma violenta onda de desânimo. _Quem precisa de inimigos quando se tem amigos que te jogam para a forca desse jeito?_

— Culpado. Desculpa, cara, mas pensei em você na hora! Você tem o espírito das festas, vive madrugando nelas... E agora não adianta chorar, é obrigatório e vale pontos na sua nota. Mas não fica chateado! Você vai descobrir que é bem divertido organizar essas festas e, além do mais, eu vou estar lá! — acrescentou, de forma convencida. — Mas não foi por isso que eu vim aqui te avisar, outra pessoa poderia ter feito isso, embora não de forma tão gentil, eu creio...

— Ah, super gentil, o que é isso — troçou Davi. — Mas vá lá, me conte, qual é a coisa que você tem de tão importante para me falar a ponto de precisar interromper os estudos do Matheus?

Ao ser citado, Matheus, à parte na conversa, levantou os olhos brevemente, encarando os dois amigos com tédio antes de voltar a fazer seus exercícios.

— Se liga... O Comitê é formado por cinquenta pessoas. É você, mais quarenta e oito e... O William, que também vai estar lá.

Davi respirou fundo, sentindo o efeito psicológico da pancada. _É_ por isso _que ele está nervoso. Está com medo de como eu vou reagir._ Ele piscou longamente, o rosto do ex-namorado aparecendo sem permissão por trás de suas pálpebras. _William._ Parecia muita coincidência, sonhar com ele, gastar tempo pensando nele pela manhã e descobrir, no mesmo dia, que seria obrigado a conviver com o moleque pelos meses seguintes. _Coincidência demais. Não que eu me importe, claro... Fui eu quem determinou a situação atual das coisas e não me arrependo. Contudo..._

— Ah, é mesmo? — Davi manteve o tom cuidadosamente indiferente. — Ruim para ele, né? Ele me odeia, não vai suportar nem ficar na mesma sala que eu sem se coçar todo.

— Realmente, ele tem alergia a Davi — afirmou Marcelo, rindo um pouco, parecendo ligeiramente aliviado. _O que ele achou que eu fosse fazer? Derrubar a mesa? Quem terminou o maldito namoro fui eu, caramba!_ — Mas eu realmente quis avisar antes, pois sei que vocês não se veem faz alguns anos e não queria que você pensasse que eu te joguei em algum tipo de armadilha, sabe...

Ele se calou; Davi lhe lançara um pesado olhar de advertência. O namoro com William não era segredo nenhum para os alunos que tinham convivido com os dois na época, mas, por algum motivo, de repente, o terceiranista não quis que Matheus soubesse sobre aquilo, queria poupá-lo... _Mas de quê?Essa é a_ minha _vida. Eu não tenho nada para esconder de ninguém... Tenho?_

— Se está tão preocupado, vá até o William e avise isso para _ELE_ — rosnou. — Mas obrigado — acrescentou, com mais suavidade. — Não ia ser uma surpresa agradável encontrá-lo depois de tanto tempo...

— Isso é porque eu sou incrível, um cara preocupado com os amigos e com a paz mundial e...

— Mas agora _XÔ!_ — interrompeu-lhe Davi, batendo palmas como quem espanta galinhas. — Caso você não tenha reparado, estou bancando o professor aqui e a sua atmosfera de burrice está estragando a minha intelectualidade. Xô, xô, xô, XÔ! Anda! Esse traseiro magro seu ainda está aqui por quê? Tchau!

Marcelo riu, mas acabou saindo, os braços erguidos em uma rendição simbólica, Davi o acompanhando em um riso baixo que surgiu e rapidamente morreu em seus lábios ao ver os olhos de Matheus subirem para encarar os dele, a pergunta muda tão clara como se ele a tivesse gritado. Durante um momento, os dois apenas se entreolharam, em uma estranha conversa silenciosa, até que a determinação firme de Davi enfim venceu e o segundanista desviou os olhos, suspirando, aparentemente disposto a deixar o assunto para lá. E Davi, mais confuso do que nunca, apenas se perguntou por que se importava _tanto_ com o que o outro pensava _;_ havia de fato um por quê?

_Tenho a impressão que, independente de qual for a resposta dessa pergunta, não vou gostar nem um pouco dela..._

— Então, Davi — disse Matheus, a voz suave —, sobre a sinédoque, eu tenho uma dúvida...

 

>><<

 

— Não vai dar tempo de você me passar tudo.

Não era uma pergunta. Matheus tinha acabado de checar o visor do celular e agora o exibia para Davi, que, ao ver as horas, não pôde deixar de concordar com o outro; já era meio-dia, hora do almoço, e logo após seriam aplicadas as primeiras provas do dia.

— Não vai dar tempo — concordou Davi, se espreguiçando com energia, todas as juntas estalando sonoramente. Estavam sozinhos na biblioteca àquela altura; todos os outros alunos já tinham fugido para o refeitório. — E nós não podemos levar os livros de estudo com a gente... No que você ainda tem dúvida?

— Metonímias. São muitas, não consigo identificá-las... E metáforas.

— _O amor é fogo que arde sem se ver, é ferida que dói e não se sente_ — citou Davi, poeticamente, se levantando da cadeira. Matheus o imitou. — O amor é como fogo que arde sem se ver, é como ferida que dói e não se sente. Na essência, a frase é a mesma. Qual é a diferença entre as duas?

Os dois caminharam lentamente para fora da biblioteca, Matheus franzindo os olhos enquanto processava a pergunta; estavam no meio do pátio que separava os prédios da biblioteca e refeitório quando o garoto enfim pareceu entender, fazendo uma expressão de desagrado, como quem diz _caramba, como não saquei isso antes?_

— É a droga do conectivo, certo? — perguntou, estalando os lábios quando Davi balançou a cabeça lentamente em confirmação. — São duas comparações, mas uma delas tem o conectivo e outra não; meu Deus, estou me sentindo uma anta!

— É porque uma anta é o que você é. E não olhe para mim com essa cara, é isso mesmo. — Davi sorriu para a careta que o outro lhe fez e os dois entraram no refeitório lotado, como sempre ficava, um falatório insuportável no ar; quando falou novamente, o terceiranista teve que gritar para ser ouvido: — Você quer que eu faça um resumo mega resumido da matéria de metonímia para ver se você pega de última hora?

— Não vai sentar com o Guilherme? — gritou Matheus de volta. — Se bem que eu não estou vendo o moleque... Ah, dane-se, vou pegar minha comida e eu aceito o resumo. E seu celular está tocando, sua toupeira surda!

Davi ia revidar, mas constatou que era verdade; seu celular estava realmente tocando e vibrando em seu bolso sem que ele percebesse. _Mas que diabos... Eu não sou assim_ tão _distraído,_ ele pensou enquanto retirava o aparelho do bolso, destravando o visor e constatando que não era uma ligação, e sim uma sequência de várias mensagens de Guilherme:

“ _Cara, cadê vc, não veio pro café”_

_“Sua jorenga desmamada, depois reclama que eu não apareço”_

_“Vei, vc sumiu, eu precisava de resumo de português”_

_“Ah, dane-se, aposto que tá se pegando com alguém e não me contou”_

_“Eu sou seu amigo, então se tiver ficando com alguém, pelo menos me conta, porra.”_

Aquelas tinham sido mandadas no começo da manhã e Davi, entrando logo atrás de Matheus na fila da comida, sentiu vontade de bater em si mesmo; para que ter um celular se você nunca está por perto para ler as mensagens que as pessoas te mandam? Desanimado, o terceiranista desceu a página, sabendo, antes de ler as mensagens mais recentes, que Guilherme estava puto com ele (e Davi admitia, com certa razão):

“ _Para que vc tem a merda de um celular se você não responde as mensagens?”_

_‘Sei que vc não se importa, mas eu não vou p o almoço”_

_“Graças a vc, fi de mãe, eu to preso na sala com uma meia dúzia de pé-rapados E ainda não fiz metade da prova”_

_“Se eu reprovar a culpa é sua”_

_“Que tá se dando bem dando amasso em alguém enquanto eu sofro”_

_“Isso, não responde mesmo, deixa a minha praga pegar, tomara que seu cabelo caia também e você fique pobre”_

— Cara, ele parece a minha mãe — comentou Matheus, entortando o corpo para ler as mensagens também. — Eu, se você fosse você, respondia depressa, sei lá, vai que a praga dele pega mesmo?

— Não tem como eu me pegar com alguém, aqui só tem homem, Matheus. — _Tecnicamente, tem jeito, inclusive com você, seu filhote de cruz credo, mas..._ Pensou Davi, e Matheus pareceu ter feito a mesma coisa, pois um leve rubor coloriu suas bochechas. — Isso é ele se mordendo pela falta da minha companhia, apenas; mais tarde, ele vai vir correndo exigir mais atenção da minha pessoa.

— Ah, o _bromance._.. — comentou o outro, subindo os olhos para ler as primeiras mensagens. — Então Guilherme não vem. Vou ganhar a revisão de metonímias?

— Vai. Arrume sua bandeja aí, vou responder ao bendito carente.

Matheus moveu os lábios em um fantasma de sorriso antes de se virar, pegar a bandeja e escolher a comida, Davi, logo atrás, digitando uma sequência rápida de mensagens em resposta para Guilherme:

_“Não, não tô me pegando com ninguém.”_

_“Estava ajudando o Matheus a estudar”._

_“E antes de você vir chorar, ele pediu primeiro.”_

_“E jorenga desmamada é você, sua jorenga-jorenga”_

_“Que se dá bem com a Tábata todo final de semana e vem em encher o saco.”_

_“Vai chorar para lá, seu ser insignificant”_

Levantando a cabeça do visor do celular, Davi notou que Matheus já tinha terminado de arrumar seu prato e o esperava, a postura corporal toda indicando pressa, os pés batendo de forma aparentemente involuntária no chão. Havia certo orgulho teimoso no modo como ele se portava e, assim que o garoto encarou Davi, os olhos indagativos e impacientes, o terceiranista se viu arrumando sua bandeja rapidamente, quase sem perceber, servindo-se das comidas sem de fato olhar para elas, apenas por um ímpeto de... _Agradar? Mas agradar a quem, meu Deus?_

Quando terminou de arrumar o prato, cheio de coisas que ele não gostava de comer, e percebeu que tinha feito tudo aquilo apenas por causa do olhar impaciente que o outro lhe lançara, Davi sentiu um pânico frio se derramar como um balde de água por seu corpo; ele _realmente_ tinha acabado de agir como um idiota apaixonado por causa de Matheus? A pergunta era retórica e a resposta lhe veio imediatamente, provocando no garoto um intenso desejo de cavar um buraco no chão e desaparecer da face da Terra.

 _Como assim? Isso não é normal,_ pensou, enquanto os dois caminhavam pelo refeitório à procura de uma mesa. _Desde quando ele ganhou todo esse controle sobre mim?_

— Então vá lá — disse Davi, tentando se distrair daqueles pensamentos deprimentes, enquanto pescava as coisas comestíveis de seu prato; havia até um pedaço de lasanha de berinjela ali, junto com uma fatia de salmão grelhado! _Isso não é de Deus, gente, não é._ — Faça perguntas, eu vou respondê-las, é mais rápido do que eu falar tudo de novo.

— Tipos de metonímia, quais são?

— Não há tipos, são situações; o continente pelo contido, a marca pelo produto... Tem uns trocentos, vou te mandar por mensagem, você faz uma cola discreta.

— “A Coca-cola fez uma campanha de marketing” — recitou Matheus, mecanicamente — é uma metonímia, certo?

— Certo. Mais perguntas?

— Perífrase é para coisas e antonomásia é para humanos, certo?

— Exato.

— O que é uma jorenga?

Davi parou, a colher de comida a meio caminho entre o prato e a boca, piscando várias vezes antes de romper em uma risada alta e clara.

— Cara, eu não faço ideia — disse ele, quase rindo novamente ao ver o olhar confuso que Matheus lhe lançava. — Ninguém sabe.

— Deus, olhe só para mim e veja as pessoas que escolhi para fazer amizade! — dramatizou Matheus em tom de sofrimento. — Por favor, eu tenho os garotos do segundo ano, todos como opção e faço turno com uma cambada de malucos fugidos do hospício do terceiro ano!

— Poderia ser pior — intrometeu-se Marcelo, aparecendo do nada do lado do garoto. — Pelo menos você fez amizade com uma cambada de fugidos do hospício que manjam da matéria e te ajudam a estudar para as provas! Imagine se fôssemos, além de doidos, burros? Aí você estaria perdido.

Matheus levantou os olhos para encará-lo por cima do ombro, parecendo bastante descrente; Davi cumprimentou o garoto com um aceno azedo de cabeça.

— Você, de novo? Está pior que o seu irmão, vocês têm a capacidade de aparecerem do nada em conversas para as quais não foram convidados.

— Ui, doeu. — Marcelo levou a mão ao peito de forma teatral, rindo sem humor. — Mas não é por querer, eu nem percebo que estou me intrometendo... Enfim. Preciso do Davi por um momento.

— Não, nada disso, ele é meu agora, eu preciso da minha revisão! — rebateu Matheus, parecendo irritado, e Davi prendeu a respiração sem perceber. _Ele não faz ideia do poder das coisas que ele diz._ — Sai, xô, você é quem passa as malditas colas, então não precisa de ajuda!

— Não preciso de ajuda, mas... — O garoto se virou para Davi, os olhos suplicantes. — É sobre o William.

 _É complô do mundo? Enfiar-me o William goela abaixo de novo? Não vou conversar com Marcelo, também..._ Ele pensou melhor por um segundo. _Vou sim. Não vou. Vou sim. Não vou..._

— Ah, ‘tá bom! — praguejou alto, se levantando de supetão, socando a mesa com força. — Já volto, Matheus.

E irritado, Davi praticamente arrastou Marcelo para o canto do refeitório — ali o falatório era mais intenso e, consequentemente, a possibilidade de serem ouvidos era menor —, encarando o garoto com olhos gelados enquanto esperava que ele falasse.

— Olha Davi, eu sei que você está irritado, mas...

— Eu ‘tô _puto,_ Marcelo, putérrimo, porque, porra, eu terminei o maldito namoro há três anos e eu NÃO ligo para o que o William faz ou deixa de fazer! Pare de me enfiar o William goela abaixo, merda!

— Desculpa, cara, é sério — disse Marcelo com seriedade, parecendo de fato arrependido, e Davi sentiu sua raiva se abrandar alguns graus. — Mas, se eu não viesse, William disse que ele mesmo viria e eu tenho a impressão de que você não quer que o Matheus fique sabendo do namoro de vocês. Ele faz o tipo preconceituoso?

— Não interessa — retrucou Davi, com grosseria. — O que foi? O que o William quer comigo?

— Bem... Eu realmente segui seu conselho e fui lá avisar para ele que vocês dois estariam juntos no comitê... Ele deu um mega chilique e disse para você se encontrar com ele no lugar de sempre hoje à noite. Disse que você ia saber onde é.

 _O telhado,_ realizou Davi, a mente trabalhando depressa. _Meu Deus, meu ex-namorado é um maldito nostálgico que não sabe a hora de deixar o passado para trás. Onde é que eu fui amarrar minha égua, Deus?_

— Legal para ele, eu não vou mesmo. Tem mais algum recado ou veio me encher o saco só por causa disso?

— Tem reunião do comitê amanhã de manhã. É bom aparecer, ou eu vou recrutar o Matheus para tirar você da cama, ele parece ser bom nisso — avisou Marcelo, pouco afetado pelo claro ódio fervente do outro. — É sério, Davi, eu se fosse você, aparecia no tal lugar. O término de vocês dois não foi feito em bons termos e, se vocês vão ser obrigados a conviver pelos próximos _meses,_ é bom que estejam de bem um com o outro para isso. Apareça lá, converse com ele, seja simpático... Vocês não precisam ser amigos, mas eu não vou ter paciência para aguentar briguinhas de vocês no comitê.

 _Então porque sugeriu meu maldito nome para votação, sua anta?_ Davi respirou fundo para se acalmar; às vezes, era difícil não pensar que ele tinha, simplesmente, o maior dedo podre do mundo para escolher amigos. _Guilherme, que arranjou uma namorada e me esqueceu, Matheus, que não me deixava em paz, me beijou e agora brinca de fingir que nada aconteceu e esse desgraçado, que nem sequer pensou duas vezes antes de me mandar direto pro inferno!_

— Marcelo... — ele sibilou, pensando se deveria gritar e fazer um escândalo, virando, sem sombra de dúvidas, assunto de fofocas pelo resto do dia no colégio ou se deveria simplesmente deixar para lá. A primeira opção era muito mais divertida e Davi realmente a considerou, mas como lutar com o fato de que ele tinha sido criado para ser um garoto sensato? Suspirando, o terceiranista se forçou a pensar em coisas agradáveis, como frango frito gorduroso e sorvete de menta, até finalmente readquirir controle suficiente sobre sua voz para falar novamente: — Ah, ok! Você venceu! Feliz? Satisfeito? Vou à reunião, vou ao maldito encontro com o William e você trate de me fazer tirar total em todas as provas, senão a coisa vai ficar feia para o seu lado! Que saco! Eu não tenho paz!

E, irritado, o terceiranista virou as costas para o amigo, pronto para voltar à companhia de Matheus, que, apesar de ser o pior garoto que Davi já conhecera e de irritá-lo horrores, pelo menos não ia encher-lhe o saco por causa de William. _Pelo menos isso. Tive demais de William por hoje._

— Claro que sim! — gritou Marcelo, divertido, quando Davi já tinha atravessado metade da distância entre o garoto e Matheus. — Você tem essa carinha suave e frágil; todos querem encher o seu saco, _literalmente,_ sabe _?_

Davi não gritou nada de volta. Apenas mostrou o dedo do meio para o amigo, com uma careta muito digna no rosto, e, ao receber o riso dele como resposta, não pôde deixar de pensar que, apesar de ser o tipo de amigo que atirava o outro direto para a forca, Marcelo valia a pena a sua paciência. _Afinal de contas... Ele me passa colas. Isso é o tipo de coisa que vale como perdão para qualquer outro crime._

— Já terminaram? — perguntou Matheus, quando Davi se jogou novamente em sua cadeira, encarando a bandeja com desânimo; de repente, o prato de comida já não parecia mais tão apetitoso. — Eu fiz um resumo das metonímias que eu lembrei no meu celular, dá uma lida aqui e vê se está certo, por favor?

— Ah, claro, passa para cá. — O terceiranista estendeu a mão para receber o celular, distraidamente empurrando sua bandeja para o lado enquanto lia rapidamente os escritos na tela do aparelho. — Não, está tudo certo; em resumo, é basicamente isso. Tem mais alguma pergunta que queira me fazer?

— Sim. Quem é William?

Davi não levantou a cabeça imediatamente, mantendo o olhar grudado na tela do celular de Matheus, sem enxergá-la de fato, enquanto tentava entender a terrível e inédita sensação de _sem jeito_ que o acometia; aquilo simplesmente não _fazia sentido!_ O fato de que ele e William haviam tido um relacionamento nunca fora algo que Davi havia tido problema em admitir, nem mesmo na época em que o namoro era “segredo” e, de repente, quase três anos depois, ali estava ele, com medo do que _Matheus_ iria pensar!

 _A lógica seria eu contar para Matheus que eu também curto rapazes para o cara sentir que não está sozinho no mundo, mas... Por que eu tenho a sensação de que ele não vai gostar do que vai escutar? Por que eu sinto que isso vai nos afastar? E..._ Davi piscou longamente, sentindo a cabeça cheia demais; Matheus e aquele beijo, William e a maldita nostalgia, Marcelo e aquela droga de comitê, as provas... Como ele ainda não tinha desmaiado? Tinha de haver um limite para a quantidade de pensamentos que uma cabeça conseguia comportar ao mesmo tempo. _Por que eu me importo tanto com isso? Por que, de repente, minhas opiniões gravitam em volta do que Matheus vai pensar?_

Abrindo os olhos, ele percebeu que o segundanista o encarava, esperando, e reconhecendo para si mesmo que aquilo era uma coisa meio suicida, Davi o encarou de volta. Não estavam tão próximos quanto tinham ficado no momento daquele teatro, mas o olhar era o mesmo, a sensação era a mesma, aqueles lábios eram os mesmos que tinham sorrido antes de beijá-lo — e Davi queria tanto saber se aquilo tinha significado alguma maldita coisa, pois o único fato que o incomodava mais do que fingir que nada acontecera, era o de pensar que tinha sido usado como alguma espécie de _teste,_ alguém de quem Matheus se aproveitara para se reafirmar. Será que Matheus também estava tendo sonhos e pesadelos como ele estava tendo? Será que o segundanista sequer _pensava_ naquilo?

Não interessava de fato, não naquele momento; conforme os segundos se passavam, os pensamentos de Davi foram aos poucos se esvaziando e ele se sentiu _muito_ leve, de uma forma que não experimentava há muito tempo.

 _Ele não tem olhos pretos, mas castanho-escuros._ Muito _escuros. Os mais escuros que eu já vi._ Foi o primeiro pensamento que emergiu no vazio que havia se tornado a sua cabeça, o que definitivamente era uma ironia. _E... Eu não quero que ele saiba. Não sei por que, não tenho exatamente um motivo, mas eu não quero que ele saiba. Lamento, Matheus, mas dessa vez..._

— Ninguém — disse Davi enfim, desviando o olhar no que pareceram ser horas depois, mas que o visor do celular de Matheus confirmou ser apenas dois minutos. — William não é ninguém.

Ele nunca pensou que seria tão doloroso mentir para Matheus.


	12. Pois há perguntas e há respostas

_“Eles estavam no telhado do Vespasiano, outra vez — depois de tanto tempo passado lá, o lugar era praticamente deles, o único onde sabiam que podiam ter um pouco de paz — e havia uma atmosfera tão boa em estar ali, na escuridão, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro, e nenhum dos dois ousava fazer grandes movimentos. William apenas observava o céu abarrotado de estrelas até se perder de vista, os dedos se movendo lentamente em uma carícia suave pelo cabelo de Davi, que, deitado em seu colo, encarava as costas de suas pálpebras fechadas, uma expressão branda no rosto._

Ele está transformando meu cabelo em um ninho de mafagafos, _pensou, e embora aquilo normalmente fosse gerar uma leve discussão, naquele momento só fez Davi sorrir; em ocasiões como aquelas, tudo parecia certo, não havia nada para se duvidar, o mundo parecia tão grande, cheio de oportunidades e caminhos, ao mesmo tempo pequeno demais, ao ponto de eles só caberem nele muito juntos... E essa hipótese não deixava Davi nada desagradado._ Não quando estamos assim; tudo é muito fácil quando estamos desse jeito, bem um com o outro, sem brigar, felizes com o que estamos fazendo...

_Era uma pena que aqueles momentos estivessem se tornando cada vez mais raros._

_— Você está calado — observou, sabendo que aquilo era algo idiota para se dizer, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia também que não seria condenado por nada que saísse de sua boca. — E isso nunca acontece, porque você sempre tem algo para dizer. Tem algum milagre acontecendo?_

_— Parecia antirromântico falar alguma coisa. — William parou o movimento em seu cabelo por um instante antes de recomeçá-lo, de outra forma desta vez; Davi sentiu-o escolhendo cachos aleatórios em sua cabeça e os puxando sem muita força, apenas pelo prazer de esticá-los e senti-los retornar ao estado original, como pequenas molas. — Você não tem sensibilidade nenhuma, matou o clima._

_— Ninguém liga. — Davi se virou no colo do outro e abriu os olhos, encarando o borrão acima dele; não havia iluminação no telhado e o rosto de William era apenas uma silhueta distinta contra todas aquelas estrelas. Cegamente, ele levantou a cabeça para beijar o namorado, rindo quando eles esbarraram os narizes de forma desastrada antes de se acertarem; tinha algo de reconfortante no beijo, que o garoto sempre associava a William, e era bom. — Viu? Acabamos de ressuscitá-lo._

_William riu baixo._

_— Seja bem vindo de volta, clima!_

_— Agora quem o matou foi você. — Davi piscou na escuridão. Estava com_ tanta _preguiça... Podia ficar ali para sempre. — Assassinos de clima, os dois. Que nome bonitinho para um casal._

_Ele escutou o namorado suprimir um resmungo._

_— Não zombe — advertiu, se inclinando para mais um beijo, que Davi aceitou de bom grado. — Você sabe que você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto no mundo, não sabe?_

Não... _Davi sentiu como se houvesse gelo correndo em suas veias, levando embora toda a atmosfera de conforto do lugar para substituí-la por um sentimento de prisão — porque toda vez que William se expressava daquela maneira, tão franca, ele se sentia mais e mais longe da liberdade com a qual sonhava, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia um lixo por enganar o outro._ Você não pode gostar de mim desse jeito... _William podia usar quantos eufemismos quisesse, mas Davi enxergava o que o garoto achava que sentia, podia vê-lo no fundo de seus olhos e a pior coisa do mundo era admitir para si mesmo que não gostava do que via._ Você não pode achar que me ama, William.

_— Sei — ele respondeu, a voz apática porque jamais poderia dizer o mesmo, jamais poderia retribuir aquilo de fato... E não merecia William algo muito melhor do que aquelas meias verdades? — Acredite em mim, eu sei.”_

Davi piscou para afastar a memória enquanto se desviava rapidamente de uma intrincada teia de aranha — o caminho para o telhado sempre havia sido cheio delas, ele conseguia se lembrar, mas depois de anos sem ninguém para utilizar aquelas passagens, as aranhas provavelmente tinham achado que era momento para festejar. Talvez fosse; ele não conseguia dar atenção para aqueles detalhes naquele momento, atento demais em se lembrar de quais tábuas rangiam, de quais delas estavam soltas, de quais degraus da escadaria não eram confiáveis e de parar para espirrar, pelo menos uma vez a cada duas passadas — os ácaros estavam destruindo seu sistema respiratório com a determinação de um exército de guerra. _Eu não deveria estar aqui,_ pensou, gemendo quando nenhuma parte subconsciente sua discordou dele; era fato, a única coisa que ele _não_ deveria estar fazendo era estar ali.

O terceiranista passara o dia todo, desde o momento em que Marcelo o avisara sobre o convite de William, pensando se deveria ou não comparecer ao “encontro no telhado” — ele o ex não tinham mais nada para conversar e, embora Marcelo estivesse certo em dizer que o término não fora feito em bons termos, Davi não tinha mais nenhuma vontade discuti-los. Na época, ele tinha repassado aqueles argumentos milhares de vezes, dissecando-os tantas vezes que, mesmo anos depois, podia repeti-los de maneira quase mecânica, mas de que adiantava? Não sabia o que William queria e por diversas vezes no dia disse a si mesmo que não queria descobrir, mas ali estava ele, refazendo o caminho que seria automático para ele anos atrás, desenterrando todas aquelas lembranças e sentindo _saudade;_ porque quando terminara com William, Davi não só abrira mão do namorado, mas também de todas aquelas outras coisas que o tornavam o Davi que o ex tinha pensado amar, a fim se tornar uma pessoa completamente nova. E embora não se arrependesse, certas coisas não podiam simplesmente ser esquecidas.

 _Eu estava me lembrando da última vez que estivemos juntos sem brigar._ Davi chegou ao sótão do prédio e segurou um espirro enquanto procurava o alçapão que levava ao telhado. _Depois eu simplesmente surtei e não deixei o coitado em paz até a gente terminar._ Suas mãos alcançaram o trinco e ele abriu a passagem rapidamente, içando o corpo para cima com dificuldade enquanto segurava outro espirro. _Mas, se eu pensar bem, eu nunca poderei dizer que senti tanta falta dele como senti disso aqui... Será que isso faz de mim uma pessoa ruim?_

Estava na cobertura. Era a parte mais simples do prédio, sem nenhum grande luxo para decorá-la; ali havia apenas o telhado, alguns itens de limpeza e toda a vista que o lugar oferecia, tanto de baixo, de todas as imediações do colégio, como de cima, o céu sem fim, levemente nublado naquela noite de agosto. Naquele momento, também havia William, sentado na borda do telhado, o lugar onde tantas vezes Davi tinha pensado em se jogar no infinito apenas para provar do gostinho da liberdade.

 _Eu era patético; na verdade, pensando bem, não mudei nada, continuo dramático._ Davi respirou uma grande golfada de ar puro, aliviado por abandonar o ambiente empoeirado do andar de baixo, mas os ácaros remanescentes em seu nariz não pareceram muito felizes com o ato e ele espirrou várias vezes.

 _Dramático e alérgico,_ concluiu, quando a crise terminou. _E atualmente, prestes a enfrentar uma conversa com um ex-namorado que não parece muito feliz por ter sido chutado. Bem, lá vamos nós..._

— Saúde — disse William, sem se virar para ele, a voz soando surpreendentemente apática. — Parece que alguém continua alérgico. — Ele lançou-lhe uma olhadela por cima do ombro. — Olá.

— Amém e olá. — Davi caminhou com cuidado pelo talhado até estar do lado do ex-namorado, onde se sentou cuidadosamente, hesitante sobre o que falar. _Devo ser simpático ou direto?_ Eles estavam numa situação onde a simpatia era perfeitamente justificável, mas Davi não tinha paciência nenhuma para rodeios, nunca tivera... _Serei direto._ — O que você quer comigo, William?

O garoto sorriu como se já esperrasse pela pergunta, curto e sem qualquer humor, e Davi aproveitou seu olhar distante para absorver sua aparência; William não tinha mudado _nada._ Usava o mesmo corte de cabelo, mantinha os mesmos braços musculosos, peito largo e o semblante continuava o mesmo de que Davi se lembrava; algo simples, que trazia uma sensação de casa e conforto, ao mesmo tempo em que digno, forte e atraente. A única mudança notável era o modo como o tempo havia polido seus traços, deixando-os ainda mais angulosos, fazendo-o parecer mais um homem de vinte e poucos anos do que o adolescente que ele de fato era.

 _William sempre foi bonito e sempre destoou muito de mim em tudo,_ concluiu o terceiranista, com certa resignação. _E eu o tive, mas não quis, porque ele achava que me amava e eu não podia lidar com isso. Acho que ainda não posso. O que nos traz à questão..._ Davi piscou. _O que ele quer comigo, Deus? Eu acabei com ele no dia em que nós terminamos, a única coisa que ele pode querer é um..._

— Por que, Davi? — perguntou William, ainda sem encará-lo, a voz ondulando perigosamente. _Está nervoso,_ reconheceu o terceiranista, pescando a informação das profundezas de sua memória. _Ele fica assim quando está nervoso._ — Quer dizer... Eu fico tentando entender porque você disse aquele monte de merda para mim e você sabe que eu não tenho paz enquanto não consigo uma solução para um problema. — O garoto o encarou finalmente, os olhos cheios de uma raiva cuidadosamente contida. — Por que você falou aquilo tudo? Fiquei tão preocupado, sentindo nojo da sua cara nos últimos três anos que nunca tive a cara de pau de perguntar.

_Bem, pelo menos, ele continua sincero._

— Por quê? — Davi respirou fundo. — Porque eu quis dizê-las. Nós não íamos dar certo de qualquer jeito, William... Vivíamos brigando, não sabíamos resolver nada na base da conversa e não adianta, William, amassos e sexo não são a solução para relacionamento nenhum.

William soltou a respiração como se tivesse levado um tapa.

— Eu sei, Davi, eu sei, mas — suspirou — eu sabia o que eu sentia. Eu _realmente_ gostei de você.

 _Não, você_ achava _que gostava de mim e foi por isso que eu te chutei,_ pensou Davi, com certo pesar. _Eu sou estranho. Todo mundo quer alguém que te ame e, quando eu arranjo alguém, jogo a pessoa fora justamente por isso... Eu quis que você se machucasse quando terminei com você, falei um monte de coisas só porque sabia que eram coisas cruéis e aqui estamos agora... Para começar tudo de novo. Por que você é tão masoquista, hein, William?_

— Eu não te amava, nunca te amei — mentiu o terceiranista, proferindo as palavras da pior forma que conseguiu. — Eu queria experimentar coisas novas, você sempre foi parado demais, muito lerdo, muito _lento..._ — Ele forçou os lábios a um sorriso sarcástico. — Não dava.

— E por que dizer tudo aquilo?

— Porque senão você ia voltar e eu teria que dizê-las de novo — proferiu, docemente. — E não é o tipo de coisa que se diz duas vezes, não é?

William ficou em silêncio por um minuto, o rosto contorcido em uma careta péssima, e Davi não pôde deixar de rir internamente. _As reuniões do comitê esse ano vão ser_ ótimas _! O Marcelo vai adorar saber que, ao invés de fazer o cara gostar mais de mim, eu simplesmente vim aqui e disse outra penca de besteiras para o coitado; definitivamente, o tipo pacifista não é comigo..._

— Eu conheço você — disse o ex, enfim. — Sei que está mentindo. Não posso fazer você falar, mas posso garantir que nenhuma dessas desculpas cola comigo. — Os olhos de William cintilaram com um brilho quase gentil. — Você sempre foi um mala-sem-alça, Davi; não mudou _nada,_ mesmo.

— Não, não mudei... — Não chegou a terminar de falar; William se curvara num gesto lento, quase lânguido e, prestes a beijá-lo, ele descobriu a si mesmo permitindo que acontecesse. Não foi nada comprido, muito menos envolvente, mas Davi conseguiu sentir o eco do sentimento de conforto que o beijo costumava lhe trazer e percebeu que sentia saudade; do namoro, daquela época, do porto seguro que William costumava representar para ele e do _William_. O William que o tinha ensinado tanto, mas que Davi não tinha sido grato o suficiente para reconhecer. Quando os dois se separaram, o terceiranista estava se sentindo quase doente. —... Nada. Não mudei nada.

— Noto que não. — William sorriu. — Mas acredite, eu mudei, e muito. Vamos conviver pelos próximos meses na droga do comitê, Davi, e eu aviso desde já que vou fazer da sua vida um inferno.

— Entre na fila, jovem — disse Davi, suprimindo uma estranha vontade de rir. _Matheus chegou seis meses na frente, né, você está meio atrasado._ — Vamos ver até onde vai o seu ódio, moleque.

— Eu não odeio você. — William se levantou e espanou a poeira da roupa com um movimento ágil de mão, bagunçando os cabelos do ex-namorado com a outra. — Só... Acabou, não é? Fiquei três anos te evitando, não fiz nenhuma birrinha pós-fim-de-namoro, agora é a minha hora de ser tão infantil quanto eu quiser.

— Acabou faz três anos e _agora_ você vai fazer birrinha?

— Não, Davi, seu estrupício — disse William, como se outro tivesse cinco anos. — Só acabou agora, porque só termina quando _eu_ digo que acabou. E agora... _Acabou._ — Ele sorriu de forma brilhante enquanto caminhava para a saída do telhado. — Tchau, toupeira, até amanhã e prepare o espírito... Você pode precisar.

Davi não respondeu e não parecia que William estivesse esperando por uma resposta; o terceiranista fechou os olhos enquanto o ex-namorado saía do telhado e apertou as pálpebras com mais força quando o barulho do alçapão se fechando ecoou suavemente, denunciando que ele estava completamente sozinho. Era uma sensação boa, estar ali depois de tanto tempo apenas com o céu, a brisa e os seus pensamentos, e ele aproveitou a suavidade da ocasião para relembrar a conversa; tinha saído melhor do que ele esperara, muito melhor. Claro, ele não esperava por aquele beijo, mas...

 _Aquele beijo,_ repetiu, tentando processar as sensações que William tinha lhe causado; realmente, como um ósculo podia ser ao mesmo tempo tão nostálgico e tão sem sal? Sem querer, ele reviveu o beijo com Matheus, o modo como eles nem mesmo tinham tocado as línguas, o calor que aquele simples tocar de lábios lhe causara — e involuntariamente, aquela sensação se repetiu, um arrepio forte de saudade e _desejo_ ao mesmo tempo.

 _Merda._ Ele levou a mão aos lábios, quase como se estivesse se repreendendo. _Mil vezes merda e mais algumas mil de brinde._

— Matheus, por que você fez isso? Você sequer tinha consciência do que estava fazendo? Foi algum tipo de vingança? Que droga!

Mas não havia Matheus ali, só havia o silêncio, e ele deixou que o eco de suas perguntas se dissipasse sem dizer mais nada; teria que encontrar as respostas sozinho.

_De certa forma, é sempre isso que eu tenho que fazer, não é mesmo?_

 

>><<

 

— Então terminamos tudo por hoje? — perguntou Bruno, voz representante do comitê nas discussões, não parecendo muito preocupado em esconder o cansaço evidente de suas feições, o que Davi pensou ser perfeitamente justificável; não devia ser fácil gritar contra uma multidão de alunos furiosos que simplesmente não sabiam o significado da expressão _“calar a boca”._ — Alguém mais tem alguma coisa a dizer?

 _Eu tenho muitas coisas a dizer._ Davi encarou o rosto de William, que, do outro lado da mesa, mantinha uma expressão maldosamente satisfeita. _Mas nenhuma delas para você, seu coitado._

— Não — disseram todos, quase em uníssono. — Acabamos por hoje.

Bruno deu um suspiro aliviado.

— Ótimo, estão liberados. — Ele não disse as palavras “ _graças a Deus!”,_ mas, pela sua expressão, foi quase como se elas houvessem sido gritadas. — Até daqui a dois dias. Tchau.

Quase no mesmo instante em que o garoto proferiu a frase, houve um ruído quase único de cadeiras se arrastando, e todos os membros do comitê se levantaram, prontos para irem embora. Alguns ficaram parados, esperando por seus amigos, conversando baixo, mas Davi decidiu que não estava com toda aquela paciência; correu para a porta com certo desespero, sentindo que, ao fechá-la ( _com força)_ estava deixando um oceano de estresse para trás. Como podia uma única sala deixá-lo tão amolado ao ponto de ter dores de cabeça à noite por causa da irritação? Já conseguia sentir os primeiros espasmos da dor, se espalhando por sua testa e têmporas, fazendo-o franzir os olhos para tentar contê-la...

 _Não é a sala, é William,_ corrigiu a si mesmo, respirando fundo enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. _É ele, que esqueceu completamente o significado do termo “bom comportamento social”, que está me deixando desse jeito... Tomara que na próxima reunião o desgraçado acorde com uma febre dos infernos e fique o dia inteiro de cama; assim ele não aparece._

Ele piscou, sentindo-se um pouco culpado; parecia cruel desejar coisas ruins para William, mas Davi jamais imaginaria que, quando o garoto dissera que iria infernizá-lo nas reuniões, estava falando _tão_ sério. O ex-namorado, aparentemente, tinha se especializado na arte de contestar Davi em _tudo_ o que ele dizia, refutando cada frase do garoto com um prazer perverso, claramente se divertindo em desvalorizar todas as sugestões do terceiranista para o grupo e, mesmo que Davi dissesse a si mesmo o tempo inteiro para não se importar, não conseguia negar o fato de que William estava tirando-o do sério.

 _Talvez eu libere um feromônio que torna todas as pessoas ao meu redor criaturas insuportáveis, que desperta em cada macho nojento o desejo insuportável de me irritar..._ Teorizou distraidamente. _Porque isso_ tem _que ter uma explicação plausível, por favor!_

Davi acelerou o passo. Naquele momento, no ápice do estresse, a única coisa que queria era ir para um lugar onde o risco de encontrar William fosse bem próximo de zero por cento e, reconhecendo que não tinha muitas opções, acabou dirigindo seus passos para a biblioteca; ninguém o procuraria lá, porque o prédio era praticamente um repelente natural para gente chata e pensar nisso _quase_ fez o garoto sorrir... Quase. Estava até se sentindo mais animado, pensando no livro que (re)leria naquela ocasião, quando chegou à borda do pátio e parou, percebendo, com um sentimento próximo do humor cruel, que estava chovendo lá fora — e que, dado a sua óbvia falta de um guarda-chuva, teria de se molhar. Praguejou alto.

_Me falta pensar em uma maneira de esse dia ficar pior..._

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Matheus se materializou ao seu lado, observando a chuva que caía, o cenho franzido. — Xingando o nada como um idiota.

 _Bem, agora não falta mais._ Davi fez uma careta que ele imaginou ser horrorosa enquanto se virava para o garoto, encarando-o com um olhar mortal, não se surpreendendo muito quando Matheus lhe sustentou a contemplação com olhos igualmente dignos. _Ok, destino, isso já é sacanagem, sinceramente..._

— Atualmente, estava xingando a chuva — corrigiu-lhe Davi, desviando os olhos, sem paciência para qualquer implicância. — Porque eu quero chegar à biblioteca, vou me molhar e não há lei federal que me obrigue a ficar feliz com isso.

— Ai, que mau humor. — Matheus deu de ombros, nem um pouco afetado. — Que bicho te mordeu?

_Um bicho selvagem e filho da mãe chamado William, que já vem até com a metralhadora verbal embutida; conhece?_

— Bicho nenhum, só quero ficar sozinho — retrucou, rudemente, e caminhou para debaixo da chuva fria rapidamente, deixando claro que não queria que Matheus o acompanhasse. Obviamente, o recado não foi suficientemente claro e o segundanista correu para se postar ao seu lado, fazendo seus passos mais depressa para seguir os de Davi, encarando-o com curiosidade. — O que você _quer,_ Matheus? Não tem nada que você precise fazer? Um dever de casa, um trabalho, uma partida de xadrez, _qualquer coisa?_ Não deixei bem claro que _NÃO_ estou afim de companhia?!

— Para a sua infelicidade, eu acho que não... — Ele pareceu pensar por um instante. — Eu estava à toa quando te encontrei; não tenho nenhum dever de casa e Hugo não foi dar aula hoje, então fomos liberados mais cedo, ou seja, estou perfeitamente livre para fazer o que eu quiser.

— Então resgate a piedade ainda viva dentro de você e deixe uma alma atormentada em paz, vá querer fazer outra coisa.

— Não. — Matheus sorriu brilhante. — Lamento.

Davi suspirou derrotadamente, abrindo a porta da biblioteca com desânimo. Tinha o corpo frio por causa da chuva fina e o ar de dentro do prédio parecia ainda mais empoeirado que o normal; o terceiranista foi amigavelmente acolhido por um par de espirros assim que começou a caminhar pelo espaço, o olhar antipático do recepcionista cravado em suas costas, tão afiado que era quase possível sentí-lo perfurando suas costelas, mas o que podia fazer? Espirrou novamente, o som ecoando vigorosamente por toda a biblioteca vazia, e não pôde deixar de constranger-se quando o homem soltou um pequeno pigarro.

— Saúde — disse Matheus, assim que a crise se amainou, encarando-o de esguelha enquanto seguia o colega por entre as estantes. — O bibliotecário te ama, nota-se, o que é uma gracinha, se você for pensar.

Davi respondeu ao gracejo com um olhar sem humor.

— Rá-rá. Sem paciência para piadinhas, Matheus. Você pode até me impor a sua companhia, mas vai ficar calado; além da expressão rabugenta do bibliotecário na sua direção, o que é um motivo mais do que suficiente, eu vou ler e não quero ninguém me incomodando.

— Menino, Deus me livre desse seu humor...

— A porta está aberta. — Davi apontou imperativamente para a entrada enquanto escolhia uma das várias mesas vazias para se sentar, puxando a cadeira com um barulho agudo. — Pode sair, não tem ninguém te obrigando a ficar aqui.

_Eu até preferia que você fosse, como é que eu vou ler com você a uma mesa de distância?_

Contudo, quase que para pirraçar o pensamento de Davi, Matheus não deu um passo; apenas sentou-se lentamente na cadeira à sua frente, suspirando enquanto encarava o terceiranista com olhos languidamente divertidos.

— Claro que não; eu disse que ia te fazer companhia e vou te fazer companhia. — Ele se recostou folgadamente no assento. — Faça o que você quiser, vou só observar.

E, para a surpresa de Davi, o garoto de fato fez o que prometeu; enquanto o terceiranista mergulhava na leitura, começando o livro que escolhera ( _Os Caçadores de Conchas,_ pela milésima vez) desde a página um, Matheus simplesmente afundou no tédio da espera, deitando preguiçosamente a cabeça nos braços e fechando os olhos, não falando nada por um longo tempo. Era estranho, Davi reconheceu, estar imerso no universo do livro, os olhos concentrados em cada linha, ao mesmo tempo em que a presença de Matheus, a sua simples proximidade, o deixava absurdamente consciente de _tudo_ o que acontecia em volta; sem perceber, ele começou a contar o espaço entre as respirações do garoto, o modo como suas costas subiam e desciam, a curva dos cílios de seus olhos fechados...

Havia se passado um tempo indefinido quando Davi finalmente desistiu de tentar se focar apenas no livro e fechou-o com um baque alto, batendo-o na mesa com força; talvez, só _talvez,_ se batesse com força o suficiente, conseguisse descarregar toda a frustração acumulada que carregava...

 _Ou não._ Matheus piscou algumas vezes, aparentemente acordando de seu cochilo, e virou a cabeça para encará-lo, uma centelha de diversão em seus olhos nublados de sono.

— Está mais calmo? — perguntou, a voz levemente pastosa. — Já posso falar com você de novo?

_Não; saia daqui, nunca mais fale comigo, volte no tempo e se dê um soco antes daquele beijo, faça qualquer coisa..._

— Não pode. — _Particularmente, eu preferia que você nunca mais falasse comigo, sinceramente._ — Ninguém pode falar comigo, porque meu estresse é eterno.

Matheus endireitou a postura, esfregando os olhos de maneira sonolenta, e seu rosto se anuviou em uma careta pensativa, como se ele estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo. Durante alguns segundos, ele ficou daquela maneira; girando os olhos, como que para acompanhar a atividade de seu cérebro, os dedos batucando a mesa de leve, até que sua expressão se aliviou de repente, tão de repente que Davi nem reagiu quando o garoto pegou seu pulso e o puxou para o centro da mesa.

— O que é que você está fazendo?

Mas Matheus não respondeu; provavelmente percebendo que Davi não iria lhe oferecer nenhuma resistência, abriu os dedos do garoto com seus próprios, encaixando as mãos dos dois de forma que seus quatro dedos maiores estivessem entrelaçados com os de Davi, apenas os polegares livres.

 _Eu não acredito nisso,_ pensou Davi, surpreendido, percebendo o que o outro tencionava fazer. _Ele não é infantil a esse ponto... É?_

— Você realmente está pretendendo fazer uma batalha de polegares comigo, moleque?

Matheus sorriu de leve, mas não respondeu e tampouco levantou os olhos das mãos dos dois, terminando de ajeitar o vínculo dos dedos e balançando o próprio polegar de maneira que, provavelmente, pretendia ser desafiadora — mas que, naquele momento em particular, pareceu bastante ridícula.

— Eu desafio você. — Ele finalmente encarou Davi, os olhos competitivos. — E se eu ganhar... Sei lá. Eu ganho alguma coisa.

— Não tem nada seu que eu possa querer. — O olhar de Matheus começou a incomodá-lo e, numa fuga quase deliberada, ele desceu os olhos para suas mãos entrelaçadas em cima da mesa; elas eram quentes e o aperto, confortável e cálido, fazendo-o sentir uma onda morna de desejo que ele estava cansado demais para repudiar. _Eu bem que preciso descansar a cabeça... Não deve me fazer nenhum mal._ — Podemos ir naquela velha coisa clichê de, quem ganhar, poder pedir qualquer coisa para o perdedor.

— Bleh. — Matheus fez um gesto desdenhoso com a mão livre. — Eu já consigo o que quero de você, com ou sem aposta. Não vamos inventar. — Sorriu. — Só quero ver você ganhar, então, vamos lá. Um... dois... três... e... Já!

Os polegares começaram a se mover rapidamente, um procurando um modo de prender o outro contra o apoio que as mãos representavam; era um joguinho divertido e bobo, mas Davi se viu estranhamente envolvido. Quando, após alguns minutos de concentração onde nenhum dos dois disse nada, Matheus finalmente venceu, apertando o polegar de Davi com força contra seu indicador, foi como se o terceiranista tivesse acordado de alguma espécie de transe mal humorado; de repente, William, as reuniões do tal conselho e até mesmo a tortura que Matheus representava pareciam coisas muito distantes.

— A essa altura — zombou o segundanista de maneira presunçosa —, você já seria meu escravo pelo resto do mês.

— Que nada, eu tenho direito à revanche. Anda, me dê seus dedos magrelos aqui de novo.

Uniram novamente as palmas, mas, alertado pela derrota anterior, Davi estava decidido a não ceder a vitória tão facilmente dessa vez e decidiu que faria esforço para vencer — _mesmo que, se eu for pensar, isso seja uma coisa bem idiota._ Assim que Matheus deu a nova partida como começada, as mãos começaram a se mover freneticamente pela mesa — o que era contra as regras, mas nenhum deles estava se lembrando delas naquele momento —, o dedo de Matheus tentando com afinco prender o de Davi novamente enquanto o terceiranista achava todo aquele esforço hilário, tão hilário que, quase sem perceber, começou a rir.

Foi uma espécie de alento, como se a risada — não uma grande gargalhada, só uma risada — fosse tudo de que ele estava precisando naquele momento, fazendo-o se sentir leve e dando outra luz para as coisas à sua volta. Assim, definitivamente de bom humorpela primeira vez em dias, Davi nem sequer se importou com o fato de Matheus ter parado com a batalha para fitá-lo com uma expressão idiota no rosto; apenas se aproveitou da óbvia (e quase cômica) distração do outro para prender seu polegar contra o indicador com um gesto satisfeito, encarando-o com um sorriso contente enquanto anunciava a própria vitória:

— Venci.

O cantarolar alegre de Davi pareceu “acordar” Matheus; o garoto encarou as mãos unidas em cima da mesa com confusão, como se não soubesse o que elas estivessem fazendo lá, antes de sua expressão se desanuviar em um semblante quase ferino. Respirando fundo, ele encarou Davi com os olhos queimando, apertando a mão dele novamente, com força, uma clara convocação para outra partida.

— Melhor de cinco — grunhiu, parecendo realmente raivoso. — E maneira nessa força aí, moleque; se quebrar meu polegar, eu quebro você. Está avisado.

Revirando os olhos, Davi riu, dispensando a fala do outro com um aceno desdenhoso da mão esquerda antes de a outra mão recomeçar a batalha, o ânimo renovado de Matheus para a vitória fazendo-o se esquecer do quanto aquilo era idiota para se empolgar também, ajeitando a postura, encarando as mãos com uma concentração circunspecta. Era uma simples briga de dedos, claro, mas quanto mais a amizade dos dois progredia, mais lhe parecia que todos os aspectos de sua vida que tinham Matheus abrangiam também alguma competição. Ele não se lembrava de ser tão desesperado para vencer antes, mas o garoto parecia ter o dom de manobrá-lo para aquele único desejo de vitória e, às vezes, em momentos como aquele, Davi só podia agradecer-lhe.

Jogaram muito mais do que cinco partidas, entretidos pela diversão que simples ideia de um aprisionar o polegar do outro representava, até que, várias rodadas e um tempo indefinido depois, pararam, as mãos unidas, encarando-se com olhos vívidos. Era fácil encarar Matheus, algo que ele sentia que poderia fazer para sempre e, enquanto os minutos se passavam, longos, mas ao mesmo tempo curtos demais, ele se perguntou se havia algo em seus olhos que o denunciava. Algum brilho, algum vestígio da tortura que Matheus parecia ignorar que estava sendo para ele — essas coisas podiam ser notadas naquele encarar? Ele sabia que havia grande risco de uma resposta positiva, assim como sabia que devia se sentir vulnerável por isso, por se expor daquela maneira, mas era tão _fácil..._ Ele se encontrava incapaz de se importar.

Até que Matheus acordou.

— Quem ganhou? — perguntou, apartando as mãos e esticando os olhos para a janela. — Eu perdi a conta de quem foi.

— Fui eu — respondeu Davi, pouco surpreendido com o modo deliberado como o outro parecia evitar seus olhos. _Talvez eu devesse ter me importado um pouco mais._ — Acho que por quinze a oito, não sei. O gosto da vitória é tão bom, não é? — Riu, e Matheus voltou o rosto para ele rapidamente, ainda sem encará-lo, pelo exato tempo necessário para fazer-lhe uma careta de desagrado antes de olhar para a janela novamente. — Como você se sente perdendo?

— Como se sente comigo aparecendo no seu quarto às duas da manhã para nunca mais te deixar dormir?

— Mal — respondeu, depois de um curto silêncio, piscando com culpa; a frase tinha despertado cenas nada puras em sua mente. _Ele é meu amigo, meu Deus! Um amigo que não conhece muito bem os limites de uma amizade, mas ainda assim..._ — Bem mal. Sinceramente, eu mereço esses maus perdedores na minha vida... Você, o Guilherme, o Marcelo, vocês são o orgulho em forma de pessoa, eu deveria receber um prêmio por aguentar vocês. Eu sou uma pessoa tão boa!

Matheus revirou os olhos.

— E humilde, também.

— Ah é, bom que você me lembrou: humilde, também. — E sorriu, percebendo, quando Matheus sorriu-lhe de volta, que o segundanista era a única pessoa que, atualmente, tinha o poder de mudar diametralmente o humor dele daquela maneira. — Cumprimente a minha humildade! Ela vai ficar ofendida.

Matheus riu, Davi riu também quase por reflexo e _poxa, parece que estou dando poder demais para ele quando estamos assim._

Mas novamente... Ele se sentia incapaz de se importar.

 

>><<

 

Os dois caminharam juntos até o refeitório e lá se separaram; Matheus seguiu para a mesa de seus amigos, alegando falta de fome, enquanto Davi tomou seu lugar na fila de comida, pacientemente esperando por sua vez de chegar à gôndola e montar seu prato. Ele sabia que devia se irritar com a quantidade de pessoas à sua frente ou com o barulho excessivo do refeitório — por azar ou o que fosse, tinha chegado ao refeitório justo no horário de pico da refeição, carinhosamente apelidado pelos alunos de _rush da janta_ —, mas, naquele momento, com o espírito leve e os pensamentos diáfanos como balões de ar, não conseguiu dar muita importância para isso; as trinta pessoas que compunham a fila pareciam apenas incômodos insignificantes, problemas de um minuto que logo se resolveriam.

O tempo que ele levou para chegar à gôndola com as comidas poderia ter sido vinte minutos ou vinte horas; para ele, teria parecido a mesma coisa, uma sequência de acontecimentos indefinidos enquanto ele ria consigo mesmo, a mente funcionando rápido demais, tão depressa que ele não conseguia captar nenhum pensamento coerente de fato. Apenas no momento em que pegou o prato e encarou as comidas disponíveis, ponderando sobre o que colocaria no prato, é que sua mente voltou à clareza, os pensamentos emergindo da piscina de nebulosidade em uma rapidez quase frenética.

 _Salada de repolho, salada de tomate, couve-flor, alfaces... Detesto alfaces, malditas... Ah, parte de comidas comestíveis, é disso que eu gosto. Fígado, amo fígado, arroz, feijão... Mas tem feijão tropeiro ali, o Matheus me disse que adorava feijão tropeiro, eu lembro disso! Tem purê de batata, que raridade, o Matheus bem que disse que era apaixonado por purê de batata, ele vai gostar quando vir que tem... Lasanha de berinjela, eca! Ah, batata gratinada, amo batata gratinada, Matheus detesta, idiotão, ainda mais essa daqui, cara, tem presunto,_ presunto! _Hmm, bife à milanesa, detesto, mas o Matheus gosta... Ali tem quiabo, ele ama quiabo também, não entendo como esse cara consegue gostar dessas coisas, sinceramente..._

Quando se sentou à mesa com Guilherme, o prato transbordando comida, até mesmo o amigo, já acostumado com suas comilanças compulsivas, arregalou os olhos para ele.

— Davi do céu, isso daí é demais até para você! — Ele puxou o prato para seu lado da mesa, arregalando os olhos a cada item que computava: — Arroz, feijão tropeiro, fígado, batata gratinada, purê de batata, bife de boi, lasanha bolonhesa, parmegiana... Bife à milanesa e _quiabo?_ — Encarou Davi com descrença. — Cara, você nem gosta de bife à milanesa! E quiabo, cara, quiabo! Isso _baba!_

Davi encolheu os ombros evasivamente.

— Matheus gosta, eu quis provar. Minha birra pode ser infundada.

— Como é que é? — O queixo de Guilherme caiu. — _Você?_ Querendo _experimentar?_ Davi, eu demorei dez anos para fazer provar _ovo frito,_ porque você dizia que era muito _oleoso!_ Foram meses para fazer você comer uma manga pela primeira vez, porque ela era _muito melada!_ E eu nem preciso falar daquele dia onde eu tentei fazer você comer sorvete de pistache, né? Não me venha dizendo que você quer provar; você é a pessoa mais ignorante que eu já conheci para _experimentar coisas!_

— Isso é blasfêmia! — retrucou, embora fosse verdade. _Ele sempre usa o argumento do ovo frito... Eu_ devia _ter comido o maldito ovo quando ele me ofereceu da primeira vez_. — E se eu sou a pessoa mais chata para experimentar coisas, você é a pessoa mais chata para existir, seu mala sem alça! — Ele mordeu um pedaço de carne de boi com ênfase desnecessária, o queixo se projetando desafiadoramente. — Ao invés de se preocupar com o que eu como, fale-me da Tábata, é mais interessante. Como ela está?

Guilherme o encarou de forma entretida.

— Descabelada; semana de provas na faculdade. Quase não temos nos encontrado, infelizmente, porque ela nunca tem tempo.

—Feliz dela, ficar sem ter que aguentar você. Quem me dera ter essa mesma sorte... — Ele riu da careta feia que Guilherme lhe lançou. — Tá, tá, tá, desculpe. A Tábata está fazendo faculdade de que, mesmo?

— Biologia. Isso é meio estranho, já que eu sempre a imaginei em uma coisa mais intelectual, tipo...

— Matemática? — Davi remexeu o quiabo com desânimo; _diabos_ , aquilo _realmente_ babava. — O Matheus quer ser matemático.

— _O quê?_ Ele faz realmente o tipo _insano!_ Tem inteligência para fazer medicina e vai caçar fazer faculdade de matemática? Mas o Matheus é retardado, mesmo.

— Você se esquece que ele joga xadrez, a área de estatísticas é perfeita para ele. — Ele balançou um dedo de maneira repreensiva para o amigo. — Vai ajudá-lo no jogo.

— Como se ele precisasse de uma faculdade chata para ajudá-lo a jogar xadrez! Você joga muito bem e nem por isso vai caçar cursar _matemática!_ — ressaltou Guilherme, parecendo realmente indignado, e Davi riu baixo, ignorando completamente o elogio implícito na frase do outro; o amigo não entendia _nada_ de xadrez e realmente costumava endeusar Davi um bocado naquele quesito, colocando-o como alguém muito melhor do que ele realmente era. — Eu vou ser muito feliz sendo programador e, olha o que é mais legal, vou ser rico! Eu só posso me amar mesmo.

Davi revirou os olhos. _A humildade passou ali na esquina, acenou e seguiu caminho lá para o Japão, né._

— E eu vou ser muito feliz sendo... — Fingiu pensar, por um minuto forçando uma expressão intelectual antes de desfazê-la em uma careta meio maníaca. — Eu não faço a menor ideia! Que feliz! Cadê os confetes? O Matheus diz que eu tenho cara de administrador infeliz; na falta de opção, talvez eu realmente acabe me tornando um.

— A Tábata disse que você tem cara de psicólogo! — começou Guilherme, empolgado, mas a expressão cética de Davi fez com que a animação da voz minguasse gradualmente. — Ok, ok... Ela devia estar brincando.

— Prefiro ser um administrador infeliz. Vai que o Matheus tem razão e eu subitamente me descubro nessa carreira?

— Você é um alento.

Davi soprou a colher de feijão distraidamente antes de levá-la à boca.

— Matheus diz que eu sou um sopro quente de esperança no meio do deserto do Saara ao meio-dia.

Foi muito rápido; em um momento, Guilherme estava sentado em frente a ele, comendo displicentemente um pedaço de lasanha de berinjela e, no outro, tinha dado um sonoro tapa na mesa, ocupando o lugar ao lado do de Davi enquanto aproximava seus rostos de maneira desconfortável, os olhos afiadosperscrutando.

— O que eu perdi? — perguntou, mantendo o rosto próximo, apesar de Davi ter tentado recuar o seu em uma postura defensiva, confuso. — Não me olhe com essa cara de confusão! Em um dia, você e o Matheus se odeiam, só falta você cuspir espinhos enquanto fala dele. Então, do nada, ficam amiguinhos, ok, aceitável. Aí, mais do nada ainda, vocês começam a se tratar como se um ou o outro fosse explodir e _agora_ você vem e me cita o maldito a cada cinco palavras suas como se ele fosse seu namorado? Eu te conheço, Davi Anchieta Montecruz, desde os seus seis anos, inclusive sei que se você odeia o Anchieta e foda-se, eu sou seu amigo e quero saber _o que raios eu perdi!_

_Ué... Hã?_

— Não tem nada para você perder, Guilherme!

— Tem sim! Só te vi retardado assim por causa do William! Nem por causa da Verena você ficou desse jeito, então: O... Que... Eu... Perdi?

Davi finalmente entendeu o que Guilherme estava tentando sugerir e ficou na dúvida se ria alto ou se ficava profundamente ofendido. _Eu? Apaixonado por Matheus? A Tábata andou te oferecendo drogas, amigo?_

— Cara... — _Eu não acredito que estou tendo essa conversa com_ você! — Você não perdeu _nada,_ ok? Eu _NÃO_ estou apaixonado pelo Matheus, tá bom, e mesmo se estivesse, eu certamente não iria te contar.

Guilherme, que vinha fazendo uma expressão de alívio descarado, franziu o rosto imediatamente ao escutar a última frase.

— Estou procurando a graça, mas não achei. Acho que ela ficou envergonhada. — Cerrou os olhos para Davi em advertência. — Olha: uma das poucas coisas que eu exijo nessa amizade é que você me conte por quem está apaixonado...

— Porque você tem um senso de perseguição apurado...

— E que você me deixe te falar quando a coisa é besteira — continuou, como se não tivesse havido interrupção. — É sério, Davi... — A voz ganhou um tom de apelo. — Não se apaixone pelo Matheus, ‘tá? Ele não vale a pena; se você soubesse as coisas que a Tábata já me contou...

Davi não respondeu, crispando os lábios em uma expressão contida enquanto pensava que, realmente, não deveria ter esperado outra coisa de Guilherme. Ele era o cara mais superprotetor que o terceiranista já conhecera, aquele que tinha detestado cada dia seu com William, que tinha torcido o nariz para Verena e que queria saber de todos os avanços da vida amorosa de Davi como esta se fosse a sua própria, separando aqueles que eram bons e aqueles que não serviam para o amigo — o que, basicamente, significava todas as pessoas. Davi não se importava muito, porque sabia que aquele era o jeito de Guilherme, mas conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente de como a amizade dos dois tinha ficado preocupantemente frágil durante o seu namoro com William; aqueles dias tinham sido os de maior distanciamento entre Davi e Guilherme em mais de uma década de relacionamento.

 _Eu provavelmente sei das coisas que a Tábata já te contou. Também sei de muitas outras coisas, Guilherme, Sinceramente, você é meio impossível às vezes._ O pensamento veio acompanhamento com uma onda de carinho e Davi sorriu fraco. _Fazer o quê._

— Claro que não, Guilherme — acabou dizendo, porque Guilherme podia ser superprotetor e ciumento, mas ainda era seu amigo. — A única pessoa pela qual eu pretendo me apaixonar no momento é pela minha cama. Mais alguma coisa?

— O aniversário da Tábata foi dia dezoito de maio, né, e eu dei um presentão para ela. Agora meu aniversário ‘tá chegando, já é outubro, então eu estou muito ansioso para saber o que eu vou ganhar em troca, ela disse que ia me fazer uma surpresa tão legal, cara, e é da Tábata que estamos falando, ela sempre...

Jogaram papo fora até o refeitório se esvaziar drasticamente, Davi escutando o discurso exageradamente animado de Guilherme sobre suas expectativas para seu aniversário enquanto algumas poucas mesas ainda eram ocupadas pelos retardatários de sempre. Do outro lado do refeitório, permanecia Matheus e sua turma de amigos do segundo ano, rindo e se divertindo, e Davi simplesmente não conseguia evitar seu olhar de divagar para lá, encarando-o, perscrutando-o à procura de respostas para perguntas que ele ainda não tinha verbalizado para si mesmo, nem em seus pensamentos. Só sabia que, nas poucas vezes em que os olhares se encontraram, a vontade de se encolher era maior que o conforto que ele naturalmente devia sentir — eles eram amigos, afinal — e que o vazio que o tomou quando os segundanistas deixaram o refeitório não foi nenhuma coincidência.

— Ok, Guilherme, vou caçar cama — disse enfim, quando a sensação começou a incomodá-lo, levantando-se da mesa e empurrando o prato vazio para frente; até mesmo do quiabo ele tinha conseguido gostar. — Chegar no quarto, ler um pouco...

— Também conhecido como ler a Cidadela pela trocentésima vez... — Guilherme sorriu. — Sinceramente, você não cansa daquele livro não?

Davi virou-lhe as costas. _Como explicar para um viciado em RPG que existem livros tão fodas, mas tão fodas, que você simplesmente não se importa de lê-los de novo e de novo?_

— Você nem passou — informou, a guisa de despedida — das primeiras quinze páginas, cara!

— E ainda li muito, viu? Foi um sofrimento, uma vitória pessoal!

Davi ainda ria quando alcançou a porta.

 

>><<

 

Ele se jogou na cama assim que chegou ao quarto, fechando os olhos com força enquanto enfiava a cabeça no travesseiro, aspirando o perfume irritante de lavanda quase que como um alento. Sentia vontade de dormir, embora soubesse que, na atual situação, aquilo era pedir um pouco demais; os eventos das últimas horas o tinham deixado demasiado alerta e pensativo para que conseguisse pregar os olhos, as palavras de Guilherme voltando à sua mente com uma nova força. Davi tinha negado a questão quase naturalmente quando o amigo a colocara pela primeira vez — apaixonado por Matheus? _Claro que não_ —, porque parecia _óbvio,_ mas encarando a coisa por uma nova perspectiva, agora já não sabia mais.

Ele podia estar. Ele _completamente_ podia estar. Fazia todo o sentido do mundo.

 _Eu não quero nem sequer_ pensar _nas consequências catastróficas desse fato na minha vida._ Davi afundou ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro. _Se eu estiver... Mas nem eu sei me reconhecer apaixonado. Como eu ajo? Como eu fico? O Guilherme é a pessoa sensitiva aqui, eu sempre fui a toupeira nessas coisas._

Forçou a memória, mas, de fato, não tinha muita experiência em se apaixonar. Com o William, tinha condicionado a si mesmo a gostar do garoto muito antes de realmente gostar dele — em um dia, Davi acordara e se dera conta do quanto William era importante para ele, sem dramas — e com Verena, fora ainda mais natural, uma amizade que desde o começo parecia visar aquele relacionamento amoroso que não tinha sido muito intenso, embora Davi se lembrasse com carinho dele — menos da parte em que ela o chamara de promíscuo, claro. Nunca tinha se _apaixonado_ realmente, aquele tipo de paixão do qual todo mundo falava, que tinha transformado Guilherme num zumbi feliz por quase todo aquele início de namoro, e não sabia dizer se aquela era a sua primeira vez.

 _Que problemático._ Ele se virou na cama, os primeiros vestígios de sono vindo como um bom presságio. _E o Guilherme ainda fica enchendo a minha cabeça de coisas. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão preocupada, Deus! Ainda estamos no início de setembro, o aniversário dele é no final de outubro e ele já está preocupado!_ Davi mirou o calendário pendurado na parede, a visão começando a turvar. _É. O aniversário dele é três semanas antes do meu. Tem pelo menos uns cinco aniversários para eu me preocupar antes do dele! O Marcelo, eu acho, faz aniversário em outubro também. Uma das minhas primas... A Marta, se eu não me engano, é do final de setembro... E tem o Matheus!_ O sorriso lhe surgiu no rosto contra sua vontade. _É esse mês, tenho certeza._

Matheus — o aniversário de Matheus estava chegando. Era dia quinze ou vinte, Davi não tinha certeza, mas, com uma onda de afeto que estava além de seu controle e que ele reconheceu beirar o ridículo, soube que tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

 _Aniversário da toupeira, hein?_ Davi se virou na cama, o sono quase o tomando completamente, a mente torpe demais para elaborar algum pensamento muito complexo. _Talvez eu compre alguma lembrancinha._


	13. O caminho para o inferno

Em um futuro não muito distante, Davi não sabia exatamente se ele se arrependeria ou não daquilo — ele não era do tipo que voltava atrás, mas para tudo havia uma primeira vez, era sabido —, mas sabia que única coisa que o fazia continuar ali, encarando o visor de seu celular com uma antecipação anormal, era justamente a sua incerteza sobre a idiotice do que estava fazendo. Era normal alguém contar os segundos para um acontecimento que não mudava a própria vida em absolutamente nada? Os minutos pareciam estar se passando com uma lentidão desnecessária enquanto o garoto esperava, suas piscadas parecendo durar uma eternidade, ao mesmo tempo em que nunca preenchiam os minutos restantes para o momento que ele esperava; faltavam dois minutos para a meia-noite do dia vinte de setembro de dois mil e quatorze e tudo o que Davi queria era que o aniversário de Matheus chegasse oficialmente logo, para que ele pudesse finalmente enviar a mensagem que tinha escrito e ir dormir.

 _Não uma grande mensagem... Só uma mensagem_ , ele repetiu para si mesmo pela milésima vez nos últimos cinco minutos. _O tipo de mensagem que todo amigo envia para o outro em uma data especial,_ reafirmou, como uma espécie de mantra, embora não tivesse muita certeza se era comum receber, de um amigo não muito próximo, uma mensagem de aniversário contendo uma retrospectiva completa de todos os momentos memoráveis da relação até o estágio atual. Guilherme, pelo menos, nunca tinha recebido nenhuma, e Davi estava plenamente consciente de que onze anos de amizade rendiam um retrospecto muito mais interessante e encorpado do que aquele que ele estava prestes a enviar para o amigo, recontando aqueles magros seis meses — e era até meio engraçado pensar nisso, porque a _relação_ de Davi e Matheus tinha começado da pior maneira possível e, mesmo em dias atuais, não era exemplo de nada para absolutamente ninguém. Por que ele tinha se sentido _bem_ escrevendo aquilo? A resposta não tinha sido encontrada, mas, em um nível não exatamente consciente, as possibilidades o estavam assustando como o diabo.

 _Onze e cinquenta e nove. Tem alguém segurando o relógio? Está passando muito devagar!_ Ele se remexeu na cama, apertando o celular com força entre seus dedos, preocupado que o aparelho pudesse queimar; estava anormalmente quente em seus dedos, mesmo considerado o calor normal que emitia quando estava carregando. _Ah, mas agora você não queima não, celular, pode queimar meia noite e um, mas não pode queimar agora. Eu te quebro se você queimar._ Davi piscou. Era impressão sua ou tinha acabado de pensar algo completamente sem sentido? Não que fosse culpar a si mesmo; estava morrendo de sono, acordado unicamente por causa de Matheus e daquela mensagem estúpida, mas, mesmo assim... _Ah... Só não quebre, ok? Eu realmente preciso enviar essa mensagem... Meia-noite!_

Ele deslizou o dedo pela tela ansiosamente, abrindo a mensagem gigantesca que tinha deixado salva nos rascunhos, especialmente para aquele momento, e a releu pela última vez. Aquilo estava ridículo e, se Guilherme estivesse ali, lhe daria um tapa na cabeça para que parasse de agir como um idiota, mas Davi não estava se importando muito; fosse o sono ou qualquer outra coisa, no fim, queria que Matheus lesse aquilo. Ele podia até mesmo imaginar a expressão que o garoto faria, porque, nas últimas semanas, tinha ficado craque em observar e decorar as expressões e reações de Matheus a todo tipo de minúcia — ele provavelmente leria o texto com o nariz franzido e, no fim, reviraria os olhos, como quem diz _joguei pedra na cruz, só pode_ — e saber que conseguia idealizar Matheus com tais detalhes o encheu de um tipo estranho de orgulho. No fim, tudo aquilo só tornava a realidade ainda mais tangível; o dia do aniversário do amigo tinha finalmente chegado, depois de semanas correndo atrás de um presente e de preocupações idiotas sobre aonde iriam, o que fariam, como comemorariam... E Davi não fazia a menor ideia do que esperar.

Davi se deitou na cama enquanto o símbolo de enviado aparecia na tela de seu celular, pensativo a respeito de suas próprias expectativas; a ideia de comemoração para o dia seguinte era um passeio divertido por algum shopping que eles tinham _prometido_ decidir na hora, onde jogariam boliche e algum paintball. Se possível, caminhariam pelo shopping sem nenhum compromisso, faliriam a praça de alimentação e assistiriam a algum filme. Se sobrasse alguma animação, ainda havia um leve plano de irem até a Savassi fazer bagunça em algum barzinho, mas ele não dava aquilo como certeza — na verdade, Davi não conseguiria dar nada como certeza nas horas que se seguiriam. Aquele passeio podia parecer despretensioso, mas despretensão era _tudo_ que não podia definir o cenário; ele e Tábata tinham passado duas semanas planejando cada detalhe daquela tarde, de forma que tudo funcionasse bem, silenciosamente unidos pelo objetivo de dar a Matheus um dia completamente livre de problemas.

E ainda assim, ele conseguia imaginar complicações; dezenas delas, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo.

Inquieto, Davi se revirou nervosamente na cama. Aquilo não podia deixar de incomodá-lo, porque, tal como Tábata, ele tinha realmente se esforçado para pensar em um programa democrático que agradasse aos quatro — Matheus, Tábata, Guilherme e Davi — ao mesmo tempo em que fosse comemorativo o suficiente para o segundanista e todos aqueles problemas, subitamente brotando em sua mente, estavam minando seu sono.

 _Nós pensamos num programa alternativo para um dia de chuva?_ Davi encarou o relógio. Meia noite e meia. _Não pensamentos em uma logística para o caso de o trânsito estar ruim..._ Uma e dois da manhã. _E a programação do cinema? Eu sei que checamos, mas e se os filmes não o agradarem? Eu tenho certeza de que a Tábata disse que conhece o gosto de Matheus para filmes, mas..._ Duas e quatorze da manhã. _Caramba, em qual shopping nós vamos? A gente disse que ia discutir isso na hora, mas e se_ realmente _render uma discussão, algo como uma briga? Não seria bom, ia estragar o dia..._ Três e quarenta e três da manhã. _Ah... Será que ele vai gostar do presente que eu comprei para ele? Quer dizer, eu conto com isso, porque passei semanas procurando por algo legal, mas, e se..._ Quatro e cinquenta e seis da manhã. _Cacete, e se ele achou minha mensagem melosa demais? Ela_ ficou _melosa demais, eu sei que ficou, mas... Mas..._ Cinco e meia da manhã. _Será que eu estou_ mesmo _apaixonado por ele? Quer dizer, eu já admiti para mim mesmo que gosto dele mais do que deveria, mas já admiti que sentia algo como isto até mesmo pelo Jonan gringo que conheci na boate dois anos atrás e nós só conversamos cinco minutos antes de nos beijarmos, mas... E se eu estiver? Isso não vai dar certo._ Seis e oito da manhã. _E se ele estiver notando o jeito que eu tenho olhado para ele? Eu sei que não sou discreto, não consigo ser... E se ele decidir brigar comigo por causa disso? E se o dia for uma merda?_ Sete e quarenta e nove. _E se eu simplesmente_ não for?

Ele se levantou bruscamente da cama quando o relógio bateu oito horas da manhã, em ponto, mesmo que, depois da onda violenta de vertigem que o acometeu, tivesse admitido que um levantar tão ríspido não fora uma boa ideia. _Chega de pensar_. Parado, a mente funcionando de forma meio lenta depois da forte descarga de pensamentos que tinha processado em tão pouco tempo, Davi encarou o ponteiro dos segundos dar várias voltas completas, os olhos hipnotizados pelo movimento de forma até mesmo infantil. Havia um pensamento no fundo de sua mente, nadando para chegar à superfície, mas seu cansaço mental o impediu de se manifestar propriamente até que, finalmente, a compreensão lhe veio, naturalmente e de forma arrebatadora: ele tinha acabado de perder sua noite de sono — seu sono sagrado, que ele defendia com unhas e dentes — com uma profusão de pensamentos inúteis, que, no fim, tinham convergido para a mesma questão que o vinha torturando desde que Guilherme tocara no assunto. Estava apaixonado por Matheus, afinal? E se estivesse, o que o garoto pensaria disso? Qual seria o tamanho da merda gerada? Ele não queria pensar.

 _Preciso me levantar._ Decidiu, enfim, porque era a única decisão sábia a se tomar naquele momento. _Me levantar, tomar um café e ficar apresentável até uma hora da tarde... Ou eu não vou nesse passeio. Simples assim. Iria com certeza impedir todos os problemas nos quais eu pensei._ Ele imaginou a expressão chateada de Tábata e gemeu. _Ok, iria me trazer outros mas..._

Ele ignorou a conclusão do pensamento com um aceno debochado para si mesmo, e foi naquele momento em que Davi percebeu que _realmente_ não estava legal — pessoas normais não conversavam com elas mesmas por pensamentos, muito menos usando gestos. Sentindo a cabeça doer com o peso da ressaca, ele se levantou da cama, lentamente, e caminhou para fora do quarto, o rosto de Marta em sua mente como um farol; ela era sua única chance de ressurreição naquele momento, com seu extenso conhecimento sobre chás e outras coisas de procedência desconhecida que a mulher carinhosamente apelidava de “levanta-defunto”. Devia ter alguma coisa para ele ali. _Afinal, se ela consegue levantar defuntos, um zumbi não vai ser grande problema..._

Davi precisou andar mais cinco passos até se dar conta de que defuntos e zumbis eram basicamente a mesma coisa, porém em circunstâncias diferentes — e no exato momento em que a percepção lhe assaltou, ele quis sinceramente bater em si mesmo. Sua própria sorte era que ele estava sem forças; o caminhar até a cozinha estava sendo feito de forma lenta, os pés se arrastando no chão em passos quase fúnebres, e parecia que alguém havia esticado sua casa de propósito, apenas para vê-lo sofrer. O caminho para a cozinha deveria levar no máximo dez segundos e ele já estava há quase cinco minutos naquela odisseia... Onde estava aquela maldita porta? Começou a lançar xingamentos aleatórios pelo ar, apenas pelo prazer de xingar, e, distraído na _brincadeira,_ não notou que finalmente tinha chegado à cozinha e à porta que estava procurando...

Davi parou _um exato_ segundo antes de bater o nariz contra a madeira.

 _Porra Matheus, olha o que você faz comigo!_ Ele encarou a porta por um momento muito longo, como se ela fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, ainda meio chocado com o fato de que quase tinha trombado com aquilo — poxa, ela tinha quase dois metros de altura _e nem era transparente!_ — antes de escorar a cabeça na madeira e respirar fundo. _Eu não sirvo para ser um insone, não nasci para essa vida, Deus me ajude._ Desorientado, o garoto piscou várias vezes, tentando encontrar a coragem para se desencostar dali e entrar na cozinha, o que não estava se mostrando algo muito fácil; a posição, apesar de desconfortável, era melhor do que a sua caminhada insegura pela casa, que tinha se mostrado um tipo bem interessante de tortura.

A verdade é que ele não queria encontrar Marta. Ele sabia que ela nunca ralharia com ele pela noite mal dormida, afinal, não era mesmo culpa dele, mas sabia que ela tentaria sondar o motivo da insônia, coisa que ele mal estava preparado para assumir para si mesmo; quanto mais para os outros. Contudo, à medida que os minutos se passavam, seu pescoço começando a doer, ele decidiu que precisava ser um pouco mais corajoso para variar e, num um único ímpeto insano, desencostou-se da porta, abriu-a de supetão e entrou na cozinha.

Isso quase lhe rendeu um desmaio, mas valeu a pena; Marta, que estava cantando sua sinfonia habitual de palavrões misturados com qualquer música que lhe viesse à mente, completamente despreparada para a invasão, pegou a primeira arma que sua mão pôde alcançar — naquela situação, uma colher de pau cheia de feijão — e se virou para a porta, os olhos cheios de uma selvageria assustada que se transformou em uma raiva aliviada assim que ela registrou o rosto do invasor.

A cena — Marta, ameaçadora com uma colher de pau cheia de feijão na mão, encarando-o como se pudesse matá-lo apenas na base da pancada — era tão hilária que, se ele estivesse em condições para isso, teria gargalhado por minutos; mas, no atual estado, só se encolheu, esperando pelo sermão que sabia que viria... E que, infelizmente, não demorou nem meio segundo:

— O que é que você está fazendo aqui, menino? — ralhou ela, largando a colher em cima da mesa com violência, aproximando-se dele com olhos perscrutadores. — Eu só te esperava depois das dez e olha que eu estou sendo esperançosa aqui, hein? Entra desse jeito e a faca que eu estou usando vai parar na tua cabeça, menino.

Davi se retraiu um pouco mais.

— Ai. — Ele colocou a mão no peito em um gesto dramático. — Me perdoe,Martita. Eu nem percebi que você estava tão concentrada...

— Como se você já não me conhecesse o suficiente para saber as horas do dia em que eu trabalho, menino. O que foi? Do que precisa?

— Preciso que você me reviva, Martita. — Sabia que estava sendo dramático, mas não se importou muito; era Marta, afinal. — Estou mal.

Apertando os olhos, Marta tirou as luvas que normalmente usava para cozinhar — as mesmas desde que Davi tinha doze anos, cheias de queimaduras e manchas, das quais Marta tinha se recusado a se desfazer por puro apego emocional — e se aproximou, encarando-o de perto com uma preocupação analítica nos olhos.

— Bem você realmente não está, me chamou pelo mesmo apelido duas vezes seguidas. Isso é um péssimo sinal. — Gentilmente, ela o pegou pela mão e o conduziu até a mesa, ajudando Davi a se sentar com uma expressão que deixava clara a montanha de perguntas que queria fazer, juntamente com a dúvida sobre ser ou não prudente verbalizá-las. — O que houve? Você está cheio de olheiras, mais até do que o normal!

— Eu... — Ele deixou a cabeça cair sobre os braços. — Não dormi. Fiquei ansioso. Por favor, não pergunte o porquê — interrompeu-a, assim que viu a mulher abrir a boca, inferindo que a intenção dela era fazer alguma indagação; e a expressão no rosto de Marta não lhe deixou muitas dúvidas de que estava certo. — Mas estou um zumbi. Você sempre fala daqueles chás... Se quiser fazer um agora, eu juro que fico um mês sem vir aqui te incomodar.

Marta não respondeu, mas Davi pôde escutá-la se movimentar pela cozinha, rapidamente, os barulhos denunciando sua atividade; água em uma caneca, a chaleira sendo ligada, o ruído dos potinhos de chá sendo abertos... Aparentemente, ela tinha entendido que a situação não era para brincadeira, porque nenhuma pergunta foi feita e Davi não pôde deixar de amá-la por isso — aquela era a Marta que tinha encoberto a sua primeira ressaca, que nunca o denunciava quando o pegava fazendo besteiras quando era pequeno (ela até mesmo o incentivava, às vezes), que fora a primeira a apoiá-lo sobre a sua sexualidade. No fim, ela o conhecia muito bem; bem até demais, se lhe perguntassem.

— Aqui está. Esse é um dos melhores. — Ela se sentou se frente para ele e lhe estendeu uma xícara fumegante, cheia de um líquido verde que soltava leves borbulhas decorrentes da fervura; não tinha um aspecto muito agradável, mas ele estava preparado para lidar com isso. — Eu sei que tem uma cara terrível. — Marta riu. — Mas é um bom estimulante. Não vai acabar com a sua ressaca, mas vai te deixar um pouco mais alerta.

Davi anuiu, sem dizer nada, e Marta bagunçou seus cabelos antes se levantar e voltar à suas tarefas. Pelos minutos seguintes, o silêncio se mostrou confortável, Davi bebericando seu chá com uma careta — aquilo realmente tinha um gosto horrível — enquanto Marta continuava a temperar o feijão, mexendo a colher de pau ao mesmo tempo em que cantarolava uma música mais suave, um sertanejo que envolvia borboletas e jardins. Era uma situação aconchegante e, mesmo depois de terminar a xícara, ele permaneceu ali sentado por um longo tempo, apenas observando-a trabalhar.

— Ué, menino — assustou-se Marta, depois de, aparentemente, dar o feijão como pronto e se virar para a mesa, arregalando os olhos ao encontrar o garoto ainda sentado lá. — Achei que você ia tomar o chá e dar linha. Vai criar raiz aqui, agora?

Davi riu suavemente, percebendo, com satisfação, que não sentia nenhuma tontura em fazê-lo; na verdade, ele todo se sentia mais animado, suas piscadas mais rápidas e os movimentos mais enérgicos.

— Não, estava te olhando trabalhar, Martilinha. Desculpa. Já vou picar a mula.

— Ah. — Ela sorriu de lado. — Agora voltou ao normal, né. Bom. O chá vai te deixar mais animado, mas não vai resolver a causa do problema... Para te impedir de dormir, imagino que tinha alguma coisa muito importante te preocupando e o chá não vai fazer o problema sumir. Enfim. Sabia que a sua mãe comentou que queria te ver hoje? Fui levar o café para ela e a gente conversou... Ah. Tchau, menino! Você está me fazendo perder tempo! Xô, xô, xô!

— Tá, tá, tá, estou saindo! — Davi abriu os braços em uma rendição simbólica e dirigiu seus passos lentamente para fora da cozinha. — Mas você disse a minha mãe... Isso quer dizer que ela está bem para receber visitas?

Marta levantou de novo a colher de pau para ele.

— Não, Davi, eu fui vê-la por telepatia, agora _sai daqui!_

Davi sorriu quando a porta se fechou na cara dele; não era muito difícil entender a linha de pensamento de Marta e ele agradecia a ela por isso. A mulher não havia precisado de grandes conversas para entender a causa da insônia de Davi e havia acabado de lhe fornecer um modo de resolver isso: uma boa conversa com sua mãe, coisa que, desde seus tempos de criança, sempre o deixava mais alegre e calmo. Nem sempre funcionava, claro; às vezes os dois brigavam, às vezes não havia nada a ser dito — afinal, os dois conversavam _todo santo dia_ por telefone —, mas, ainda assim, a simples presença de Mônica conseguia lhe trazer um bocado de paz.

_O que seria de mim sem a Martilita?_

Lenta, mas decididamente, ele fez seus passos em direção ao quarto da mãe.

 

>><<

 

Assim que entrou no quarto da mãe, como em todas as outras vezes que Davi fazia isso, a primeira coisa que o garoto registrou foi o cheiro de cânfora que impregnava todo o cômodo, que o fez sorrir levemente — a mãe adorava cânfora e era seu pedido pessoal que as enfermeiras perfumassem o quarto dessa maneira. Pessoalmente, Davi detestava cânfora — achava o aroma por demais enjoativo —, mas, toda vez que entrava, não podia negar que o cheiro era o único traço pessoal de Mônica por ali, a única coisa que tornava o cômodo um pouco mais familiar para qualquer um que entrasse; graças a ele, as paredes monocromáticas e a cama solitária no centro dos azulejos brancos ganhavam um pouco mais de brilho, desbotando a dolorosa semelhança que tinham com um quarto de hospital.

A segunda coisa que ele registrou foi a mãe.

Ela estava num de seus dias medianos, porque a vida de Mônica a partir do momento que descobrira o tumor tinha se tornado algo como uma espécie de montanha russa insana; havia dias péssimos que eram precedidos por dias bons, dias ótimos que eram sucedidos por descidas vertiginosas ao inferno e os dias medianos, que, em perspectiva, eram os dias que Davi mais gostava. No fim, eram os momentos onde Mônica ficava mais estável, ligeiramente dolorida, mas firme o suficiente para conversar e rir, duas coisas que ele pretendia naquele momento e que soube que ia conseguir assim que a mãe viu que ele estava lá e sorriu, fazendo-o sorrir de volta quase involuntariamente; porque a alegria aberta de Mônica tinha aquele efeito bom nas pessoas, aquela coisa feliz e agregadora que, por muito tempo, tinha sido o mais resistente (e no ponto de vista de Davi, o único) elo a unir os três integrantes da família.

— Davi! — Mônica disse, satisfeita, largando o livro na cama e indicando que ele se sentasse ao seu lado com alguns tapinhas fracos no lençol. — Caiu da cama, meu filho? Não são nem nove da manhã! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Davi quis dizer que o que havia acontecido era um Matheus, por quem ele não sabia se estava ou não apaixonado, quis explicar sobre sua ansiedade e quis pedir desculpas, pois a mãe tinha pedido a ele que não se apaixonasse por Matheus, mesmo que de brincadeira, e ele via aquilo acontecendo... Mas aquelas coisas não eram relevantes. Ele não tinha ido ali para discutir nenhum problema pessoal seu de maneira profunda; não sobrecarregar a mãe com essas coisas era parte do manual.

— Alguém especial está fazendo aniversário hoje e eu acabei ficando acordado até tarde demais para dar os parabéns... — ele resumiu a história, deitando-se folgadamente ao lado da mãe, ignorando o encarar irritado que ela lhe lançou, os olhos dizendo algo como _eu indiquei para você se sentar, preguiçoso, não deitar!_ — Acabei tendo uma crise de insônia.

Mônica se endireitou na cama, encarando-o confusamente enquanto suas mãos se dirigiam de maneira distraída para o seu cabelo, acariciando-o com dedos suaves.

— Você? — A voz tinha um toque de estranheza. — Com insônia? Você nunca me deu problema para dormir, Davi, vai começar a dar agora? Vou ter que xingar você, botar você para dormir, fazer carinho na sua cabeça, te dar umas porradas se precisar?

— Sem exagero, mãe! — rebateu Davi, tentando fingir alguma mágoa, mas não tendo muito sucesso; apenas aquele breve minuto de conversa com sua mãe já parecia ter tirado uma tonelada de pensamentos de sua mente, fazendo-o se sentir muito leve. — Foi só hoje... Não sei o que me deu. É o aniversário de dezessete anos dele, no fim, eu só estava planejando modos de deixar a coisa o mais legal possível... Ele é meu amigo, afinal.

— _Amigo,_ né? — Ela o encarou com olhos espertos. — Sei. Você com seus _amigos..._ — Mônica se interrompeu quando ele a beliscou de leve no joelho, indicando seu constrangimento. Não eram muitas as pessoas que conseguiam deixar Davi envergonhado, mas a mãe nunca tinha perdido aquele poder e fazia questão de usá-lo sempre que se falavam; as conversas por telefone que os dois trocavam nos dias letivos de Davi sempre terminavam com o garoto constrangido, sentindo seu rosto esquentar de forma considerável. _Minha linda e inconveniente mamãe._ — Tudo bem, me desculpe! Não é como se eu pudesse evitar, você sabe. Mas já que você tocou nesse tema de aniversários...

Ela deixou a frase morrer no ar, intensificando os carinhos na cabeça de Davi, que estava prestes a ronronar como um gatinho; geralmente, aquele tipo de afago não lhe causava nenhuma reação muito intensa, mas, vindo da mãe, era sempre algo reconfortante e gostoso. Durante alguns minutos, ficaram naquilo, ela acariciando-o levemente na cabeça em silêncio enquanto ele apreciava o gesto, as pálpebras pesando gradualmente, até que finalmente Davi se lembrou de que havia uma conversa acontecendo ali e abriu os olhos bruscamente, olhando para cima e encontrando o contemplar apreensivo de sua mãe em cima dele. O rosto dela estava contorcido em uma careta de preocupação, como se a mulher quisesse falar algo, mas estivesse temendo alguma reação não muito positiva, e isso deixou Davi imediatamente mais alerta. _Algo aconteceu...?_

— Sim...? — incentivou-a a continuar, sentando-se e virando-se de frente para ela, perscrutando seus olhos; a mãe desviou o rosto. — O que foi, mãe? Tem algum problema?

Mônica não respondeu de pronto e Davi imediatamente franziu as sobrancelhas, reconhecendo a existência de um problema. A mãe não era uma pessoa particularmente difícil de ler quanto estava triste ou preocupada, seus sentimentos podendo ser decifrados de forma bastante transparente e, no momento em que ela piscou longamente, como que reunindo coragem, o garoto sentiu uma ponta de apreensão. _Algo aconteceu_ — uma certeza dessa vez.

— Nenhum. É que eu sei que você não vai gostar do assunto. — Ela respirou fundo e finalmente o encarou, firme e decididamente. — Já que o tema da conversa é aniversário, vamos falar sobre o aniversário de seu pai. Está chegando. Já é em outubro.

O cenário da conversa mudou no exato momento em que ela pronunciou as palavras; Davi, que antes estava inclinado em sua direção, encarando-a preocupadamente — afinal, o que era sério o suficiente para causar aquela apreensão? Ele era super protetor a respeito da mãe, a poupava de todos os problemas que podia — recuou bruscamente na cama, os olhos afrontando Mônica como se ele tivesse acabado de descobrir uma traição mortal, o que não deixava de ser. Citar o pai num momento daqueles era uma _crueldade,_ porque Davi estava ali para ter um momento bom com a mãe e não para discutir com ela; e isso sempre acontecia quando Túlio se tornava o foco da conversa.

 _O aniversário do meu pai._ Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo. _Claro. Outubro. Como pude me esquecer? Todo ano ela tenta fazer alguma coisa para nos unir, todo ano dá errado. Não seria diferente._

— Não quero ter essa conversa. — Davi recuou o corpo até se ver sentado na outra extremidade da cama, sem poder retroceder mais; abraçou os joelhos. — Você sabe o que acontece quando ele é o tema. Nunca dá certo. Eu não mudei de ideia, mãe.

Mônica suspirou, de repente se parecendo muito mais com a doente que ela de fato era, as olheiras de noites mal dormidas se sobressaindo em seu rosto cansado.

— Meu filho, já faz muitos anos. Quatro, na verdade. Eu até fui capaz de compreender sua mágoa quando você era mais novo, mais adolescente, afinal, nem eu nem seu pai fomos muito gentis com você e com a sua condição; nunca foi sua escolha, mas nós tratamos como um ato de rebeldia e eu _sei_ que isso não foi bom. Mas mudamos, meu filho. O tempo passou.

 _De novo não._ Ele lançou um olhar arisco e magoado para a mãe. _Você sempre o defende, mãe. Pare de defendê-lo. Pare com isso. Ele está errado. Ele esteve errado lá e está agora._

— Você mudou — sibilou, fazendo um esforço descomunal para na gritar, atirando as palavras como navalhas. De repente, não sentia mais conforto nenhum; de repente, tinha quinze anos novamente, aquela mesma mágoa reprimida lhe tomando completamente o juízo. _Pare de defendê-lo, simplesmente pare._ — Ele não. Ele continua a mesma coisa. Me trata da mesma maneira. Você me pediu desculpas. Ele não. Ele não mudou _absolutamente_ NADA.

— Mudou sim, mas não você não dá a ele a c _hance!_ — Mônica retrucou, gesticulando nervosamente com as mãos.— Continua agindo como um adolescente mimado, mas a verdade é que você já tem dezessete anos, Davi, quase dezoito. Seu pai tem muitas coisas a te ensinar sobre a vida, sim, e ele aprendeu muitas coisas com você também; é hora de você superar isso. Não criei um adolescente mimado e não quero um adulto mimado.

_Pare de defendê-lo!_

— Mimado? MIMADO? _MIMADO?_ — Ele se levantou da cama, inquieto demais para ficar sentado, os olhos da mãe o seguindo com perturbadora frieza; o que a mãe tinha de boa, tinha de ruim para o momento de uma discussão, ele se lembrou. Ela nunca se demovia do que queria e, tal como Davi, costumava desenterrar coisas nada agradáveis, com o diferencial de que nunca, _nunca,_ alteava o tom de voz; uma péssima pessoa para se discutir, ele sabia, mas também estava plenamente consciente de que não conseguiria voltar atrás. — Quem teve que conviver com aquilo fui eu, tá bom? _Fui eu_! Eu te perdoei, mas você _não_ foi muito melhor que ele, _não se intrometeu naquilo_ , deixou que ele falasse todas aquelas merdas _e o mimado sou eu_?

— É! É você! Porque eu _sei_ que errei, eu sei que fui preconceituosa e eu fiz o que eu pude para me compensar. Eu fiz meu perdão e você o deu. Seu pai tenta, por que ele também não pode ganhar?

_PARE DE DEFENDÊ-LO!_

— PORQUE ELE NÃO TENTA! — berrou, sabendo que era desnecessário, que estava sendo ridículo e, principalmente, que se arrependeria, mas não conseguia parar. — ELE NUNCA TENTOU, OK? SÃO QUATRO ANOS E ELE NEM SEQUER PEDIU DESCULPAS! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO ESPEREI POR ISSO? EU ESPEREI. ESPEREI E MUITO! PORQUE MESMO QUE NÓS _NUNCA_ TENHAMOS DADO CERTO, ELE É MEU PAI, CARAMBA!

— E não deixou de ser. — A voz da mãe era gélida. — Você não vai ganhar nada renegando seu pai para sempre, Davi. Ele não é o melhor pai e você nunca foi o filho que ele queria que você fosse, mas no fim, nós ainda somos uma família.

— Uma família — riu ele para a mãe, a zombaria tão ácida em sua voz que ele soube que a tinha magoado no exato momento em que pronunciou as palavras; o modo como seus olhos piscaram, longamente, a respiração longa que ela soltou e o jeito nervoso como seus dedos apertaram o lençol a denunciaram imediatamente. Em uma situação normal, saber que tinha chateado a mãe o faria parar, mas naquele minuto, aquela constatação perdeu seu impacto; ele _queria_ feri-la, queria saber que a tinha machucado. No fim, nem estava mais pensando no que dizia. — Uma família que nunca fica no mesmo cômodo, que nunca se reúne, que nunca conversa entre si, que _não se importa._ Você pode pensar o que quiser, mãe, mas _nós_ não somos uma família; nós existimos para você, mas morremos um para o outro.

— Não fale isso como se eu não tivesse _tentado,_ Davi Anchieta Montecruz, porque se alguém tentou salvar esse maldito navio, fui eu! — Com dificuldade, ela se levantou da cama também. Estava visivelmente nervosa, seu sustentar nas pernas não muito firme, mas, mesmo vários centímetros mais baixa que Davi, doente e histérica, o modo ela o encarou conseguiu deixá-lo consideravelmente acuado; eram olhos de navalha. — Todo ano eu nos junto para as ocasiões que eu posso juntar, mesmo não estando com saúde para isso, mas você foge, como o covarde que é! No fim, você não quer perdoá-lo, não é mesmo? Não quer isso. Quer dizer que odeia seu pai! Eu sei, Davi, eu juro que eu sei, que o que ele disse não é algo que se possa esquecer, mas você precisa aprender que o que foi feito, foi feito, e se a pessoa se arrepende, passou!

— ELE NÃO SE ARREPENDE!

— Ele se arrepende sim! Ele se arrepende do jeito dele! Ele tenta se aproximar. Ele está em todos os eventos que eu promovo, em todas as ocasiões em que tento nos juntar, em tudo o que tento fazer para colocar vocês no mesmo ambiente. Ele está lá! Você é que foge!

_Simplesmente... Pare de defendê-lo..._

— ENTÃO SE VOCÊ JÁ VIU QUE EU NÃO QUERO PERDOÁ-LO, POR QUE CONTINUA TENTANDO?

— PORQUE CASO NÃO TENHA PERCEBIDO, EU NÃO TENHO MUITO TEMPO, SEU MENINO ESTÚPIDO! — ela finalmente gritou, a voz não brava, não furiosa, mas levemente agoniada, como se estivesse desesperada para fazê-lo entender. — ESTOU MORRENDO! O QUE EU QUERO É VER MINHA FAMÍLIA UNIDA DE NOVO, DAVI! SÓ ISSO! É PEDIR DEMAIS? É PEDIR DEMAIS EU VER AS PESSOAS QUE ME IMPORTAM JUNTAS DE NOVO? MENINO, SÓ PODE HAVER UM EGOÍSTA AQUI E, NA ATUAL SITUAÇÃO, VOCÊ NÃO TEM MUITOS ARGUMENTOS PARA CUMPRIR O PAPEL, NÃO ACHA? — Mônica o encarou, os olhos apáticos, e apontou para a porta com uma lentidão decidida. — Por que eu continuo tentando? Porque eu _quero. Eu quero ver vocês dois conversando de novo._ Se você não me dá o direito disso, então, por favor, saia daqui.

Davi não disse nada, muito menos se moveu; era a primeira vez que aquele fato lhe afetava com tanta força e ele não esperava que fosse justamente a mãe a jogá-lo na sua cara. Era claro que Mônica não tinha muito tempo; a medicina estava fazendo o que podia para prolongar sua vida, medicamentos caros esticando-a até onde ela podia ser levada, mas não havia como evitar o fim para sempre. Em alguma hora ele acabaria chegando e Davi evitava pensar nisso ao máximo, evitava manchar seus momentos com a mãe com o pensamento de que poderiam ser os últimos, pintá-los com aquela maldita atmosfera de despedida que ele tanto odiava — mas não havia como negar isso depois de a mãe gritar as palavras daquele jeito.

O silêncio se esticou por vários minutos, estático, tenso, pesado, até que Mônica finalmente respirou fundo e se deixou cair na cama, os efeitos da descarga de adrenalina vinda da discussão já aparecendo em seu rosto, no cansaço mais profuso em seus olhos, em sua respiração ofegante, no modo como ela recostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama e soltou o ar, como se houvesse eras que não respirava. E ao mesmo tempo em que Davi se sentiu muito velho, odiando a si mesmo por fazer aquilo com a mãe, sentiu-se também como uma criança pequena, assustada pela situação, uma ânsia de choro lhe subindo pela garganta apertada. _Não foi por querer, desculpa, me desculpa, por favor._

— Me desculpa — pediu, aproximando-se lentamente da mãe. — Me desculpa, me desculpa, me desculpa, me desculpa mil vezes, mãe. Eu... nunca tinha notado... que você via a coisa por esse ponto de vista. Me desculpa. Por favor? Eu não vim aqui para isso, eu não quis machucar você, me desculpa mesmo.

Por um minuto dolorosamente longo, Mônica não disse nada, deliberadamente evitando encará-lo nos olhos, até que, com um suspiro cansado, a mulher o segurou pelos ombros, fitando-o com veemência.

— Você é parecido demais comigo, Davi. Parecido _demais._ E eu não vou dizer que já achei muito nobre ter todo esse orgulho que você tem. — Ela balançou-o pelos ombros para trás e para frente, fracamente, como que para acordá-lo. — Mas... O mundo não é só você. Seu pai está fazendo cinquenta anos, é uma data especial para mim e para ele e o mínimo que esperamos de você é a sua presença na festa. Você pode fazer isso?

O aperto dela afrouxou e Davi pendeu a cabeça para frente, apoiando-a no ombro da mãe enquanto estreitava seus braços em torno da mulher em um abraço frouxo. Ela cheirava a cânfora e, naquele momento, os braços dela retribuindo o abraço dele com firmeza, aquele pareceu ser o melhor aroma do mundo.

— Eu posso tentar. Eu posso prometer que vou me comportar. Eu posso — ele murmurou, contra a curva do pescoço dela, sentindo-se inesperadamente protegido —, tentar perdoar. Tentar. Está tudo bem?

— Se você fizer isso com afinco, meu bem...— Mônica beijou o topo de sua cabeça. — Eu não tenho mais nada para pedir.

 

>><<

 

O lugar onde eles tinham marcado de se encontrar para iniciar o passeio era próximo de sua casa, separado dele por no máximo trinta minutos de caminhada, e Davi sabia que não deveria se preocupar com eventuais atrasos de sua pessoa; Guilherme não era um grande exemplo de pessoa pontual, assim como não o era Tábata. Contudo, completamente ignorante desses pensamentos racionais, ele fechou a porta de sua casa ao meio-dia e, ao invés de fazer seus passos em direção ao ponto de encontro como uma pessoa com _uma hora_ de prazo faria — com calma, sem pressa de chegar, sabendo que ainda há muito tempo para gastar —, ele caminhou de modo quase desesperado, irritando-se com as calçadas cheias de pedestres de BH, mesmo sabendo que o movimento era típico dos sábados, distribuindo xingamentos aos coitados que nele esbarravam e chegando ao local do encontro com quarenta minutos de antecedência.

E como era natural de se esperar, não havia ninguém lá.

 _Acho que me adiantei um pouquinho._ Ofegante pela caminhada intensa, Davi checou seu relógio de pulso, arregalando levemente os olhos ao ver as horas. _Um pouquinho é um pouco de bondade minha..._ Ele se sentiu idiota. Tinha estado tão inquieto, ansioso para que a tarde _acontecesse_ depressa, para que acabasse aquela maldita apreensão, que nem notara as horas direito; agora teria que ficar ali e esperar. Não valia a pena voltar para casa e depois ir para a praça novamente, então, rapidamente, ele girou os olhos, procurando um bom lugar para se instalar; e um banquinho debaixo de uma grande árvore pareceu ser a opção perfeita. Sem pressa dessa vez, ele arrastou os pés para seu destino, apertando o presente de Matheus com força cautelosamente desnecessária, a outra segurando seu celular com força. _Isso está ficando fora de controle. Não há motivo para tanto nervosismo. É quase como se eu estivesse com um mau pressentimento._

Instalando-se no banco preguiçosamente, Davi remexeu em seus bolsos, procurando algum dinheiro para comprar qualquer porcaria comestível, e deu de cara com algo quase tão bom quanto: seus fones de ouvido. _Agora eu tenho algo para fazer!_ Um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios enquanto ele desenroscava os fios, um exercício que lhe custou quase dez minutos, e os encaixou nas orelhas, escolhendo qualquer música da playlist aleatória de eletrônica para começar a sessão musical — e quando os primeiros acordes de Anaconda começaram a tocar, ele se sentiu quase feliz. _Tenho que ser positivo,_ concluiu, cantarolando o refrão baixinho, o que parecia completamente fora de contexto, mas quem se importava? _Estou menosprezando meu próprio esforço e o de Tábata com todo esse pensamento negativo. A gente planejou essa tarde nos mínimos detalhes; não tem como dar errado, afinal._

A música o colocou em uma espécie de transe e Davi observou as crianças brincarem com olhos interessados. Havia uma garota que estava construindo um castelo de lama — _gênia pródiga da arquitetura,_ pensou Davi, divertidamente — e, ao seu lado, um garoto que claramente queria destruir todo o seu serviço, a expressão em seu rosto lembrando a Davi de si mesmo em seus tempos mais juvenis. Mais distante, havia outras crianças com traços mais genéricos, que o garoto registrou apenas de leve, até seus olhos pararem num casal de irmãos — era claro que eles eram irmãos, pois a semelhança chegava ao ponto do gritante —, que inevitavelmente o fizeram imaginar Matheus e Karina.

 _Como será que eles são quando juntos?_ Davi imaginou como seria ter um irmão, como seria brigar com ele, ter que dividir coisas, ter uma companhia para os momentos de solidão; ele sempre fora o único filho e, inevitavelmente, tinha sido mimado por isso. A ideia de Matheus com uma irmã o divertia, porque Matheus tinha uma personalidade _naturalmente_ mimada, mas uma irmã deveria tê-lo corrigido... Como seria Karina? Ela seria bonita como seu irmão, teria mesma personalidade insuportável? _Provavelmente não. Não tem como alguém ser igual ao Matheus, uma pessoa idêntica a ele desequilibraria a balança da arrogância do mundo e haveria uma espécie de..._

Ele não terminou o raciocínio. Houve um cutucão em suas costelas, bem no ponto onde ele sentia cócegas, e Davi praticamente caiu para trás no banco, fazendo todo um malabarismo para se equilibrar e voltar a postura ao normal; quando o fez, o casal de irmãos tinha ido embora, para junto de seus pais, e havia alguém sentado ao seu lado.

 _Não alguém,_ Davi pensou, subitamente desanimado de novo. _O alguém._

— Você chegou cedo — disse Matheus, a guisa de comprimento, tirando um fone das orelhas dele para compartilhar da música que Davi estava escutando e, com uma careta, o devolvendo em um tempo quase recorde. — _O que_ seria _isto?_

— Isto seria rap. Iggy Azalea, Ariana Grande... Nunca ouviu falar? — Davi pausou a música e retirou os fones, embolando-os de qualquer jeito para guardá-los novamente em seus bolsos; com Matheus ali, aquele tipo de distração não seria necessária. — Elas estão nas paradas! Você está afastado do mundo?

Matheus balançou a cabeça negativamente, uma leve careta no rosto, embora Davi pudesse jurar que havia um fantasma de sorriso em seus lábios.

— Eu escuto música de gente que tem _cultura,_ esqueceu? — gabou-se, gesticulando convencidamente com as mãos. — _Música boa._ Não _pop._ Ainda mais pop _genérico._ Eca.

Davi fez um gesto amplo e floreado para as crianças que brincavam no parque.

— E aqui, crianças, vemos um exemplo de pessoa que _não_ devemos imitar... — começou, em tom de troça, mas se interrompeu quando Matheus socou seu braço, dessa fez fazendo um claro esforço para não rir. — Ai! Isso dói, sabia? Você é magrinho, mas tem força, então pare de socar os outros desse jeito. E tem pops legais também, seu _popfóbico._

— Ah... — Matheus franziu levemente as sobrancelhas em descrença. — Não tem não.

— Tem sim e eu vou te provar, coloca a droga do fone aí. — Davi desbloqueou o celular e passou a procurar na extensa playlist por alguma música que se encaixasse no que estava querendo; ele só teria uma chance de acertar. Caso a música que fizesse Matheus escutar não agradasse ao garoto, aquilo só viraria mais um motivo de troça e não era como se o segundanista precisasse de mais algum... _Achei!_ Ele parou de descer a lista de músicas. _Deve servir._ — Você já está com os fones de ouvido ou eu vou ter que enfiá-los a força nas suas orelhas? Escolha sua, hein?

— Você é desnecessário — retrucou o segundanista, mal humorado, encaixando distraidamente os auriculares. — Vamos lá, me mostre o _pop do ano._ Estou esperando.

Davi sorriu para ele, com um toque de maldade, e colocou a música para colocar; na altura em que estava, ele pôde ouví-la explodindo para fora dos fones, a melodia suave e triste o alcançando com a mesma emoção com que o atingia todas as vezes, porque o significado da letra sempre o entristecia. Ele não tinha nenhum amor para esquecer, ninguém por quem ele tinha precisado ir ao fundo do poço para superar, mas conhecia tais histórias — elas estavam em todo lugar e aconteciam com todos os tipos de pessoas.

Matheus, durante os minutos que duraram a canção, nada fez além de permanecer parado, olhando para o nada, claramente concentrado na letra — Davi sabia que ele também podia compreendê-la —, até que, a certa altura, ele fechou os olhos; e foi aí que Davi soube que, mesmo não havendo nenhuma competição explícita ali, ele tinha vencido. O segundanista tinha gostado da música e Davi controlou seus instintos sacanas para não implicá-lo por isso, a duras penas se impedindo de fazer a dancinha da vitória mais infantil que sua memória fez o favor de desenterrar para ele.

— Isso é... — Matheus finalmente disse, retirando os fones lentamente. — Bom. Eu admito. Quem é? Quem canta?

— Que gracinha! — O terceiranista fez falsete, apertando as bochechas dele com força desnecessária; o garoto fez uma expressão feia para ele. — Eu desvirginei você em relação ao pop, me sinto feliz! Procure por essa artista onde você puder encontrá-la: Tove Lo. Stay High. Faça o favor de não escutar as remixes, você pode querer chorar por dentro.

— Mais do que eu quis chorar enquanto escutava isso? Impossível. — O segundanista fez uma careta engraçada ante a expressão de descrença que lhe Davi mandou. — Está bem. Sem mais implicâncias. Mas já que eu escutei uma música que você gosta e fui praticamente coagido a gostar dela também, quero que você escute uma que eu gosto e retribua o favor. — Ele pegou o próprio celular e encaixou nele os fones, praticamente enfiando-os à força na orelha de Davi e ignorando solenemente o resmungo insatisfeito do amigo. Por um curto minuto, nenhum dos dois disse nada, Davi sentindo-se idiota com dois fones silenciosos em suas orelhas enquanto Matheus encarava o próprio celular concentradamente, até que, de súbito, a expressão do segundanista se desanuviou em algo próximo de um sorriso. — Aqui está. Espero que goste.

Davi fechou os olhos, esperando por Bach ou Katherine Jenkins, mas o que chegou a seus ouvidos não foi nada clássico, o que o deixou mais surpreso do que o próprio caráter da música; aquilo era uma eletrônica chiclete, provavelmente cantada em francês — ele fez esforço para tentar distinguir a língua da letra, mas não ser um poliglota não colaborava muito naqueles momentos —, cujo refrão grudento, uma repetição de uma palavra que ele nem sequer sabia o significado, já estava em sua cabeça antes mesmo da canção acabar. Ele _jamais_ imaginaria que Matheus escutava aquele tipo de música e saber disso o fez sentir como se estivesse conhecendo outra face do garoto, uma que se sentiu surpreso por descobrir que existia.

— Você não esperava que eu fosse te mostrar algo nesse estilo, não é? — troçou Matheus, lendo a surpresa no rosto dele sem que Davi precisasse de fato verbalizá-la. A música estava tocando suas últimas batidas e Davi esperou até que os fones ficassem silenciosos novamente para retirá-los, lentamente, sabendo que o segundanista o tinha pegado na questão, mas não se importando muito com isso. _Quem imaginaria que ele gostava de eletrônica, meu Deus?_ — Ninguém imagina. Dizem que eu tenho uma cara muito clássica. Do tipo que vai à ópera e gosta.

 _Hm..._ Davi se sentiu quase mal. _É isso mesmo._

— Ah... Você quer que eu faça algum comentário?

— Não.

— Bom. — O silêncio se estendeu novamente e, em sua distração, o terceiranista se pegou cantarolando a o refrão da música sem nem perceber. Parou. — Qual é o nome da música e o que significa? É francês?

Matheus deu de ombros de maneira aparentemente desinteressada, embora Davi tenha conseguido pescar ligeiros traços de satisfação em sua postura corporal; aparentemente, ele não tinha mentido quando dissera que esperava que Davi gostasse da música.

— Seu interesse me lisonjeia. Papaoutai, Stromae. Sim, é francês e não, eu não vou falar o que significa, porque eu não sou Google Tradutor e eu estou com preguiça. — Ele sorriu brevemente para a careta de Davi. — Chegue em casa e procure.

— Isso não foi muito educado. — Davi se virou para frente e cruzou os braços, disposto a não falar mais nada. As crianças ainda brincavam no parque, distraídas em sua inocência, que Davi considerava particularmente bonitinha, e o garoto se distraiu observando-as brincar, lembrando-se dos tempos em que ele mesmo fazia todas aquelas bobageiras. _Costumava ser divertido_. Com o arrastar dos minutos, mais casais de pais foram chegando, arrastando seus filhos pelas mãos e, ao ver novamente o casal de irmãos que o tinha feito imaginar Karina e Matheus, o terceiranista naturalmente se esqueceu de seu voto de silêncio; rapidamente, antes que as crianças novamente se perdessem de vista, ele cutucou Matheus com força nas costelas, apontando os garotos com o queixo assim que o segundanista lhe lançou um olhar rabugento e interrogativo. — Eles me fizeram imaginar você e a sua irmã.

O olhar de Matheus seguiu a direção que Davi apontava até parar nas crianças, que naquele momento discutiam de forma inflamada, e o segundanista sorriu largo dessa vez.

— Você tem uma boa intuição — comentou, sem desviar os olhos dos irmãos. — Eu e ela éramos daquele jeito. Brigávamos o tempo inteiro, por qualquer coisa; às vezes brigávamos só pela graça de brigar. Aí crescemos e ficamos civilizados... Em parte. — O sorriso se tornou maldoso. — Ela continua o mesmo retardo de sempre, a idiota.

Davi riu.

— E como ela é, sua irmã? Não consigo não imaginá-la como uma versão miniatura sua.

— Isso só prova que você não vai nem um pouco com a minha cara. Dizer que eu pareço com aquela praga é uma ofensa séria. — Matheus estremeceu de maneira exagerada. — Ela é mais baixa que eu e mais transparente também. Só que o cabelo dela é mais claro e ela é mais feia. Eu sou o filho mais bonito, todo mundo fala isso quando ela não está perto. — Havia uma entonação de implicância infantil nas palavras que, unida ao gestual convencido dele, tornou a cena bastante engraçada; Davi gargalhou para valer dessa vez. — Você ri porque não é você, né? Filhos únicos e mimados, eu mereço vocês.

— Eu não sou mimado.

— Questão de ponto de vista.

— Não sou eu que ganha tabuleiros de xadrez riquíssimos em todos os aniversários. — Davi o encarou de esguelha, que desviou os olhos de forma quase tímida, um assentimento mudo. — Falando nisso, como foi o tabuleiro desse ano? Como está sendo seu aniversário até agora?

— Ele começou bem, eu recebi uma mensagem legal de um cara aí que não tinha mais o que fazer além de ficar lembrando todas as vergonhas dos últimos meses... — O terceiranista tossiu afetadamente e Matheus se interrompeu, erguendo as mãos como quem se rende. — Ok. Recebi uma mensagem sua, dormi, não, não respondi, não me olhe com essa cara feia. Eu estava com sono! Aí eu acordei hoje, ganhei um tabuleiro de madeira importada do meu pai, além de um sermão do tipo “você vai ganhar aquele campeonato”. — Matheus torceu o nariz levemente. — Meus tios me ligaram, dizendo que eu já tenho dezessete e preciso tomar juízo. Minha avó me deu um blazer novo. Já minha mãe me deu um celular novo, porque ela é sensível às necessidades adolescentes e me conhece bem. — Ele ergueu seu celular novo vitoriosamente. — Enfim, tudo nos trinques. Estou contando com vocês três para variarem a lista de presentes, porque, sinceramente...

 _Vish..._ Davi pensou no presente que tinha ali, seguro em sua outra mão, e sentiu um arrepio de nervosismo. Ele não tinha conseguido inovar, não tinha conseguido pensar em nada criativo para dar e, repente, pensou se não deveria ter arriscado mais. Com aquela fala, era _bem_ provável que seu presente não agradasse... _Não precisa contar comigo para isso._

— Só isso? — Era muito mais do que Davi geralmente ganhava em seus aniversários, mas Matheus não precisava saber. — Você, o filho mais bonito, o mais inteligente, e ganhou _só isso?_

— Ganhei um autorretrato da Karina também, mas ela fez aquilo de sacanagem. — O garoto balançou a cabeça para espantar a lembrança, encarando-o com uma expressão falsamente animada no rosto. — Vamos esquecer a minha irmã, vamos falar de coisas agradáveis, tipo, o que é que você compro...

— MATHEUS! — Tábata chegou gritando, assustando aos dois, e pendurou-se no pescoço do primo, abraçando-o com força e enchendo sua bochecha de beijos. Guilherme vinha logo atrás, observando a cena com uma expressão sobriamente envergonhada e, ao ver que Davi o encarava, cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça apologético, como que se desculpando pelos atos efusivos de sua namorada. — Está pronto para a melhor tarde da sua vida? Nós trouxemos presentes! Levante-se, eu preciso abraçar você direito!

Parecendo ligeiramente tonto, Matheus se levantou, tendo apenas um segundo para se estabilizar nas duas pernas antes que Tábata pulasse nele e o abraçasse novamente; seu impulso quase jogou os dois no chão, mas Matheus, em uma manobra incompreensível, conseguiu se equilibrar, sorrindo sem jeito com as palavras de congratulação que ela lhe dirigia.

— Obrigado, Tábata, obrigado, eu sei que você me ama. Sim, eu sei que eu mereço muitos anos de vida, agora me solta, você é pesada — ele acabou dizendo, seu constrangimento claramente visível no rubor leve de suas bochechas, e a prima o soltou, estapeando seu braço de leve com uma irritação caricata que não convenceu a ninguém. — Ei! Você que quase me mata sufocado e sou eu quem apanha? Não acho justo.

— O mundo não é justo. — Ela tirou um minuto para se recompor, arrumando o cabelo displicentemente e saudando Davi de leve com a cabeça, antes de se voltar para o namorado, batendo palmas como quem agita galinhas. — Mas vamos, vamos, vamos, sem tempo a perder. Eu e o Guilherme trouxemos _presentes_ e os meus instintos de Mãe Diná dizem que você vai adorá-los! Vem cá, Guilherme, me entregue o seu pacote, eu vou entregar o meu. Davi, você trouxe, não é?

Ele bateu continência.

— Sim, senhora!

— Então vamos!

— Seus loucos — observou Matheus, tentando manter uma expressão cautelosa, não muito bem sucedida; havia claro divertimento em seus olhos. — Vão fazer o quê? Me sequestrar e me forçar a me divertir?

— Não! — Tábata hesitou. — Embora não seja má ideia... Enfim. Venha cá. Vamos te dar os abraços e os presentes.

Ela o abraçou novamente, de forma mais comedida desta vez, e entregou-lhe um embrulho pequeno, que, ao ser aberto, revelou uma camiseta com os dizeres _KEEP CALM E NÃO É DA SUA CONTA._ Tinha tanto a ver com Matheus que Guilherme e Davi tiraram os minutos seguintes para rirem, ignorando completamente os agradecimentos sinceros de Matheus — _Nossa, isso daqui é a minha cara. Caramba, Tábata, obrigado mesmo_ — e o olhar irritado de Tábata, que não parecia estar achando aquilo muito engraçado.

Matheus guardou a camiseta, parecendo de fato feliz com o presente, e Guilherme se adiantou para entregar o seu. Foi uma cena _muito hilária,_ os dois claramente desconfortáveis com a situação, evitando se encararem enquanto davam tapinhas amigáveis nas costas um do outro, e Davi acabou tendo outra crise de risos, inevitavelmente acompanhado por Tábata — o que não foi bom, porque o riso histérico da outra era mais engraçado do que a própria cena, e os dois gastaram minutos apenas na brincadeira idiota de rirem um da gargalhada do outro.

— Todos consumimos drogas hoje, é isso? —Matheus ajustou o relógio que ganhara de Guilherme no pulso, a expressão cheia de uma estranheza satisfeita. — Não precisa disso tudo, gente.

— Você ainda é um pirralho, não tem o direito de falar o que é preciso e o que não é — rebateu a prima, afiada, antes de se virar interrogativamente para Davi. — E você? Não vai entregar seu presente?

Davi não respondeu; ao invés disso, virou-se para Matheus e começou a caminhar em sua direção, sentindo uma antecipação que não deveria estar lá, os formigamentos na ponta de seus dedos fazendo-o se perguntar o que exatamente estava acontecendo. Era apenas um abraço, afinal, mas os olhos de Matheus, cravados nos seus, deixavam transparecer uma apreensão tão intensa como a que ele próprio sentia — na verdade, o segundanista parecia quase em pânico, parado em seu lugar, ansioso, mas _pelo quê?_ —, e caramba, os dois não estavam tão distantes assim, estavam? Por que ele não chegava depressa? Ele não queria chegar, não queria relembrar aquela proximidade, porque lampejos do beijo estavam ressurgindo em sua mente e aquela mesma emoção parecia estar querendo afogá-lo novamente...

Eles se abraçaram. E sua mente, que em um momento estava quase histérica, processando milhares de pensamentos ao mesmo tempo, de repente ficou confortavelmente vazia, focada em apenas absorver os detalhes da proximidade; o perfume que Matheus tinha passado — alguma coisa amadeirada, leve e gostosa de sentir —, as pintinhas que ele tinha na junção do ombro com o pescoço, a respiração levemente superficial dele, o modo como as mãos dele tinham se apertado em suas costas. Não era suposto ser daquele jeito, era? Davi precisou de três respiradas até se lembrar de que precisava falar algo — _estou aqui para parabenizá-lo, Deus!_ — e de mais três para encontrar as palavras, pronunciadas baixinho para que apenas Matheus ouvisse:

— Feliz aniversário. Que você viva muito, seja muito feliz, que tudo dê certo para você, você merece. — Ele virou o rosto, de modo que cada pronunciar soasse como um sopro suave na orelha de Matheus. — Seu presente, eu entrego depois. Digamos que eu não fui muito criativo, não quero a Tábata me enchendo a paciência.

Matheus estremeceu por um segundo, mas anuiu, e eles se afastaram lentamente. Havia um certo brilho nos olhos do segundanista, algo que Davi tentou captar, mas que sumiu no exato momento em que Matheus olhou para trás dele e se lembrou que havia plateia ali; coisa da qual Davi _também_ tinha esquecido.

_Guilherme..._

— Vamos, gente? — chamou Tábata, sorrindo, parecendo não ter notado nada; e Davi ficou feliz por isso, porque ele não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber que tinha se entregado completamente ali. — Temos um shopping para ir, alguns boliches para falir e uma tarde inteira para gastar! Vamos!

Matheus fez um gesto animado.

— Vamos!

E os dois se adiantaram na frente, o segundanista lançando uma última olhadela para Davi antes de mergulhar numa conversa com Tábata, a garota completamente alheia a tudo e Guilherme ao seu lado, os olhos recheados de acusações cravados em Davi, a mensagem silenciosa completamente clara: _você mentiu para mim._ E ele realmente tinha mentido, enganando a Guilherme e a si mesmo, e sabendo que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para melhorar a situação, Davi articulou silenciosamente as palavras _me desculpe_ para o amigo, sabendo que ele as entenderia.

Guilherme deu de ombros e entrou na conversa da prima e de Matheus, calmo como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas Davi sabia, tinha certeza, apostava todos os seus anos de amizade nisso: aquilo não ia passar barato. Ele ia ter que se explicar. Mas como dar esclarecimentos para seu amigo superprotetor quando você não consegue se explicar nem para si mesmo?


	14. O pavimento de nossas boas intenções

A despeito do que tudo o que ele poderia ter previsto e esperado, a tarde correu bem. Eles chegaram ao shopping e foram direto para o boliche, onde jogaram de duplas — Guilherme e Davi contra Matheus e Tábata —, Tábata contando historinhas vergonhosas sobre a infância do aniversariante, que Davi ficou feliz em escutar. Ele não se sentiria bem em dormir sem saber que Matheus tinha chupado dedo até os oito anos, que ele tinha ficado de castigo aos nove anos porque estava de namorico com uma menina da casa do lado — segundo Matheus, eles nunca tinham feito mais do que sorrir para o outro através de suas janelas, mas Patrícia não entendera a coisa daquele modo inocente —, e, principalmente, sem ver a expressão envergonhada de Matheus quando Tábata começou a descrever a época de seu namoro com Rebecca, ilustrando a coisa com gestos _bem convincentes._ No fim, distraído em escutar a garota falar, Davi errou metade de suas bolas, garantiu a derrota de sua dupla e gastou minutos tentando convencer a Guilherme que a culpa _não tinha_ sido dele e sim de Tábata, que usara aqueles casos engraçados para trapacear — a garota rindo maldosamente no fundo enquanto isso.

Acabaram desistindo do boliche e passaram a andar de forma idiota pelo shopping enquanto tentavam decidir o que fazer em seguida. Tábata queria ir para um clube de paintball, mas Guilherme foi contra a ideia por afirmar que tinha uma “péssima mira”; Matheus sugeriu que eles fossem assistir a algum filme, mas a lista das películas não agradou a ninguém e a ideia foi logo descartada. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio pensativo, Guilherme disse que talvez eles pudessem ir ao karaokê, e aquela estava sendo sugestão aceita por todos, até Davi, em um acesso de brilhante idiotice, perguntar se eles não queriam fazer hora com a cara dos vendedores.

Era cruel, mas como os bons adolescentes que eram, todo mundo aceitou.

As horas seguintes os encontraram entrando de loja em loja, fazendo perguntas idiotas, experimentando roupas apenas para não comprá-las e travando amizades com os vendedores mais bem-humorados; os irritados, que foram a maioria, os colocaram para fora dos estabelecimentos assim que perceberam que os quatro estavam ali apenas para fazer bagunça e, em retrospectiva, Davi não os culpou. Eles se comportaram como pequenos diabretes durante todo o tempo, rindo a cada vez que conseguiam irritar uma alma honesta e trabalhadora, vangloriando-se por conseguir um grito ou xingamento, fazendo poses com as mais ridículas combinações de roupas que renderam fotos, no mínimo, interessantes — imagens que com certeza renderiam arrependimentos no futuro, mas que, naquele momento, só pareceram felizes, como o espírito do grupo.

Quando finalmente se cansaram da criancice, sentindo a típica fome que procede a atividades intensas, decidiram ir até a praça de alimentação; comeram crepe, sanduíche, sorvete — Matheus pediu suas três bolas de limão, menta com chocolate e manga, fruta a qual ele quase bateu em Davi quando o garoto disse que odiava; aparentemente, ele levava aquela coisa de fruta favorita para o lado bem pessoal —, iogurte congelado e balas nada saudáveis, que deixaram Davi com a sensação de ter comido xícaras inteiras de açúcar puro. Todos estavam se sentindo empanzinados e satisfeitos com a comida, mas não com as atividades do dia; quando Guilherme novamente propôs o karaokê, todos aprovaram a ideia e fizeram seu caminho até o local, razoavelmente distante do shopping.

Foi uma das coisas mais engraçadas que Davi jamais testemunharia novamente. Ele já contava que iria passar vergonha, pois suas habilidades de canto eram nada menos do que vergonhosas, mas ele não esperava que Matheus e Tábata conseguissem ser piores do que ele. Guilherme era um cantor razoavelmente bom, afinado e habilidoso, o que tirava metade da graça da coisa, mas ver Matheus cantando You’ll Be In My Heart, completamente ignorante da letra, entrando com agudos onde deveriam vir graves, a careta em seu rosto traduzindo perfeitamente seu estado de espírito, e Tábata desafinando propositalmente em Applause, foi mais do que suficiente para compensar a afinação pouco emocionante de seu amigo. Davi mesmo fez performances memoráveis em Hey Brother e Single Ladies, a última com direito até mesmo a uma dancinha “sensual” em cima da mesa, Tábata literalmente chorando de rir na parte debaixo enquanto Guilherme procurava o celular para filmar, mas não o encontrava.

O passeio teria durado mais se Tábata não tivesse recebido uma ligação de uma amiga de faculdade, avisando-lhe sobre a data de entrega de um trabalho que elas nem sequer tinham começado — dali a dois dias —, o que forçou a garota a declinar do resto das atividades, levando com ela Guilherme, seu cãozinho fiel. Satisfeita e levemente melosa, ela encheu Matheus de beijos em sua despedida, dizendo que ainda ia lhe ligar novamente no dia seguinte, que não suportava a ideia de seu Matheuzito estar crescendo e que esperava que ele usasse bastante a camiseta que ganhara, enquanto Guilherme apenas acenava de longe, parecendo ansioso para ir embora. Quando eles finalmente viraram as costas para se afastarem, o garoto parecia quase aliviado, ao mesmo tempo em que apreensivo e levemente irritado; o último olhar que ele enviou a Davi antes de virar a esquina confirmava isso, o mesmo recado novamente claro dançando em seus olhos:

_Você mentiu para mim._

Davi suspirou; por que ele tinha que escolher pessoas tão complicadas para serem seus amigos?

— Então sobramos nós dois — disse Matheus, parecendo contente, a voz ligeiramente rouca pela cantoria no karaokê. — O que vamos fazer? Ir embora? Meu aniversário já está mais do que comemorado. Na verdade, eu acabo de descobrir que eu estou cercado de doidos e isso nunca pareceu tão legal.

O terceiranista sorriu, captando o agradecimento implícito na frase e se sentindo agradavelmente alegre com ele.

— Só acabamos se você quiser que acabe. Ainda há a Savassi e toda aquela centena de barzinhos. Podemos ir para algum deles, se você quiser.

— Oras... A Savassi é meio longe daqui, né? Eu não tenho pernas para tudo isso. — Matheus olhou interrogativamente para ele. — Você por acaso tem meios de chamar um táxi?

— Sim. Eu sempre ligo para o mesmo taxista quando vou sair para as minhas festas, então ele é praticamente de casa, já. Na verdade, ele é mais meu amigo que praticamente todo o Vespasiano. — Davi deslizou o dedo rapidamente pela lista de contatos, arquejando satisfeito quando encontrou o nome que queria. — Aguente aí um segundo, já termino.

Matheus aquiesceu lentamente e se pôs a observar os carros que passavam freneticamente na rua, seus olhos com aquele típico ar distante de quem olha, mas não enxerga de fato o que está vendo. Era uma cena tão bonita que, após desligar o telefone, Davi parou para observá-lo por um segundo, ou pelo menos pelo que lhe pareceu um segundo; quando Matheus balançou a mão em frente a seu rosto para chamar sua atenção, ele teve a impressão de o tempo decorrido em seu encarar idiota havia sido bem maior do que o socialmente aceitável.

— Aê! — comemorou o segundanista, encarando-o com divertimento mal disfarçado. — Acho que seu relacionamento com esse taxista é bem mais intenso do que você deixa aparecer, hein? Você ficou todo avoado depois que ligou para ele, não sei não...

— Não seja idiota. — Davi sentiu um fantasma de constrangimento. — Até porque, ele gosta de mulheres gostosas, sensuais, e tal... E eu não sou mulher, só gostoso, mesmo.

— E você não ficou uma linda mulher sensual dançando Single Ladies mais cedo? Ainda não perdoei o Guilherme por não ter filmado aquilo, ia dar uma chamada tão legal no YouTube...

O terceiranista mostrou a língua para ele.

— Fala o cara que conseguiu simplesmente _acabar_ com You’ll Be In My Heart. Eu devia ter deixado você cantar Elton John; se eu soubesse que ia estragar Phil Collins daquele jeito, eu _com certeza_ teria deixado você cantar Elton John.

— Não sei qual é a da sua pirraça com o Elton John...

— Ele é brega?

— Você também é e nem por isso você se proíbe de andar comigo. — Matheus sorriu vitorioso ao ver Davi cerrar os olhos para ele, deixando claro que a piada não havia tido a menor graça para ele. — Esse cabelo, você devia pentear ele de outro jeito... — Ele bagunçou os cabelos do outro com um breve afago em seu cabelo. — E vestir umas roupas mais modernas. Eu vejo você e me lembro do Sidney Magal.

Davi cruzou os braços e virou o rosto de costas para o outro orgulhosamente.

— Quer que eu cante para você agora? Você agora é a cigana Sandra Rosa Madalena? — Ele bufou, contrariado. — Poxa, eu mereço mais da vida do que ser comparado com o Sidney Magal.

O outro garoto riu alto.

— Com certeza merece.

Davi, pela segunda vez no dia, disse a si mesmo que iria ignorá-lo e cruzou os braços com mais força, disposto a fazer o silêncio durar, mas acabou o quebrando depois de dois segundos quando _qualquer coisa_ do cenário chamou sua atenção e ele achou a informação suficientemente relevante para compartilhá-la com Matheus. Ele disse a si mesmo que não estava procurando desculpas para uma conversa — na verdade, ele fez isso várias vezes durante aqueles curtos minutos antes de seu transporte chegar —, mas o pensamento não soava convincente nem para si mesmo e o garoto desistiu.

 _Eu estou tão ferrado._ As palavras ecoavam e se repetiam, soando cada vez mais desoladoras a cada vez que se reproduziam. _Tão, tão, tão ferrado._

O táxi finalmente chegou e os dois logo entraram, travando uma conversa divertida com o taxista — João Cléber, alma honesta e de um senso de humor terrivelmente ácido —, que rendeu constrangimento para os dois; o homem não tinha muito senso de moral e falava coisas pouco apropriadas para pessoas de cinquenta anos escutarem, o que resultou em um Matheus simplesmente _roxo_ saindo do táxi com um Davi se sentindo ligeiramente quente ao seu lado. Talvez ele nunca mais chamasse aquele cara de novo; depois das coisas que haviam escutado, não tinha certeza se valia muito a pena.

A Savassi estava cheia, embora ainda não fossem nem seis horas da noite, e os dois, ainda sentindo os vestígios do constrangimento amainarem lentamente, ficaram um segundo em silêncio, observando o movimento com olhos meio torpes. _Para que eu vim aqui mesmo?_ Davi seguiu uma mulher bonita com os olhos de maneira distraída, apreciando o modo como o vestido azul tinha caído em seu corpo. Uma bela estranha. _Ah é..._

— Para onde vamos? — perguntou, virando-se para Matheus e novamente observando o fenômeno interessante que era o rubor do garoto recuando de maneira gradual. — Há quinhentos bares aqui. Você pode escolher.

— Vamos andar e escolher o que parecer mais simpático. — O segundanista começou a caminhar, os olhos varrendo as placas e letreiros com interesse, um meio sorriso desenhando seus lábios. — O que parecer mais simpático para _mim,_ ok? Não quero ser arrastado para outra roubada novamente, tipo esse seu _taxista maldito_ e as dez merdas que ele fala a cada cinco palavras.

Davi deu de ombros e riu, sentindo-se minimamente culpado, mas o seguiu. E enquanto Matheus, com seu gosto exigente, esforçava-se para escolher um bar que parecesse _refinado_ e _bom para frequentar,_ os dois continuaram conversando, enredando mais profundamente pelo assunto de seus gostos musicais — Davi era do eclético, Matheus era do cult; o segundanista nunca deixaria de se vangloriar por isso —, de suas experiências literárias — Davi tinha muito para contar, enquanto Matheus falou parcamente de sua má experiência com Crepúsculo e de seu início difícil com A Cidadela, que ele ainda não tinha terminado — e de suas amizades verdadeiras e falsas, o que levou os dois a falarem sobre Guilherme e Rebecca.

Matheus já sabia sobre Guilherme, então Davi não se enrolou muito nessa conversa; estava ansioso para ver o amigo falar sobre Rebecca. Ele sabia que a garota era importante para Matheus — aquilo era claro no modo como ele citava seu nome —, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que os dois haviam namorado, e que a coisa não tinha dado muito certo; mas ele não conhecia nem os motivos nem o contexto da história, e perceber que o garoto confiava nele para contar aquelas coisas deixou Davi se sentindo quase presunçoso.

— Nos conhecemos quando eu tinha seis anos. Meus pais me colocaram em uma escola fundamental ligeiramente mais “modesta”, mas que ganhava pontos por ter período integral e alguns ótimos índices educacionais. — Matheus indicou para ele um bar pequeno, rústico e despretensioso do outro lado da rua, o rosto orgulhoso como quem diz _eu tenho um ótimo gosto, não?_ Davi avaliou o lugar por fora, medindo-o rapidamente com os olhos, mas antes que pudesse dar seu aceno de aprovação, eles já estavam lá dentro, sentados, o segundanista passeando os olhos rapidamente pelo cardápio enquanto continuava a falar: — Rebecca era a aluna mais popular da turma, porque ela era simplesmente _radiante;_ a mãe dela gostava de vesti-la com poás e ela sempre fazia penteados diferentes no cabelo, o que a colocava com uma atmosfera meio de fada, assim. Todo mundo cercava a menina, é claro que eu não ia fazer diferente. Nós ficamos amiguinhos.

Ele falava com apatia, como se aquela fosse a vida de qualquer outra pessoa que não a dele, mas o modo triste como ele encarou o garçom e o jeito como ele pronunciou seu pedido, as palavras ondulando com certa melancolia, fizeram Davi ver que talvez ele não fosse tão indiferente àquilo quanto gostava de parecer. E que, definitivamente, ele andava observando Matheus excessivamente; não era normal alguém conseguir ler outra pessoa daquela maneira, era?

— Essas amizades de infância são como cara ou coroa — continuou o garoto, quando sua caipivodka chegou. — Ou duram, ou acabam, e é puramente sorte. Eu acabei dando sorte de continuar na sala da Rebecca no ano seguinte e no outro também e, de alguma forma, meu pai ia com a cara dela, então ela começou a ir lá para casa quase todos os dias. A gente foi ficando mais amigo, tanto que, quando eu mudei de colégio, ela deu um jeito de mudar também; Rebecca estudou quase seis meses para a prova de seleção das bolsas e conseguiu uma. Nós estudamos juntos também no fundamental e era bom, ela era divertida e tal... Até que um dia ela me perguntou por que a gente não namorava. E quando eu pensei, fazia realmente sentido: por que a gente não namorava? Aí a gente começou a namorar.

“Foi bom no início. Mas havia um cara na nossa sala, chamava-se Lúcio, e ele foi ficando nosso amigo aos poucos; quando fomos ver, ele já era parte da turma. E eu fui me pegando cada vez mais próximo ao tal Lúcio, porque minha vida inteira havia sido Rebecca e uma amizade daquele naipe com um homem era uma coisa completamente nova, sabe? Só que deu errado, porque eu acabei... me... apaixonando por ele.”

Davi conseguiu sentir a dificuldade que o garoto teve para pronunciar as palavras, seu rosto se contorcendo em uma expressão teimosa. Ele havia acabado com o primeiro copo de caipivodka com uma rapidez ligeiramente excessiva, e o terceiranista não tirava da bebida seu mérito na língua solta de Matheus; ele provavelmente jamais diria aquelas coisas completamente sóbrio. Sobre Rebecca sim — mas sobre Lúcio, aquele nome que ele nunca tinha escutado antes, mas que sentiu a importância no momento em que Matheus o pronunciou pela primeira vez, não.

— Eu consigo adivinhar que não foi uma coisa exatamente fácil — ele comentou, tentando deixar o segundanista à vontade, bebericando seu copo cuidadosamente. _Não posso me embebedar; isso é importante, eu não quero acordar amanhã e esquecer._ — Ainda mais para um garoto novo e inexperiente.

— Não foi uma coisa exatamente fácil? Não. Foi um inferno, mesmo. — Matheus levantou a mão languidamente para pedir outro copo de bebida. — Ele estava sempre por perto, tanto como meu amigo quanto como de Rebecca, e eu não podia simplesmente ignorar o que eu estava sentindo. Aí eu comecei a ficar cada vez mais arisco e distante para minha namorada e é claro que ela sentiu a diferença. Como não sentiria? A situação foi ficando pior, até o dia em que ela me chamou na casa dela e terminou comigo, o mesmo dia em que eu descobri que ela vinha me traindo. Com Lúcio. — Ele riu sem humor da expressão surpresa de Davi. — Foi uma situação chata. Nós éramos inseparáveis e, de repente, eu tomei duas facadas nas costas no mesmo dia. Isso aconteceu em setembro e, até o final do nono ano, eu evitei os dois o máximo que deu... E quando meu pai veio conversar comigo sobre ensino médio, eu, aos poucos, fui o induzindo para me colocar no Vespasiano. Disse que lá tinha o sistema das associações e tal, que tinha xadrez e que eu aprenderia mais sobre me virar sozinho. Ele acabou aceitando.

Davi piscou, de repente enxergando Matheus não como o garoto de recém-feitos dezessete anos que ele era, e sim o jovem que ele provavelmente havia sido, com medo, sem apoio e lotado de preconceitos contra si mesmo; escutar aquilo tornava mais compreensível a tristeza do garoto, a melancolia presente em tudo o que ele fazia e falava. Provavelmente — Davi conseguia apostar — aqueles acontecimentos ainda não haviam sido superados; não era o tipo de coisa que simplesmente se esquecia, e o terceiranista sabia disso por experiência própria.

 _Traído pela namorada e pelo cara que ele gostava, agora atual da ex._ Davi arregalou os olhos quando a compreensão lhe veio. _Tiago... Ele tinha dito que se incomodava com ele porque ele se parecia com o atual da ex. Se é de Lúcio que nós estamos falando, então eu estava realmente certo..._ Ele não sentiu felicidade nenhuma com o fato. _O motivo de toda aquela briga... Por causa_ disso. _Quantas coisas mais esse garoto remói só porque é teimoso e não fala nada para ninguém?_

— E funcionou? — Acabou perguntando, decidindo rapidamente ignorar o assunto sobre Tiago; os dois estavam em bons termos agora e aquele não parecia o tipo de coisa que Matheus iria gostar de reviver, principalmente no humor atual. — Ir para o Vespasiano para evitá-los?

O segundanista riu novamente, desta vez de maneira quase amargurada.

— Não os vejo desde a formatura do nono ano. O que é bom. Eu não fiz a coisa mais inteligente do mundo escolhendo o _Vespasiano_ como destino do ensino médio, afinal, lá só tem homem, mas fiz uma coisa melhor do que aguentar mais três anos de Rebecca e Lúcio sendo esfregados diariamente na minha cara. Eles ainda estão juntos e estão felizes; para Rebecca, que sempre foi a minha melhor amiga e a pessoa de quem eu mais gostava, isso é basicamente tudo o que eu posso desejar. Eu só não quero mais ter os dois por perto.

Davi encarou Matheus com seriedade.

— Acho que eu entendo isso.

— Entende mesmo? — O garoto desviou seus olhos para o cardápio, distraidamente deslizando o dedo pela lista de opções. — Estou com fome e vou pedir alguma porção de carne. Você vai querer pedir alguma outra coisa?

 _Ele nem se importa de ser sutil quanto à mudança de assunto._ O terceiranista deu de ombros e puxou o cardápio em sua direção, analisando. _Mas tudo bem. Ele já me contou demais e eu nem precisei insistir, o que é alguma espécie de milagre._

Uma leve olhada no cardápio revelou opções pouco atraentes para o garoto, que acabou pedindo a mesma coisa que Matheus. De forma a deixá-lo novamente confortável — era notável na própria postura de Matheus que o modo como tinha se exposto o havia deixado ligeiramente acuado —, Davi se esforçou em engatar uma conversa leve, sobre aspectos banais do cotidiano dos dois no Vespasiano, que terminou em um inflamado diálogo de julgamento sobre quais professores do colégio eram legais de conviver ou não; Marina foi a única aprovada, por unanimidade.

Quando saíram do bar, já passava das dez da noite e mais _algumas_ bebidas haviam sido viradas; Matheus, embora não exatamente bêbado, estava bem mais alegre e falante que o normal e o próprio Davi se sentia mais leve e solto, as luzes da rua perdendo seu foco enquanto os dois caminhavam juntos sem de fato irem para lugar nenhum. Em sua mente, havia a satisfação pelo dia ter dado certo, por Matheus ter gostado de todos os programas e por todas as suas previsões pessimistas não terem acontecido. Talvez, só talvez, levando em conta a anormalidade daquele dia, ele conseguisse entregar seu presente sem que o outro risse de sua cara; afinal, todas as vezes que ele se lembrava do que tinha comprado, a única vontade que tinha era rir de si mesmo. Ele não sabia ser criativo e Matheus nunca perdoaria isso, mas o clima ali estava tão bom...

Eles viraram uma esquina e tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em um segundo, os dois estavam de pé, lado a lado, conversando como amigos e, no outro, William tinha brotado do chão à sua frente, encarando aos dois com uma satisfação venenosa nos olhos, como se estivesse de cara com a melhor cena que via em anos — e no momento em que os dois se encararam e William sorriu, Davi soube, _sentiu,_ como uma espécie de maldita intuição, que aquele encontro não ia terminar bem.

— Davi! — William o cumprimentou, aquele mesmo tom etilicamente animado que Davi conhecia tão bem; ele conseguia se lembrar de noites inteiras lidando com o ex-namorado daquele jeito, tentando manobrá-lo para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira, protegendo-o de sua própria falta de tato. A recordação o fez suspirar de desânimo. — Que interessante encontrar você, nessa noite tão linda, aqui na Savassi, com esse garoto tão atraente ao seu lado! Estava pensando em você hoje e percebi que sinto _taaaaaaanto_ a sua falta... — O garoto se inclinou tropegamente para ele e Davi recuou um passo. _Ele vai me entregar, ele vai estragar tudo._ — Daqueles nossos dias... tão bons...

— Ah, claro, agora você pode ir para onde estava indo e nós vamos embora também. — Ele colocou a mão de maneira aparentemente descontraída nas costas de Matheus, empurrando com força. — A gente se vê na escola, William, aí nós podemos relembrar os...

— Espera! — Matheus se adiantou, fazendo ambos, William e Davi, olharem interrogativamente para ele. — _Você_ é William?

O garoto piscou, parecendo confuso com a pergunta, até que seus lábios se curvaram maliciosos novamente, os olhos ganhando um brilho mal-intencionado.

— Sou. Sou o ex-namorado dessa praga aqui, ó. — Ele avançou para Davi, pendurando-se em seu ombro e plantando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. — Você é quem? O atual? Já teve quantos depois de mim, gato? Quantos ou quantas?

Davi fechou os olhos com força, desejando que aquilo não tivesse acontecido, mas não conseguindo negar que tinha; e à medida que o rosto de Matheus foi perdendo completamente a animação, o olhar energético sendo substituído por uma fúria fria, ele soube que estava ferrado ali. William o tinha entregado, e da pior forma possível.

_Quando é que esse cara vai aprender a ficar calado, meu Deus? Ele sempre falou demais..._

— Olha, William, eu... — Ele observou, com uma pitada de horror, Matheus começar a andar pela rua, claramente colérico, deixando os dois para trás. — Esquece. Você tem prazer em acabar com tudo? Não consegue apenas viver na sua vidinha miserável? Você está _bêbado,_ eu sequer posso brigar com você! MATHEUS!

Ele começou a caminhar atrás do colega, tentando atrair sua atenção, mas o segundanista _realmente_ parecia disposto a ignorá-lo e apressou o passo. Os dois viraram uma esquina, Davi maldizendo todos os deuses e gerações antepassadas de William, do qual o terceiranista ainda conseguiu escutar uma risada completamente etílica antes de sumir na outra rua — e o pior era que, provavelmente, o ex nem sequer se lembraria daquilo no dia seguinte, pois sempre tivera tendências para amnésias alcoólicas... Mas o estrago já estava feito. E bem feito.

— MATHEUS! — Ele chamou novamente, correndo para alcançá-lo, tocando seu ombro com suavidade quando conseguiu; o garoto recuou como se tivesse levado um choque. — Por favor, só me escuta!

— Escutar o quê, Davi? Que você estava fazendo hora com a minha cara esse tempo todo? Rindo de mim secretamente quando eu não estava por perto, pensando “ _nossa, ele é tão encubado, preciso levá-lo para o meu lado da força?”_ — retrucou o segundanista, fazendo aspas imaginárias com os dedos, a acidez de seu tom fazendo Davi tremer. — Não tem _nada_ para explicar! Você não fez nada de errado! A única pessoa errada sou eu, sempre eu, não é isso?

— NÃO! — Davi começou a sentir uma pontada de desespero. _Ele não vai me escutar, ele não me escuta, ele está bêbado e com raiva e eu estou errado._ — Eu só não te contei porque... Não achei que você fosse entender.

Ele se arrependeu das palavras no exato momento em que as proferiu, e com razão; Matheus, primeiramente, arregalou o semblante para ele como se tivesse levado uma facada, o rubor se espalhando por suas bochechas, e logo depois cerrou os olhos, uma fúria afiada como uma navalha queimando neles. _Castanho muito escuro, quase negro..._ E em chamas _._

— Não fosse entender. Claro. Porque além de tudo, eu ainda sou muito _burro,_ não é? — Ele gesticulou de maneira inflamada. — Encubados como eu, claro, além de não conseguirem se aceitar, não conseguem nem entender os sentimentos dos outros. É isso?

Davi sentiu uma urgência de gritar, de sacudi-lo para frente e para trás até que o garoto compreendesse seus motivos, mas não adiantaria nada, ele sabia; então, ao invés disso, respirou fundo, tentando trazer um pouco de calma para sua fala, tentando _desesperadamente_ não se exaltar e jogar na cara do garoto os pensamentos terríveis que lhe subiam à cabeça. _Eu não quero machucá-lo. Eu sou o errado aqui._

— Não, Matheus! Eu sou bissexual, tá? Passei por uma longa fase de aceitação. Eu entendo o que você sente, a sua rejeição, mas não achei que você fosse...

— E ESTÁ CHORANDO POR SER BISSEXUAL! — Matheus gritou, rindo, parecendo tão miseravelmente ferido que Davi quase conseguiu sentir sua dor em si mesmo. — ESTÁ CHORANDO POR TER O MELHOR DE TUDO, POR PODER FINGIR SER HÉTERO, POR PODER FICAR COM MULHERES E GOSTAR DISSO, POR TER A MALDITA PORRA DA OPÇÃO QUE _EU NÃO TENHO!_ — Ele encarou Davi com pesar. — Eu não tenho opção, Davi. Eu nunca tive opção, então não me venha dizer que você se rejeitou, PORQUE NÃO TEM MOTIVO!

— VOCÊ NÃO SABE! — Davi se exaltou, o presente em sua mão quase caindo, mas de repente, ele não podia se importar menos; jogou a caixa no chão enquanto gesticulava, o rosto furioso do outro lhe causando uma onda de mal estar, sabendo que, no momento em que começasse a falar, não conseguiria parar, mas não se vendo com ânimo para tentar se conter. — Você não faz a menor ideia, sabe? Eu tive sorte porque eu tive _amigos_ que me ajudaram, pessoas nas quais eu tive o prazer de me arriscar a confiar, porque você colhe coisas boas quando confia em pessoas. Ao contrário de _você,_ que se esconde nessa maldita conchinha, eu descobri o mundo, sabe? Descobri que existe muito mais gente do que essa bolhinha de preconceito. Pare de achar que tudo está perdido para você!

— Mas está, Davi, está! Eu não vou conseguir dar para o meu pai o que ele quer, não vou conseguir dar para a minha mãe o que ela quer, NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR DAR PARA MIM MESMO O QUE EU QUERO! Eu estou perdendo meu tempo com você, suprindo a sua maldita carência enquanto nós deveríamos estar _treinando!_ Faz dias que não jogamos xadrez e não era esse o motivo pelo qual começamos a conversar? EU ACABEI DE PERDER UM DIA DE TREINO PARA DESCOBRIR QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA ME ENGANANDO TODO ESSE TEMPÓ!

— É SEU ANIVERSÁRIO!

— NÃO FAZ DIFERENÇA, MEU PAI NÃO VAI SE IMPORTAR SE ERA OU NÃO MEU ANIVERSÁRIO QUANDO EU CHEGAR EM CASA COM UMA DERROTA! — Matheus respirou fundo, o rosto vermelho como um pimentão. — Pare de achar que entende, pare de ser tão bonzinho, pare, simplesmente pare com isso! Você não é essa boa pessoa que você quer fazer todo mundo pensar que é, ok? Simplesmente pare! Você não entende a pressão que eu sofro, não entende o que eu quero fazer, não entende toda essa MERDA DE FRUSTRAÇÃO que eu sinto, então _pare de fingir que sim!_

Ninguém disse nada por um momento, o segundanista abraçando a si mesmo com braços apertados, balançando para frente e para trás e parecendo simplesmente desconsolável, tão desconsolável, que o coração de Davi se derreteu; ele caminhou para suavemente na direção de Matheus, estendendo a mão para tocá-lo, querendo abraçá-lo, querendo desesperadamente protegê-lo de si mesmo.

— Não me toque. — O garoto recuou um passo, a expressão cheia de nojo, a voz baixa e transbordante de um desprezo que penetrou Davi como uma faca. — Seu maldito gay encubado. Eu tenho nojo de vocês. Eu tenho nojo disso tudo. Você acha que vai ser alguém na vida, mas a verdade é que você, do jeito que está, não vai ser _absolutamente nada._ Vocês, gayzinhos, criaturinhas promíscuas, não vão ser _nada da vida,_ porque afinal, vocês nem deveriam viver. Deviam estar todos _mortos._

Davi estacou, as palavras de Matheus entrando por seus ouvidos de um modo que feria, como se cada uma delas estivesse rodeada de espinhos, aquelas palavras que ele já tinha escutado uma vez — ele ainda conseguir visualizar seu pai, o modo como o discurso do homem o fizera se encolher, o jeito como as palavras _você não vai ser nada da vida_ tinham despertado o tipo mais frio de fúria dentro dele —, ao mesmo tempo em que uma voz, não a sua consciência, mas o eco de uma lembrança, repetia-se em sua mente, várias e várias vezes. _Você prometeu que nunca aceitaria... Nunca mais aceitaria... Nunca mais aceitaria essas palavras novamente. Você vai escutá-las calado? De novo? Nunca mais aceitaria..._

E nunca mais era nunca mais.

Davi parou de pensar.

Futuramente, baseado em relatos de testemunhas, o garoto conseguiu reconstituir o que tinha feito; mas na hora, no calor do momento, tudo o que ele conseguiu relembrar foi o barulho dos socos e o prazer que ele estava sentindo com aquilo, em socar sua raiva, em socar aquela pessoa — na hora da raiva, os rostos de Túlio e Matheus se misturaram, de modo que ele se via batendo em algo indefinido, um boneco formado por seus anos de mágoa reprimida — que novamente o ferira daquela maneira. Ele teria feito aquilo para sempre, a despeito da dor em seu rosto, em seus punhos, em sua alma — porque a única parte sã que ainda lhe restava estava chorando por chegar àquele ponto, por perceber que aquilo nunca mais deixaria de causar nele aquelas reações —, se não fossem os braços que o seguraram, puxando-o para trás, e a voz exigente que soou em seus ouvidos, um grito, uma mão chamando-o de volta para a consciência. Ele aceitou.

— Pare já com isso, garoto! VOCÊ QUER MATÁ-LO?

Foi como acordar de um sonho. Davi piscou, olhando em volta, tentando se situar, mas era difícil; havia gente demais em volta deles, uma multidão de observadores curiosos que olhavam para ele do mesmo modo que olhariam para um cavalo de corrida, o que o deixou ligeiramente indignado. Onde estava? Quem eram aquelas pessoas? Os fragmentos de memória foram chegando aos poucos, pintando um quadro nada agradável que se mostrou o tipo de pesadelo mais real quando Davi olhou para o chão — Matheus estava deitado lá, o rosto inchado, sangrando, as mãos esfoladas e parecendo simplesmente acabado, mas ainda consciente e olhando para ele com os olhos mais assustados que Davi nunca mais veria em seu rosto.

Ele quis sentir pena. Quis mesmo. Mas mesmo que a briga fosse um borrão em sua memória, as palavras de Matheus ainda estavam bem claras, marcadas a ferro quente, tal como fora quando seu pai as proferira e, da mesma forma que fora com Túlio, ele não estava com vontade de perdoar.

— Ele bem que merece. — Davi dispensou as mãos que o seguravam com brusquidão, virando-se de costas e cortando rudemente a multidão que os observava. Seu presente estava ali, caído no chão, tal como Davi o largara e, embora o garoto tivesse querido jogar a caixeta no rosto do outro para lhe quebrar um dente, ou deixá-la ali para que qualquer um a pegasse, um instinto quase protetor o fez resgatar o embrulho, abraçando-o como se fosse uma âncora. — Falando que gays merecem morrer... Olhar para o próprio umbigo você não quer, não é? Seu _babaca._

Davi chegou em casa se sentindo moído, arrependido, dolorido e furioso. Lançou o presente em qualquer canto onde ele não pudesse ser visto e se sentou ao computador, procurando freneticamente por algo para distrair a mente inquieta, até que enfim parou na tradução da música que Matheus lhe mostrara mais cedo, Papaoutai.

_Só pode ser brincadeira..._

Ao terminar a leitura, ele estava chorando.


	15. Você só precisa pedir desculpas

Eram sete e meia quando ele começou a subir a escadaria do quarto casarão, caminhando de maneira lenta e desanimada — cada degrau se apresentava como uma montanha a ser escalada, ao passo que seus músculos pareciam ter sido mergulhados em anestésico. Naquele ritmo, ele demoraria quase uma hora para chegar ao último andar, o garoto sabia, mas naquele momento, não era como se estivesse particularmente preocupado com aquilo; tinha meia hora de antecedência, uma coisa que acontecia de nunca em nunca, e dado os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, ir para o xadrez não estava sendo a atividade mais animadora de sua rotina.

Na verdade, se ele fosse pensar bem, toda aquela última semana tinha sido completamente desanimadora, uma sequência de dias deprimidos que, se tivesse uma futura oportunidade, Davi _jamais_ quereria repetir.

Guilherme não estava abertamente com raiva dele, mas, salvo sua pergunta diligente sobre o rosto machucado de Davi quando o garoto se sentou com ele na segunda-feira anterior, o garoto tinha agido de forma tão fria que o terceiranista se sentou sozinho em todas as refeições seguintes; o próprio mau humor era por demais destrutivo para que o terceiranista se dignasse à tortura de aguentar também o do amigo, que, mesmo sem conversar com ele, ainda lhe enviava olhares atravessados e ríspidos em todos os momentos que os dois se esbarravam na escola.

Tiago, completamente por fora da história, tentara sondá-lo sobre seu ânimo azedo várias vezes, mas olhar para o amigo lembrava a Davi de Matheus e assim, mesmo sem ter a menor culpa, o garoto estava sendo zelosamente ignorado. Não adiantava de fato fugir de Tiago o tempo inteiro, porque eles sempre terminavam no mesmo quarto, então Davi colocou o player de seu celular para trabalhar na potência máxima. Naqueles últimos dias, ele quase se levara ao nível da surdez, chegando a prometer a si mesmo que, quando aquilo acabasse, excluiria todas as baladinhas deprimentes de seu celular, _todas mesmo._ Escutá-las só o fazia ficar ainda pior e sabia disso; seria ele algum tipo mais burro de masoquista? A hipótese foi considerada mais de uma vez no decorrer daqueles dias.

Marcelo, sensitivo como era, não precisou de duas palavras para perceber que o humor de Davi não estava para conversas e os dois fizeram todas as aulas de química em silêncio, sentados lado a lado, embora parecessem estar a quilômetros de distância um do outro. Sem ânimo para nada, Davi literalmente _montou_ na alma do amigo em todos os exercícios, praticamente apenas assinando seu nome enquanto Marcelo fazia todo o resto; ele não conseguia olhar para o papel e raciocinar. Era visível nos olhos de Marcelo que o garoto estava _muito preocupado_ com ele, assim como era visível nos olhos de todo mundo, mas ele não conseguia se forçar a fingir que estava tudo bem.

E assim, como desgraça pouca era bobagem, ele tinha conseguido se afastar de seus quatro melhores amigos em apenas uma semana, passando pelos sete dias mais reclusos de sua vida. Em seus raros momentos de energia, Davi perguntou a si mesmo o que Matheus tinha de tão diferente para deixá-lo daquele jeito, porque poxa, nem William tinha conseguido colocá-lo naquele estado miserável — William, que só para deixar a coisa um pouco pior, não parecia se lembrar de nada, continuando a implicar Davi sempre que se encontravam e levando vácuos impessoais todas as vezes —, mas os pensamentos indignados eram sempre substituídos pela mesma ladainha de _eu me arrependo, eu não me arrependo. Eu estou errado, eu menti. Ele está errado, ele me feriu. Estamos ambos errados, que diferença faz?, está tudo acabado mesmo, acabou e eu não queria que tivesse sido assim..._ E os momentos em que ele não estava pensando naquilo, Davi estava pensando em seu pai, de uma forma que vinha evitando fazer há muito tempo.

 _Faz tanto tempo que não converso para valer com ele._ Davi subiu mais um degrau da escada, reconhecendo, com certa alegria, que tinha acabado de chegar à metade, e ainda nem eram sete e quarenta da manhã! Talvez ele chegasse a tempo de assistir às aulas do clube; a perspectiva não o deixava particularmente animado, porque comparecer ao clube significava ter que evitar Matheus de maneira deliberada, mas Marina era uma das poucas pessoas que ainda _estava_ conversando com ele e o terceiranista nunca pensou que se sentiria tão grato por aquilo. _Mesmo antes de nós brigarmos, ele sempre foi meio distante, meio duro, difícil de lidar..._ _Como se não estivesse satisfeito. Mas eu nunca perguntei seus motivos e nunca pensei em perdoá-lo. Ainda não penso. Mas quero perdoar Matheus e se eu perdoar Matheus, não seria hipocrisia não perdoar meu pai...?_

Ele suspirou quando chegou ao último degrau, já conseguindo visualizar a porta do Clube de Xadrez no fim do corredor, e, tal como nos últimos dias, preparou-se para a provação de uma manhã inteira no Clube. Cada passo para mais perto da porta servia de preparação para encarar o rosto machucado de Matheus, os roxos horríveis em sua face, a boca inchada e o olhar cortante em cima de si. Porque o segundanista, ao invés de ignorá-lo, o que seria muito menos doloroso, mantinha seus olhos o tempo inteiro em cima de Davi, afiados, cheios de uma acusação que o terceiranista não podia negar. Era como se ele passasse o tempo todo a gritar, com seu olhar invasivo, que _isso é sua culpa, você mentiu para mim, eu não vou esconder de ninguém o que você fez, vou deixar todo mundo saber que você me bateu_ — e não era como se as pessoas não tivessem deduzido o que acontecera, vendo os dois chegarem simultaneamente com os rostos feridos e _sentindo_ o modo como o clima pesara no exato momento em que passaram a coexistir no mesmo ambiente.

E assim, graças àquela atmosfera terrível, Davi estava detestando o clube, estava detestando jogar xadrez, estava detestando aquilo tudo e, como uma criança birrenta, sua mente sempre brigava com ele, esperneando-se, procurando razões para levar o terceiranista para longe dali; a porta pareceu pesar trinta quilos quando Davi segurou a maçaneta, entrando muito lentamente, preparando-se para o golpe e respirando de forma penosamente aliviada quando percebeu que não havia ninguém lá. A sala estava vazia e ele se sentiu tão feliz com aquilo que nem sequer se lembrou de perguntar-se sobre a estranheza da situação. Afinal, segunda-feira, quase oito horas da manhã e não havia _ninguém_ ali? — era algo para refletir sobre. Contudo, ao invés disso de ficar matutando sobre sua sorte, o garoto apenas caminhou até a janela e se sentou, tal como tinha feito em seu primeiro dia ali, para olhar os garotos da equitação; mesmo três anos depois, a cena não deixava de ser engraçada.

— Davi? — A voz soou do nada e, distraído como estavaendo as cavalgadas de seus colegas de curso, Davi tomou um susto, dando um pulo sobressaltado no mesmo lugar enquanto virava a cabeça bruscamente para encarar Marina, quase quebrando o pescoço no processo. A mulher estava parada em frente à porta, vestida com roupas casuais, o que era uma cena estranha de ver, considerando-se que ela estava sempre vestida ao estilo dos professores do Vespasiano, e o encarava com clara confusão, como se não esperasse vê-lo ali. — O que você está fazendo aqui, menino?

— Vim para a prática de xadrez...?

Marina ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

— Você está passando bem, Davi? Eu _disse_ na sexta-feira que nós não teríamos aula hoje, porque eu fui convidada para a Reunião Anual dos Enxadristas Mineiros. — Ela o encarou com espanto. — Eu devo ter falado isso, no mínimo, umas _quinze vezes!_ Onde é que você estava com a cabeça?

— Ah... — Ele riu e coçou a cabeça de maneira desconcertada. Em sua memória, havia _realmente_ algumas vagas lembranças relacionadas àquilo, alguns lampejos de uma Marina muito animada, das pessoas a parabenizando por algo e de sua professora dizendo que tinha um “aviso muito importante _”_ para dar, mas, distraído como ele estava atualmente, sua atenção para aqueles detalhes havia sido quase nula. — Foi mal, Mar. Eu... viajei. Nem prestei atenção. Parabéns! É um evento importante, não é? Que horas você precisa estar lá?

A mulher o encarou de forma sintética, cerrando os olhos brevemente como se o avaliasse.

— Às dez. — Ela começou a caminhar em sua direção, a estranheza de vê-la de calça jeans e blusa ao invés do jaleco se tornando ainda mais acentuada. — Mas eu tenho algum tempo sobrando. Tive que sair mais cedo para vir aqui buscar meu relógio, esqueci ele aqui na sexta-feira... Tenho que procurá-lo. Enfim. — Sentou-se de frente para ele, os dois se encarando brevemente por um minuto antes de voltarem os olhos para a janela. A paisagem, após algumas chuvas recentes, estava aos poucos se colorindo de um tom ainda mais vivo de verde, uma cena bonita de se admirar. — O que está acontecendo com você, Davi? Não, não, não, melhor: o que é que aconteceu entre você e Matheus?

Davi fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. _Estava demorando._ Embora distraído com tudo naqueles últimos dias, o terceiranista não tinha deixado de notar o modo como a mulher vinha tentando sondá-lo, sutilmente tentando extrair dele os detalhes do que acontecera — e depois de seus consecutivos fracassos diante de sua frieza melancólica, Davi não conseguia culpá-la por optar por uma abordagem mais agressiva.

Ela não era a primeira pessoa a perguntar aquilo _naquelas exatas palavras,_ mas era a primeira pessoa para quem Davi sentia vontade de contar o acontecido. A aura de confiança em volta de Marina era um ponto definitivo ao seu favor, assim como o fato de que ela era a _única_ pessoa que estava conversando normalmente com ele — e aquele detalhe, recheado de uma pitada de humor negro, serviu para destravar um pouco o retraimento de Davi, que respirou fundo, ainda evitando encarar a mulher, tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

— Não sei dizer — começou, porque era a verdade; ele ainda não sabia, e desconfiava que, de fato, nunca saberia como um dia tão bom como aquele havia culminado naquele tipo tão particular de inferno. — Não sei mesmo. É uma história um pouco comprida.

A mulher ficou em silêncio por um minuto.

— Eu também não sei de muitas coisas, mas em compensação, sei de outras — disse enfim, num tom doce. — Vou contar a você o que eu sei: você e Matheus não gostavam um do outro quando ele entrou no clube. Na verdade, durante todo o ano passado, ele ficou olhando feio para você enquanto você o ignorava solenemente... Contudo, esse ano, vocês começaram a interagir; sem mais olhares feios, mas _muito_ mais olhares. Nas últimas semanas, vocês estiveram bastante próximos e agora estão profundamente magoados um com o outro. A mágoa no Matheus é uma espécie de gatilho, o deixa focado de maneira meio perturbadora... Enquanto, em você, ela tem um efeito bastante oposto. Você está um lixo.

_Oi?_

— Uau — exclamou ele, virando-se para ela de maneira brusca, perfeitamente ciente de sua expressão apalermada; mas, caramba, aquilo tinha sido incrível! — Você é enxadrista, psicóloga, vidente ou o quê?

Marina riu de maneira contente.

— Um pouco dos três, acho. A gente, depois de alguns anos dando aula, acaba aprendendo a conhecer nossos alunos. — Desviou os olhos da janela para encará-lo. — Vou te dizer outra coisa sobre Matheus; ele é um atormentado. Meus poderes não vão tão longe a ponto de adivinhar o porquê, mas que ele é, ele é.

Davi piscou, de repente vendo Marina sob uma perspectiva completamente diferente; não como a professora que ela era, séria e demandante, mas como uma espécie de irmã mais velha, o olhar gentil dela lhe inspirando um ânimo confidente. O quão incrível aquela mulher podia ser? Valia a pena confiar nela — senão nela, em quem mais?

— Vou te contar desde o começo para ver se você entende, porque eu estou tendo bastante dificuldade — suspirou ele. — Eu vi o Matheus pela primeira vez quando eu estava no primeiro ano...

Ele se viu contando tudo, desde o começo; os dois meses de inferno, a ida à boate, o modo como ele desconfiara de Matheus a respeito de Tiago, o incidente com Artur, o beijo, o aniversário do garoto — ao contrário do que ele tinha esperado, falar aquelas coisas lhe causou uma sensação agradável de leveza, como se um peso estivesse sendo retirado de seu peito. Marina era uma boa ouvinte, seus olhos sóbrios pousados nele todo o tempo, incentivando-o a ir adiante, e ele chegou ao fim da narrativa quase sem perceber, suas palavras morrendo para dar lugar a um silêncio pensativo.

Marina não parecia enojada ou desgostada com o que ouvira e ele interpretou aquilo como um bom sinal. A curva dos lábios dela e seu olhar levemente desfocado indicavam que ela estava maquinando algo, o que se provou inteiramente verdadeiro quando a mulher falou, um longo minuto depois:

— Você está apaixonado por ele?

Seu primeiro pensamento foi _não sei_ — mas não era verdade. Desde o dia em que perdera sua noite para ajudar Matheus com aquele estúpido trabalho de literatura, passando pelo momento em que fora beijado e todas aquelas semanas absorvendo Matheus, mapeando-o em sua cabeça, pintando seus detalhes em um admirado quadro mental, sonhando acordado com ele, dormindo com ele em sua mente, procurando todas as desculpas possíveis para começar conversas, planejando minuciosamente seu aniversário, passando pela tormenta de encontrar para ele o melhor presente que conseguiria dar... Ele sabia.

O único problema era que não bastava apenas dizer aquilo e pronto — uma vez ele admitindo a verdade, uma vez ele dizendo para si mesmo o que Guilherme já sabia, o que Marina já parecia saber, o que provavelmente até Matheus já sabia, ele teria que efetivamente lidar com aquilo, e Davi simplesmente não sabia _como._

_Mas como mentir para mim mesmo nunca foi a minha especialidade..._

— Sim. — Era uma simples palavra, mas Davi sentiu o poder da declaração no exato momento em que a fez. Já era. Não podia voltar atrás. Estava preso na verdade daquela palavra e sabia disso, mas de uma forma paradoxal, pronunciá-la o fez se sentir inesperadamente livre. — Sim, eu realmente estou.

— E ele sabe?

— Não. Pelo menos eu acho que não. Eu não sou exatamente discreto. Mas... Não. Ele não sabe. — _Se soubesse, não conversaria mais comigo, afinal, ele morre de nojo de gays e afins._ — É uma situação chata.

A mulher crispou os lábios.

— E ele está apaixonado por você? Você já pensou nisso?

 _Hã?_ A ideia era tão ridícula que Davi a rejeitou imediatamente. _Não mesmo._

— Não. Definitivamente não.

— Mas ele beijou você e, mesmo depois do beijo, continuou por perto.

Ele sorriu, reconhecendo a armadilha.

— Matheus me usou como um teste. Ele não é exatamente experiente, sabe? Mas definitivamente, ele não gosta de mim desse jeito. Você não viu o _modo_ como ele disse que sente nojo de gays!

— Não importa o quanto ele fale, é isso que ele é, não? — Havia uma nota definitiva na voz dela. — O que ele disse foi terrível, principalmente levando em conta que seu pai já tinha te dito isso antes. — Torceu a boca com desprezo. — Mas você também precisa ver o lado do garoto. _Todo mundo_ conhece os Cadore, aquele povo é conservador até o tutano dos ossos. Se um garoto cresce escutando esse tipo de coisa... Como ele vai se aceitar? Você diz que ele jamais se apaixonaria, mas eu não acho que seja assim; na verdade, eu acho que foi justamente o contrário. — Hesitou brevemente, como que considerando algo, antes de continuar, o tom suave: — Quando ele descobriu que você é bi, você se tornou _possível._ E eu não acho que ele saiba lidar com isso.

Davi não respondeu, muito em parte porque não havia nada a se dizer; havia muita verdade naquelas palavras, principalmente quando elas saíam da boca de Marina. Em sua cabeça, a possibilidade de Matheus gostar dele era simplesmente absurda, algo que ele se sentia ridículo só por considerar, mas vindo de sua professora, parecia apenas mais uma probabilidade no meio de muitas, algo a ser analisado, uma hipótese — nada incoerente. E ele se descobriu amando Marina por isso.

— Eu também não sei lidar com isso — retrucou, enfim, soando como uma criança mimada. — Na verdade, estou me sentindo um idiota. Você está certa, mas eu não vou pedir desculpas para ele!

Marina riu.

— Eu não disse que você tinha que fazer isso! Mas tenha o que eu disse em mente quando ele vier se desculpar com você, para não virar um babaca vingativo. Ele é muito bom em xadrez, mas em habilidades sociais, Matheus tem _muita coisa_ para aprender ainda. _Muita coisa._ Para caramba. — Ela sorriu fracamente quando ele começou a rir e baixou seus olhos de relance para o próprio pulso, checando as horas rapidamente. — Eita, já são mais de nove horas. Preciso ir. Meu namorado está me esperando, vou ganhar carona até a conferência.

 _Namorado?_ A ideia não batia com a imagem mental que ele tinha de Marina. Devia existir algum decreto que dizia que todos os professores tinham que ser solteiros, não? O mundo seria muito mais feliz. _Está podendo, hein?_

— É tão estranho pensar nos nossos professores como seres dotados de vida sexual e afins... — começou ele, um tom apologético na voz, parando quando levou um tapa estalado na cabeça. Marina o encarou com olhos cerrados por um instante, como quem diz _continue e nós vamos brigar_ e, depois de uma leve briguinha de olhares, os dois caíram na risada novamente. — Ok. Parei. — Ele ergueu as mãos para o alto em rendição. — Obrigado, Marina. Eu acho que estava precisando disso.

— Você acha? — Ela se inclinou para abraçá-lo brevemente, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha antes de caminhar em direção à porta. — Eu tinha certeza. Você precisa estar zen para quando ele vier se desculpar.

_Você está sendo otimista._

— Ele não virá.

— Virá sim, meus poderes não falham. — Ela acenou levemente para ele, a luz do sol vinda da janela se refletindo levemente no metal de seu relógio, e Davi piscou de maneira intrigada. _Mas ela não tinha..._ — E se não vier, eu acredito que você vai sobreviver. Me deseje sorte, essa reunião vai definir minha vida como enxadrista... Tchau!

Ela saiu e fechou a porta, rapidamente, deixando o garoto ali, parado, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Marina _estava_ usando relógio; mas não fora aquele o motivo pelo qual a mulher aparecera ali, para procurar pelo maldito objeto?

_Ela não perdeu relógio nenhum..._

Davi sorriu quando a compreensão lhe veio, sentindo uma onda gostosa de felicidade. Ele realmente amava aquela mulher — e a repentina perspectiva de que só teria mais alguns meses de aula com ela lhe causou uma pontada de tristeza.

_O terceiro ano está acabando..._

 

>><<

 

As previsões de Marina se mostraram falhas e Matheus não o procurou, mas, à medida que o tempo passou, os dias lentamente se transformando em outra semana, ele descobriu que era capaz de conviver com aquilo. Aos poucos, Davi foi voltando à normalidade, conversando novamente de forma natural com seus amigos — menos com Guilherme, porque ele sentia que não devia ao garoto as explicações que ele queria —, conseguindo coexistir de maneira pouco dolorosa com Matheus. Nos espaços onde os dois obrigatoriamente tinham que ficar juntos, Davi simplesmente fingia que o outro não existia, mentalizando sempre o fato de que não estava com _raiva_ de Matheus, mas que também não devia absolutamente nada a ele, nem mesmo os vestígios de culpa que estava sentindo.

Felizmente, também, seu tempo para começar a pensar naquilo começou a ficar limitado; os dias se desdobravam de maneira difusa, empurrados pelos compromissos acumulados do final do terceiro bimestre. Outubro já começava a estender suas garras e, com ele, vinham os compromissos de final de ano, os preparativos para festa de formatura, os trabalhos de conclusão de curso, os planejamentos de prendas divertidas — Caldarias era inesperadamente conivente com aquelas práticas —, ao mesmo tempo em que havia aquele sentimento amigável entre as turmas, motivado pela consciência de que estava tudo estava muito próximo de seu fim. Davi passou vários de seus dias conversando com colegas seus, dos quais não era muito amigo, apenas porque sabia que não os veria mais, ao passo que desperdiçou várias noites com trabalhos atrasados, rodeado por livros, sentindo-se quase satisfeito por ter seus dias por completo para ele de novo — todo tempo seria necessário a partir daquele momento.

O dia primeiro de outubro o encontrou entre vários de seus livros, copiando loucamente passagens de livros de biologia que falavam sobre células do tecido nervoso — ou seria do tecido respiratório? Depois da meia-noite, ele nem sabia mais o que estava copiando —, lutando contra si mesmo para não dormir, o que não adiantou muito; quando seu celular tocou, às sete da manhã, ele levantou a cabeça bruscamente, sentindo a marca das páginas do livro em sua bochecha e uma leve dor no pescoço, provavelmente vinda da posição terrível em que dormira.

 _E o Tiago nem para ser um bom amigo e me acordar..._ Ele olhou para trás, cerrando os olhos, mas o amigo não estava lá, os lençóis intocados; ele nem sequer dormira no quarto. _Aquele puto. Dormiu com a Isadora_ de novo. _Do que adiantam as amizades se elas nunca estão aqui quando você precisa delas?_

O volume da música aumentava, fazendo-o pensar que talvez, só talvez, colocar Iggy Azalea de toque no celular não tinha sido uma boa ideia. Ele tateou em volta, desorientado, xingando alto, até encontrar o aparelho em seu bolso.

— Alô — atendeu de maneira meio rude, sem nem mesmo olhar o nome do remetente da ligação no visor. — Quem fala?

 _— Sou eu, menino. —_ A voz tinha uma nota exasperada. _— Bom dia. Eu estou ótima, obrigada por perguntar, e você, como está?_

Ele se empertigou imediatamente ao identificar o remetente da ligação, um sorriso desenhando seus lábios de forma até mesmo involuntária.

— Mãe! _—_ exclamou, sinceramente satisfeito. A mãe nunca deixaria de ser um tônico para o seu humor, independente da situação. — Desorientado. Cansado. Virei a noite fazendo trabalho. Mas estou vivo, obrigado por perguntar. — Mônica riu levemente ante o tom dele, o mesmo que ela tinha usado anteriormente. — O que foi, mãe? Não é seu costume ligar tão cedo.

 _— Ah... Eu andei meio ocupada esses dias, preparativos para a festa de seu pai. —_ Ela hesitou por um instante, provavelmente se lembrando da briga, e Davi apertou o celular com força em sua mão, praguejando de maneira silenciosa com os lábios; tinha esquecido completamente daquela maldita festa, tão ocupado estava em ficar deprimido por causa de Matheus e, depois, em fazer seus trabalhos acumulados. _Droga. — Eu sei que é um assunto delicado para você e eu não quero forçar você a nada, mas... Você virá? Eu ficaria muito feliz se aparecesse._

Havia uma nota de vulnerabilidade esperançosa na voz de sua mãe, e isso o desarmou completamente. Como não dizer sim para ela, principalmente depois dos recentes acontecimentos? Davi estava conseguindo lidar bem com Matheus, com seus olhares incisivos sobre ele, com a própria mágoa a respeito do garoto — e aguentar seu pai durante uma noite, onde Túlio estaria preocupado demais fazendo social para sequer perceber a presença de Davi, não seria tão difícil, seria? Mônica provavelmente chamaria muitos amigos da família, figuras importantes e influentes no cenário nacional, e a última pessoa com quem Túlio pararia para conversar seria seu próprio filh. Davi sabia disso e, de repente, sentiu-se grato. Ele seria capaz de aguentar aquela festa.

_Pela minha mãe... E por mim, também. Ela tinha razão; não adianta ficar agindo como um babaquinha pelo resto dos tempos. Eu preciso crescer._

— Claro que vou — respondeu, neutro. — Onde será e quando será?

Houve um curto silêncio surpreso.

 _— Ah... Vejamos. —_ O tom de voz de sua mãe não escondia o fato de que ela não esperara que o Davi fosse aceitar, o que não o surpreendeu; não fosse Matheus e seu discurso idiota, ele sabia que provavelmente não estaria dizendo sim para a mãe naquele momento. Mesmo brigado com ele, o segundanista ainda tinha influência em sua vida, algo que não deixava de ser irritante. _— O aniversário do seu pai vai ser no próximo sábado. Eu já tenho tudo arranjado, só estou confirmando as presenças... Você pode até levar algum amigo seu daí ,se você quiser! Eu sei que essas festas nunca são divertidas para você, já que você e seus primos não se dão muito bem, então um amigo seu seria uma boa ideia, não?_

 _Não, não seria._ Suas amizades próximas não eram exatamente qualificadas; Matheus estava fora de cogitação, por motivos óbvios, Guilherme e ele ainda não tinham voltado a conversar, chamar Tiago para uma festa de família era suicídio e Marcelo, apesar de tudo, não era o tipo de pessoa que Davi conseguia se imaginar convidando para uma festa “íntima”. _Vou ter que enfrentar essa sozinho._

— Vou ver se meus amigos aceitam, mãe — mentiu. — Eles têm seus compromissos também, não? Enfim. Eu vou sim. Pode colocar minha presença aí, eu vou tentar ficar feliz em aparecer...

 _— Vai ter comida gostosa, eu encomendei todas as comidas favoritas minhas e de seu pai. —_ Salmão grelhado, eca. _— Mas pensei em você também e pedi umas coisinhas que eu sei que você vai gostar._

— Você pediu aqueles bolinhos de chocolate recheados com creme que meu pai detesta?

_— Claro que pedi, oras!_

— É por isso que eu te amo, mãe!

Mônica riu gostosamente do outro lado e ele acompanhou, mas por outros motivos; ela estava contente. Era possível sentir a satisfação da mãe apenas pelo modo como a mulher estava falando, o que o fez pensar em quão egoísta ele era por, durante tanto tempo, privar a mãe de seu sonho de reunir a família; aquilo era claramente algo que ela _queria_ fazer.

 _— Eu sei. Eu amo você também. Ainda mais quando você está bonzinho desse jeito. —_ Ela suspirou, retomando a frase com um tom de voz brando, mas sério: _— Obrigada, Davi. Obrigada mesmo. Eu sei que não é fácil para você, mas... Isso me deixou muito feliz. Muito feliz mesmo. Agora eu vou desligar, porque eu sei que você vai ter que ir para as aulas daqui a pouco e não quero te atrapalhar... Volto a ligar no meio da semana para te passar mais algumas informações, você é o melhor filho do mundo (e o único), te amo, beijos!_

Davi riu brevemente antes de se despedir e então desligou o telefone, jogando-o de qualquer jeito em cima da cama e se voltando para encarar seus livros desanimadamente, um suspiro alto escapando de seus lábios. Ainda faltava mais de uma página para copiar e o trabalho tinha que ser entregue naquela manhã, o que significava que ele provavelmente teria que sacrificar o café para conseguir entregar a maldita pesquisa a tempo — e Davi detestava passar fome de manhã. Na verdade, ele estava detestando tudo naquela situação, porque era tudo culpa dele mesmo; o professor tinha dado quase um mês de prazo na pesquisa, mas absorvido em Matheus como estava, o garoto não tinha encontrado cabeça para fazer nenhuma das tarefas dadas, empurrando-as todas com a barriga para o momento milagroso onde se resolveriam sozinhas.

Obviamente, o momento não tinha chegado e, naquela última semana, ele vinha provando do amargo gosto do próprio desleixo — Marcelo não perdeu a oportunidade de zombar dele por causa de seu rosto de zumbi e de suas cochiladas extensas nas aulas, chegando a perder horários inteiros para tentar repor o sono perdido nas noites ativas. Davi ia sobreviver, claro, como vinha fazendo desde que tinha seis anos, mas não sem sequelas; quando a maravilhosa semana de folga de outubro chegasse, ele já conseguia ver a si mesmo dormindo durante doze horas seguidas todos os dias, uma perspectiva tão agradável que Davi estava aguentando aqueles dias horríveis só para realizá-la.

 _Contudo, ainda faltam quase duas semanas para minha folga e eu tenho um trabalho de biologia para terminar._ Ele se chamou para a realidade, tentando passar a mão pelos cabelos desarrumados e desistindo quando se deteve nas pencas de nós que havia ali. _E eu estou com tanta fome... Acho que não vou matar o café, e sim o Clube de Xadrez. É só um dia, a Marina não vai me matar... Não muito. Talvez ela deixe um pouquinho de vida restante._ Davi balançou a cabeça, percebendo que o cansaço o estava fazendo delirar. _Vou tomar um banho. É melhor._

Ele se levantou da escrivaninha e se espreguiçou longamente antes de caminhar com preguiça em direção ao banheiro. Tomou um banho razoavelmente longo, água quente escorrendo sobre seus cabelos enquanto o garoto travava uma luta inútil para desembaraçá-los, relaxando seu corpo à medida que deslizava por ele, causando certa moleza; quando saiu do chuveiro, Davi sentia um sono incontrolável e, apoiado pela já anterior decisão de matar a aula de xadrez, não pensou duas vezes antes de voltar a dormir.

Mergulhou em um pesado sono sem sonhos e acordou duas horas depois se sentindo quase um ser humano novamente. Os pensamentos subitamente claros, o garoto percebeu, com certa raiva, que no fim acabara matando o café, o xadrez e seus planos de terminar seu trabalho calmamente naquela manhã; já eram quase dez horas e ele não contava consigo mesmo para copiar todo o conteúdo restante da pesquisa em menos de duas horas. Chorando por dentro, Davi se sentou à escrivaninha e voltou ao trabalho, escrevendo freneticamente, a letra saindo em garranchos médicos que ele não se importou nem um pouquinho em aperfeiçoar; seu professor não era quadrado, ele que se virasse para desvendar aquilo.

_Estou fazendo a minha parte, oras, estou copiando! Ele não disse que tinha que estar legível._

O relógio já marcava um quarto para o meio dia quando Davi finalmente terminou, estalando os dedos doloridos enquanto encarava o resultado pavoroso escrito na folha; aquilo _realmente_ estava parecendo uma receita médica. O professor conseguiria ler? Ele esperava que sim. Suspirando, Davi se levantou, trocou de uniforme, vestiu outro blazer enquanto amaldiçoava o calor extenuante que fazia por ali — poxa, eles estavam em Minas, clima tropical, não devia ser obrigatório usar o blazer quando começava a esquentar —, e se pôs a procurar pelo grampeador, xingando Tiago em voz alta.

— Se o grampeador fosse _meu_ — exclamou ele, irritado, remexendo apressadamente em gavetas e pilhas de papéis. — Eu acharia essa droga rapidinho, porque EU SOU ORGANIZADO. Mas _nãããão_ , é o Tiago, aquele _demônio_ e...

Seus pensamentos se esvaziaram quando, debaixo de uma pilha de papéis que deveriam estar ali desde mil novecentos e guaraná-de-rolha, Davi encontrou o grampeador — e, do lado dele, largado de qualquer jeito, como se tivesse sido literalmente jogado ali, o presente que ele comprara para Matheus. O embrulho estava amassado e, de repente esquecido do grampeador e de seu trabalho, Davi o desfez, abrindo a caixeta com cuidado e checando seu conteúdo com olhos preocupados; felizmente, nem o tabuleiro, de frágil vidro pintado, nem as peças, delicadamente dispostas em fileiras de vidro branco e fosco preto, tinham se quebrado.

Ele mesmo tinha querido esquecer aquela caixeta, que aquelas peças todas se quebrassem, mas, de repente, percebeu que teria ficado triste se aquilo acontecesse. Por duas semanas, aquele presente fora tudo o que ele tivera na cabeça, o motivo pelo qual ele tinha atrasado todos os trabalhos, a causa pela qual ele se estressara e ao mesmo tempo em que se sentira feliz, realizado por estar fazendo algo bom para Matheus. _Toda a preocupação para nada. No fim, eu nem sequer entreguei o presente._ Ele encarou a embalagem com tristeza, pensando no que faria com ela. _Eu não tenho nada o que fazer com isso. Mas não vou jogar fora. Esse xadrez é do Matheus, mas eu não tenho condições de entregá-lo._ Seus dedos deslizaram brevemente na superfície da caixa, uma onda de saudade o invadindo de forma intensa. Matheus. No fim, por mais que Davi insistisse em dizer que não, aquele garoto fazia uma falta dos diabos. _Vou deixar isso aí. Depois decido o que eu faço._

Sentindo o próprio humor decair de forma preocupante, Davi pegou o grampeador, terminou seu trabalho e saiu do quarto. Matheus podia fazer falta, mas a vida continuava e, naquele momento, ele tinha um trabalho de biologia para entregar — e torcer para que o professor conseguisse entender sua letra.

 

>><<

 

Levando em conta a fome intensa que ele sentia, Davi não comeu praticamente nada no almoço. Toda a comida parecia extremamente insípida quando ele passou por ela com sua bandeja e, enquanto mastigava, o garoto ficou com a impressão de estar comendo a mesma massa inconsistente e insossa todas as vezes; no fim, abandonou seu prato pela metade, sentindo-se até mesmo empanzinado, e se dirigiu para a sala de aula. Terminou chegando quinze minutos adiantado, mas não tinha problema; todas as medidas que ele pudesse tomar para que o professor tivesse o maldito trabalho em mãos, sem nenhum contratempo, eram válidas. Biologia nunca fora a melhor matéria de Davi e não seria no último bimestre de seu último ano que passaria a ser — ele sempre precisava tomar um cuidado extra para não se atolar.

No fim, seus quinze minutos de espera valeram a pena; Davi abordou o professor no exato momento em que ele entrou na sala, entregando-lhe o trabalho e conseguindo, com uma boa dose de bajulação treinada, a garantia de que sua letra terrível não iria ser motivo para desconto de nota naquele bimestre. Particularmente, Davi atribuiu aquela vitória mais ao bom humor de Ivanil do que à sua lábia espetacular, mas não fazia diferença. O professor tinha fama de exigente e saber que aquilo não iria ferrá-lo ajudou a deixar o sono do garoto bem mais tranquilo; enquanto Ivanil novamente discursava sobre qualquer matéria de biologia que o garoto só ia se preocupar em aprender na hora da prova, Davi cochilou como um neném.

Quando acordou, não havia mais ninguém na sala; seus colegas, acostumados com seus cochilos longos e com o característico mau humor que Davi sentia após ser acordado, não o despertaram. _Filhos da mãe..._ Desorientado, o garoto coçou os olhos, girando o olhar pela sala durante quase um minuto até lembrar que não havia nenhum relógio por ali. _Ah... Tá._ Ele tateou os bolsos cegamente à procura do celular, quase cochilando de novo enquanto esperava o aparelho ligar e despertando _imediatamente_ ao ver as horas no visor. _Duas e meia,_ caramba _! Perdi o segundo horário quase todo!_

Aquilo era inédito — Davi costumava ter, pelo menos, a decência de escutar o sinal. E caramba, ele tinha cochilado pela manhã, aquele tipo de sono não era _humano,_ era? Apreensivo, o garoto revirou a memória, tentando encontrar o nome do professor daquele horário e relaxando imediatamente ao se lembrar que era literatura naquele tempo. _O Hugo me ama. Nenhum dano._ Ele tinha quase certeza que havia um trabalho bimestral naquele horário... _Ok, talvez algum dano. Nada que eu não consiga consertar._

Faltavam ainda dez minutos para o próximo horário — geografia com Lucas, segundo sua memória subitamente prestativa —, no qual Davi _também_ tinha quase certeza de que haveria algum trabalho bimestral; eles estavam sendo aplicados às pencas nos últimos dias. O professor de geografia era o cara mais desligado do mundo, o tipo de pessoa que provavelmente daria presença e nota para Davi apenas pela força do hábito, mas o terceiranista não queria se arriscar; aproveitando-se de sua ligeira folga em relação ao terceiro horário, Davi começou a caminhar lentamente em direção à próxima sala, localizada no outro extremo do prédio.

O Vespasiano, como era de se esperar, estava deserto, o som distante das vozes dos professores ecoando levemente pelas passagens. _Todos tendo aula agora e eu aqui vagabundando. Belo exemplo de veterano eu sou._ Ele se lembrou de quando era criança, os breves relances que tinha dos terceiranistas — com seus ternos azul-marinho, seu tamanho, sua postura, suas turmas — os fazendo parecer algo como heróis, pessoas surreais e simplesmente incríveis demais para que o garoto pudesse sequer chegar perto, e sentiu um bocado de saudade; agora, vivendo na pele o que era o último ano, Davi não se sentia nem um pouco incrível. Sentia-se nostálgico, cansado, ansioso para sair dali ao mesmo tempo em que desesperado para se agarrar àquele colégio, sua casa pelos últimos doze anos, lugar para o qual ele esperava nunca mais voltar — não havia nada de extraordinário naqueles sentimentos. E mesmo que não tivesse conversado com ninguém sobre aquilo — não ainda — Davi sabia que todos os seus colegas de turma compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento; ele conseguia ver em seus olhos, no tom de suas vozes, em suas posturas subitamente refeitas. Todos estavam se despedindo.

Ele não sabia se estava pronto para abandonar aquilo ali, mas sabia que se apaixonar por um segundanista em seu último ano não era o tipo de despedida que as pessoas recomendavam para um estudante; geralmente, as sugestões implicavam coisas felizes, uma grande festa, um trote inesquecível, não ficar louco por alguém preconceituoso até o branco dos ossos. _Espera..._ Davi parou no meio do corredor, de repente se dando conta de que estava pensando em Matheus _de novo_ e tentando entender exatamente em que momento seus pensamentos tinham convergido para o garoto, mas não teve tempo; distraído como estava, Davi se esqueceu de olhar para frente, esbarrando de forma brusca em alguém, os dois caindo desconfortavelmente no chão.

— Desculpa! — pediu, acariciando o ombro dolorido, levantando os olhos para ver quem fora a vítima de sua desatenção; ele nunca tinha visto aquele garoto antes e, depois do olhar gelado que estava recebendo, decidiu que ia fazer de tudo para evitar encontrá-lo de novo. Aparentemente, Davi não era a única pessoa de humor negativo por ali. — Desculpa mesmo, eu estava voando.

— Eu percebi. — O garoto se levantou, espanando a poeira das vestes e, após uma leve hesitação, ajudando Davi a se levantar também. — Enfim, desculpa aí também, eu estou com pressa. Matheus, você não vem? Eu quero chegar depressa, porque _eu_ tenho dificuldades em inglês, caso você não tenha!

_Ah, você está de brincadeira comigo..._

— Eu já passei de ano, Nelson, não preciso correr, você é que...

Matheus veio caminhando de maneira despreocupada, um quase riso nos lábios, e empacou no corredor no exato momento em que viu Davi de pé ali, sua postura espelhando quase de forma perfeita a do terceiranista, os olhares se interceptando de maneira quase inevitável. Ao contrário da contundência anterior, os olhos de Matheus demonstravam certo pânico selvagem, tais como os de um animal pego em uma armadilha, o modo defensivo como sua postura havia se fechado apenas reforçando aquela impressão — ele claramente não tinha pensado na possibilidade daquele tipo de encontro entre os dois ocorrer e, agora que tinha acontecido, não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer.

— Matheus, acorde para a vida, moleque, tá voando? — As palmas apressadas que o tal garoto, Nelson, bateu no ar pareceram acordar Davi de uma espécie de transe; ele piscou várias vezes e recuou um passo, subitamente cônscio do clima denso no local, de sua respiração pesada e difícil, da urgência que estava sentindo em sair dali. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo, não queria dar par de fraco, fugir, escancarar para o garoto o quanto aquela situação o desestabilizava... E naquela confusão de vontades, Davi acabou não saindo do lugar. — Eu tenho aula, Matheus, e você também, o sinal já vai tocar e eu não quero que o Júlio faça piadinha comigo por chegar atrasado junto com você! Você vem?

Matheus piscou e mordeu os lábios nervosamente, sem desviar o olhar de Davi, e o terceiranista acompanhou o movimento de maneira quase inconsciente. Eles estavam há quanto tempo naquilo? Segundos? Minutos?

— Matheus, você _vem?_

O segundanista piscou uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes, a boca se contorcendo em um arco pensativo que Davi reconheceu imediatamente; o garoto estava tomando uma decisão. E embora parecesse óbvio que Matheus iria embora dali, para cada um dos dois continuar vivendo sua própria vidinha medíocre como se aquilo não tivesse acontecido — ele ainda estava ponderando sobre o que exatamente era aquilo —, o que aconteceu foi o oposto: os olhos do segundanista ganharam neutralidade, um brilho amistoso, e ele lentamente largou a mochila com os cadernos no chão.

— Não, não vou. — As palavras foram pronunciadas de maneira ausente. — Eu vou ficar aqui. Pode ir, Nelson.

— _Você_ matando aula, isso... — reclamou Nelson e Davi, ao desviar o olhar de Matheus por um segundo para encará-lo, notou que o garoto parecia quase incrédulo. — _Espera._ É _ele?_

 _Como assim “é_ ele _”?_

— Sim, Nelson, é ele. — _Ele o quê? O que estavam falando de_ _mim?_ Davi sentiu uma onda terrível de curiosidade e Matheus pareceu ter notado isso, porque um fantasma de sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios antes que ele continuasse a falar, o tom entediado: — Eu passei de ano em inglês, você não, o sinal vai tocar, você tem certeza que quer ficar aqui?

Nelson ergueu as mãos em um gesto agastado.

— Ah, eu realmente _não te entendo!_ — O garoto pegou a mochila de Matheus do chão e, pendurando-a no ombro, passou a marchar corredor afora, parecendo realmente irritado. — Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, porque eu sinceramente _não sei! E você vai me contar tudo depois!_

Os passos dele, juntamente com as palavras, ecoaram por um curto segundo antes que o garoto virasse em uma das esquinas e desaparecesse, deixando para trás uma atmosfera tensa e preenchida por um silêncio nada menos do que constrangido. Matheus abaixou a cabeça lentamente, a franja escura caindo por cima de sua testa, e Davi, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo entorno, armazenando detalhes inúteis — a fechadura da porta tinha um arranhão, uma colônia de formigas estava fazendo mudança numa das arestas da parede, o teto estava cheio de teias de aranha, não havia mais ninguém ali, só os dois.

— O que você quer? — As palavras abandonaram seus lábios sem que Davi mal percebesse, modeladas por uma mágoa fria. — Tem mais alguma besteira para cuspir?

Matheus levantou a cabeça bruscamente.

— Eu não falei nada mais do que a verdade! — retrucou, de má vontade. — Você mentiu para mim, só para começarmos a conversa!

 _Eu não..._ Davi sentiu a raiva ferver suas veias, o primeiro vestígio verdadeiro de energia que lhe aparecia em duas semanas. _Não acredito... Nisso!_

— Menti porque sabia que você iria pirar, porque sabia que uma pessoa que mal consegue aceitar ela mesma _jamais conseguiria_ aceitar a diferença de outra! Eu sempre soube que aquilo ia ser demais para você, Matheus, porque mesmo que isso só diga a respeito de _mim,_ você ainda se importa! Você se importa demais, com tudo, com todo mundo, mas para você mesmo, que devia ser a única pessoa na conta, você não dá _a mínima!_ — Davi parou, ofegante, tentando recuperar um pouco de sobriedade; não era assim que ele tinha imaginado uma possível conversa entre os dois. _Preciso ficar calmo. Preciso respirar._ — Eu tento te entender, tento mesmo, mas você não colabora.

— Você fala de se importar, mas _você_ por acaso liga? — retrucou Matheus, cerrando os olhos para ele. As marcas da surra tinham praticamente desaparecido, mas o terceiranista, sabendo onde procurar, conseguia identificar leves traços amarelados, reminiscências dos hematomas que tinha lhe infligido; Davi procurou por algum remorso, mas não havia nenhum. — Eu pelo menos falei a verdade, Davi, aquela verdade dolorida que todo mundo ignora, enquanto você mentiu para mim _várias vezes!_ Não se trata apenas de omitir a verdade, mas de mentir, como quando eu perguntei do William...

— E por que o William é tão importante? — interrompeu Davi, a menção do nome novamente reacendendo sua cólera. — Você já pensou, no seu mundinho egoísta onde todo mundo tem que contar _tuuuudo_ para você, que eu não queria falar dele? Ele é meu ex-namorado, eu fui um babaca com ele, e isso _não_ é da sua conta! Se você não confia em mim, por que eu deveria confiar em você?

— MAS A QUESTÃO É QUE EU CONFIO EM VOCÊ, SEU _ESTRUPÍCIO_! — Matheus gritou, arregalando os olhos para ele quase que num desafio, que Davi não revidou a altura; a frase o surpreendera em tal nível que as palavras lhe fugiram. O silêncio se arrastou, o segundanista parecendo realmente esperar por aquela resposta e baixando o olhar num brilho magoado quando percebeu que ela não iria chegar. — Eu confio em você e sabe o que mais magoa? Saber que você não confia em mim de volta. Que merda, Davi.

 _Eu..._ Durante um segundo, Davi não soube nem sequer o que pensar. Não esperara por aquilo; ele tinha idealizado aquela conversa, mas não previra uma briga, não previra que a iniciativa seria de Matheus e, principalmente, não previra que o garoto falaria aquele tipo de coisa. Estava desarmado. _O lugar dessa conversa não é aqui,_ concluiu. _Eu ainda tenho que entregar aquele tabuleiro a ele e a hora é agora. Para terminar tudo._

— Você vem comigo — disse com certa secura, ignorando intencionalmente o que Matheus acabara de falar;

ele não tinha resposta para aquilo. — Eu não vou brigar com você no corredor do segundo ano. Por favor? — pediu, o tom ligeiramente mais brando, quando viu que Matheus não tinha saído do lugar. — É sério. Tenho algo para te mostrar. Para te dar, na verdade. Você vem?

Matheus o encarou com uma incredulidade fria nos olhos, a acusação muito clara neles — _como você se atreve a falar desse jeito depois do que eu disse?_ —, mas, depois de um segundo de hesitação, acabou acompanhando Davi pelo corredor. O clima estava pesado e terrível, os dois andando lado a lado como o fariam dois completos estranhos, mas, de alguma forma, o terceiranista sentia que estava fazendo a coisa certa — e esperava, com toda a sinceridade do mundo, que não estivesse enganado.

 

>><<

 

A maior prova do quanto aquelas duas semanas os tinham distanciado se deu quando chegaram ao quarto de Davi. As semanas indo ali toda noite jogar xadrez haviam deixado Matheus muito à vontade, de forma que ele entrava sem nem mesmo bater, jogava-se na cama espaçosamente e ainda tinha a audácia de reclamar que _Davi_ era muito folgado — mas naquele momento, quando Davi abriu a porta do quarto e entrou, procurando novamente nas pilhas de papéis pelo tabuleiro, Matheus parou na porta cautelosamente, observando o interior com olhos acuados, toda a postura corporal indicando o quanto ele _não_ queria estar ali.

Mais de dois meses construindo uma familiaridade que tinha sido morta em duas semanas; Davi não se decidiu se ria (mas não tinha graça) ou se ficava com ainda mais raiva, embora não soubesse exatamente _de quem._

Não foi necessária muita procura; o tabuleiro ainda estava no mesmo lugar onde Davi o encontrara de manhã. Havia muito descaso na cena, o embrulho amassado estava jogado no chão, as pilhas de papéis parcialmente encobrindo a embalagem levemente socada nas arestas, e Davi sentiu uma onda de melancolia; aquelas duas semanas procurando por aquele presente pareciam muita inocência agora. Quase estupidez, na verdade. Do que aquilo tinha valido, no fim? Ele pegou a caixeta novamente, soprando com suavidade para tirar a fina camada de poeira que tinha se instalado por cima e saiu do quarto, encontrando Matheus no corretor, as costas apoiadas na parede, parecendo mortalmente desconfortável.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, quando o outro lhe entregou a caixeta. — Um tabuleiro?

— Era meu presente de aniversário para você — explicou Davi, encolhendo-se de leve quando Matheus lhe enviou um olhar descrente, como quem diz _é sério?_ — Eu sei, nada criativo. Mas nada que eu procurava parecia bom o suficiente ou algo que você fosse gostar... Aí eu comprei o tabuleiro. Para você, quando encarasse a sua coleção deles, tivesse alguém para odiar além do seu pai.

— Davi, isso é... — Matheus, cujas sobrancelhas se arregalaram gradualmente com a fala do terceiranista, parou por um segundo, a boca aberta de um jeito mesmo ridículo, antes de cair na risada. Era o tipo de gargalhada gostosa, contagiante, e Davi se viu rindo também, sua primeira risada verdadeira desde o aniversário de Matheus. — Meu Jesus, eu estou tentando procurar palavras que não soem ofensivas, mas não está dando certo!

Davi recuou de maneira falsamente magoada.

— Foi o melhor que eu pude fazer, tá? Desculpa se eu e o seu pai somos farinha do mesmo saco!

— Não são mesmo! — discordou, balançando a cabeça, as bochechas coradas por causa do acesso de riso. — Olha, eu esperei tudo de você, inclusive que o presente fosse invenção sua, mas caramba, Davi, um tabuleiro? É muita toupeirice. — A despeito de suas palavras, entretanto, ele abriu a caixeta e tirou o tabuleiro de vidro com dedos muito suaves, examinando-o com algo que se parecia muito com fascinação. A peça era alta, as laterais esculpidas em padrões sinuosamente delicados, as peças pequenas e frágeis em vidro transparente e preto; Davi tinha se encantado com ele no momento em que o vira na vitrine de uma loja de quinquilharias e soube que era exatamente aquilo que compraria para Matheus, independente do quão óbvio fosse. Vendo a expressão do garoto, a decisão parecia certa. — É lindo, Davi. Lindo mesmo... Eu...

— Que bom que gostou. — Davi sentiu a própria voz vacilar um pouco. — Eu passei duas semanas procurando por alguma coisa. Queria algo que fosse a sua cara.

— Belo jeito de jogar na minha cara que eu sou branco ao ponto da transparência — retrucou Matheus, os dois rindo novamente, tudo parecendo muito leve, tudo parecendo exatamente do jeito que era antes, e Davi sentiu novamente aquela onda de saudade. Aquilo ali era uma despedida ou o quê? Em algum momento de sua ponderação, Davi se viu encarando Matheus, a risada morrendo para dar lugar um silêncio vazio, como que expectante de algo; por algum “até logo”, por um outro xingamento, por algo que abalasse aquela paz, porque era claro que não ia durar. Era possível ver, no modo como se encaravam, que o segundanista também sentia saudade, mas até que ponto? Até onde Matheus gostava dele, conseguia suprimir seu orgulho, valorizava sua amizade? Davi se viu querendo fazer aquelas perguntas, mas se falasse, Matheus desviaria os olhos e então... — Me desculpe.

 _Oi?_ Por um segundo, Davi pensou ter escutado errado. _Como é que é?_

— Me desculpe, é sério — reforçou Matheus, lendo a confusão clara em seu semblante. — Eu... Não devia ter falado aquilo. Eu... Tive muito tempo para pensar, sabe? Eu não sei se perdoei você por ter escondido aquilo de mim, mas eu fiz uma merda muito pior, né? Então, é sério, me desculpa... E tenta nunca mais esconder nada de mim, ok, sua toupeira burra? — Ele deu um peteleco na testa do terceiranista, os dedos leves. — Eu não sou a mais compreensiva das pessoas, mas... Eu posso tentar, sabe, sua anta!

Matheus mordeu os lábios, desviando os olhos, e Davi o encarou com incredulidade, sorrindo sem perceber; ele não tinha esperado por uma briga, nem pela declaração anterior de Matheus, mas enquanto aquelas coisas eram aceitáveis, um pedido de desculpas do segundanista chegava bem perto de se enquadrar na categoria do milagre. Era claro o esforço que Matheus tinha feito para proferir aquelas palavras; havia um rubor forte nas bochechas, a postura tinha se encolhido defensivamente e ele tinha quase cuspido a última frase, obviamente com pressa de terminar.

Davi sabia que devia gritar com ele, dizer para ele o quanto aquilo o magoara — o quanto aquilo magoara a si mesmo, surrá-lo, ficar semanas a ignorá-lo, se privar da companhia da pessoa que ele mais gostava —, como ele tinha passado dias e dias pensando e pensando e pensando e sentindo saudades, como Matheus conseguira fazê-lo odiar Mariah Carey, como aquelas semanas tinham sido terríveis... Mas aquela cena, no mínimo adorável, derreteu sua raiva com uma facilidade que beirava o absurdo. Por que ele estava sentindo raiva de Matheus mesmo?

— Você — disse, o sorriso se alargando enquanto ele se aproximava, não exatamente pensando no que estava fazendo; ele já tinha pensado demais. Duas semanas de tortura mental e o mínimo que ele merecia era poder fazer o que tinha vontade. — Não faz ideia do quanto eu senti a sua falta.

Matheus recuou um pouco, seu semblante demonstrando uma surpresa tão assustada que Davi temeu ter ido longe demais. Os dois tinham acabado de fazer as pazes, afinal, não era mais interessante que saíssem como amigos, conversassem sobre as próprias vidas, fingissem que aquelas duas semanas não tinham acontecido? Durante um tempo que poderia ter sido segundos, minutos ou horas, os dois apenas se encararam, o terceiranista esperando por qualquer sinal de Matheus — uma recuada, um gesto de nojo, um avanço —, as respirações difíceis dos dois no mesmo mísero espaço de centímetros que os separava. Ele devia falar alguma coisa, tornar aquela situação menos desconfortável, torcer para que Matheus não tivesse visto todas as intenções em seus olhos, ele sabia; mas, ao invés disso, no provável ato mais suicida de sua vida, Davi fechou a distância e o beijou.

Foi só um toque de lábios, mas o corpo do segundanista congelou completamente por um segundo, imóvel em seu espanto, e Davi perdeu a coragem; afastou-se ligeiramente para encará-lo, os olhos cheios de desculpas. Matheus estava pálido como uma parede de hospital quando abriu os seus para fitá-lo de volta, mas as íris escuras passavam uma mensagem diferente, confirmada pelo par de mãos tímidas que subiram pela barriga de Davi, sinuosamente, até alcançarem sua gravata. Ninguém disse nada, mas não precisava; no tipo mais clichê de cena possível, o garoto usou a gravata que segurava para içar Davi em sua direção e então eles estavam se beijando novamente, um beijo de verdade dessa vez, os lábios de Matheus rápidos e exigentes sob os seus.

Por um instante, tudo o que havia era o contato de suas bocas, mas não parecia suficiente; Davi puxou o corpo bambo e flexível de Matheus contra si, abraçando-o com tanta força que ficava difícil saber onde terminava um e começava o outro. Quando o garoto estendeu as mãos para deslizá-las pelo rosto de Davi, como que decorando todos os seus traços, o contato pareceu não apenas um carinho e sim uma forma de apoio; como se aquele toque fosse tudo o que o impedia de cair, de se afogar na urgência daquele beijo.

Davi não estava preparado para a enormidade daquilo. Ele se lembrava do primeiro beijo, aquele singelo contato de lábios que tinha virado seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, mas ali tudo fora diferente porque, de alguma forma, ele sabia que não devia avançar, que aquele contato era tudo o que iria ganhar — enquanto ali, naquele momento, ele nem sequer precisava pensar sobre ir adiante. O deslizar de suas mãos pelos ombros de Matheus, retirando seu blazer, era natural, assim como o eram os toques do garoto em sua cintura, os dedos não exatamente confiantes, mas firmes o suficiente.

Foi apenas quando se separaram pela primeira vez, intercalando suas respirações com uma sequência de estalos, que Davi percebeu que _ainda_ estavam no corredor, à vista de todo mundo, e que Matheus talvez não fosse querer continuar ali, correndo o risco de ser descoberto numa situação tão... Crítica. Visando conseguir o máximo possível de firmeza nas pernas, Davi interrompeu os beijos e começou a conduzir Matheus com firmeza para o quarto, totalmente esquecido da tensão anterior e da montanha de significados daquele gesto; tudo o que ele queria era um lugar mais confortável para beijar Matheus pelo resto do dia. O tempo apartados pareceu comprido demais para ele enquanto iam em direção ao quarto, mas, para Matheus, provavelmente foi insuportável; quando passaram da soleira da porta, o garoto se pendurou nele com um novo fôlego, seus lábios demonstrando uma urgência que Davi se sentiu mais que disposto a corresponder.

O resto do caminho foi feito literalmente aos tropeços; os dois mal sentiram quando caíram sobre o colchão de Davi, absortos demais no contato de suas bocas e mãos, e os dedos de Matheus serpentearam pelos botões de sua blusa, roçando suavemente em sua pele à medida que ele os desabotoava, a sensação boa vinda do contato despertando gemidos em ambos...

O sinal do recreio tocou.

Foi como acordar de um sonho — em um segundo estavam se beijando, no outro estavam os dois sentados na cama, lado a lado, ofegantes. Matheus estava completamente corado, os cabelos como um ninho de passarinho em sua cabeça, os lábios vermelhos e inchados e, quando encarou Davi, seus olhos tinham aquela chama de diversão incrédula, algo como _o que nós acabamos de fazer, cara?_

— Ah... — disse, depois de um curto momento, o rosto ficando ainda mais vermelho quando ele apontou para o peito desnudo de outro. — Vai abotoar?

Davi encarou a própria blusa desabotoada com surpresa, como se tivesse acabado de notar o próprio estado, antes de subir as próprias mãos trêmulas para consertar a situação. Durante um momento estranho, nenhum dos dois disse nada, Matheus caminhando até o espelho para ajeitar os cabelos desarrumados, Davi desamassando as próprias roupas, em dúvida sobre o que viria a seguir. Na lista de coisas insanas que já tinha feito, aquela de longe levava o primeiro lugar — beijar Matheus daquele jeito e, o mais estranho, ser retribuído com a mesma animação. Sua mente tentou entender os possíveis motivos para aquilo, esperançosa, mas sua razão o trouxe para a realidade; ele era um _teste,_ apenas um teste.

_Fico me perguntando se passei._

— Em uma escala de zero a dez... — Matheus parou em frente a ele, deliberadamente evitando seus olhos enquanto fazia um gesto demonstrativo para o próprio corpo. — Quanto minha aparência me denuncia?

Davi subiu os olhos pelo corpo dele, sentindo um arrepio de delicioso desconforto, mas Matheus estava impecável; o único sinal do que eles tinham acabado de fazer estava em seus lábios, ainda inchados e vermelhos, porque não havia nada que o garoto pudesse fazer a respeito daquilo.

 _Eu os deixei assim._ Ainda parecia demais para acreditar. _Meu Deus._

— Um — respondeu, vestindo novamente o blazer e agradecendo mentalmente pela habitual aparência desarrumada de seus cabelos; não precisaria se preocupar muito com eles. — Na verdade, dois, porque eu acho que o seu blazer está no corredor, junto com o presente que eu te dei. Espero que não tenha quebrado, sabe, eu paguei meio caro nele.

Matheus riu e caminhou até a porta, esticando o pescoço para o corredor por um segundo antes de voltar a cabeça para Davi.

— É, estão aqui. — Ele sorria com os olhos, embora a boca estivesse comprimida numa linha fina de concentração. — Encontro você de noite para continuarmos treinando para o xadrez?

— Ah... — O terceiranista e recostou na parede, ligeiramente desorientado. Aquilo significava o quê? Matheus não estava bravo com ele? Tinha decidido fingir que nada daquilo tinha acontecido? — Claro. Vou te esperar.

— Então está bem. Até mais tarde!

Matheus voou corredor além e Davi respirou fundo, tentando clarear as ideias. Tinha acabado de fazer a maior loucura de sua vida, não se arrependia, mas também não sabia como as coisas ficariam dali para frente. O segundanista talvez quisesse fingir que aquilo nunca acontecera e Davi sinceramente não se importava, se aquilo garantisse a permanência de Matheus como seu amigo — ele faria tudo para não repetir aquelas duas semanas novamente —, mas com certeza havia um limite de vezes para você beijar alguém e fingir que está tudo bem.

Davi se perguntou se estava perto de atingir o seu.


	16. Sobre pessoas e ruínas

Ele apoiou a cabeça na porta, a mão travada na maçaneta, enquanto respirava fundo pela milésima vez, tentando reunir alguma coragem. Não era uma cena muito bonita, Davi sabia, muito menos digna, e ele agradeceu por Marta ser sua única companhia naquele momento. Apesar de bastante razoável para a maior parte das coisas, tudo o que dizia a respeito de fraquezas o jogava numa espiral autodestrutiva de orgulho, e Davi sabia que a mulher jamais o julgaria, independentemente do quão idiota fosse o que ele estava fazendo — e era idiota. Ele tinha dezessete anos nas costas, quase dezoito, e aquela definitivamente não era a hora de se comportar como uma criancinha assustada, mas...

 _Quando diz a respeito_ _a_ _o meu pai, parece que eu nunca saí dos quatorze anos._ Ele bateu a testa novamente contra a porta, cuidadoso para não fazer nenhum som, mas forte o suficiente para sentir uma leve tontura. _Parece que nós dois congelamos no momento daquela briga. Nenhum dos dois amadureceu um dia._

— Marta... — gemeu, encarando o chão. — Eu seria muito covarde se dissesse que quero voltar para meu quarto e nunca mais sair de lá?

A mulher, recostada displicentemente na parede ao lado da porta, tombou a cabeça para o lado, parecendo pensativa. Estava ali desde o momento em que Davi tinha travado em frente à porta e, até aquele momento, não dissera uma única palavra sobre seu comportamento estúpido. Na verdade, ela nem sequer parecia estar ali, encarando além das paredes com bastante interesse, evitando olhar para o garoto, como se para lhe dar privacidade; ele não podia dizer que não estava grato.

— Não seria covarde, mas seria infantil, e acho que já passamos dessa fase... — O tom de voz era ao mesmo tempo irônico e ponderativo. — Quer dizer... Ele não vai matar você, nem você vai fazer isso com ele; acho que ambos já têm maturidade suficiente para conseguirem se ignorar durante dez minutos na mesma sala! Não é porque vocês dois estão no mesmo ambiente que necessariamente precisam brigar, sabe?

Ele bufou. _Muito útil, obrigada._

— Eu tentaria, se tivesse certeza de que ele também faria isso! — argumentou, indignado, sentindo-se novamente como uma criança a quem todos ouviam tolerantemente, mas ninguém escutava de fato. — Vocês todos vivem colocando a culpa em mim, dizendo que eu não sou maduro o suficiente, mas alguém por acaso já prestou atenção nele? No jeito que ele age perto de mim? Se eu sou criança, ele também é!

— Mas eu nunca disse que não era, menino — retrucou duramente, a voz entremeada com um suspiro cansado. — Olha, você sabia que não ia ser fácil e, mesmo assim, concordou com o convite da sua mãe. Não vai dar para trás agora, né? Olha só para você! — Ela fez um gesto amplo para ele, indicando os cabelos besuntados de creme para manter os cachos no formato, o terno caro que vestia, os sapatos pretos, quentes e sóbrios que exibia nos pés. — Eu gastei mais de uma hora para fazer você ficar apresentável desse jeito, menino, não me diga que vai agir como um pirralhinho e correr para o seu quarto. Vou pedir compensação, bonificação no salário ou uma semana com você trabalhando na cozinha no meu lugar, qualquer coisa, porque você tem ideia do quão mala é quando está contrariado?

Contra sua própria vontade, Davi se pegou rindo, porque Marta tinha razão; ele não facilitara para que a pobre mulher o arrumasse, transformando um ato que inicialmente se mostrava simples — nas palavras de Mônica, _deixe o Davi arrumadinho para participar da festa, tudo bem?_ — numa sessão de spa torturante. Enquanto ela tentava desembaraçar seus cabelos, Davi só se fizera protestar, assim como também reclamou sem dó quando Marta tentou fazê-lo vestir o terno que Mônica separara; toda uma resistência inútil, feita apenas por pirraça, que no fim só servira para cansar a ambos. Ele estava exatamente do jeito que a mãe queria que ficasse — garbosamente vestido num traje que sua mente insistia em classificar como cafona —, indo exatamente para onde a mãe queria que fosse e brigar com Marta não fora nada além de uma válvula injusta de escape para sua frustração.

 _Ela tem razão por se irritar, im_ _agina o Matheus no lugar dela.._ _._ O pensamento o fez rir internamente e ele apertou os lábios para não sonorizar nada; seria difícil explicar uma risada daquelas naquele momento tão tenso. _Controle-se. Nada de Matheus por enquanto._

— Tudo bem, você tem razão, eu sou um lixo humano e por isso preciso ir para a lixeira... — admitiu, a voz vacilando um pouco enquanto apontava displicentemente para a porta na qual estava apoiado. — É isso?

— Essa sala é muito rica para ser chamada de lixeira, menino — retrucou Marta, _com muita seriedade,_ o que o fez rir fracamente. — Mas sim, é isso mesmo. — Houve um curto silêncio e então ela suspirou, aproximando-se e tocando o braço dele com gentileza. — Ah, menino... Ele é um idiota infantil com língua de cobra, mas ainda é seu pai. Você sabe que sente falta dele, lá no fundo. Foi ele quem te deu seu livro favorito quando você tinha onze anos, lembra?

 _Lembro. E isso é injusto, Marta, muito injusto,_ pensou ele, encarando-a com olhos cerrados, recebendo um olhar convencido em resposta; ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando e, esperta como era, estava sempre usando disso para levá-lo a fazer as coisas certas, não necessariamente as mais agradáveis. _Mas... Ela está certa._ Túlio nunca dissera as coisas sensatas, mas, da sua própria maneira, ele tentara estabelecer suas conexões com o filho, trazê-lo para seu universo, torná-los mais próximos... Todos os esforços tinham cessado após a fatídica briga, mas Davi não os esquecera; suas preferências e gostos, suas melhores lembranças de infância, todas aquelas coisas estavam sempre o relembrando do bom pai que Túlio tentara ser. _Chega de show._

— Ok, senhora, você venceu. — Derrotado, desencostou-se da porta para girar a maçaneta. — Vou entrar e encarar a fera. Mas não venha chorar no meu velório caso eu não sobreviva, ok? Sinta-se culpada.

— Chorar? Menino, eu vou é soltar foguetes! — exclamou ela em uma resposta inflamada, claramente com intento de mostrar irritação, mas falhando; seus olhos brilhavam com divertimento claro. — Quem iria sentir sua falta? Você é mimado e chato. Nem sei por que eu estou aqui animando você! Sai! Xô, bolinha, xô!

Ela sabia exatamente porque o estava animando e Davi também sabia; aquela sintonia era o que os tornava tão amigos. Ao mesmo tempo em que ria quando abria a porta, o garoto sentiu uma pontada de gratidão, algo que, tempos depois, só se faria crescer; vendo a cena em retrospectiva, ele nunca poderia negar a si mesmo que o incentivo de Marta fora fundamental para que aquela noite funcionasse. Tanto no momento em que ela o vestira, como naquela conversa atrás da porta da sala, a mulher, mesmo contra a sua vontade, injetou-lhe ânimo, o que se mostrou extremamente necessário quando ele entrou no cômodo e fechou a porta — Davi sentiu a mudança de clima no momento em que deu o primeiro passo para o meio da sala, onde Túlio estava rigidamente sentado em um dos sofás. O pai não o encarou nem fez menção de reconhecer sua presença; permaneceu sentado como um magnata, frio e intocável, encarando a parede com aborrecimento.

— Davi — recepcionou ele, o tom monótono. — Fico feliz que tenha aparecido. — _Que estranho, você não me parece nada feliz._ Davi esticou os olhos à procura de algum escape, algo que pudesse usar para desviar o foco de si mesmo... — Sua mãe ainda não chegou, se está procurando por ela; está se arrumando. Nunca a vi tão animada. Por enquanto, somos só nós dois.

 _Sem escape,_ concluiu desanimado, sentindo sua postura corporal murchar imediatamente. _Vou ter que enfrent_ _á_ _–lo._

— Então que nos comportemos bem — disse funebremente, sentando-se no sofá oposto ao pai e fitando-o com desafio, irritado por Túlio não corresponder ao olhar. _Covarde._ — Não queremos incomodá-la.

— Não mesmo. — A voz era tão neutra quanto sua expressão; Túlio parecia tão disposto a brigar como Davi parecia a manter a paz. — É um dia importante para ela. Mônica valoriza muito esses aniversários. Aposto que insistiu bastante para que viesse.

Davi riu sem humor.

— Insistiu. Usou de meios infiéis. Apelou para todo tipo de chantagem. — _Mas não foi de fato ela que me convenceu, pai, e sim o cara por quem eu estou apaixonado. Como se sentiria se soubesse disso, hein?_ — É isso o que ela faz, né? Não tem nada que ela não peça que a gente não faça. Pelo menos sabemos que ela vai se divertir.

— Você sabe que a Mônica faz isso porque se preocupa.

— Sim. — Davi levantou os olhos para ele com apatia. — Ela realmente se preocupa.

Túlio se endireitou no sofá, claramente desconfortável, e Davi apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, querendo estar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse ali. Suas conversas com seu pai, mesmo na época em que os dois ainda tinham uma relação “amigável”, nunca tinham sido particularmente duradouras; Túlio não sabia nada sobre ele, Davi não sabia nada sobre o pai e eles nunca tinham se preocupado em tatear pelos assuntos que os ligavam. Talvez porque não tivessem realmente muito em comum ou talvez porque estivessem predestinados a não dar certo, a relação dos dois nunca saíra do formal laço sanguíneo que os unia, e não seria naquele momento que o faria.

Os minutos se arrastaram, a tensão, inicialmente apenas chata, crescendo ao ponto do sufocante; Davi podia praticamente senti-la enquanto fuzilava a porta, desejando com todas as suas forças que Mônica aparecesse e quebrasse aquele gelo, perguntando-se exatamente por que tinha concordado com tudo aquilo. _Eu podia estar dormindo,_ suspirou ao girar os olhos pela sala, evitando a todo custo encarar o pai — olhares cruzados eram convites para conversas e outro diálogo falido era a última coisa que ele queria naquele momento — ao mesmo tempo em que tentava encontrar qualquer desculpa válida para fugir dali; não havia nenhuma. _Eu podia estar dormindo, jogando xadrez, comendo, sentindo raiva do Guilherme ou dormindo de novo. Mas eu estou aqui. E isso não está me deixando mais maduro, sinceramente..._

— Você se parece muito com ela — disse Túlio de maneira apologética. — Muito mesmo. Tem horas que eu acho que não tem código genético meu aí.

 _Oi?_ Davi relanceou os olhos para o pai com estranheza, embora o objetivo inicial fosse aparentar desinteresse. _Eu não sentiria falta do seu estúpido código de DNA se ele não existisse, seu babaca._ Virou o rosto, disposto a ignorá-lo, mas Túlio não desistiria tão fácil; Davi ainda podia sentir os olhos do pai cravados em si, seguindo todos os seus movimentos, cônscio de que o filho podia notá-lo e petulantemente não se importando em ser discreto. Eles podiam não saber muito sobre os gostos que tinham em comum, mas suas dezenas de discussões haviam tornado cada um craque naquilo que afetava o outro; Davi não demoraria muito a ceder e Túlio sabia disso.

— Sério? — Suspirou derrotado e virou-se para encarar o pai, ignorando solenemente a clara satisfação em seu semblante. — Por que acha isso?

— Vocês agem muito parecido. Teimam nas mesmas coisas, são inconsequentes do mesmo jeito, falam as mesmas idiotices quando estão com raiva. _A_ _gem_ da mesma forma quando estão com raiva. Guardam mágoas por anos. — Ele atirou cada frase como pequenas navalhas, que, certeiras, acertaram Davi de maneiras diversas; o garoto experimentou mágoa, indignação, nostalgia, dor e, em uma síntese de tudo, raiva. Conseguia senti-la arder em seus olhos, avermelhando sua visão e sabia que o pai, de algum modo, podia vê-la também; mas Túlio não recuou: — Você sabia que eu sempre quis ter um filho que fosse parecido comigo? Era meu maior sonho. Eu ficava fazendo planos enquanto a sua mãe estava grávida; era bom. Minha maior decepção foi ver você crescer e se tornar exatamente o oposto de tudo o que eu esperava de um filho meu.

Davi se inclinou para frente, pronto para gritar uma resposta, mas as palavras não vieram. Sua mente funcionava depressa _demais,_ fornecendo-lhe um fluxo muito maior de pensamentos e respostas ácidas do que ele conseguia sequer processar, e aquela overdose de raiva entalava sua garganta; de todas as rebatidas que poderia dar, acabou cedendo ao pai o mais raivoso dos silêncios. Sentiu-se ridículo ali, de boca aberta e encurralado, apertando as laterais do sofá com tanta força que podia sentir seus dedos gritarem de dor, mas não conseguia sequer se mover e isso o fez se sentir ridiculamente débil. Aquela situação não era nova; sua raiva era o que o fazia fraco em situações como aquelas e Túlio sabia disso, porque passara a vida inteira levando vantagem. Ele _nunca_ se descontrolava, afinal — ele nunca gritava e todas as ofensas que fazia eram proferidas em tom macio, inclusive aquelas que tinham definido a relação dos dois.

 _Preciso me acalmar._ Davi respirou fundo. _Ou vou só escutar de novo._

— Você sempre foi muito autoconsciente, Davi. Eu não preciso ser íntimo seu para perceber e essa sempre foi uma coisa que eu amei na sua mãe... Mas nunca quis para qualquer filho meu — continuou o pai, focando o chão com um olhar que parecia quase apologético. — Essa coisa de nome é muito importante no nosso mundo, e fui eu quem ergueu o nome Montecruz ao status que ele atualmente tem. Eu queria alguém que fosse capaz de mantê-lo... Mas não consigo confiar em você para isso.

 _Mas o que..._ Respirou fundo novamente. _Eu vou..._

 _—_ Por quê? — perguntou em tom baixo, a voz pingando o veneno que ele só reservava para o pai; porque não havia mais ninguém que o fizesse agir de maneira tão ordinária, e ambos sabiam disso. — Por que seu filho fica com garotos? Por que seu filho beija garotos, vai para a cama com garotos, por que seu filho _não saiu certo na sua vida absolutamente controlada?_

A expressão de Túlio relampejou por vários sentimentos — fúria, raiva, confusão, desprezo e impaciência — antes de descansar numa tristeza estranha, ao mesmo tempo miserável e apologética, que fez Túlio parecer, de repente, um homem muito velho.

— Isso nunca interferiu de fato no que eu sinto por você, Davi. Não permanentemente. — Ele encarou o filho com uma expressão inconclusiva, ambígua entre o tédio e o cansaço. Suas palavras eram bonitas, mas os olhos não mostravam nada; seu próprio discurso era incapaz de afetá-lo.— Existem outras coisas que você não sabe. Pode ser inteligente, Davi, mas só tem dezessete anos.

— Ah, é? — Davi cruzou os braços e subiu a voz num falsete cheio de escárnio. — Do jeito que você fala, parece que eu tenho cinco!

Por um minuto, Túlio titubeou, claramente hesitante sobre o que responder.

—Ah, Davi... — suspirou enfim, enfastiado. — A maturidade é uma coisa estranha. Ela vem do nada. Num dia você pensa de um jeito e no outro, vê as coisas de uma forma completamente diferente. A impressão que eu tenho é que, desde o momento em que eu disse aquelas coisas, você congelou no tempo; não amadureceu um único dia desde os seus quatorze anos. Eu já disse isso para a Mônica, ela já me disse para ter paciência, mas eu não consigo enxergar confiança numa pessoa que fala e age apenas para me irritar. Você conseguiria? Quando você me pirraça desse jeito, a única coisa que eu tenho vontade de fazer é pirraçar você de volta... E é isso que eu termino fazendo. E isso me entristece, porque, como eu acabei de dizer, você se parece muito com a sua mãe, mas só conseguiu pegar o pior dela... E, ao que parece, o meu também.

As palavras não eram raivosas ou acusatórias; o discurso em si fora bastante categórico, Túlio proferindo-o como quem contesta fatos, e Davi se encontrou sem saber o que sentir. Havia verdade no que o pai estava dizendo, muito mais do que ele gostaria de admitir, mas o jeito como Túlio falava aquelas coisas o deixava perdido entre suas próprias reações — pois, ao mesmo em que reconhecia a verdade no fato de que fazia as coisas apenas para irritar o pai, sentia uma imensa vontade de gritar com ele, de agir da mesma maneira infantil de sempre. Agir de forma madura ou simplesmente se irritar? No único segundo que teve para se decidir, acabou escolhendo por aquilo como que estava habituado: levantou-se e estendeu o dedo com agressividade para Túlio, sibilando as palavras com uma raiva gelada:

— E você _acha_ que tem muita moral para falar de...

— Olá, amores! — Mônica cantarolou ao abrir a porta e Davi congelou no mesmo lugar, sem conseguir encarar a mãe ou até mesmo desfazer a postura agressiva na qual se encontrava para cima do pai. — Oh. Interrompo algo? De novo? Vocês dois não têm conserto mesmo. Nem num dia de paz vocês conseguem sossegar esses rabos.

Ela fechou a porta, sem pressa, e caminhou em direção aos dois, completamente ignorante do clima pesado entre ambos. Estava vestida como uma fada, o diáfano vestido azul sobrando nas angulações de seu corpo diminuto, mas mesmo sua figura pequena impunha um respeito imenso; nenhum dos dois homens apostou uma palavra, como duas crianças pequenas à espera de punição por uma travessura terrível. O silêncio era estranho, não exatamente pesado, mas desconfortável, e estava bem perto do insuportável quando Túlio finalmente decidiu correr o risco:

— Não estamos fazendo nada, Mônica.— As palavras eram afetuosas; nem pareciam pertencer ao mesmo Túlio de minutos antes. — Só os nossos desentendimentos de sempre.

Mônica o encarou com olhos cerrados por um instante, parecendo indecisa entre acreditar e não criar caso ou se irritar.

—Vocês e os desentendimentos de vocês... — Sua expressão se desanuviou e ela balançou a cabeça em uma descrença divertida. — Mereço. Parece que tenho duas crianças em casa, sinceramente! — Colocou a mãos na cintura e bateu os pés, parecendo satisfeita com o silêncio que recebeu em resposta. — Hm. Muito bem. Vão pedir desculpas, filhotes?

Nenhum dos dois disse nada, mas Davi pôde jurar — e tentou não sentir nada a respeito disso, tentou mesmo — que houve um resquício de cumplicidade no olhar fugaz que trocou com seu pai; era quase como se, entre eles, estivessem rindo de Mônica, de seu jeito exageradamente efusivo e feliz. Passou logo; no segundo seguinte, Túlio já tinha se voltado para a esposa, com muita seriedade, e abaixado a cabeça de maneira respeitosa.

— Desculpe, mamãe.

Ela sorriu para ele, caricatamente alisando seus cabelos como quem parabeniza um cão. A cena era estranha, carregada de tal dose de intimidade que Davi preferiu desviar os olhos; deixava-lhe desconfortável o modo como duas pessoas podiam ficar juntas tanto tempo e ainda serem capazes de interações como aquelas, porque sabia que aquilo era uma consequência do amor e, mais do que nunca, principalmente naquele momento, ele não fazia a menor ideia do que o amor significava. Parecia algo inalcançável demais.

Sem querer, entretanto, conseguiu-se ver com Matheus naquele mesmo tipo de cena, numa interação descontraída do cotidiano de um casal, e se reprimiu por isso, balançando a cabeça freneticamente. _Esses pensamentos são perigosos,_ repetiu para si mesmo, exasperado, mas sua imaginação não lhe deu trégua dos detalhes com os quais parecia bom sonhar: o sorriso de Matheus na cena hipotética, uma possível gargalhada, o olhar que os dois trocariam... _Coisas que não vão acontecer._ Ele piscou rápido, até conseguindo afastar as imagens, mas se vendo incapaz de superar seu efeito; de repente, sentia-se fisicamente mal. A vida seria muito mais fácil se a sua cabeça parasse de colocá-lo naquelas armadilhas...

— Davi. Davi. Davi. Daaaviiiiiii — cantarolou Mônica, com certa impaciência, rindo ao ver o filho se sobressaltar. — Não voe, querido. A parte chata vem agora. — Relanceou os olhos com resignação para o relógio pendurado na parede. — Precisamos recepcionar os convidados. Deus sabe como eu odeio essa parte...

Davi não podia discordar dela; era extremamente desagradável ficar ali parado esperando por todos os convidados, sendo obrigado a sorrir quando eles chegavam e a render todos os aqueles assuntos ridículos. Sua mente nunca lhe ajudava, também, sempre fazendo questão de lembrar-lhe que poderia estar dormindo, comendo ou, principalmente, conversando com Matheus — e assim, em resumo, tudo era bastante tedioso.

Fazia parte do roteiro, entretanto, e não podia ser mudado. Mônica suspirou com desânimo ao abrir a porta da sala em que estavam, dando a eles visão do extenso jardim inicial da casa e também do portão por onde os convidados chegariam; estava oficialmente começado o período mortal de tédio. Como uma forma de passar o tempo ou o que fosse, Mônica e Túlio engataram uma conversa baixa entre eles, na qual Davi não se sentiu à vontade em participar; ao invés disso, deixou sua mente vagar livre para o único destino que ela parecia conhecer naquelas últimas semanas: Matheus.

Já fazia duas semanas desde o beijo, o maldito e impensado beijo que quase colocara tudo a perder. Davi tinha cada instante daqueles poucos minutos marcado como queimadura de brasa em sua memória e aquilo não ajudava muito, principalmente porque ele _continuava_ convivendo com Matheus, que, claro, tinha implicitamente exigido que aquela ocasião nunca mais fosse comentada; talvez esperasse que, sem falar ou mencionar o assunto, o beijo simplesmente deixasse de existir. Aquele silêncio irritava Davi, mas era um preço barato a se pagar pela amizade que começava a se reestruturar entre os dois; o tempo que tinham passado separados mostrara a Davi o quanto Matheus se tornara parte de sua vida. Ele fazia _falta_ — não era algo que negasse para si mesmo, mas torcia para que o segundanista jamais descobrisse.

 _Ele já é convencido o suficiente sem saber dessas coisas._ Davi quis rir, mas achou indelicado — o primeiro casal de convidados já entrava pela porta da frente. Com um último suspiro que lhe rendeu um rápido olhar atravessado de sua mãe, Davi ligou seu modo automático para aquele tipo de situação, onde sorria muito, falava pouco e destilava veneno pelos pensamentos; todas aquelas pessoas tinham um podre que não se comentava, mas ninguém desconhecia. A única distração de Davi era documentá-los.

Amélia, primogênita da família Sant’Anna, era filha de Rogério com uma ex-empregada da casa, mas todo mundo parecia bem em fingir que a mulher era filha biológica de sua mãe de criação, Lúcia — embora a mulher não escondesse detestar a enteada com todas as suas forças. Camila Vivar tinha feito fortuna com tráfico de drogas, mas insistia em declarar uma modesta rede de indústrias têxteis como fonte de seus rendimentos; o marido, Gabriel, era um Zé Ninguém por quem ela jurava ter se apaixonado, porém as más línguas diziam que só mantinha por perto porque conhecia algum segredo que ela preferia esconder.

Os irmãos Pedro e Clarice de Assis afirmavam de pés juntos serem descendentes do escritor, contudo ninguém desconhecia que as riquezas vinham da venda de sabão em pó na Jamaica. Alexandre Brayam era viciado em drogas desde os quinze anos e ainda achava que convencia alguém com a conversa de que sua aparência raquítica vinha de alguma desconhecida doença rara. Elise Branco, inicialmente secretária de seu marido, tinha sido basicamente a única responsável pela ascensão meteórica da rede de fundições que controlava — sua fama de boa administradora era conhecida por todos —, e a passividade de Bruno a respeito das atividades da mulher tinha lhe rendido boatos nada agradáveis relacionados, principalmente, à sua sexualidade.

Pensar naquilo tudo fazia Davi querer rir, ao mesmo tempo em que o deixava intrigado; como aquelas pessoas conseguiam se comportar de maneira tão natural — às vezes até mesmo arrogante — quando viam suas vidas sendo dissecadas daquela maneira? Incomodava-o saber que o podre de sua própria família era ele mesmo — com sua bissexualidade _“promíscua”_ e suas festas _“regadas a sexo e drogas”_ — ao mesmo tempo em que o surpreendia o modo como todos conseguiam ignorar e desprezar aquilo simultaneamente, seu pai acima de todos os outros.

 _A impressão que passa é que ninguém trabalha, que todo mundo passa o tempo inteiro catalogando a vida dos outros._ Ele não se excluiu da conta. _Um pequeno inferno._

— Sejam bem-vindos, sejam bem-vindos, sejam... — recepcionou pela milésima vez, sem nem sequer olhar para quem estava sorrindo; a mente voava. — Seja bem-vinda, seja bem-vindo, seja... _Matheus?_

O modo automático foi bruscamente interrompido no momento em que Davi o viu chegar; tinha convidado-o sem muitas expectativas, apenas para dizer para a própria mãe que tinha sim convidado algum amigo de escola, e não esperara que ele realmente fosse aparecer. Do jeito cauteloso como vinha tratando o terceiranista, não seria surpreendente aquela falta indelicada; Guilherme mesmo não tinha aparecido, embora seu pai já tivesse chegado e cumprimentado Davi com familiaridade divertida. Contudo, ao apertar os olhos para enxergar melhor, Davi percebeu que não havia muitos motivos para ficar feliz, de fato: Matheus não estava sozinho. Na verdade, tinha trazido a família toda com ele.

— Davi...? — Matheus balançou a mão em frente aos seus olhos, divertido. — Não voe.

— Ah... — Davi se remexeu, subitamente consciente e nada satisfeito com toda a sua postura corporal; de repente, parecia tola e infantil. — Sejam bem-vindos.

— Pai, esse é o Davi de quem te falei — disse Matheus, neutro, encarando Diego de soslaio. — Davi, meu pai. Meu pai, Davi.

Diego, que tinha apenas respondido ao cumprimento de Davi com um meneio de cabeça distraído, pareceu finalmente _notar_ que o terceiranista estava ali e parou para fitá-lo mais atentamente. Foi uma experiência estranha; Diego era com certeza mais duro e insípido, mas não deixava de compartilhar com o filho os mesmos traços que formavam sua beleza aristocrática, o que causava em Davi a impressão de estar encarando uma versão mais velha de seu amigo. O homem não parecia satisfeito por estar sendo apresentado a Davi — na verdade, ele não parecia sentir nada a respeito —, ao contrário das duas mulheres ao seu lado, encarando-o com interesse curioso.

— É desse Davi que você tanto fala? — perguntou o homem, seco, encarando Davi obliquamente de cima. — Prazer. — Estendeu a mão. Não parecia nada contentado. — Diego Cadore. Estas são minha esposa, Patrícia, e minha filha mais nova, Karina.

— Oi — disse Karina, ao mesmo tempo em que Patrícia fez um meneio de cabeça simpático. O cumprimento era obviamente ineficiente e, ao receber uma olhadela atravessada do pai, tratou logo de se corrigir: — Ah. Prazer, Karina.

Davi sorriu para ela, tentando esconder o desconforto com o olhar fixo de Diego em si — a impressão que tinha era que o homem sabia _exatamente_ quem ele era, todos os boatos e podres envolvendo seu nome, e, já de pronto, não gostava dele.

 _Eu nem deveria estar surpreso._ Davi encarou Matheus de maneira incisiva, revirando os olhos quando o garoto o ignorou dissimuladamente. _Levando em conta os pensamentos e preconceitos de Matheus, surpreendente seria justamente o oposto._

— Ah... — O segundanista se remexeu, desconfortável.— Nós vamos entrando, não vamos? Você vem?

— Não posso. Tenho que recepcionar os convidados até que cheguem todos.

O Matheus sorriu trocista.

— Que morte horrível a sua, hein?

— Nem me fale. — Sorriu em resposta. — Assim que tiver alguma folga, eu te procuro.

O segundanista assentiu brevemente com a cabeça e acompanhou os pais para dentro da casa. Davi o seguiu com os olhos e não pôde deixar de se sentir bem com o rápido olhar cúmplice que ambos trocaram antes que Matheus sumisse de vista; o fez sentir que tinham um segredo, um trato, embora fosse, muito provavelmente, apenas impressão sua.

Depois que tinha conhecido Matheus, havia se tornado hábito sonhar com aquelas coisas.

 _Gosto de sonhar,_ disse a si mesmo, voltando ao serviço de recepcionar os convidados normalmente. _É o mais perto que vou chegar de ter alguma coisa com ele mesmo..._

 

_> ><<_

 

— Desculpe-me — ofegou Davi ao finalmente encontrar Matheus em meio ao bolo de pessoas dentro da casa. Uma hora havia se passado; ele não achava que aquela recepção iria demorar tanto, mas as pessoas não paravam de chegar e os primeiros quinze minutos sem sorrir para ninguém pareceram uma espécie de milagre. Agora, finalmente liberado, sentia ao mesmo tempo a mandíbula dolorida e a culpa por ter amaldiçoado, mais de uma vez, o dedo mágico de sua mãe para festas; não havia uma que montasse que não ficasse lotada. — Eu... Me atrasei um pouco.

Matheus, sentado à mesa conversando baixo com a irmã, voltou-se para encará-lo de maneira entretida.

— Um pouco, você diz? — Ele analisou Davi por um segundo antes de suspirar, puxar uma das cadeiras vazias para o seu lado e dar tapinhas amigáveis nela, indicando para que Davi se sentasse. Karina observou a interação curiosamente. — Senta aí. Você parece cansado.

— Não tem problema ficar aqui? — Davi não recusou o assento, contudo; jogou-se cansadamente na cadeira, suspirando com a súbita leveza nas pernas. — Quer dizer, seu pai pode se incomodar com a conversa.

Karina e Matheus, ao mesmo tempo, viraram o rosto brevemente para Diego, do outro lado da mesa, antes de voltarem a encarar Davi com descrença.

— Aquele lá? — disseram ao mesmo tempo, com a mesma entonação. A harmonia entre eles, presente até no modo como gesticulavam, fez Davi querer rir. — Esqueceu que a gente existe, pode ficar tranquilo. Oi! — Encararam-se com estranheza e Matheus apontou para Davi acusatoriamente: — E você, pare de rir! — Davi não estava rindo, não para valer, mas ao ouvir a ordem, caiu na gargalhada. — Isso não tem graça, ok? Detesto quando a gente começa a falar ao mesmo tempo sem querer.

— Parece que foi combinado, aqueles programas de humor esquisitos — reclamou Karina, cruzando os braços. — E você, realmente, pare de rir! Não tem graça.

— Você não pode simplesmente sair xingando os meus amigos desse jeito!

Karina, indignada, deixou o queixo cair para o irmão e ergueu exasperadamente os braços.

— Mas você xingou ele, seu bosta!

— Eu posso!

— Quem disse? Com que contrato?

— Aquele onde eu assino a minha mão na sua cara, sua ridícula!

 _Ridícula?_ Davi sentiu que ia perder o ar; as risadas aumentavam de volume, chegando ao nível do escandaloso, e as costelas já doíam pelo esforço. _Eu não acredito que eu vivi para escutar ele falando isso!_ Começou a tossir e rir ao mesmo tempo, finalmente chamando a atenção dos irmãos; Karina sorriu cúmplice para ele, pouco incomodada, mas a Matheus parecia sinceramente em dúvida entre matá-lo ou matar a si mesmo.

— Ah, você está aí — suspirou deprimido. — A gente não tem conserto. Davi, não sei se você conhece, essa é a Karina, ela é intrometida.

— Sou mesmo — respondeu ela, petulantemente. Não era muito parecida com Matheus fisicamente, Davi concluiu após um olhar mais atento; ao contrário dele, tinha a pele mais escura, queimada de sol, e os cabelos enormes e cacheados. Era muito bonita, mas de um modo mais aberto, o tipo de pessoa que sorria e provocava sorrisos fáceis; considerando Matheuse escassos, aquele era um antagonismo claro. — Você só me esculacha, pô!

— Esculacho quem merece.

— Mas eu não mereço.

— Merece sim, você _nasceu,_ nunca te contaram que isso é crime?

— Continua falando assim que eu conto para ele do caso do cadarço, seu trouxa. Conto seu apelidinho secreto também. — Ela deu um sorriso convencido ao ver os lábios de Matheus se crisparem. — Ficou mansinho agora, né? Gosto assim.

Matheus fez que ia responder, mas pareceu novamente lembrar que Davi existia — Davi que não conseguia parar de rir e já se engasgava com a própria saliva — e se retraiu, encabulado.

— Você não cansa de me envergonhar na frente dos meus amigos? — reclamou, cuidadosamente evitando encarar o amigo. — É sério, não te mereço.

Ela remexeu nos cabelos com despreocupação.

— Claro que não. Sinto saudades da Becca, a gente ficava repartindo seus podres, era uma delícia. Mas chega de show, né? — _Não, não parem, isso é melhor do que cinema!_ — Papai já ‘tá olhando feio para a gente, melhor aquietar o facho. — Com toda a discrição do mundo, Matheus quase quebrou o pescoço para olhar para trás e dar de cara com o olhar descontente de Diego. — Isso, idiota, olha mesmo! Quer acenar, também?

Ele a encarou com raiva.

— Vou acenar minha mão você já sabe onde, né?

— Em você, né, seu trouxa, porque na minha carinha de boneca só encostam os VIPs.

— Vocês realmente não dão certo, hein? — Davi se levantou sentindo as pernas pesadas e as costelas doloridas pelo esforço da risada. — Podem ficar aí, nem vou atrapalhar o amor fraternal de vocês...

Até aquele momento da sentença, nenhum dos dois irmãos tinha lhe dado atenção, mas ele não se importou muito; começou a se afastar, já imaginando a própria cama com desejo. Estava _morto;_ não participava daquelas festas fazia muito tempo e tinha se esquecido de como o ato de ficar em pé por horas sorrindo forçadamente podia ser cansativo. Sentia que o encostar em qualquer canto já lhe renderia um bom cochilo, mas a mãe o mataria se o flagrasse, então descobriu, subitamente e sem muitas surpresas, que seu humor não estava nada bom.

_Acho que já sei o que vou fazer._

— Uai — exclamou Matheus, emergindo rapidamente da discussão com a irmã ao ver o amigo se afastar. — Aonde é que você vai?

— Para algum lugar onde eu não morra por riso compulsório — retrucou malcriado, ganhando uma careta de Matheus e um sorriso de Karina como resposta. — Vocês ficam me obrigando a rir, vou acabar morrendo.

O segundanista franziu os olhos para ele.

— Isso não responde para onde que é que você vai.

 _Devo contar?_ O plano era ir para o próprio quarto e morrer por lá, afinal, sua mãe tinha pedido que ele comparecesse, mas não especificara que tinha que ficar a festa toda. Talvez voltasse mais tarde, no momento das felicitações oficiais, para que seu sumiço não ficasse muito óbvio, mas ainda estava sinceramente na dúvida a respeito; o lado que lhe dizia para mandar tudo aquilo se ferrar ganhava atualmente em disparada. _Não preciso desses dois brigando na minha cabeça a noite inteira, preciso?_

— Para o meu quarto — suspirou, exausto. — Mas não quero vocês lá.

— Nossa, que gentil — retrucou Karina, sem se afetar. — A gente não morde, sabia? Podemos ir com você e ficar por lá conversando. Isso daqui é tão chato.

Davi ergueu as sobrancelhas de modo descrente.

— _Conversando._

— Sim, conversando! Eu prometo que me comporto. — Deu um sorriso brilhante. — Já que _eu_ tenho essa maturidade, _sabe..._

— _Con-ver-san-do_ _._ — Somadas ao tom descrente, dessa vez, vieram as aspas imaginárias; o terceiranista não resistiu à tentação de fazê-las, afinal, parecia impossível demais os dois irmãos coexistirem no mesmo ambiente por muito tempo sem discutir. — Gente, eu não vou aguentar vocês. Eu tô morto, o que quer dizer que não posso morrer de rir, mas cacete, ficar dando gargalhadas é cansativo, sabia? — _Tenho a impressão de que não estou sendo muito coerente_ _._ Ele analisou as expressões confusas de Matheus e Karina com desânimo. _Não mesmo._ —Ah. Me ignorem. Estou indo.

— Não, não, espera aí, a gente vai também. — Matheus se levantou, encolhendo os ombros, e aproximou-se, apoiando a mão em seu ombro com cautela ao alcançá-lo, um sorriso falsamente casto no rosto. — Eu prometo me comportar também, _papai._

 _Ai, que saco._ Ele revirou os olhos e continuou andando, sem olhar se os irmãos estavam ou não o acompanhando. _É assim que as pessoas se sentem qua_ _ndo eu começo a ser insistente? Ainda bem que eu não faço isso com muita frequência._ Sentiu sua própria consciência lhe dando um chute. _Ok, mentira._

— Por que vocês estão tão cismados comigo? — perguntou irritado. — Tem quinhentas pessoas nessa merda de festa!

— Não conhecemos ninguém, ué. — Karina deu de ombros. — Nós não frequentamos muito esse meio, meu pai é meio “noiado” para essas coisas. Nem sei por que ele cismou de vir dessa vez, mas foi bom, já que eu pude conhecer o tão falado Davi! — Ela se inclinou para frente de modo que pudesse encará-lo de maneira oblíqua. — Você é bem bonitinho, hein?

 _Tão falado?_ Ele relanceou os olhos para Matheus, que retribuiu o olhar com certa intensidade antes de virar a cabeça defensivamente. _Ele fala de mim quando eu não estou por perto? Oi?_

— Obrigado — respondeu distraído, ainda encarando Matheus com curiosidade, mas o garoto parecia estar evitando-o de propósito. — Você também é muito bonita, Karina.

Ela sorriu para ele, satisfeita, e se calou. A conversa não tinha um ambiente propício para se desenvolver, pois a casa estava muito cheia e Davi estava concentrado em vencer a multidão com toda a sutileza que conseguisse reunir; sendo filho da anfitriã, não seria muito educado sair esbarrando em todo mundo, embora essa fosse a sua vontade. Seu humor tinha decaído numa velocidade alarmante — aquelas variações loucas de temperamento eram típicas de Matheus, não dele —, mas aquilo não surpreendia muito; apesar de só terem se passado algumas horas, parecia a ele que fazia um dia inteiro que estava ali, todos os eventos da noite se acumulando em sua cabeça de forma desorientadora.

 _E eu detesto estar desorientado._ Ele pressionou os dentes inconscientemente, mas corrigiu-se tão logo notou; não gostava das dores de cabeça associadas ao seu briquismo nervoso. _Essa noite. Ela bem que podia acabar depressa, né?_

Em uma de suas manobras impossíveis para se espremer entre as mesas, a mão de Matheus esbarrou na sua e, num gesto quase natural, como se eles já tivessem feito aquilo milhares de vezes, o terceiranista a apertou, desenhando um círculo suave no dorso com seu polegar. Ela estava gelada e suada, mas não mais do que o próprio Matheus quando sentiu o contato; com o canto dos olhos, Davi pôde perfeitamente vê-lo empalidecer três tons, arregalando os olhos como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

 _Fiz merda._ Arrependido pelo próprio impulso suicida, Davi recuou bruscamente, rangendo os dentes de novo. Estresse, estresse. Estava ansioso para voltar ao normal; sua versão nervosa era por demais autodestrutiva para continuar existindo. _Socorro. Não posso querer recuperar a amizade da pessoa se eu só faço merda!_

Quando finalmente abandonaram o ajuntamento de pessoas para adentrar os cômodos mais vazios da casa, Davi sentiu-se acalmar com a ausência de som, ao mesmo tempo em que a considerou massiva; Matheus parecia estar se encolhendo para longe dele, Karina viajava na própria imaginação e ele próprio sentia vontade de cavar um buraco na terra pelo arrependimento que sentia. Só conseguia desejar que não tivesse feito um estrago muito grande ou, como todas as outras coisas, Matheus resolvesse fingir que aquilo não tinha acontecido; ele era bom na arte.

Contudo, no momento em que entraram no corredor que levava ao quarto de Davi, atualmente com as luzes apagadas, o garoto sentiu um aperto suave em sua mão. No começo, foi leve, muito leve, e Davi quase pulou de susto, confundindo-o com o caminhar de algum bicho; logo depois, porém, houve mais pressão, e por mais que a mão de Matheus estivesse congelando, ele manteve o aperto por todo o espaço até a porta do quarto do terceiranista.

Davi tentou enxergá-lo, mas a escuridão era o escudo que Matheus tinha usado para se proteger daquela vez; e, quando Davi finalmente girou a maçaneta de seu quarto e o contato foi embora, não pôde deixar de pensar que nunca, em toda sua vida, tinha querido _tanto_ ver a expressão de alguém.

 

>><<

 

Apesar de tudo o que ele poderia ter previsto sobre ficar trancado com os irmãos no próprio quarto por horas — todas as expectativas pessimistas de brigas incessantes que iam do nível da língua ferina ao da porrada na cara —, tudo correu muito harmoniosamente e, algumas horas depois, ele até constatou que tinha se divertido bastante. Karina e Matheus, quando agiam como dois seres civilizados, podiam ser muito interessantes juntos; suas piadas se complementavam e os dois tinham a mesma propensão para fazer observações atravessadas, o que rendeu para Davi doses iguais de irritação e risadas.

Na maior parte do tempo, Karina monopolizou a conversa falando sobre seus gostos, completamente contrários aos do irmão, e flertando furtivamente com Davi pelas entrelinhas de suas frases. Ele se sentiu lisonjeado — embora desconfiasse de que a garota não fazia aquilo por estar interessada nele, e sim pelo flerte ser uma parte de sua personalidade — mas não retribuiu a atenção; achou mais divertido observar as reações de Matheus à sinuosidade da irmã, que iam desde reviradas extensas de olhos até caretas hilárias, e tentou não interpretar nada precipitado daquilo.

— Karina, você tem a consciência de que está me envergonhando? — gemeu Matheus a certa altura, por entre os espaços de seus dedos; há tempos tinha escondido seu rosto neles, como se não ver a irmã falando aquelas coisas fosse fazê-la sumir. _Pobre coitado._ — Eu acho que ele não quer saber que você adora _funk_ _melody_ , que é dançarina, que adora as coreografias, que acha a Lexa melhor que a Anitta, que faz _lou-pu_ ou o que seja nesse seu cabelo, que você terminou com seu último namorado no mês passado porque isso _não é interessante!_

Ela revirou os olhos e balançou a mão no ar como quem tenta espantar um mosquito.

— _Você_ está interessado no que eu estou dizendo, senhorito Davi? — Ela sorriu sugestivamente, franzindo os olhos com alguma malícia. — Eu sabia que sim. _Ainda bem_ que eu estou conversando _com você, não é?_ Imagine se eu estivesse conversando com outra pessoa...

Matheus, isolado no cantinho do travesseiro da cama — eles estavam sentados em uma fileira antes, mas a conversa entre Davi e Karina os tinha aproximado num bolinho que o segundanista não fez questão de engrossar —, remexeu-se desconfortavelmente.

— Karina...

— Então, Davi, chega de falar de mim, vamos falar de você. — Ela apoiou o rosto na mão, encarando-o de forma oblíqua, o que conferiu uma boa dose de poder adicional para seu olhar divertido. — Você gosta de meninas?

 _Uau._ Ele se sentiu recuar minimamente, sorrindo por reflexo para disfarçar o efeito do golpe verbal, embora seus olhos arregalados talvez o denunciassem. _Que agressiva!_ Ele colocou os próprios pensamentos para girar, visando com isso se acalmar o suficiente para não dar nenhuma resposta esdrúxula; Matheus o mataria se o fizesse. _Eu não devia ter esperado nada diferente dela, afinal, é irmã do Matheus e ele também é bem caneleiro, mas..._ Davi relanceou os olhos para o segundanista e divertiu-se com sua expressão horrorizada. _Isso não faz muito sentido. Todo mundo sabe sobre mim, pensando bem, é até uma surpresa o Matheus não ter sabido sobre mim antes, meu podre é dissecado até hoje nas conversas desse povo aí... Essa menina provavelmente sabe que eu sou bissexual, o que me leva ao ponto..._ Ele voltou seus olhos incisivamente para ela, recebendo um olhar arteiro, mas firme, como resposta. _Por que você está fazendo isso?_

Poderia ter parado com o assunto por ali mesmo e evitado constrangimentos, mas aquele raciocínio tinha aguçado sua curiosidade; resolveu deixar a conversa seguir.

— Gosto de meninas e de meninos também. — _Mas você já sabe._ Ele cerrou os olhos para ela; a menina piscou despreocupadamente. — Por que a pergunta?

— Meninos bonitos como você não costumam gostar de meninas. Mas a gente dá sorte de vez em quando, não é mesmo? — Karina sorriu novamente, mas seu sorriso passou a Davi uma impressão estranha: ela não estava rindo para ele, nem _dele,_ e sim de alguma piada interna muito engraçada que só ela parecia conhecer. _Ela está tão... Teatral. Não sei. Será que ela é realmente desse jeito o tempo todo?_ — Me conte mais, Davi. Tem namorada? Ou namorado, talvez?

— _Karina!_

— Ué, Matheus, qual o problema? — Ela se virou para o irmão preguiçosamente. Estava de costas para Davi, de forma que o garoto não viu sua expressão, um lapso de visão de pouco menos de um minuto que lhe custaria horas futuras de muita especulação; afinal, alguma coisa na expressão da garota deveria ser o esclarecimento para o arregalar de olhos assustado e o recuar acuado de Matheus, ações que passariam despercebidas por olhos desatentos, mas que gritavam aos acostumados de Davi. _E_ _provavelmente aos dela também._ Ele fitou as costas do cabelo da garota, enorme e cheio, pensativamente. _Tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui... Alguma coisa entre os dois. Mas o quê?_ — Só estou interrogando seu amigo, você sabe que eu sou perguntadeira!

O garoto não respondeu e, por um segundo, houve um silêncio muito tenso, nenhum dos três adolescentes se atrevendo a se mover — Davi teve a impressão de que até as respirações tinham sido suspensas —, cada um parecendo pronto para atirar ou se defender de qualquer ataque verbal; mas não houve nenhum. Matheus simplesmente encarou Davi com todo o ódio que conseguia reunir, como se tudo aquilo fosse culpa dele — o que não fazia muito sentido, já que ele era a única pessoa a sobrar completamente na interação toda —, e se levantou, caminhando para a saída enquanto cuspia entredentes:

— Vou buscar bebida.

O barulho da porta batendo, ou _ele esmagou essa merda, se ele estragar essa madeira cara que a minha mãe inventou de colocar aqui, vou matá-lo,_ pareceu estapear alma dos remanescentes; tanto Karina quanto Davi se encolheram, o som parecendo ecoar por um longo tempo.

— Ah... O que foi isso?

Karina voltou o corpo para ele com lentidão e sorriu-lhe distraidamente, os pensamentos claramente muito longe dali.

— Isso o quê?

— Isso. — Fez um gesto amplo com a mão. — Esse show todo. Qual o sentido?

— Davi... — Os olhos dela se arregalaram significativamente e a garota sorriu com condescendência. — Que show?

— Você tá dando em cima de mim para provocar seu irmão, é isso? Ele tem ciúmes de você e por isso quer irritá-lo? Ou é simplesmente um jogo que eu não estou entendendo?

O sorriso morreu. Substituído por uma expressão séria, pareceu fazer falta no rosto da menina, que, muito expressiva, parecia cansada e hostil _verdadeiramente_ analisando Davi pela primeira vez na noite, seus lábios cerrados com firmeza enquanto ela parecia chegar as suas próprias conclusões.

— Ele bem que disse que você era observador. — Karina cruzou os braços e encarou a porta dispersamente. — Na verdade, ele disse muita coisa. Que você baba enquanto dorme e que é um idiota completo. O que te faz pensar que eu estou dando em cima de você?

 _Mas ele nem me viu dormindo!_ Davi resistiu à vontade de argumentar em cima daquele detalhe da frase como uma criança. _Que maldito!_

— Você estava!

— Me dê argumentos!

— Você me perguntando se eu gosto de meninas? Me chamando de menino bonito? Perguntando se eu tenho namorada?

Karina ficou em silêncio por um segundo, encarando-o com incredulidade, antes de cair numa gargalhada espalhafatosa, agradável de ouvir.

— Davi, você nem sequer me conhece! — exclamou ela por entre as risadas, não soando muito irritada, embora toda a leveza não condissesse muito com seu olhar afiado. — Como você pode afirmar as coisas desse jeito? Eu sou curiosa. Naturalmente curiosa, intrometida. Se isso é dar em cima, eu dou em cima de todos os meus amigos!

Não convencido, mas derrotado, Davi permaneceu em silêncio. _Não posso_ _discutir com ela sobre quais eram as intenções_ dela _sobre qualquer coisa... Eu_ _tô_ _meio cismado. Acho que paguei mico._ O estardalhaço que criara em cima daquilo o fez se sentir um pouco ridículo. _Tud_ _o porque tem o Matheus envolvido. Sinceramente..._

— Ah, Davi, não faz essa carinha! — consolou ela, mastigando infantilmente a voz. — O Matheus devia ter me avisado que além de ser idiota e babar dormindo, você é prepotente também. Isso resolveria esse problema. Poxa, tô brincando, desfaz essa careta! — Sorriu largo. — Vamos falar sobre coisas legais, vamos falar sobre séries! Todo mundo sabe que o que importa não é a beleza e sim as séries que a pessoa assiste.

 _Que mudança brusca de assunto._ Ele piscou, surpreso e confuso, mas logo percebeu, pelo sorriso amigável de Karina, que ela não tinha levado aquilo pelo lado pessoal e estava apenas tentando melhorar a situação. _Realmente, ficar falando sobre isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum. Ela é mais política que o Matheus, pelo que se nota, embora isso não seja muito difícil._ Riu internamente, embora não soubesse exatamente do quê; tentou dizer para si mesmo que o fato de Matheus ser um babaca para a diplomacia não era nada engraçado, mas o risinho que ameaçou escapar por seus lábios logo o contradisse. _Mentira. É sim._

— Séries não são muito a minha praia, não tenho muita paciência para elas — informou enfim, abandonando sua linha de pensamento para retornar à conversa, achando graça da decepção da garota à sua resposta. _Preciso melhorar essa minha fraqueza para expressões carentes, senão eu não vou longe na vida._ — Mas eu já assisti algumas! Glee, Breaking Bad, Orange Is The New Black...

— _Orange Is the New Black!_ Isso sim é série que presta. Matheus fala que é um ninho de mulher feia, fala se não é um absurdo? — _É a cara do Matheus, você quer dizer._ — Vamos falar sobre a Piper e a Alex, socorro, aquela segunda temporada...

Matheus pareceu demorar uma hora para voltar; Davi e Karina tiveram tempo de dissecar os episódios que mais gostavam e aqueles para os quais torciam a cara, falar sobre suas personagens favoritas e sobre as odiadas e ainda comentarem sobre suas expectativas para a terceira temporada que estava por vir antes de o garoto abrir a porta bruscamente, os olhos vermelhos e as bochechas coradas, e caminhar para dentro com passos vacilantes.

— Achei que estava interrompendo alguma _coisa_ — troçou, tropeçando um pouco nas palavras. _Está bêbado? Sério?_ — Então demorei um pouco mais.

Ele parou e encarou a ambos com desdém, demorando-se na irmã, que não se intimidou ao fixá-lo de volta com seriedade.

— Gentil da sua parte. Aproveitamos muito a sua ausência. O que você bebeu?

— Uma coisa que estavam servindo lá. Bem amargo. Não gostei muito. Tomei uns quatro copos. — Balançou a mão com desprezo, o corpo oscilando perigosamente. — Mas estou legal. Quer dizer, não tão legal, eu estou bêbado, mas estou consciente, não precisam de me olhar como se eu tivesse cinco anos. — Ele se jogou entre Karina e Davi, espalhando o corpo entre o colo da irmã e o do amigo. — Essas festas me dão _sono._

— Não minta, Matheus, todo mundo sabe que o que te dá sono é a bebida — replicou Karina, rindo, encarando o irmão com resignação carinhosa. — Meu pai vai te matar quando descobrir que bebeu. Tem alguma chance de ele ter te visto?

— Tem. Sempre tem.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Alguma chance _real,_ Teteuzo?

Matheus fechou os olhos como se estivesse sentindo dor e mexeu a cabeça nervosamente sobre o colo de Davi.

— Não, _Cocota_ _._ Eu tava do outro lado do salão. E tá bem cheio.

— Ah, tranquilo então. Dá sempre para inventar uma desculpa. Ele sempre acredita em tudo o que eu falo, mesmo.

O irmão remexeu a cabeça, sorrindo sonolentamente.

— Mas é uma cobra adorável essa menina, hein?

Karina colocou a língua para fora e silvou, fazendo Davi rir fraco. A cabeça de Matheus em seu colo incomodava, o cabelo áspero pinicando suas coxas, mas ele não sentia vontade de se desfazer da amolação; na verdade, num ângulo onde Karina não podia vê-lo, passou a acariciar as mechas granulosas com a ponta dos dedos, encorajado pelo meio sorriso satisfeito no rosto do segundanista. _Ele está bêbado. Sem esperanças, Davi. Não deixe isso mais cafona do que já está._

Ninguém disse mais nada por algum tempo; Matheus ressonava baixo no colo de Davi, que tentava não escancarar como aquela cena era muito mais interessante do que metade dos filmes que já tinha assistido — a breguice não lhe fugia, mas observar Matheus era tão bom! — e Karina mexia no celular, distraidamente rindo com as coisas que lia, quando, do nada, o celular da menina começou a tocar. Assustada, quase deixou o aparelho cair, fazendo malabarismos com as mãos para estabilizá-lo, o toque aumentando de volume enquanto isso, de forma que, quando a voz da cantora se prolongou num acorde _realmente_ agudo, Matheus levantou a cabeça subitamente, assustado, e colidiu-a com a de Davi numa pancada ruidosa.

— AI!

— Você tem um tijolo nessa sua cabeça?

— E você deve ter cimento na sua, é por isso que é tão burro, né! Matou a mobilidade dos neurônios!

— Olha aqui...

— ALÔ, PAI! — Karina alteou a voz significativamente, calando a discussão de Davi e Matheus no exato momento em que se fez ouvir; o quarto caiu num silêncio expectante. — Não, papai, nós não fugimos. — Sua voz transitou para um tom infantil, bem diferente do que a menina usara antes, e Davi e Matheus se entreolharam com diversão. — _Não,_ papai. Estamos aqui dentro da casa conversando com o Davi. Sim, o Montecruz. Ele é legal, papai! Sim, o Matheus está aqui. Oh. — Calou-se por um instante, fazendo caretas propositalmente engraçadas para os garotos enquanto escutava. — Sim. Estamos descendo. Vou falar para o Davi também. Nem vi o tempo passar, estava tão divertido! Tudo bem. Daqui a pouco estamos aí. _Beijos!_

Karina colocou o telefone no colo, suspirando, e arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ainda estava sendo encarada com incredulidade divertida pelos meninos — sobretudo Davi.

 _Essa menina_ precisa _me ensinar uns truques!_

— Que que vocês estão olhando, hein? — repreendeu com petulância, estufando o peito. — Com você eu já nem falo nada, Teteuzo, que da sua parte é só inveja porque você não domina os meus truques. — Balançou uma mão com desprezo para o irmão, a outra posicionada embaixo do queixo numa pose presunçosa. — E Davi, poxa, você acha que é fácil lidar com papaizinho superprotetor? Claro que não. Tem que manjar. Ele quer a gente no salão agora, mas o Matheus ainda não tá sóbrio o suficiente, então vamos ter que montar um esquema. — Ela dizia “a gente” _,_ mas pelo modo como aprumou o corpo, já tinha armado tudo sozinha. _Que atitude._ — Eu vou primeiro, você vai depois, Davi, e a gente deixa o Matheus aqui dormindo. Aí eu enrolo meu pai um tempo, o que dá prazo para o idiotão cochilar, e quando a situação estiver ficando insustentável, eu te dou um toque no celular e você busca o Matheus aqui dentro. Me passa seu número. Estamos combinados?

 _Eu consigo contar pelo menos uma cinco ou seis falhas nesse plano._ Karina já tinha o celular na mão e o olhava com impaciência. _Mas é o que temos, né?_

Trocaram telefones enquanto Matheus observava tudo sem fazer nenhum apontamento — o que realmente indicava que sóbrio ele não estava —, novamente aconchegando a cabeça no colo de Davi para dormir; logo ressonava mais uma vez. Guardando o celular no bolso, Karina se levantou e se dirigiu para fora do quarto, hesitando à porta para fazer mais uma observação, como se duvidasse da capacidade de Davi de seguir o plano — _definitivamente, é irmã de quem é_ —:

— Não esquece de descer daqui a pouco, para parecer que nós nos separamos...

— Sim, senhora.

— E não esquece de botar seu telefone no silencioso!

— Não sou burro, senhora! — Sentiu vontade de bater continência, embora reconhecesse, envergonhado, que esqueceria o telefone no modo alto sem o aviso. — Sim, senhora!

— E... — Ela apontou Matheus. — Ele ‘tá te usando como travesseiro. Vai ter problemas com isso? Ele pode ser pesado quando quer.

— Ah, isso? — Davi relanceou os olhos para baixo, tentando parecer mais indiferente do que se sentia. — Nenhum problema.

— Nenhum problema?

— Nenhum.

— Ah... — Karina precipitou o corpo para fora.— Okay. Siga o plano!

Ela fechou a porta e Davi recostou as costas na parede, sentindo o cabelo de Matheus pinicar suas coxas, mas sem vontade de se mover. Desconfortável, encarou o teto, os pôsteres, a janela e o lençol, evitando fitar o amigo — temia fazer alguma besteira imperdoável —, mas não era como se sua cautela fosse fácil; ele se lembrava de que, antes mesmo de perceber os próprios sentimentos, já via algo de interessante na imagem adormecida do garoto. _Mexi no cabelo dele naquela vez que bati nele._ _Fiquei me perguntando o que tinha acontecido comigo._ Sentiu vontade de rir. _Tenho preocupações maiores agora. Tipo o beijo..._

Com um gemido de fúria contra si mesmo, ele relembrou, a contragosto, o beijo que tinha trocado com Matheus duas semanas antes, arriscando-se a se enveredar, por alguns minutos, nas possibilidades caso o sinal não tivesse tocado antes de decidir que aqueles pensamentos estavam perigosos demais. _Vou voltar para o salão._ _Já deve ter dado tempo suficiente. E minha mãe provavelmente vai fazer o discurso daqui a pouco._ Desvencilhou seu corpo do apoio de Matheus com cuidado e, ao conseguir deitá-lo na cama sem prejudicar demais seu sono, dirigiu-se ao interruptor para apagar a luz. _Tomara que esse tal plano da Karina dê certo. Ao que parece, o pai deles não vai muito com a minha cara e isso não vai melhorar se ele descobrir o Matheus bêbado. Talvez ache que eu o aliciei. Como se ele precisasse de ajuda..._

— Davi...? — bocejou ele, o momento em que o quarto caiu no breu. — Você está aí?

— Volta a dormir, Matheus. — Davi, já à porta, virou-se para a direção da cama, embora nada enxergasse no quarto escuro. — Você precisa estar pelo menos um pouco sóbrio para convencer seu pai de que não bebeu, mais tarde. Não ouviu o plano da Karina?

— Ouvi... Não ‘tô bêbado.

— Tá sim. Um bocado. Está dormindo enquanto fala comigo. Vai dormir enquanto conversa com seu pai também?

— Não é isso... Fica aqui. Tá chato lá fora.

— Não mais do que ficar aqui vendo você dormir.

— Mas eu não tô dormindo. — Houve uma pausa e, quando ele retomou a fala, tinha a voz cheia de dengo: — Fica.

 _Quer prova maior de que você está bêbado do que essa birra toda?_ Davi suspirou com irritação. _Você não é assim._ _Eu devia filmar isso. Usar em chantagens futuras._

— Matheus, volta a dormir, daqui a pouco eu volto e a gente discute, ok?

— Não, você não vai voltar. _Fica._

— Você precisa dormir. Eu prometo que volto daqui a pouco.

— Por que você não pode ficar?

_Por que dificulta coisas supostas a serem fáceis?_

— Por que você faz tanta questão?

Houve silêncio.

— É verdade. Vá pro raio que te parta. — Ele bufou, o que teria tido mais efeito caso a voz não estivesse tão birrenta. — _Vaza daqui._

 _Ele está mais criança do que já é. Não mereço isso._ Aquela situação fez retornar com força o mau humor de horas antes e, a despeito de seus sentimentos por Matheus, completamente sinceros, Davi decidiu que ainda não tinha descido ao ponto de se submeter àquele tipo de situação. _Já não basta a infantilidade do meu pai... E a minha também, creio._

— Ok. Vou mesmo. Durma com os anjos.

Ele sentiu fisgadas de culpa ao sair para o corredor, mas logo as combateu; nunca fora de adulações e não começaria a ser por causa de um Matheus bêbado que provavelmente se envergonharia para sempre daquela cena quando acordasse. _Eu queria mesmo ter ficado, mas... Melhor não. Melhor não mesmo._ Desorientado em relação ao tempo, Davi se apressou de volta para o salão e acalmou-se ao perceber que o discurso da mãe acabava de começar; se a vida não lhe tinha favorecido com sorte em mais nada, pelo menos lhe brindava com _timings_ certos. Sorrindo como se não tivesse desaparecido por horas, andou até Mônica, postou-se elegantemente ao seu lado e retribuiu ao olhar satisfeito que lhe foi lançado, discretamente por entre as pausas do discurso;pelo menos a mãe estava feliz.

Entretanto, logo se sentia entediado novamente, as palavras de Mônica não ganhando mais do que meio segundo de sua atenção; as luzes do salão pareciam mais interessantes, assim como as dezenas de rostos que os assistiam e como Karina e Diego lá no fundo do salão, ela sorrindo para o pai enquanto ele a observava com uma exasperação carinhosa.

 _Espero que esteja dando tudo certo..._ Ponderou Davi, fitando Diego atenciosamente, notando o modo como, sorrindo, ele conseguia se parecer ainda mais com o filho mais velho; se seguisse a linha do pai, Matheus se tornaria um homem muito bonito, assim como era um adolescente atraente, não o mais lindo que Davi conhecera, mas o primeiro que conseguia prendê-lo daquela maneira aos próprios sentimentos. _E ele nem faz ideia disso, ou parece não fazer. Me pergunto o que ele pensa daqueles beijos._ Balançou a cabeça como quem espanta fantasmas. _Deixa para lá._

O celular em seu bolso vibrou, mas, distraído como estava ao observar Diego, Davi não notou de primeira; foi necessário que Karina fizesse gestos feios para ele — mímicas que ele preferia reservar ao seu círculo mais restrito de amigos — para que ele acordasse de seu devaneio. Aquele não era o melhor momento para sair de fininho e resgatar Matheus, afinal sua mãe falava há meia hora e não veria com bons olhos o filho abandoná-la no meio do discurso, mas o celular vibrava, insistentemente, e uma breve olhada para o rosto de Diego revelou que a situação não estava boa; ao lado de uma Karina agora emburrada, era possível ver a inquietação do homem, olhando por cima das cabeças como se procurasse por alguém.

 _Vou ter que lidar com mamãe depois._ Ele fez um gesto cordial de cabeça para todos os que assistiam, como que se desculpando, e recuou para os cantos do salão, sentindo a mãe metralhar suas costas com os olhos enquanto corria para dentro da casa, já tentando aceitar o fato de que estava ferrado. _Estou morto. Cozido. Passado. Vai fazer churrasquinho de mim. Talvez me coloque na massa do pão de queijo. Hannibal vai sentir medo da mamãe, mas não mais do que eu._

— Matheus — chamou ao abrir a porta do quarto. Não podia ver Matheus, mas conseguia distinguir a silhueta prostrada em cima de sua cama, numa posição bem parecida com aquela na qual ele pensava tê-lo deixado meia hora antes. — Hora de lidar com o seu pai.

Matheus gemeu baixo e a cama o acompanhou com um som estridente; a movimentação do contorno fez Davi acreditar que ele estava se levantando e, internamente, suspirar de alívio. Não tinha tempo nem paciência para lidar com a obstinação do segundanista naquele momento; uma mãe possivelmente furiosa o esperava, assim como um pai irritado esperava por Matheus, e nenhum dos dois tinha tempo a perder.

— Mas eu nem dormi nada — reclamou o segundanista, a voz grogue de sono, acompanhando Davi para fora sem muita resistência. — Não posso encontrar meu pai assim. Ele vai notar. Me deixe pelo menos jogar... uma água no rosto.

 _Porque você escolheu logo esse momento pra ter argumentos convincentes?_ Davi bufou e arrastou Matheus pela mão para o lado oposto do corredor pelo qual viera. O banheiro não ficava muito longe de seu quarto, mas não era como se eles tivessem minutos de sobra para desperdiçar e a impaciência o estressava; ele bateu os pés sem ritmo no chão enquanto esperava Matheus terminar seu ritual de sobriedade, só conseguindo pensar no sermão que levaria. _Ela está lá e eu a deixei no meio do discurso, eu não devia ter feito isso, por que Matheus foi beber, por que Karina foi ser legal, por que eu inventei de vir, por que eu nasci_ _,_ _mesmo?_

— Davi, você está muito irritado. Relaxa — troçou Matheus calmamente; eles não tinham acendido as luzes, então o garoto não estava visível, mas Davi conseguia escutar o barulho da água corrente e inferir a _zero_ pressa que o outro sentia. Ao que parecia, ainda estava bêbado o suficiente para abrandar sua visão das coisas; um Matheus em pleno controle de suas faculdades mentais não levaria a situação de forma tão leviana.— Você subestima o poder da Karina de salvar minhas costas do meu pai.

Davi entrou no banheiro e tateou a parede até encontrar o interruptor, acendendo-o com um soco que fez seu braço inteiro doer — bastante desnecessário, ele admitia, mas a impaciência tinha abalado seu juízo. Matheus, o rosto ainda úmido, encarou-o alarmado através do espelho.

— Você acha que eu ligo para você? Larguei minha mãe falando no salão com o meu pai e ela vai me matar. É você que não sabe beber e sou eu quem leva ferro? — _Estou gritando._ Davi respirou fundo, tentando se manter calmo; exaltar-se não ia melhorar a situação. _Gritar é uma coisa que meu pai faz._ — Olha... — Suspirou. — Eu me joguei de cabeça numa bronca por sua causa. Me honre e termine isso depressa, ok?

Matheus, o queixo caído — por surpresa ou etilismo, Davi não sabia —, assentiu rapidamente, terminou de enxugar o rosto e acompanhou o outro para fora, parecendo pensativo; por um curto minuto, caminharam lado a lado pelo corredor em silêncio antes que o segundanista perguntasse, num tom quase inocente:

— E por que você continua fazendo todas essas coisas por mim?

_Você está bêbado, pare de fazer perguntas sinceras!_

— Por que sim. Vamos.

— Você vive fazendo concessões para mim. — Matheus pregou o pé no corredor, recusando-se a sair do lugar. _Cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca...._ — Não acha que eu não reparo no jeito como você age com as outras pessoas? Por que comigo é diferente?

 _Só cala a boca._ Não conseguia prestar atenção na conversa; só queria chegar depressa ao salão e consertar logo seu estrago. _Vamos._

— Matheus, me procure quando você estiver sóbrio, tudo bem?

— Só responde!

— O QUE VOCÊ ACHA? — gritou Davi em resposta, mordendo a língua logo depois; explodira na ânsia de fazer Matheus se calar, mas a falta de juízo só lhe fizera restar a sinceridade. Tentou consertar o estrago, mas não tinha cabeça para dissimular, só queria terminar aquilo rápido e voltar para o salão, não conseguia se concentrar, Matheus não calava a boca... — Só pensa. Você é inteligente. Por que você acha que eu faço isso?

O segundanista não respondeu; por um momento, só se ouviu a respiração ofegante de Davi, pois Matheus aparentemente prendera a dele. O instante se prolongou e a consciência do terceiranista esperneou novamente sobre a falta de tempo, mas ele a calou; estava preocupado em escutar o silêncio, sentir a aproximação de Matheus, deixar-se ser gentilmente prensado na parede e então beijar o garoto de volta, o momento do toque de lábios arrepiando completamente seu corpo sensibilizado pela falta de visão.

Foi um beijo calmo, ao contrário do anterior, que viera como fogo para destruir qualquer sanidade; Davi não podia falar sobre Matheus, mas podia falar sobre si mesmo, e estava consciente de tudo, desde o gosto adocicado na boca do garoto — provavelmente derivado da bebida tomada antes — até a textura do rosto dele sob seus dedos. Sentia-se quente, mas não do jeito arrebatador que caracterizava o tesão; era um calor que o fazia feliz, que trazia uma impressão gostosa de amparo, aconchego, que ele desejou que jamais acabasse.

Logo acabou, entretanto; o beijo durou pouco, embora tivesse sido arrebatador à sua própria maneira, e uma vez terminado o contato dos lábios, só sobrou o de seus corpos. Matheus abraçou Davi com força, enterrando a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto o terceiranista acariciava seus cabelos lentamente, os dois atrasados com suas famílias, provavelmente ferrados na mesma medida, nenhum deles sugerindo a menor intenção de ir embora.

— Eu acho que nós não devemos mais ser amigos — grunhiu Matheus, abraçando-o com mais força, o sopro das palavras contra a pele de seu pescoço fazendo Davi se arrepiar. — Não acho que isso esteja dando certo.

_Hã?_

— Por quê?

— Porque nós claramente não nos enxergamos mais como amigos e... eu não quero isso. Eu não quero você, entende? Eu fico cedendo porque estou sozinho faz muito tempo, mas... — Suspirou. — Eu não gosto de você desse jeito e também não quero que você goste de mim assim. Eu não quero sentir culpa, mas isso é tudo o que eu sinto cada vez que eu te vejo. Quero parar.

 _Ah._ Davi se perguntou como alguém podia descer do céu para o inferno com apenas meia dúzia de palavras sopradas no escuro. Não devia ser tão fácil, devia? Ele daria tudo para poder ver o rosto de Matheus, fazê-lo admitir aquela brincadeira, mas no fundo, sabia que o segundanista não estava caçoando, e descobriu que estava surpreso _consigo mesmo_ por _não_ estar espantado; havia _sim_ um limite de vezes que alguém podia beijar alguém e fingir que nada havia acontecido e, ao que parecia, Matheus tinha acabado de alcançar o dele. _Estou levando um pé na bunda. Isso é sério?_

— Aquelas palavras que você disse para mim — lembrou-se, resignado —, você ainda pensa nisso, né. Sente nojo de si mesmo.

Matheus não disse nada por um momento, um risinho melancólico acompanhando suas expirações.

— Não é _nojo._ Eu não quero ser gay. Eu não pedi por isso! Eu tenho uma religião, tenho uma criação, tenho um pai que vai acabar comigo quando descobrir e eu não sou forte o suficiente para lidar com isso. Mas esse não é o único motivo. — Ele beijou Davi suavemente na bochecha, desvencilhou-se do abraço e segurou o garoto pelos ombros, seus rostos próximos o suficiente para que o terceiranista conseguisse sentir as respirações de Matheus contra seu rosto, doces e alcóolicas.— Eu só não gosto de você. E é melhor pararmos antes que você pense o contrário.

Soltou-o e recomeçou a andar, sem esperar que o outro o acompanhasse. Chocado, Davi permaneceu ali, apoiado na parede, o corpo pesado, sem vontade de sair do lugar, reunindo todas as forças que conseguiu para fazer sua última pergunta:

— E o xadrez?

Matheus parou.

— Melhor pararmos com ele também. Você me ajudou muito. Obrigado.

Davi pensou em correr atrás dele e gritar, tentar fazê-lo mudar de ideia, mas logo o som dos passos de Matheus recomeçou e ele descobriu que não tinha toda aquela persistência; talvez aquilo fosse melhor. Se acabara de escutar com palavras claras que seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos, por que continuaria se expondo a sofrimentos desnecessários? Era como se tivesse acabado de levar um tapa na cara, mas não sentia qualquer dor; na verdade, estava anestesiado, e foi com passos distraídos que retornou ao próprio quarto, a cabeça cheia de pensamentos dos quais nenhum conseguia se sobressair, todos girando em torno de como a situação tinha mudado rápido e de como ele fora passivo frente à ela.

Não voltaria à festa; provavelmente diria à mãe que estava passando mal e ela acreditaria, porque era verdade, em partes. Aquela vontade massiva de dormir não podia ser saudável, podia? Acreditava que não, mas também não acreditara que Matheus pudesse destruí-lo daquela maneira e ali estava ele, acabado, jogando-se em sua cama sem nem se preocupar em arrumar a bagunça que o segundanista deixara. Só queria dormir.

Virou-se para o lado à procura de uma posição mais confortável, e uma deformação na cama pressionou suas costelas desconfortavelmente. Apático, contorceu-se nos lençóis, tateando a cama à procura do incômodo, e o encontrou na forma de um pequeno objeto metálico do tamanho da palma de sua mão; curioso, ergueu-o contra a luz que vinha da janela e tateou-o. _É um chaveiro._ O barulho estridente não o deixava se enganar. _É um chaveiro no formato de um_ _rei de_ _xadrez. Matheus deve ter esquecido._

Ele encarou o chaveiro contra a luz, na dúvida sobre o que fazer com ele. Agora que sua amizade com Matheus estava aparentemente rompida, não iria procurá-lo, e não queria que o outro pensasse na devolução como uma desculpa de Davi para qualquer contato; o terceiranista tinha orgulho, depois de tudo, e ele estava ferido. _Acho que o melhor a fazer é guardar. Um dia, talvez, eu devolva. Um dia._

Apertou o rei contra sua mão e esperou por lágrimas, mas elas não vieram naquele momento ou em nenhum outro; ele apenas dormiu e, pelos dias que se seguiram, perguntou-se se acordaria um dia...


End file.
